EN EL CASTILLO DE PENDRAGON
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Cuando su primo Mike Newton-Greville, al que Bella adora en silencio desde que tiene trece años, le rompe el corazón, ella se embarca en un matrimonio apresurado con Edward Cullen, el conde de Masen, un hombre desilusionado por las malas experiencias con las mujeres en el pasado. Edward lleva a su mujer a Pendragon, un viejo castillo en la costa suroriental de Irlanda. (adaptación)
1. Argumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

**Argumento**

Cuando su primo Mike Newton-Greville, al que Bella adora en silencio desde que tiene trece años, le rompe el corazón, ella se embarca en un matrimonio apresurado con Edward Cullen, el conde de Masen, un hombre desilusionado por las malas experiencias con las mujeres en el pasado. Edward lleva a su mujer a Pendragon, un viejo castillo en la costa suroriental de Irlanda.

Es un lugar lúgubre, repleto de gente excéntrica, pero Bella, que se esfuerza por conquistar a su marido, se encuentra a gusto, hasta que descubre que ella esta allí por razones que podrían conducir a un desastre.

* * *

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 37 capítulos, incluido el argumento y epilogo.**_

_**Un aviso: mi intencion es subir la historia entre hoy y mañana. Además les recuerdo que tienen tiempo hasta el viernes para decirme cual es la pareja sobre la cual quieren la proxima adaptación. **_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Carreras de gatos. _

_Circuito McCaulty, cerca de Eastbourne, Inglaterra. Una soleada tarde de sábado, abril de 1823_

—Señor Raleigh, ¡Saque a Pequeño Tom del camino de Señor Cork! ¡Por todos los diablos, lo aplastará!—

Alguien apartó del camino a Pequeño Tom justo a tiempo, dos segundos más tarde y Señor Cork lo habría flecho picadillo. Pequeño Tom era la gran esperanza del señor Raleigh, pero aún no estaba listo para la competición le esa categoría. Pequeño Tom, negro como un pariente del diablo y de diminutas patas blancas, no tenía más que un año, aún no era un adulto ni estaba bien entrenado.

Sin embargo, cuando los corredores ya habían salido disparados y habían pasado a la velocidad del rayo, el señor Raleigh volvió a colocar a Pequeño Tom en la pista, le dio una palmada en los cuartos traseros y le masculló algo al oído. Ese murmullo, sin duda, era la promesa de una ración de trocitos de hígado de pollo. Al imaginar el sabroso recorrido que seguiría ese manjar hasta llegar a su estómago, Pequeño Tom salió propulsado hacia delante.

Bella Swan estudió a los corredores, y con las manos a modo de corneta volvió a gritar:

—¡Por todos los diablos, Señor Cork, corre! ¡No dejes que te alcance Enmascarado II! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, corre!

El reverendo Charlie Swan acostumbraba a pasar por alto los momentos ocasionales en que su hija recurría a la blasfemia predilecta de los Swan , puesto que era bastante apropiada para la carrera. Él también gritó:

—¡Corre, Señor Cork, corre! ¡Cleopatra, tú puedes hacerlo, vamos, bonita, vamos!

Señor Cork, que hacía seis meses había entrado en la edad adulta, era un corpulento felino atigrado, de rayas anaranjadas en el lomo y la coronilla, y con el vientre y las patas blancos como la nieve, era tan fuerte como Clancy, el macho campeón del señor Harbor. Señor Cork corría atraído únicamente por el aroma de una trucha; de unos tres kilos de peso y siempre muerta, gracias a Dios. El pescado estaba aderezado con unas gotas de limón recién exprimidas y pendía de la mano de Seth Swan, situado en la línea de meta. El muchacho la hacía oscilar a modo de metrónomo y así lograba centrar la atención de Señor Cork en el pescado. Sin embargo, cuando no se encontraba en período de entrenamiento, el minino pasaba muchas mañanas apostado junto a la mesa del comedor y dejaba asomar por encima del mantel su cola de rayas anaranjadas, agitándola con un balanceo perezoso. Con ello anunciaba que estaba listo para que le sirvieran una deliciosa loncha de bacón crujiente, o quizá un cuenco de leche, o ambas cosas, en caso de que su benefactor se sintiera generoso.

Llena de admiración, lady Dauntry dijo de Señor Cork que era corpulento y fuerte, y que tenía las patas musculosas; era puro poderío y poesía en movimiento. Lady Dauntry era la maestra de ceremonias desde hacía catorce años y jamás había dejado de convocar la carrera. Incluso en los momentos en los queel tiempo no acompañaba. Detestaba la corrupción en el circuito. Por aquel entonces, en 1823, se rumoreaba que existían intentos de amañar los resultados de las carreras. Por ello, todos los gatos se sometían a una estricta vigilancia.

Sue, la mujer escocesa que se había casado con Charlie hacía ocho años, gritó con una vocecilla aguda y candorosa:

—¡Corre, Cleo, bonita, corre! —A continuación gritó a todo pulmón—: ¡Puedes seguir su ritmo, Alec! ¡Corre, muchacho!

El pequeño Alec Swan, de siete años, intentaba correr a la misma velocidad que Collin, al que adoraba. En realidad, Alec Swan era la comidilla de las pistas por cierta peculiaridad: hablaba con los gatos. Si bien eso era cierto, se trataba de un muchacho extraordinario. Decían que Cleo empezaba a dar brincos cuando Alec se le acercaba y que por eso aprendió con tanta rapidez aquella técnica. Todo el mundo se maravillaba; era un niño que hablaba con los gatos. Si Alec Swan poseía ese don, se haría famoso en el mundo de las carreras. Como el pequeño no tenía edad suficiente para seguir el ritmo de Cleo, Collin, su hermanastro mayor, era el entrenador de pista de la gata. Bella se preguntó si Cleo corría porque Collin se mantenía siempre a su lado o porque el pequeño Alec le susurraba cosas al oído antes del inicio de cada carrera.

Para los que preferían los corredores más melindrosos, como Cleopatra, había debutado unos meses atrás Clea Mia, cuyo amo era un coadjutor de Italia que estaba de paso. La gata llevaba el salto en las venas. Aguantando la respiración, Sue observó la rauda carrerilla de seis pasos que inició el felino para tomar velocidad; a continuación, cual bailarina, elevó las patas traseras, extendió las delanteras, se propulsó de un salto hacia delante, estiró su cuerpo manchado en el aire y aterrizó justo delante de Enmascarado II.

Se produjo un estallido de júbilo general. Lady Dauntry había anunciado que Cleopatra era la gracilidad con patas, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al principio de la carrera, Cleo se contentó con estar a seis cuerpos por detrás del cabeza de grupo, mientras corría junto a Collin y el pequeño Alec de siete años que intentaba mantener el ritmo. Collin repetía el nombre de la gata una y otra vez al volumen justo para que ella lo escuchara, y permanecía a su lado, lo cual se hacía difícil cuando el animal brincaba. Sin embargo, Collin era un muchacho joven y fuerte, y le encantaba ver cómo Cleopatra se estiraba, saltaba y aterrizaba unos dos metros por delante del resto de los corredores. Los hermanos Harker, de los criaderos Mountvale, elogiaron lo original de la técnica que además era un verdadero placer para los sentidos. Después hablaron de Alec y se preguntaron cómo podría transformar el mundo de las carreras felinas con su don. Un niño que habla con los gatos, ¡increíble!

Enmascarado II estiró el cuello y, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, consiguió adelantar a Cleopatra una vez más. Corría a toda prisa, se mantenía en el grupo de cabeza y escuchaba los gritos que profería su amo para darle ánimo. Enmascarado II interpretó esos gritos como la posibilidad de lamer toda la leche que pudiera, recién ordeñada de Trudy, la vaca de Grimsby. Ni siquiera se apartaba cuando otro gato lo adelantaba. El señor Grimsby no lo había preparado demasiado para ese encuentro, ignorando así el consejo de los hermanos Harker, que unos seis meses antes le sugirieron que el minino no bebiera a lengüetazos más de diez tazones de leche al día. Enmascarado II era un gato de pelo gris y brillantes ojos verdes. Siempre ronroneaba al correr.

Bella se estaba quedando ronca, pero no le importaba. Chilló a todo pulmón:

—¡Vamos, Señor Cork! ¡Muévete! ¡Puedes correr más deprisa que Enmascarado II! ¡Mira qué hermosa trucha sostiene Seth para ti! ¡Huele su penetrante aroma!

Señor Cork se puso serio. Corrió con tanta rapidez que se le desdibujaron las extremidades, sus doradas patas apenas tocaban la polvorienta pista. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en la trucha de amable balanceo que Seth sostenía en la mano derecha, y que ahora podía ver con toda claridad, situada justo en la línea de meta.

Cleopatra ejecutó un salto sin igual y aterrizó un metro por delante de Collin. Él apretó el paso para ponerse a la altura de la gata, porque si ella no le veía con el rabillo del ojo derecho, dejaría de correr y le esperaría. O tal vez esperase a los dos, a Collin ya Alec, nadie podía afirmarlo con certeza. Era el único defecto de aquel método de entrenamiento. Collin Swan, a sus diecisiete años, se preparaba con la misma intensidad que cualquier gato de los criaderos de la vicaría. Al rayar el alba podía verse a Collin y a Alec correr por los campos en dirección al canal.

La gata de sencillo pelaje blanco de Horatio Blummer, Candance, tenía el aspecto de un cañón y era más mala que la tiña; se convertía en un amasijo de bufidos y colmillos cuando se acercaba a otro corredor. Los gatos que no se apartaban de su lado no tardaban en recibir un buen bocado en el lomo. Aquella tarde Candance estaba corriendo a las mil maravillas y bufaba a cada paso. «Es mala de verdad», decía lleno de orgullo el señor Blummer, refiriéndose a su gata. No necesitaba sobornos para correr como el rayo.

Señor Cork se detuvo un instante para dedicar un bufido a Candance, con la cola erizada, justo antes de adelantarla a la velocidad del rayo.

El gato de diez años del señor Goodgame, Horacio, «el que nunca va despacio», como le gustaba repetir en tono jocoso a su dueño, tenía un cuerpo estilizado y delgado, parecía una flecha de manchas blancas y grises que atravesaba volando la pista de carreras. El señor Goodgame había atado una bandera a la gruesa cola blanca del gato, y esta se agitaba frenética a merced de la brisa. La insignia mostraba a dos gatos erguidos sobre las patas traseras, que sostenían en alto y cruzadas sendas espadas, y la leyenda al pie decía: LEVE ET RELUlS, cuya traducción es: «Levántate y resplandece». Hermoso sentimiento, sin duda, pero los lugareños no lo entendían muy bien.

Los corredores estaban apunto de completar los tres cuartos de carrera. Solo tres gatos habían abandonado la pista seducidos por los vándalos que ululaban como búhos para asustar a los felinos y desviarlos del recorrido, o gritaban como pescaderos mientras agitaban pescados podridos o patas de pollo crudo. Los ayudantes de los entrenadores de los criaderos del lugar se enfrentaron a los gamberros para obligarles a abandonar la carrera.

Bella gritó:

—¡Señor Cork, te daré tres lonchas de bacón si adelantas a Viejo Lummley!

Viejo Lummley era un campeón. Conocía bien su oficio y le bastaba con ver a su ama, la señora Foe, de pie en la línea de meta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su poderoso busto, silbando sin cesar la misma melodía, para correr rápido y sin perder el rumbo. Durante el año anterior, había sufrido algunos ataques de artritis, y los expertos pronosticaron que la dolencia no tardaría en aminorar su velocidad.

Brady Swan, de cuatro años, adoraba a Cleopatra, aunque a la gata le temblaba la cola y huía del pequeño cuando se acercaba peligrosamente a ella para intentar agarrarla. Brady agitaba los brazos como un loco mientras permanecía sentado a horcajadas sobre los hombros de su padre y gritaba con tanta fuerza que su progenitor estaba convencido de que se quedaría sordo.

Bella le dio un golpecito en la pierna a Brady, entonces vio cómo Señor Cork adelantaba de pronto a Cleopatra, que acaba de quedarse corta en uno de sus saltos. El público que se encontraba a pie de pista lanzó un gemido y una ovación.

Los gritos de aliento fueron en aumento. Quedaban cinco gatos en la carrera, corrían con todas sus fuerzas, todos estaban en una forma espléndida, todos querían ganar. Cuatro de ellos formaban un grupo: Cleopatra, Enmascarado II, Viejo Lummley y Señor Cork. Avanzaban cada vez más deprisa. Candance iba justo detrás de ellos, cabizbaja, no miraba ni a derecha ni a izquierda, se limitaba a correr sin parar para alcanzar al grupo.

De súbito, Pequeño Tom emergió desde la última posición y saltó por encima de los gatos que corrían delante de él. Su salto fue parecido al de Cleopatra, aunque con un tirabuzón añadido en el instante previo al aterrizaje. El público contuvo la respiración cuando el gatito saltó por encima de Horacio y pasó casi rozando la imponente bandera que ondeaba atada a la gruesa cola del minino. Después de aquello, Pequeño Tom aterrizó, por una desgraciada casualidad, sobre el lomo de Enmascarado II. Esto provocó que el corredor se diera la vuelta, mordiera en la oreja a Pequeño Tom y fueran a parar ambos al cabo de la pista, directos a los faldones de la señora Blanchard, una octogenaria sorda que empezó a propinar sombrillazos al ovillo gatuno.

El caos más absoluto estalló en el momento en que Señor Cork, en una última demostración de poder, sobrevoló la línea de meta y venció a Cleopatra por tres bigotes de ventaja. Viejo Lummley y Candance se pisotearon por conseguir el tercer puesto. Enmascarado II volvió trotando a la pista, se dio cuenta de su derrota y se acercó a la línea de meta con la cola erguida y el hocico altivo. Horacio siguió sus pasos, arrastrando la bandera del rabo por el suelo. Esa tarde no habría resplandor. Y Pequeño Tom estaba agotado. Yacía tendido de lado al borde de la pista mientras se lamía las zarpas.

Cuando lady Dauntry, con un tono de voz que se oyó incluso en Eastbourne, anunció que el ganador era Señor Cork, Seth lo levantó y lo llevó, tendido sobre su hombro, como mandan los cánones, hasta el círculo de la victoria, mientras Alec caminaba orgulloso a su vera. Seth jadeaba en el momento de llegar allí porque Señor Cork no era precisamente un peso pluma. Cuando el gato vio a Bella, abrió la boca con un gesto automático y dejó escapar un estridente miau. Ella, con gran diligencia, sacó del bolsillo una loncha de bacón envuelta en una servilleta y se la dio al gato al tiempo que le decía que era un buen chico y un corredor excelente.

Señor Cork engulló su bacón, lamió la mano de Bella y recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Seth. Parecía muy satisfecho.

Cleopatra sabía que había perdido. Eso no la hacía feliz. Por desgracia, la deportividad no era algo que los entrenadores hubieran enseñado a los corredores, y por eso, cuando Collin situó a Cleopatra demasiado cerca de Señor Cork, la gata alargó una pata e intentó darle un zarpazo en la cabeza al minino. Señor Cork abrió un ojo, soltó un bufido desganado y volvió a quedarse dormido, impasible ante la grosería de su semejante.

—La próxima vez, Cleo —dijo Collin, acariciando el pelo lacio y brillante de la felina—, cogerás al gigante anaranjado, ya verás. Te hace falta practicar más el despegue, aumentar la fuerza en las patas traseras, y a Alec ya mí se nos acaba de ocurrir cómo conseguirlo.

Alec le acarició la cabeza y sus dedos rozaron suavemente las orejas del animal. A continuación le susurró algo al oído, y cualquiera habría jurado que la gata lo entendió. Alec la besó en la coronilla. Ella olvidó su mal humor y se deshizo en ronroneos.

El señor Grimsby contempló esta escena y asintió, sabedor de lo que ocurría.

—Ese niño habla con los gatos —le dijo a su esposa, que parecía muy sorprendida—. Sí, Alec posee ese don.

Se celebraba una carrera más aquella tarde, esta era para participantes de tres años, en exclusiva, puesto que los gatos de esa edad eran los más agresivos e indomables. Ese momento siempre era como una batalla campal; los pelos de gato y los maullidos llenaban el aire como resultado de las peleas felinas. En muchas ocasiones, los corredores no llegaban a cruzar la línea de meta, y aquella tarde no fue una excepción.

—Son eternos cachorros —sentenció Ozzie Harker, al tiempo que se llevaba a Monroe, un enclenque gato atigrado de tres años con una oreja destrozada.

Bella dio sendas palmaditas a Señor Cork y a Cleo, y los besó en la cara hasta que ambos se zafaron de ella para intentar averiguar dónde estaba la comida.

—Ha sido un día espléndido —comentó Bella, y abrazó a su padre—. Ahora que Alec ha centrado su atención en Cleo, apuesto a que la gata empezará a morder a Señor Cork.

—Ese muchacho es estupendo, ¿verdad, Bella?

La joven percibió en esa frase el cariño de su padre hacia el pequeño y le dio un abrazo.

—Tanto él como Brady son maravillosos. Sue y tú lo habéis hecho muy bien —dijo Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Yo, tal como había prometido, les he puesto al tanto de todo.

Charlie soltó una carcajada, no pudo contenerse al recordar la antigua monserga dedicada a su hija que había acabado no solo con una buena risotada, sino que obtuvo una profunda aceptación por parte de ella.

Bella dijo:

—Ojalá Susannah y Rohan Carrington hubieran estado aquí. Me alegra que hayan permitido a los hermanos Harker supervisar la competición. Es más emocionante si los criaderos Mountvale tienen representación.

Charlie añadió:

—Volverán en mayo. Están en París. Rohan me ha escrito, han ido a ver las nuevas flores de los hermosos jardines. Ya sabes cuánto le gustan a Rohan los jardines, volverá con la cabeza llena de novedosos diseños.

—Ha sido un buen día —dijo Seth, que todavía llevaba en brazos a Señor Cork. El gato ya no resollaba con tanta fuerza.

—Sí —asintió su padre—, ha sido un buen día.

—Papá, ¿puedo coger a Señor Cork? —oyó comentar a Brady .

Charlie miró a su hijo de cuatro años, sumó mentalmente su peso al de Señor Cork y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Puedes cogerlo, Brady.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Casa de los Swan en la ciudad. _

_Putnam Place, Londres. Una semana después _

La casa de los Swan en la ciudad, situada en la esquina de Putnam Place, era una mansión georgiana de tres plantas construida a mediados del siglo XVIII por un conde de Northcliffe con mucho más dinero que buen gusto, o _bon goût, _como decía para presumir en el burdel de madame Orly. Era el mismo conde que había llenado los jardines de Northcliffe con el repertorio completo de esculturas griegas dedicadas al acoplamiento. Al cabo de sesenta y cinco años, los niños, adultos, huéspedes y sirvientes de la familia Swan además de los comerciantes de paso habían permanecido horas contemplando los cuerpos desnudos de hombres y mujeres de mármol unidos por el esfuerzo físico. A Bella le habría gustado conocer a ese conde. Collin y Seth jamás le habían contado a su padre, el vicario, que sus primos, los chicos de tío Sam, habían corrido a enseñarles las estatuas del rincón secreto de los jardines de Northcliffe, ni que los cuatro las habían contemplado y habían hecho comentarios subidos de tono, y habían analizado hasta el último recoveco de las figuras durante horas. No eran tontos.

Bella estaba instalada en el mismo pasillo donde se encontraba la alcoba de su tía Emily, contigua a la del tío Sam. Era una estancia espaciosa y aireada, decorada con tonos melocotón y vainilla. Se alojaba en la misma habitación desde los ocho años.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

—Adelante —dijo Bella.

Era su tía Emily, con aspecto desaliñado y natural, y tan radiante como un sol de primavera porque había salido a montar temprano con el tío Sam por Hyde Park. Sin duda habían galopado a placer porque a esas horas de la mañana no había nadie que pudiera criticar tal excentricidad. Emily vestía un traje de montar de color verde oscuro que el tío Sam le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Su espesa cabellera pelirroja había escapado del elegante sombrero y le caía en una cascada de rizos y enredos sobre la espalda.

Tenía el rostro encendido, lleno de dicha y de júbilo.

—Me encanta estar de vuelta en Londres —dijo mientras se sacaba los guantes de montar de ante marrón, la piel era de una suavidad increíble— Siempre me ocurre lo mismo cuando regresamos. Todo vuelve a renacer. Veamos, Bella, es la primera vez que vienes, y estoy encantada de que Charlie te haya puesto en nuestras manos. ¡Qué bien lo vamos a pasar! He venido a decirte que esta mañana Sam te va a llevar a casa de madame Cope.

—¿Quién es madame Cope?

—Es mi modista, lo es desde que Sam y yo nos casamos. —Emily hizo un pequeño silencio, un recuerdo pícaro se reflejó en su amplia sonrisa— Sí, me parece que entre los dos te convertirán en una princesa. Confía en todo lo que te diga tu tío, tiene mucho estilo.

Sus dos tíos tenían un gusto exquisito a la hora de escoger ropa femenina, Bella llevaba toda la vida oyéndolo. También lo tenía su padre, y era de suponer, puesto que todos los hombres Swan poseían una suerte y un estilo desmesurados. Aunque Charlie, por su condición de vicario, no hacía gala de ese estilo en compañía.

Sue, la madrastra de Bella, y Bella, en un hogar lleno de hombres, habían unido sus fuerzas hacía tiempo para ir de compras y disfrutaban enormemente de ello. Como no eran tontos, los cuatro hombres de la vicaría, incluidos Alec y Brady, sabían que debían elogiar sin dudarlo cualquier prenda femenina de nueva adquisición; cuanto más largo fuera el cumplido, mejor sería el trato que recibirían. Charlie, que era un hombre perspicaz, conocía muy bien ese método.

—Sam quiere salir en cuanto se quite la ropa de montar. Tiene una reunión en el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores esta tarde. Ojalá no sea otra oferta para ocupar un puesto diplomático. La última fue para Roma. Hizo mucho calor mientras estuvimos allí. Pasamos mucho tiempo con cardenales y obispos, y eso significaba que yo tenía que ir tapada hasta el cuello.

—Yo me lo pensaría si la oferta fuera para ir a París —comentó Bella.

—Rechazó esa oferta hace dos años —dijo Emily. En realidad, lord Northcliffe había rechazado varias ofertas diplomáticas. El rey, Jorge IV, solía convocarle para discutir cuestiones relacionadas con los franceses, un pueblo al que Sam entendía muy bien. En esas ocasiones resoplaba.

Una hora después, Bella y su tío estaban hablando de moda con madame Cope en su elegante tienda situada en el centro de Regent Street, en el número catorce, en la vereda este.

No estaba lloviendo, y era un milagro, tal como le dijo Bella a su tío, puesto que el chaparrón no había cesado en todo el viaje hacia Londres. Había llovido sin parar toda la noche de la víspera, pero en cuanto amaneció, abril desplegó su plumaje primaveral. Las flores se abrieron y los árboles se tiñeron de verdor. A Bella le faltaban fuerzas para respirar con la intensidad que deseaba.

Aquella mañana solo había tres señoras y sus doncellas en la tienda porque era bastante temprano. Madame Cope echó un vistazo al tío de Bella, se le acercó volando y le ofreció la mejilla para que la besara. Después de una taza de té y unos cuantos cotilleos, madame Cope le dijo a tío Sam, refiriéndose al proceso de transformación de Bella y considerando a la joven irrelevante para el cambio:

—¡Mira por donde!, una hermosa joven para que usted aplique su buen gusto en ella, milord. Será una belleza, con mi ayuda. Veamos..., bonita cintura. Eso es bueno porque las chicas de hoy en día pueden volver a lucir el talle. Tiene un busto generoso. Sí, hermosa piel. Y ese pelo es del mismo color vivo que el del señor Swan y la señora Rebecca; lleno de tonos dorados, marrones y reflejos. Y esos ojos azules..., yo los haré brillar con magnificencia. Ahora, si me permite, le tomaré las medidas, y nos pondremos manos a la obra.

Bella se quedó en enaguas, camiseta interior y medias, estaba subida a una pequeña tarima, y le tomaron las medidas. Dejaron caer sobre ella grandes retales de tela, desde las más finas sedas hasta los más brillantes y relucientes satenes. El tío Sam presenciaba la escena y hacía comentarios, mientras se mesaba la barbilla y miraba con aspecto de general de ejército, como si todos los soldados de su tropa estuvieran listos para el ataque.

Cuando Bella vio el vestido que Sam escogió para el baile de la velada siguiente, al tiempo que madame Cope asentía con entusiasmo, su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción y placer. Era maravilloso, de tul sobre satén blanco con dos tiras de exquisito brocado que iban desde la cintura hasta el dobladillo de la falda, sugiriendo así una obertura en el vestido.

—Gracias a Dios que te sienta bien el blanco, Bella —dijo el tío Sam mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y asentía. Las mangas eran cortas y ajustadas, el escote, rectangular. Tenía unos volantes muy discretos, uno en el dobladillo y el otro casi a la altura de las rodillas.

»No es exagerado —añadió Sam—, y al menos, la cintura está donde toca. Tienes una cinturilla preciosa, Bella, y tu busto es delicioso... ¡Tal vez no debería decirte estas cosas! Pero son ciertas, tal como ha dicho madame. Sí, a partir de ahora, este será tu estilo. Se acabaron los vestidos de colegiala, querida. Ya eres una jovencita en su primera temporada.

Madame Cope suspiró.

—¿Recuerda, milord, cuando me trajo a su primera debutante? Tenía un gusto atroz, y aún lo tiene, por cierto, pero poseía un busto majestuoso y supo sacarle partido.

—Las mujeres siempre saben cómo sacar partido al busto —dijo Sam con un gruñido—. Mi mujer, por ejemplo, aún lleva vestidos con el escote casi a la altura de las rodillas, y a mí me gusta tan poco ahora como me gustaba antes. Los hombres se la comen con los ojos, Nicolette. La podrían desear tres hombres a la vez, está muy bien dotada.

Madame Cope rió y le dio un codazo.

—¡Conque un marido celoso! ¿Verdad que es delicioso, querida?

Bella miró primero a Nicolette y después a su tío, era su primer vistazo aun terreno desconocido.

—Sí, señora, ahora que lo pienso me parece bastante delicioso.

A continuación, sacaron un vestido de equitación de color azul real tan hermoso que Bella sintió ganas de llorar de alegría.

—¡Oh, cielos, tío Sam, es tan bonito! —dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba el tejido que una de las ayudantes de madame había puesto en sus manos.

—Volveremos mañana, Bella, para encargar más ropa y hacer las pruebas de tu vestido de baile. Esto es solo el principio. Mañana por la noche parecerás una princesa en el baile de los Ranleigh. —Sam se dirigió a madame—: Su baile de debut será dentro de dos semanas. Quiero que lleve algo muy especial esa noche.

—Lo encontraré —asintió madame con satisfacción, y si Bella no lo había interpretado mal, y no lo había hecho, pues había visto esa mirada muchas veces en los ojos de Sue, hubo un destello de pura lujuria en los ojos color azabache de madame al contemplar al tío Sam salir de su tienda.

—Te aprecia mucho, tío Sam.

Él enarcó una de sus negras cejas.

—Tienes dieciocho años, Bella, eres hija de un vicario. ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre relaciones entre hombres y mujeres?

Ella rió.

—Vivo con mi padre y con Sue. ¡Vaya par! Se dedican risitas, abrazos y besos cuando creen estar solos, pero nunca lo están en la vicaría. Es más, Brady entró en mi habitación hace dos semanas, muerto de miedo porque había escuchado chillar a su madre. No soy tonta, tío Sam.

—Tu padre es un hombre feliz —fue la única respuesta de Sam ante aquella revelación. A continuación, sonrió y añadió—: ¡Algún día me gustaría escuchar cómo te las arreglas para calmar al pequeño Brady! Bella, tengo algo que decirte. Lo pasarás muy bien aquí en Londres. No has venido a cazar marido, solo a divertirte. Nadie te obliga a atarte aun caballero idiota. Ese es el plan de tu abuela, no el nuestro. Tu padre está completamente de acuerdo. Por otra parte, eres muy buen partido, así que habrá cientos de hombres que se desvivan por ti con la esperanza de atraparte. Debes tener cuidado con cualquier hombre que tenga esas intenciones, ¿entendido?

—Sí. La tía Emily me contó que le arrojaron en tus brazos porque su padre necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero, pero también me ha dicho que, como ese no es mi caso, puedo tontear, sonreír y flirtear con quien quiera. Papá no se ha cansado de decirme que aprenda a bailar, que lo aprenda todo y que no olvide comportarme con un razonable grado de modestia. Sue quiere que asista a todas las representaciones. Ahora que lo pienso, tío Sam, no creo que papá quiera que me case y deje la vicaría hasta cumplir los treinta.

—Puede ser —comentó Sam, y sonrió al imaginar que a él no le gustaría que ningún hombre se acercase a su hija, si él y Emily hubieran concebido una, que no era así.

—La abuela Marie me ha dicho que debo andarme con ojo si no quiero quedarme para vestir santos como estuvo a punto de ocurrirle a la tía Rebecca. No deja de repetir que los dieciocho es la edad ideal para casarse.

Sam soltó una carcajada.

—Bendita sea mi madre, nunca cambiará. Vas a divertirte, Bella, de eso se trata.

La velada del baile de los Ranleigh, Emily dijo mientras acariciaba la suave seda fucsia de su vestido de baile:

—¡Estoy tan contenta de que el talle del vestido esté en el mismo sitio que mi cintura!

—Sin embargo —comentó Sam, echando una mirada a su esposa—, el estilo imperio siempre te ha favorecido mucho, realza tus encantos.

Ese comentario no sorprendió mucho a Bella. Era lo normal entre sus tíos y tías. Vio cómo los dedos de su tío se deslizaban por el hombro de su tía, se detenían y luego descendían por su costado.

En cuanto Sam hubo acomodado a sus dos damas en el carruaje con destino Northcliffe, golpeó el techo del vehículo con el puño enguantado, y le dijo a Bella mientras el coche avanzaba:

—Te tratarán muy bien, porque, a decir verdad, nadie se atrevería siquiera a insultar a un familiar mío. Además, tanto Emily como yo somos muy admirados en sociedad, como tu tío Jared y tu tía Kim. Tú tienes tu propio encanto, y si te surge alguna duda sobre cómo comportarte en una determinada situación, pregunta a tu tía Emily o a mí.

—Aun así, tengo mucho miedo —dijo Bella— Me temo que los bailes de aquí son bastante distintos a los nuestros de Glenclose-on-Rowan.

—La gente es igual —la tranquilizó Emily— La Única diferencia es que los vestidos y las joyas son más lujosos.

—Y que algunas personas son idiotas —añadió Sam.

—Y otras, no —comentó Emily— Como en casa.

—Sin embargo —objetó Sam—, como ya te he dicho, si algún hombre te molesta, debes decirle que se aparte de tu vista. Luego me señalas al tipejo, y yo le diré un par de cosas.

—Sí, a Sam se le dan bastante bien esa clase de asuntos, aunque últimamente no ha practicado mucho.

Sam suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Piénsalo un poco Emily. Dentro de unos años todos los chicos andarán sueltos por Londres. ¿Puedes imaginar la clase de desaguisados en los que pueden meternos?

Emily refunfuñó. Bella rió. Pensó en los gemelos, Embry y Quil, los hombres más bellos que había visto en toda su vida.

Dejó los ojos en blanco al imaginarles entrando en un salón de baile mientras hordas de mujeres con ojos como platos se derretían extasiadas.

Lord y lady Ranleigh daban la bienvenida a sus invitados al pie de la magnífica escalera que conducía a su principal motivo de orgullo: un salón de baile que ocupaba la totalidad de la segunda planta.

—La primera descendiente de la familia Swan que se presenta en sociedad —dijo lady Ranleigh, mientras sonreía a Bella— Tu familia es una bendición, querida. Hay muchas personas deseosas de conocerte. Espero que disfrutes.

Bella respondió:

—¡Desde luego, señora! La tía Emily dice que agujerearé los zapatos de baile.

Bella no dejó de sonreír, reír y bromear con toda clase de personas que le parecieron encantadoras. Los jóvenes caballeros se acercaban para conocerla y se quedaban junto a ella o la sacaban a bailar. Fue justo antes de que se sirviera el ágape de medianoche cuando vio a un hombre alto que le resultó familiar. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

Estaba claro que le había visto antes, pero ¿dónde? Le sonaba esa forma de ladear la cabeza. Sin embargo, su aspecto conocido no era lo único que cautivó a Bella, era algo muy extraño. Bella sintió un escalofrío que la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, parte de su anatomía que le dolía bastante ya que no se había perdido ni un solo baile.

En lo más profundo de su ser reconoció ese estremecimiento. No lo había olvidado. Solo había permanecido dormido durante muchos años.

No había dejado de mirar al hombre cuando llegó junto a su tía Emily. El corazón le latía con lentos y sordos golpes. ¿Por qué no se daba la vuelta? Tenía que ser él, tenía que serlo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, querida?

Bella consiguió apartar la vista del hombre durante un instante.

—Sí, acabo de bailar con el vizconde Glover. Habla español perfectamente y quiere agrandar los invernaderos de su padre.

—Es un joven interesante. Creo que enviudó al nacer su hijo el año pasado.

Bella asintió, pero no prestaba atención. No le quitaba ojo al desconocido.

—¿Quién es ese hombre, tía Emily? ¿El que está hablando con esos tres caballeros bajo la araña?

El tío Sam se situó detrás de su esposa en aquel preciso instante.

—¿Qué hombre, Bella?

—Ese —aclaró la joven, y observó que su tío se daba la vuelta para mirarle. En ese momento, el hombre en cuestión por fin se dejó ver.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Sam—, qué agradable sorpresa. No sabía que estuviera en la ciudad.

Bella se quedó mirándole fijamente. ¡Claro que le resultaba familiar el estremecimiento que le había llegado al alma! Era Mike Newton-Greville, el hermano pequeño de la tía Kim. Bella se había enamorado de él cuando ella tenía trece años y Mike era un joven díscolo de casi veinticuatro. Le miró con su corazón de muchacha y cayó rendida a sus pies, metafóricamente hablando.

Sam le dijo a su sobrina:

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas reconocido, es Mike Newton-Greville. Uno de tus muchos primos.

—No, en realidad, no es primo mío, tío Sam —rectificó, y le alegró tanto poder hacerlo que estuvo apunto de gritar por el alivio y la felicidad. Por fin había regresado a su vida, y ella ya era lo bastante mayor para él— Solo somos primos lejanos.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella volvió a mirarle, lo hizo a conciencia, y estaba tan emocionada que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no plantarse a trompicones en medio del salón de baile y contemplarle embobada.

—Está algo cambiado. Claro que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le vi. ¡Por todos los santos!, no recordaba que fuera tan alto, y tan elegante. ¿Esa ha sido su risa? Sí, seguro que ha sido su risa. Es una risa maravillosa, profunda y sincera, ¿no crees? y... —Bella volvió a la realidad y tragó saliva porque su tía la estaba mirando con gesto comprensivo.

—Vaya —dijo el tío Sam, centrando toda su atención en Bella. Había sido una niña encantadora, una benévola tirana para sus hermanos, la mandamás de todos sus primos varones. Pero ya no era un bebé. ¿Mike Newton-Greville? Había una gran diferencia de edad entre ellos, más de doce años, demasiados en opinión de Sam. Al menos, Mike no se había casado aún. A Sam le constaba.

—Está bien —dijo su tío con parsimonia— ¿Por qué no voy a buscar a Mike y cenamos juntos? Así recordaremos viejos tiempos.

—Sí —asintió la tía Emily con satisfacción— Siempre resulta interesante recordar, ¿no te parece, Bella? Hace al menos cinco años que no vemos a Mike. Se ha convertido en un hombre muy apuesto.

—Sí —respondió Bella sin quitarle la vista de encima— ¿Estoy bien, tía Emily? ¿Qué tal tengo el vestido? ¿Y el pelo? ¿Me brilla demasiado la nariz?

—Estás perfecta. —Lo suficiente para flirtear y divertirse, sin pensar en cazar marido, pensó Emily, mientras contemplaba el corazón de Bella reflejado en sus hermosos ojos, distintivos de la familia Swan, al tiempo que miraba a Mike Newton-Greville, que se había dado la vuelta para hablar con Sam. Era casi tan alto como el tío de Bella, era de complexión fuerte, un hombre corpulento, y tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro, al igual que los ojos. A continuación sonrió, hizo un gesto afirmativo y se apartó de Sam para dirigirse hacia las damas. Emily se percató de que el hombre caminaba con una leve cojera y recordó que tenía un pie deforme de nacimiento, aunque eso no le hacía avanzar más despacio, según contaba su cuñado, Jared, quien le había visto aprender a luchar con uñas y dientes y a montar como un centauro. Había sido el terror de Eton durante sus años escolares, declaraba Jared con orgullo.

Cuando Bella vio que se acercaba cada vez más a ella, sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago. Se sentía como una tonta, como una idiota. No se le ocurría nada que decir. Lo único que quería era abrazarse a él y rogarle que se casara con ella.

Bueno, tal vez, aún no. Eso sería precipitar un poco las cosas. Tal vez, al día siguiente o al subsiguiente. Se aclaró la garganta. Tenía que decir algo, tenía que deslumbrarle, presumir de ingeniosa, si es que lograba averiguar dónde se había metido su ingenio.

¡Dios santo! ¿Qué iba a ocurrir?

A las tres de la madrugada Bella se metió a rastras bajo la gruesa colcha de su cama y se tumbó boca arriba. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa idiota, pero eso no importaba. Rebosaba felicidad, estaba llena de impaciencia. El vértigo corría por sus venas, y sentía deseos de gritarles a los querubines pintados en el techo de su alcoba que estaba muy contenta.

No era para menos, su primera semana en Londres y ya había conocido al que sería su futuro esposo.

Mike Newton-Greville. Bella Newton-Greville. Señora Newton-Greville. Sonaba de maravilla, sonaba perfecto.

¡Qué hombre tan maravilloso! Era su primo lejano y le conocía desde la infancia, y estaba en Londres en el mismo instante que ella, era una clara señal de que estaba allí por un motivo concreto; es decir, para que pudiera ver a la Bella Swan adulta con ojos de hombre y rendirse a sus pies. ¡Sí! La última vez que la había visto, ella tenía trece años, era mandona y chillona, pegaba a sus hermanos y primos siempre que se lo merecían, que era a menudo. No eran recuerdos muy gratos para él. Cuando recapacitó, Bella se dio cuenta que recordaba a Mike como un joven muchacho que siempre estaba moviéndose, siempre a lomos de un caballo, galopando contra el viento, sonriendo, con sus dientes de blanco marfil. Y presumido, pero eso no importaba. Le amó desde el preciso instante en que abrió la boca esa última vez que le había visto cuando ella contaba trece años. Acompañaba a la tía Kim, que estaba de visita. Bella había echado un rápido vistazo y le bastó con eso. No le quitó la vista de encima. Luego se marchó y pasó el tiempo. Cinco años enteros. Al fin y al cabo, ella era joven y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y se había olvidado de él, de la impresión que le había causado. Pero Mike no tuvo más que reaparecer, y la impresión regresó con él, y la impactó de lleno en el corazón. Si la sangre caliente existía, esa era la de Bella, que hervía en su interior y amenazaba con salir al exterior. Era demasiado hermoso.

Estaba claro, en lo más profundo de su ser, ella no le había olvidado del todo. Sonrió en la oscuridad. Esa noche, él había hecho su aparición, y todo era distinto, todo había cambiado. Cuando él la tomó de la mano, cuando le sonrió, mostrándole de nuevo esos hermosos dientes blancos, ella deseó arrojarse a sus brazos. ¿Qué ocurriría si lo hiciera? Sería como una interminable lluvia de besos. No había sucedido nada parecido, claro está, pero el haber bailado con él la hacía estallar de felicidad.

Tras intercambiar un par de frases de cortesía, Mike le había preguntado al tío Sam si podía ir a visitarles, al día siguiente, en menos de ocho horas.

Esa misma noche tenía que asistir a otra fiesta, era una pena, pero era inevitable. Justo antes de marcharse, tomó de la mano a Bella, le sonrió una vez más desde su elevada altura, le dijo que se había convertido en una belleza y la besó en la mejilla.

—Los jóvenes deben mirarte y caer de rodillas ante ti —dijo.

—Antes solía poner de rodillas a Seth, Collin y Alec para que Brady pudiera pasarles por encima –contestó ella, y pensó: Lo único que quiero es que tú te arrodilles ante mí.

Mike soltó una carcajada.

—Brady era muy bueno en eso, les rogaba que se arrodillaran para él, pero dejando bastante distancia entre los tres, para poder saltar de uno a otro. Entonces, claro está, los chicos se arrodillaban para que Cleopatra, una de nuestras gatas de carreras, pudiera practicar el salto.

—Había olvidado las carreras de gatos. No sabía que te interesaran tanto.

—Sí, desde luego. Soy la preparadora oficial de Señor Cork. Es el campeón actual, por lo menos hasta el próximo encuentro. Ya veremos. Los saltos de Cleo son cada vez más largos y rítmicos, mejoran con cada carrera. No recuerdo si te gustan las carreras de gatos.

Él hizo un gesto de negación.

—En realidad no. Me encantan los caballos. Debes reconocer que las carreras de gatos son bastante ridículas comparadas con las carreras hípicas.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto, el comentario le sentó como una bofetada, pero muy suave, y se limitó a decir:

—Es una lástima. Estoy segura de que cambiarás de opinión. —Tenía más deseos que él de que eso ocurriera. Sería la combinación perfecta: ella entrenaría a los gatos de carreras y él a los caballos corredores.

Mike comentó:

—¡Menuda escena!, el gato faldero y Brady. ¿Cuántos años tiene Brady?

En menos de cinco minutos, cuando Bella por fin se durmió, soñó que Cleo mordía a Señor Cork durante una carrera que solo duraba tres segundos. Cleo había levantado las patas traseras, había realizado dos saltos demasiado altos y había aterrizado sobre la línea de meta.

Era otra señal, pensó Bella al levantarse a las nueve en punto de la mañana siguiente. Se despertó al instante, estaba tan agitada que creyó que iba a vomitar. Era una clase de inquietud y desasosiego que no había sentido antes. Si ese dolor de estómago era el precio que tenía que pagar, lo pagaría encantada. No había duda, el sueño sobre la actuación de Cleo era una señal. Dos saltos, dos gráciles y aéreos saltos, y Bella conseguiría a Mike.

Mike Newton-Greville; el barón Greville de Cardinal House en Fowey, llegó a la casa de los Swan a las once en punto de la mañana.

Amun, de cincuenta años, había asumido la labor de mayordomo hacía solo seis meses y todavía se deleitaba con sus nuevas responsabilidades. El personal acabó por reconocer su importancia. El hombre se sabía imponente; poseía unos andares acompasados, como un suave deslizamiento, avanzaba con los hombros elevados con dignidad. Vestía unos pantalones negros perfectamente planchados y una camisa de lino blanco.

Conocía a Mike Newton-Greville desde que tenía nueve años, cuando este llegó a Inglaterra desde Jamaica, y porque era cuñado del señor Jared Swan.

Se había convertido en un hombre muy agraciado. Amun no lo había visto desde que era un joven despreocupado, alocado y sin ataduras, y nuevo miembro del club hípico Four Horse. Entonces lucía los colores de la sociedad y correría por ellos hasta la muerte.

Por primera vez, desde que fue contratado como mayordomo, Amun sonrió y dejó ver el hueco de una muela ausente.

—¿Amun, verdad?

—Sí, señor.

—¡Con que ahora llevas las riendas de este sitio! Felicidades. —Mike estrechó la mano de Amun, lo que estuvo apunto de provocar en el mayordomo un estallido de satisfacción.

—Señor, ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado. No le veía desde septiembre de 1815—y así era—Sí, así es, era una época de muchas celebraciones por la derrota definitiva de Napoleón. ¿Cómo ha estado?

Mike sonrió.

—He estado bien, Amun, he viajado bastante, a Jamaica, ya sabe, para visitar la plantación que tengo allí, y a Baltimore.

—¿Ha estado en Baltimore? ¿Qué le ha llevado por allí?

Mike se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Bella Swan. La miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hola, Bella. Le estaba contando a Amun que he pasado muchos años en Jamaica, en Camille Hall, la plantación que poseo allí. Luego fui a Baltimore para estar una temporada con Embry Wyndham y su familia. Sus establos y caballos de carreras son muy conocidos. Aprendí muchísimo.

—No me cabe duda de que ya sabías mucho, Mike. Al fin y al cabo, te educó mi tío Jared.

Él tomó la blanca mano que ella le había tendido.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Aprendí más de la que sabía sobre carreras y crianza equina. Además de las carreras hípicas, me gustaría tener mis propias caballerizas, en Fowey. Tenía que aprender todo lo necesario antes de empezar.

Cuando Mike le tocó la mano, Bella estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua. En sus dieciocho años de vida, jamás había sentido ni la más mínima emoción por el contacto con un joven o un hombre, claro que la mayoría de estos contactos habían sido con hombres de su familia, y Dios sabe que eso no tiene nada de excitante. Mike era miembro de la familia, pero no en toda regla. No corría la misma sangre por sus venas. Ella no recordaba que Mike la hubiera tocado a los trece años, salvo para darle la mano cuando llegaba o se despedía. Solo recordaba haberse quedado de pie, mirando a su dios, deseosa de adorarle sin importar cuántos kilómetros les separasen.

—Supongo que hay más dinero en juego en una carrera de caballos que en una de gatos —dijo ella.

Miró la mano del hombre que sostenía la suya. No quería soltarla. Él se había quedado callado y la estaba mirando, se acercó un poco, y se irguió ligeramente.

—Oh —dijo Bella, y soltó su mano de mala gana. Él ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Está por aquí tu padre?

Ella dijo que no con un gesto y se le acercó más. ¿Dónde tenía Bella la cabeza? Estaba en la nubes, así de simple. Le miraba, le escuchaba hablar, observaba cómo movía las manos al expresarse. El cerebro de la joven había abandonado su cuerpo.

—No, mi padre y Sue no han podido irse de Glenclose-on-Rowan todavía. Tal vez vengan a visitarnos a Londres dentro de quince días, y me verán toda emperifollada con mi ropa nueva. El tío Sam y la tía Emily están en la sala de estar. Yo te he oído hablar con Amun y he venido a llevarte con ellos.

Qué poco creíble, pensó Bella cuando vio cómo Amun le guiñaba un ojo y deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada. El mayordomo se tomaba sus obligaciones muy en serio, y ella le había interrumpido. ¿Y qué más daba? Volvió a tomar la mano de Mike y tiró de él para que la siguiera.

—Por aquí.

—Has crecido, Bella —dijo a sus espaldas con una voz hermosa y suave —Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer.

El comentario provocó que ella se detuviera de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

—Gracias. Tú te has vuelto muy alto y guapo. Aunque te recordaba igual de alto y guapo. Creo que la última vez que te vi tenías unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años.

—Algo así. Eso creo.

Tenía los ojos de color castaño oscuro. Los cerró mientras la miraba como si creyera que ella le estaba adulando, como un primo adula a otro primo.

Bueno, ¡al diablo!

—Mike, me alegro de que estés aquí. —Parece obra del destino, pensó, pero no pudo decirlo.

En ese momento apareció el tío Sam, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Mike para invitarle a saludar a la tía Emily. Bella se quedó donde estaba por un instante, hasta que Amun carraspeó.

—Señorita Bella, ¿hay algún problema?

Ella se dio la vuelta poco a poco y le miró.

—Sí, Amun, sin duda lo hay. Tengo que pensar cómo resolverlo.

—Se ha convertido en un hombre encantador, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió mientras pensaba: Se ha convertido en un hombre mucho más que encantador. Ya lo era mucho cuando yo tenía trece años. Ahora está aquí y él está aquí por mí. Gracias, Dios.

El tío Sam gritó:

—Bella, pídele a Amun que nos traiga té y pastas, ¿quieres?

—De inmediato, señorita Bella —contestó Amun, le dedicó una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió hacia la planta baja de la enorme casa.

La primera Cosa que oyó Bella al entrar en la sala de estar fue a la tía Emily decir:

—¿Sabías que Bella es una amazona excepcional, Mike? Aquí estás, querida. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y escucha lo que ha estado haciendo Mike.

Mike le dijo:

—La última vez que te vi, Bella, tenías trece años y llevabas al pequeño Alec en brazos, le estabas enseñando los nombres de todas las flores. Recuerdo haberte preguntado el nombre de una florecilla rosa, y tú dijiste que no podías responder, que no recordabas cómo se llamaba, te habías inventado tantos nombres que Alec tampoco lo recordaba. Entonces él eructó, si la memoria no me falla.

Bella sonrió.

—Había prometido a mi padre y a Sue que si tenían hijos, yo les enseñaría lo que fuera. Sin embargo, los nombres de las flores era algo que me superaba. Lo sigue siendo. Para mí, una rosa es una rosa, lo demás son solo un montón de perfumes distintos. Alec ya tiene siete años, ¿puedes creerlo? y Brady tiene cuatro.

—Me encantaría ver a tu familia.

Sam preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Londres, Mike?

Mike respondió:

—Bueno, tío Sam, la cuestión es que estoy aquí por una razón específica. Luego regresaré a mi casa de Fowey.

Bella se recostó sobre el asiento, las palabras se derramaban de su boca porque era incapaz de retenerlas.

—Vamos, Mike, confiésalo. Estás aquí por mi presentación en sociedad, ¿verdad? —dijo, y pensó: Estás aquí porque tenías que venir. Algo muy poderoso te ha traído hasta este lugar, y ahora que me has visto, ya sabes lo que es.

Él se quedó atónito, pero tan solo por un instante.

—No he venido solo por tu presentación, Bella. —Hizo una breve pausa, miró a sus tíos y abrió la boca justo en el momento en que Amun entró por la puerta.

—Señor, la cocinera le envía sus tartaletas de limón favoritas. Me ha informado de que son las preferidas del señor Newton-Greville.

—En efecto, son mis preferidas —asintió Mike. La conversación continuó con desgana mientras Emily servía el té y ofrecía el plato de pastas.

—Están deliciosas —comentó Mike— ¿Qué tal le va a Oliver en Kildrummy, Bella? Hace casi seis meses que no recibo correspondencia suya.

Bella dijo, riendo entre dientes:

—Está contentísimo. Tendrías que verle saltar por encima de los enormes agujeros mata ovejas que siguen sin rellenar. ¿Recuerdas, Mike? Son esas fosas cavadas en la tierra donde caen las ovejas por su estupidez. La cuestión es que, en unos años Oliver ha rellenado montones de ellos. Sí, es muy feliz. Da gusto verle, silbando mientras cuenta ovejas, vacas y cabras, mientras dirige cualquier trabajo en Kildrummy o en las plantaciones, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando saluda a la gente del pueblo. —Hizo una breve pausa para que los oyentes tuvieran tiempo de reír, y a continuación añadió, ahora que lo veía todo muy claro—: ¿Sabes qué? El mes pasado nos anunció algo, está a punto de casarse.

—¡Por Dios bendito! —exclamó Mike, atragantándose con la tartaleta de limón— ¿Oliver casado? Creía que era muy feliz con su vida de soltero.

—Tiene treinta años, creo —dijo Sam— A mí me cazaron a los veintiocho. Oliver se ha retrasado y yo se lo había advertido. Ya es un hombre mayor.

—¡Vaya! —suspiró Mike, y sonrió con cara de pícaro— Yo también soy un hombre mayor. Tal vez sea el destino.

—Bien dicho —dijo Bella, y sintió ganas de abalanzarse sobre él.

—Sam no era tan mayor —comentó Emily, y le dedicó un brindis levantando su taza de té.

—Pensar en ello me ha dado ganas de tomar un coñac. Mike, ¿me acompañas?

—No, gracias, tío Sam. Debo irme. Ha sido un verdadero placer veros y saber que todo va bien. Y ver a la pequeña Bella, que está hecha toda una mujer. —Se levantó, abrazó a la tía Emily, estrechó la mano del tío Sam y se dirigió hacia Bella. Ella deseó besarle. Deseó tirarle al suelo y besarle hasta volverle loco. Quería hacerle gemir, algo que había oído hacer a su padre y a Sue cuando creían estar solos. Mike la tomó de la mano, la miró durante un rato (fue una odiosa mirada de primo, y nada más) y no ocurrió otra cosa.

—Te deseo lo mejor para el día de tu presentación en sociedad, querida.

Bella se dio cuenta en ese instante de que Mike no correspondía ni por asomo a sus sentimientos. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, la última vez que la vio, ella solo tenía trece años. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Por aquel entonces, Mike ya era un joven muchacho. Y acababa de verla por primera vez en muchos años hacía menos de quince horas. Tenía que darle algo más de tiempo para que almacenara recuerdos que ella ya poseía de él, y eso suponía crear una oportunidad para que se dejara caer por allí. Bella dijo con una sonrisa cándida:

—El tío Sam y la tía Emily no se levantan tan temprano como antes —una mentira de primer orden—, y a mí me encanta salir a montar a primera hora de la mañana antes de que empiece la actividad en la casa. Me gustaría salir a cabalgar contigo mañana por la mañana, Mike. ¿Podrías venir a las siete? ¿Te parece demasiado temprano?

Mike contestó sin dudar un instante:

—Me encantaría. Sería un placer observar a toda una amazona en acción. Mañana por la mañana, Bella.

Apretó la mano de la joven. Y se fue. Ella escuchó que le decía algo a Amun, y oyó el portazo de la entrada.

Bella dijo a sus tíos:

—Solo se ha quedado quince minutos. —Luego salió de la sala de estar, murmurando entre dientes.

—Esto no me gusta, Emily —se quejó el tío Sam, y vació su copa de coñac—, no me gusta en absoluto. Es demasiado mayor para ella. En realidad, no creo ni que la haya visto, ¿me explico?

—Me gustaría saber —añadió la tía Emily— qué iba a decirnos antes de que Amun entrase.

—No lo sé. Y prefiero no saberlo. Espero que fuera algo relacionado con sus nuevas caballerizas, he oído que anda en negociaciones con Marcus Wyndham. Ese sí que es un hombre con el que bebería de mil amores. —De pronto arqueó una de sus negras cejas— ¿Cuándo nos hicimos demasiado viejos para salir a montar por la mañana? De acuerdo, no hemos salido esta mañana, y nos hemos quedado en cama hasta casi las tres.

Su esposa se ruborizó y se aproximó a él. Ella llevaba un encantador vestido de seda rosa pálido que era demasiado escotado, según observó Sam, y dejaba ver su espléndido busto más de lo necesario. Emily recorrió una de las mangas de su esposo con los dedos y dijo con un parpadeo:

—Y ha sido entonces cuando has decidido demostrarme tu exceso de cariño, Sam.

Sam contempló sus pechos casi descubiertos, gimió y se sirvió otra copa de coñac. Sus dedos seguían ardiendo por el recuerdo del tacto de su esposa. Era increíble.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Bella. se puso su nuevo vestido de equitación azul marino con un hermoso lazo que caía sobre el corpiño; este se ajustaba a la cintura con un delgado cinturón de tela. La falda era amplia y adquirió un aspecto bastante elegante al desplegarse, cuando Bella subió a lomos de Eleanor calzada con sus botas negras. Oteaba el horizonte mientras esperaba a Mike Newton-Greville. Newton-Greville. Siempre había creído que tener dos apellidos era algo ridículo, pero se dio cuenta de que, si los acontecimientos seguían el curso que deseaba, ella también tendría dos apellidos. Dio un respingo, sorprendida de sí misma. _Bella Newton-Greville. _Sí, sonaba simplemente perfecto. Respiró hondo y sintió náuseas, pero no podía negarlo. Deseaba casarse con Mike Newton-Greville y hacía menos de un día que lo conocía como hombre. Era una locura.

No, no es que él fuera un desconocido para ella, no lo era. Supo que era suyo desde que tenía solo trece años. Le había olvidado durante cinco años. Tal vez él también la hubiera olvidado.

Cuando lo pensó con detenimiento, decidió que tener dos apellidos se había convertido de un día para otro en algo muy distinguido.

Estaba ansiosa por tener dos apellidos.

Eran exactamente las siete y media de la mañana de un día de frío gélido con el cielo cubierto por unos gruesos nubarrones grises muy bajos. Para Bella, el gris de las nubes era encantador, la mañana era perfecta, mucho más prometedora que la del día anterior, más deliciosa que una hora antes.

Sin duda llovería, pero no durante muchas horas, era lo que el viejo Hamish le había dicho. Hamish era el encargado de las caballerizas, tenía sesenta años, era fuerte como un viejo roble y sabía mucho sobre el tiempo. Ella conseguiría sacar a Mike del parque, hacer que desmontara y llevarle aun romántico refugio antes de que empezara a llover. Solo necesitaba dos horas, tal vez menos. Estaba decidida a hacerlo; se había concentrado en ese objetivo. Tenía que conseguir que Mike pensara solo en una cosa, algo que le condujera de forma directa hasta ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer Bella era ayudarle a comprender por qué estaba en Londres. El rugido de un trueno retumbó en la distancia.

¡Ya podía llover! A ella no le importaba. Aunque, claro, estaba su vestido de amazona, su hermoso sombrero nuevo..., pero no, solo importaba Mike y cómo se sentiría cuando ella le entregara su corazón. No de inmediato, claro, eso le sorprendería, y tal vez se mostrara receloso ante una muchacha que le confesara haberse enamorado de él a los trece años. No, Bella aguantaría hasta el momento adecuado, hasta que él la mirase y supiera que era su pareja ideal.

Levantó la vista y vio a dos jinetes que se dirigían hacia ella.

Apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño. ¡Por todos los diablos! No deseaba la presencia de dos extraños cerca de ella. Solo deseaba la presencia de Mike y quería disfrutar de él asolas.

Los dos caballos seguían su trayectoria de acercamiento.

Bella ladeó la cabeza y miró con atención. Eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre, que parecía un centauro a lomos de un magnífico ejemplar árabe de color azabache, era Mike Newton-Greville. Y la mujer, maldición, era muy joven. Montaba muy pegada a Mike.

Bella sintió que le pesaba el corazón y que sus latidos eran cada vez más plúmbeos. Se le escapó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Esperó sentada a lomos de Eleanor con la espalda muy erguida.

Mike la saludó agitando una mano. En un breve instante, la joven y él se situaron justo delante de Bella, a menos de noventa centímetros del hocico de Eleanor.

—Bella —dijo Mike, mientras montaba algo más cerca de ella y extendía la mano para tomar la de Bella durante un momento—, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. No estaba seguro de que te presentaras esta mañana. Hace mucho frío.

—Sí —asintió Bella—, lo sé. Quería verte. —Pero no lo miraba a él, estaba mirando a la joven más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, que también montaba más cerca de ella. Su espesa cabellera negra estaba peinada con artísticos bucles que enmarcaban su rostro mientras el resto de cabello se amontonaba sobre la coronilla, arreglado en un hermoso moño. Tenía una gran cantidad de pelo negro, en más abundancia de la que merece cualquier mujer, y lo llevaba apenas cubierto por un original sombrerito de equitación, adornado con una pluma encrespada que acariciaba una de sus blancas mejillas. ¡Y esa piel tan encantadora! Era más hermosa de lo que una dama debe ser. A Bella no le hubiera extrañado que el nombre de esa maldita mujer fuera Helena.

La diosa sonrió, tenía una sonrisa adorable que le llegaba hasta sus hermosos ojos azules.

Mike dijo:

—Jessica, quisiera presentarte a mi prima favorita, Bella Swan. Bella, esta es Jessica Stanley, mi prometida.

Prometida. En ese momento, todo el mundo de Bella se derrumbó. Había escuchado la expresión francesa _coup de foudre, _tocado por un rayo, para expresar el amor que se siente a primera vista. Pero aquel fue otra clase de rayo. Ese _coup de foudre _le dio directamente en el corazón, se lo partió y lo hizo añicos.

—¿Qué tal está? —contestó Bella cambiando de voz, como si la verdadera Bella se encontrara bajo los cascos de Eleanor, con una herida mortal de necesidad. Las dos partes en las que se había dividido la joven desearon que los cielos se abrieran en ese preciso instante y que una nube muy llena derramara cada una de sus gotas de lluvia hasta conseguir ahogarla. No, hasta que esa maldita joven llamada Jessica se ahogara en ellas.

—Muy bien, gracias, señorita Swan —respondió la joven. Sonrió mirando a Mike y le golpeó suavemente en una manga con la fusta— Le estaba diciendo a Mike que es un hombre de familia muy distinguida. Su tío Sam es conocido por todos, ya sabe. Tengo entendido que su padre es vicario y que además es el barón Barthwaite de Kildrummy, ¿es eso cierto, señorita Swan?

—Así es —corroboró Bella, y odió hasta el último poro de la piel de Jessica Stanley, hasta las suelas de sus encantadoras botas gris perla, que conjuntaban a la perfección con su vestido de amazona y con ese odioso sombrerito tan original que llevaba.

—Me han dicho que su otro tío, el señor Jared Swan, el cuñado de Mike, incluso ocupa un asiento en la Cámara de los Comunes. Algo bastante pintoresco para un hijo pequeño, ¿no cree?

—No tiene nada de pintoresco —replicó Bella.

Mike, que contemplaba la escena un tanto extrañado, se apresuró a romper el incómodo silencio.

—Mi cuñado detesta que se maltrate a los niños. Trabaja sin descanso por abolir la explotación infantil.

Jessica comentó:

—Ardo en deseos de conocerle. No hemos hablado del tema, pero debo decir que yo opino lo mismo. La idea de esos pobrecitos obligados a trabajar en los telares hasta quién sabe qué hora me provoca ganas de llorar. —Dedicó un gesto afirmativo a Mike, aunque a continuación se dirigió a Bella—: Mike me llevará a Chadwyck House la próxima semana para presentarme a su hermana y a su cuñado. Y también a Brandon House para conocer a los seres queridos.

Bella sintió deseos de que Jessica cerrara esa encantadora boquita de piñón, en especial, porque todo cuanto salía de ella era amable y primoroso.

Maldita mujer. ..

Era la prometida de Mike.

—Bella —habló Mike, al tiempo que tiraba de una de sus riendas para acercarse a Eleanor y apartaba a Jessica para que se situara al otro lado de Bella—, ¿montamos ya? Esta noche, tú y yo podemos hablar sobre tu alocada y rebelde infancia. —Hizo una pausa y le dio un golpecito en la mano— Tenía muchas ganas de que conocieras a Jessica.

—¡Muy considerado por tu parte, Mike! —exclamó Bella, la Bella distante, no la que yacía en el suelo hecha pedazos. Cuando empezó a llover pasados unos minutos, Bella ni siquiera parpadeó, se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa a Mike, luego a Jessica, y dijo—: Este tiempo es demasiado adverso para montar. Adiós.

—¡Hasta esta noche! —le gritó Mike. Ella no volvió la vista. Su hermoso traje nuevo de amazona estaba empapado, su sombrero estaba hecho una pena cuando por fin entró en la casa de los Swan. Amun le echó un vistazo y exclamó:

—¡Señorita!

Cuando Emily salió de la biblioteca y vio a Bella de pie, chorreando en su hermoso vestíbulo de mármol, supo que algo horrendo había ocurrido. No era tonta y por eso sabía que tenía que ver con Mike Newton-Greville.

Bella no quería volver a ver a Mike ni a Jessica, en realidad, no quería verlos mientras viviera. No, solo a Jessica.

Hacía tanto tiempo que amaba a Mike. No importaba que llevara varios años sin pensar en él, todos los sentimientos que había despertado en ella hacía años, no habían hecho más que adormecerse, a la espera de que se convirtiera en una mujer, a la espera de su florecimiento, del momento en que estuviera lista para contraer matrimonio. Y allí estaba él, como si el destino lo hubiera colocado frente a ella.

Pero él no la había esperado. En ese instante, Bella decidió que jamás volvería a fijarse en un hombre con un rostro parecido al de Mike. Se convertiría en la mejor preparadora de gatos de todas las especialidades. Dedicaría su vida a los felinos, a sus padres y hermanos. Ese pensamiento le proporcionó un breve alivio. Todo saldría bien, todo se solucionaría. Tal vez, cuando la señora Dauntry se retirase, ella podía organizar las carreras en el circuito McCaulty y gritar eso de «¡Suelten los gatos!».

Se arregló muy bien para la cena. Sabía, incluso antes de situarse frente al tocador, lista para estar en compañía, que no podía estar más bonita que en ese momento. Le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa a su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Timma, la doncella de la tía Emily, le dijo, situada justo detrás de ella:

—El rosa pálido le da un aspecto delicioso, señorita Swan.

—Gracias, Timma.

—Y su pelo es adorable. He realizado un trabajo excelente con el peinado, esa es la verdad. —Timma chasqueó los dedos.

Bella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

—Gracias, Timma.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, ahí estaba Amun, como si la hubiera estado esperando solo a ella, pensó Bella, y así era. Permitió que la acompañara hasta la sala de estar.

Mike Newton-Greville y la señorita Jessica Stanley estaban allí. El tío Sam, sin que ella lo supiera, había invitado a Mike a cenar. Mike la vio y se levantó de inmediato. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, se apresuró a decirle:

—Ya no tienes trece años, Bella. —La besó en la mano, le dio un abrazo y retrocedió un paso— Estás preciosa.

—Gracias, Mike.

Pero Bella se dio cuenta de que esos ojos no podían fijarse en ella durante más de un segundo, tal vez dos, antes de clavarse en Jessica, que parecía una princesa, sentada con su hermosa falda de seda azul desplegada cual abanico a su alrededor. Su escote no era comparable al de la tía Emily, pero aun así, podía verse una buena porción de piel blanca que haría que cualquier hombre se mordiera la lengua para no propinarle un mordisco.

Bella inclinó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Jessica.

—Buenas noches, señorita Stanley.

Jessica hizo gorgoritos al soltar una de sus risas.

—¡Vamos! Dentro de poco seremos parientes, llámame Jessica.

Bella no podía decir: «Ni hablar, maldita fresca pechugona, me gustaría clavarte una flecha en el corazón». Por eso se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

—No, no seremos parientes. Mike no es mi primo carnal —dijo, y centró toda la atención en sus tíos.

Bella no recordaba gran cosa de la noche anterior cuando a la mañana siguiente salió a montar a Eleanor en compañía de sus tíos. Tampoco recordaba gran cosa de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Mantenía la cabeza muy cerca de la crin de Eleanor, de color marrón y cerdas lacias y brillantes, y dejaba que el viento jugara con su pelo.

Quería volver a casa pero sabía que no podía. Eso inquietaría a su padre y a Sue, y al tío Sam y a la tía Emily, sobre todo por lo encantados que estaban sus tíos de poder presentarla en sociedad. Se habían tomado muchas molestias, le habían preparado el terreno y se habían asegurado que lo pasara de maravilla durante su primera temporada. Y lo peor sería que se enterarían de lo que había ocurrido, y Bella creía que no podría soportarlo. Por todo ello, se quedaría en Londres y disfrutaría de su debut. ¡Claro que sí! Disfrutaría cada instante de los dos meses siguientes.

Se mordió el labio para no llorar. No volvería a llorar jamás por un hombre.

Creía que sus tíos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Mike, y le alegraba mucho no haber dicho nada al respecto. Debía mostrarse feliz, sonreír y decirles lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Bella quería espantar los eternos y abotargados nubarrones que la cubrían.

Bella Swan fue declarada _pieza única _aquella temporada de 1823. Fue la jovencita más deseada del montón de debutantes; la agasajaron hasta dejarla embriagada por el éxito y hacer que se convirtiera en una joven bastante engreída. Sus admiradores eran una legión, esa fue la ridícula expresión que Bella escuchó utilizar a la señora Ranleigh para referirse a los caballeros que no la dejaban en paz. Se habría reído de importarle lo más mínimo, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

El tío Sam recibió cuatro peticiones de mano, todas ellas realizadas por excelentes caballeros, Sam las comentó todas con Bella. Si a la joven le hubiera interesado alguna de las propuestas, su tío habría enviado al hombre escogido a ver a Charlie, pero Bella se limitaba a mover la cabeza cuando se los presentaban.

—El hijo de lord Marcham, Lancelot, es bastante soso, Bella, pero se siente muy atraído por ti. Él no puede evitar tener un nombre tan desafortunado.

—No, gracias, tío Sam —contestó ella, y eso fue todo. Utilizó palabras bastante similares para rechazar el resto de proposiciones.

Sam escribía a Charlie ya Sue como mínimo una vez a la semana para contarles, en sus primeras cartas, los múltiples éxitos de Bella, y más tarde, el desinterés de la muchacha por cualquier caballero que halagara sus hermosos ojos azules o su bonito cabello típicos de la familia Swan, o su ingenio de aire distraído.

El reverendo Charlie y Sue llegaron a Londres la última semana del mes de mayo, ambos muy preocupados.

Bella se apoyó en su padre, notó la suave caricia de sus manos recorriéndole la espalda y se sintió tan reconfortada que le susurró al oído:

—Por favor, papá, quiero irme a casa.

Él se relajó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Has conocido aun hombre que no ha correspondido a tus afectos. Lo siento mucho. —Eso fue todo lo que dijo, nada más, y Bella se preguntó cómo se habría enterado. Rezó para que no descubriera jamás quién era el hombre que no la quería.

—Puede ser—contestó Bella— Papá, quiero irme a casa.

—Está bien, cariño. Vamos a enseñarle a Sue las vistas, nos quedaremos solo una semana, le encanta el teatro, ¿sabes? Después regresaremos a casa.

El dos de octubre todos los Swan de Inglaterra viajaron a Eagle's Chase, en Somerset, en el condado de Stanley, para asistir a la boda de Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton-Greville.

La ceremonia se celebró con gran boato. Todos los seres queridos estaban presentes, y para deleite general, los quince niños aplaudieron cuando el vicario le dijo a Mike que podía besar a la novia.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Marzo de 1824. Glenclose-on-Rowan_

Bella Swan salió de la iglesia tras la estela de su madrastra, Sue Swan, Alec iba a su izquierda y Brady a su derecha. Bella tiró de este último para que pudieran ocupar su lugar en la fila de recepción del vicario. El bracito de Brady estaba seco y su cara rebosaba júbilo y salud, gracias a Dios. Solo tenía las manos húmedas.

Corrían tiempos difíciles para el pueblo. Tres niños habían muerto con fiebres altas durante la semana anterior por causa desconocida, y los tres funerales se celebraron al unísono, tres días antes. Charlie había pasado mucho tiempo con los afligidos padres. Y en el día en que se encontraban, domingo por la mañana, todos los progenitores temían que sus hijos enfermaran. El pueblo en pleno había acudido a la iglesia porque necesitaba seguridad. El sermón del padre de Bella había sido tan conmovedor como práctico, lo que había aportado a todos los padres de la congregación un poco de paz y sensación de control, algo que necesitaban con desesperación.

Charlie había dicho con su voz profunda y comunicativa:

—Sé que a todos os preocupa que vuestros hijos caigan enfermos. Miro a mis hijos y rezo con devoción al Señor para que les proteja. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo en este trance, que Dios me ha dado un cerebro y buen sentido común, y la determinación para enfrentarme a lo que deba. Sin duda alguna, al igual que vosotros, quiero proteger a mis hijos lo mejor posible. He hablado largo y tendido con el doctor Gerandy. En su opinión, debemos mantenernos alerta, la fiebre podría volver. Quiere que mantengamos en casa a nuestros hijos durante toda la semana próxima, que permanezcan abrigados, quietos y relajados. Seguramente se aburrirán, y vosotros sentiréis deseos de estrangularles, pero debéis ser fuertes. —Sonrió al escuchar las risas de su congregación— Solo me resta añadir que debemos rezar al Señor para que baste con estas medidas. Dios nos ha dado la fuerza, la resistencia, la capacidad de enfrentarnos a la enfermedad y a la muerte, llegado el momento. Ninguno de nosotros está solo en este trance. El doctor Gerandy visitará a todas las familias y empezará la ronda esta tarde, examinará a todos los niños. Como congregación, como pueblo, superaremos este momento.

La oración de cierre estremeció el corazón de Bella y la hizo albergar un ápice de esperanza.

Los feligreses hablaban en voz baja al pasar por delante del vicario y su familia, cuyos miembros permanecían dispuestos en fila para estrechar la mano de cada uno de los fieles al pasar y dar una palmadita amistosa a todos los niños.

Collin estuvo en el hogar familiar durante varios días, era la primera visita que hacía desde que estaba en Oxford hacía dos meses. Seguía estando loco por los caballos y había hecho planes para visitar las caballerizas de su primo Mike Newton-Greville en Fowey, con objeto de aprender el funcionamiento del negocio, lo cual constituía una curiosa situación, según había escrito Mike, dado que él mismo estaba aprendiendo la marcha del negocio. Collin también les había contado que la esposa de Mike, Jessica, llevaba en su seno al heredero de Mike.

Bella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ni dijo nada sobre los planes de su hermano, Collin tampoco le había preguntado su opinión.

En cuanto a Seth Swan, el estudioso de latín de la familia, que por fin había superado a su madre adoptiva en el conocimiento de la variante de uso cotidiano de esta lengua, anunció su intención de tomar el hábito, como su padre. Existía, según Charlie, y daba las gracias por ello, una gran diferencia entre padre e hijo: Seth llevaba la risa dondequiera que iba al igual que su tío Jared, y la risa era algo maravilloso, aunque Charlie no lo descubrió hasta conocer a Sue. El vicario estaba encantado, ya que sabía que su hijo alegraría a su futura congregación desde el primer sermón.

Bella alzó la vista al escuchar una voz desconocida, era la voz de un hombre que no había oído jamás, y se dio cuenta de que tampoco le había visto antes. Era joven, quizá tuviera veinticinco años, y era alto, más alto que su padre, incluso puede que tan alto como el tío Sam. Tenía la tez morena como un bandolero en un ataque a medianoche, el pelo y los ojos negros. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol. Sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo en el mar.

También era más alto y más moreno que Mike, cuya esposa iba a tener un niño. No, no, Bella debía deshacerse de ese lastre de dolor.

Brady tiró de su falda. Ella miró hacia abajo y le vio sujetar los restos de una barra de caramelo que Sue le había dado para que se mantuviera callado durante el sermón de su padre. El pequeño sostenía la golosina con la mano izquierda, ya no con la derecha, que era lo que siempre le ordenaba su madre. En ese momento, Brady tenía la mano izquierda tan pringosa como la derecha, y la falda del hermoso vestido nuevo de Bella estaba en el mismo estado.

—¡Oh, no, Brady! ¡Mira lo que has hecho con la falda! ¿Cómo has podido?

Brady meneó la cabeza, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y estuvo a punto de romper a llorar. Murmuró que no sabía cómo podía haber hecho eso. Empezó a chuparse los dedos a gran velocidad y, entre lametón y lametón, decía: «Lo siento, Bella». A continuación cogió la falda de su hermana y se la metió en la boca. Empezó a chupar con fuerza la pegajosa tela.

Bella no pudo evitarlo, su enfado se evaporó, rompió a reír, meció a Brady entre sus brazos y dijo:

—Mi pequeñín, ¿cómo voy a enfadarme contigo si eres un tesoro?

—Me gustaría saber —dijo el desconocido con parsimonia— si mi madre me abrazó así alguna vez o si me dijo que era un tesoro. Lo dudo.

Bella, que seguía riendo, dijo:

—No soy su madre y eso, a mi parecer, le librará dé recibir una buena zurra.

Charlie intervino:

—Lord Masen, esta es mi hija, Bella, y uno dé mis hijos, Brady .El caramelo sirve para mantenerle callado durante el servicio, pero a veces lo olvida, y esto es lo que ocurre. Bella, querida, este es lord Masen. Acaba de regresar a Inglaterra para asumir sus responsabilidades como heredero y visitar sus propiedades.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Bella—, lord Masen, ¡qué extraño suena! Su padre era un anciano y estaba bastante sordo al final de sus días. Siento su muerte, milord. —Se calló durante un instante, y añadió mientras abrazaba a Brady—: Sin embargo, su padre falleció hace siete meses, y usted no estaba aquí.

—No, no estaba.

Y no hubo más explicación, porque no era asunto suyo, pensó Bella. Lord Masen la había puesto en su sitio con mucha elegancia. Sin embargo, resultaba extraño.

Jamás había oído a lord Masen mencionar que tuviera un hijo, aunque recordaba haber escuchado a un criado hablar sobre un heredero. Lo único que ella sabía era que el nuevo lord Masen jamás había vivido con su padre en Bowden Close. Era una lástima que esas cosas ocurrieran en el seno de una familia.

—Bienvenido a casa, milord —dijo Bella, le saludó con gesto ausente, y se llevó a Brady de regreso a la vicaría. La madre de Brady iba al otro lado del niño, limpiándole las manos con un pañuelo humedecido en el pozo que estaba junto a la salida del cementerio. Cuando al viejo Masen le llegó la hora fatal por un ataque al corazón, según diagnóstico del doctor Gerandy, Bella había llorado su muerte de forma mecánica, pues le conocía desde pequeña. Se preguntó por qué el hijo de lord Masen jamás había visitado a su padre.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Brady, cuya madre jugaba al escondite con sus dedos ya limpios. Probó a darse la vuelta tras haber andado unos veinte pasos y vio a lord Masen quieto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándola.

Era alto, volvió a pensar Bella, y más oscuro que una noche sin luna, y esa oscuridad tenía una ventaja. Era como si él pudiera ver a todos con claridad, pero se mantuviera enmascarado, oculto entre las sombras. Bella se dejaba llevar por sus fantasías, y eso no era algo muy apropiado para una señorita que sin duda se convertiría en la solterona del pueblo.

Bella volvió a ver a Edward Cullen, lord Masen, la noche del viernes siguiente cuando los Strapthorpe celebraron una discreta _soirée _musical-pronunciado a la francesa-, que era el nombre que le había dado la señora Sturbridge a pesar del disgusto de su esposo.

La señora Strapthorpe, mucho más locuaz que su hija, Glenda, que se había casado y se había ido del hogar familiar, se llevó a un lugar privado a Sue y a Bella y les dijo, apresurada, y llena de satisfacción y orgullo:

—Él no acepta invitaciones, me lo ha dicho la señora Bittley, es un solitario, tal vez ahora se avergüenza de no haber visitado a su padre en veinte años. Algunos recuerdan a un niño pequeño y a la señora Masen, pero estos no tardaron en marcharse. —Habló en un tono más bajo—: He oído que el conde se divorció de su esposa. ¿Qué les parece? Aunque ahora ese espléndido joven, un conde, va a asistir a esta fiesta, ha aceptado mi invitación, porque, y así se lo he dicho al señor Strapthorpe, le escribí una nota elegantísima y aceptó venir, respondiendo con otra nota de elegante tono. Tiene una pluma muy refinada, doy fe de ello. Y ahora, lord Masen va a venir, ¿Pueden creerlo? Sí, ha caído en mis redes. Es muy atractivo y bastante orgulloso. No me malinterpreten, no es un ser vanidoso, sino que sabe lo que vale y espera que los demás se den cuenta de ello. Sí, va a venir, y creo que es debido a mi elegante invitación y mi brillante idea de celebrar una _soirée _musical. A un caballero tan distinguido como él le interesa cualquier invitación elegante. Sí, esta velada está hecha a la medida de sus gustos. He contratado a una soprano, ha venido desde Bath, su última actuación tuvo lugar en la espléndida casa de ciudad de lord Laver en el barrio de Royal Crescent. Da el _do _de pecho con gran frecuencia y brío. Es una lástima que Glenda se haya casado y esté tan lejos, y que su esposo solo sea vizconde es más lamentable si cabe. Pero ella no podía esperar, sobre todo porque nuestro querido reverendo Swan acababa de quedar hipnotizado por la adorable Sue. No cabe duda de que Glenda no habría esperado a lord Masen, ya que tiene casi su misma edad; para una dama, estar soltera a tan avanzada edad indicaría la existencia de graves problemas o bien relacionados con la hacienda de su padre o con su rostro.

Tras aquella parrafada, la señora Strapthorpe, dio un prolongado respiro para reponerse, sacudió sus largos faldones de satén color violeta y se encaminó hacia el recipiente del ponche para impedir que su esposo lo visitara de nuevo. El señor Strapthorpe era un hombre gordo, tenía triple papada y le encantaba beber hasta quedar tirado en su sillón roncando con estridencia.

—Así distrae a los invitados —solía decir su mujer.

—Es una mujer que siempre me ha maravillado —comentó Bella, mientras miraba a su anfitriona. Luego soltó una risita nerviosa—.Ha hablado durante casi todo el capítulo de un libro, Sue, y no se ha comido ni una coma. ¿Recuerdas cuando papá y tú os acababais de casar, y ella os invitó a esta casa?

Sue se estremeció. —Glenda le pidió a papá que la acompañara al invernadero, esa calurosa y apestosa estancia, y allí le pidió explicaciones de por qué se había casado contigo y no con ella.

—En realidad, me habría gustado bailar en su boda —dijo Sue, y sonrió al recordarlo— Al final dejó de mirar a tu padre con esos ojos color azabache. ¿Sabías que ya tiene tres hijos?

—Esas cosas pasan —añadió Bella con una sonrisa— Al fin y al cabo, papá y tú me habéis dado a Alec y a Brady. —Recordó que Mike no tardaría en convertirse en padre. Pero no en el padre de su hijo. No, no quería pensar en ello, no quería.

—Ya empieza la _soirée _musical. Ahí está tu pobre padre, acorralado por Squire Bittley, cuya esposa no pudo conseguir atrapar a su señoría para su refinada cena de la semana pasada.

Bella añadió.

—Él es un hombre inteligente. Ahora bien, la señora Bittley, esa vieja arpía, gracias a Dios, se comporta de forma bastante correcta contigo.

—Sí, incluso es agradable conmigo la mayoría de veces, a diferencia de mi querida suegra, tu bendita abuela, que todavía le dice a Charlie que se ha casado con una salvaje de pelo vulgar. Y luego le dirige una mirada a Alec, que también es pelirrojo. —Sue seguía sonriendo cuando acarició una de las mangas del traje de su esposo con la punta de los dedos. Charlie se dio la vuelta de inmediato para tomarla de la mano.

Bella se sentó junto a su madrastra en una silla del pasillo. Odiaba ver cómo la soprano llenaba los pulmones de aire para dar el _do _de pecho. Si era necesario, si las agudas notas le retumbaban demasiado, se escabulliría de allí y saldría al jardín.

Huyó a hurtadillas cuando el sexto _do _de pecho estuvo apunto de hacerle estallar los tímpanos y le puso la piel de gallina. Conocía muy bien la casa de sus anfitriones y se dirigió por el pasillo central hacia el invernadero, el orgullo del señor Strapthorpe, la única estancia en la que todo el mundo evitaba entrar por el calor y el fuerte aroma que desprendían las flores silvestres abiertas. Bella imaginó que a esas alturas de la velada el jardín estaría plagado de fugitivos.

Quedó perpleja cuando escuchó que alguien decía detrás de ella:

—Supongo que este es su santuario.

Bella se dio la vuelta con tanta rapidez que estuvo apunto de pisarse el vestido. Se agarró al tallo de una rosa para no perder el equilibrio y soltó un grito cuando se clavó una espina en el dedo.

—¡Qué forma tan ingeniosa de decirlo, milord! ¡Vaya, me he pinchado!

—La soprano también me ha hecho escapar. Siento haberla asustado. Permítame ver qué le ha ocurrido.

Lord Masen sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo, pero no se lo ofreció a Bella; le cogió la mano, observó la gota de sangre que manaba de ella y se acercó el dedo a la boca. A continuación, chupó la sangre.

Bella se quedó paralizada, sin respiración. ¿Le había chupado la sangre del dedo? ¿Y luego se lo había lamido? ¡Era muy extraño! Le produjo una sensación muy rara. No desagradable, pero sí rara.

Ella lo miró, todavía en silencio, mientras él envolvía su dedo con el pañuelo bien prieto y presionaba la herida con su dedo pulgar. Bella era bastante alta para ser mujer, pero aun así tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver a lord Masen, bastante arriba. ¿Era tan guapo como había dicho la señora Strapthorpe? Tal vez lo fuera, pero no era Mike.

Bella dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño:

—He oído que los vampiros chupan la sangre. Por lo general, en las novelas que leo clavan los colmillos en el cuello de alguien a medianoche, y a partir de ahí se desencadena una historia bastante dramática.

Él soltó una carcajada, fue un sonido cálido y profundo tan oscuro como su melena de cielo nocturno.

—Sí, yo también he leído algo sobre los vampiros. Sin embargo, puesto que usted me ha conocido en una iglesia y durante el día, ya sabe que no puedo ser uno de ellos—Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa— Tampoco tengo colmillos. Asunto zanjado. Siento haberla asustado, señorita Swan.

Tenía una encantadora dentadura blanca, como Mike. ¡No! Debía dejar de pensar en Mike. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No pasa nada. Habría aguantado hasta el final si ese último _do _de pecho no me hubiera tirado de la silla.

—Me han dicho que esos impresionantes pulmones están de moda.

—¿Dónde?

Él volvió a reír, luego hizo una pausa, como sorprendido por su propia risa.

—¿Sabe?, no estoy muy seguro. Hace cinco años que no vivo en Inglaterra. Suponía que a los refinados londinenses les encantaban este tipo de actuaciones.

—Yo solo he pasado una temporada en Londres, milord. Hasta donde he podido ver, esta noche había entre nosotros pocos amantes genuinos de las sopranos italianas. La mayoría de las personas que he visto en esta clase de veladas tienen la corrección justa para permanecer en estoico silencio. Pero la señora Strapthorpe creía que su _soirée _musical era la forma de conseguir que usted viniera, eso y la elegante invitación que le envió. Está encantadísima.

—¡Dios mío! Aunque, la verdad es que quería venir.

—¿Pero no por la soprano que aúlla como una sirena?

—No, no he venido por la música.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen.

La ceja siguió en arcada.

Él rió, no pudo aguantar la risa. Bella mostraba un descarado desinterés hacia él. Sin engreimiento. Edward pensó que aquella era la primera mujer que se mostraba indiferente ante sus encantos desde que había alcanzado la madurez. Ese engreimiento inconsciente fue un descubrimiento bastante sorprendente, un descubrimiento que le hizo sentir ganas de reírse de sí mismo.

—Está bien. He venido porque quería conocer a mis vecinos, a la gente que conoció a mi padre.

—Soy Bella Swan —dijo ella por fin, y volvió a enarcar la ceja izquierda— No me está contando la verdad, señor. A riesgo de ofenderle, diría que le importan un bledo los habitantes de Glenclose-on-Rowan.

—Bella, bonito nombre. Está usted bastante equivocada.

—Es el diminutivo de Isabella. Gracias a Dios, nadie me ha llamado Isabella hasta la fecha. Es nombre de madre superiora. Yo habría preferido algo exótico, como Maigret, pero no pudo ser. No, no creo que esté equivocada. Si me equivoco, le habré ofendido, y de ser así, le pido disculpas.

—No cabe duda de que es usted una Bella1, jamás podría ser una Isabella. Acepto sus disculpas, pues las merezco. Tengo entendido que es preparadora de gatos de carreras.

—Sí. —Fijó la vista en una copa colocada junto a una orquídea que parecía regada en exceso. Las hojas de la planta empezaron a temblar de forma repentina. Era la clara señal de que la soprano había alcanzado notas más altas— De hecho, mi hermano pequeño Alec sabe hablar con los gatos.

—Jamás había oído hablar de nadie que supiera hacerlo.

—Es un fenómeno muy poco común, y todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que Alec tiene un don. Aún está por ver si lo conserva cuando crezca. Pero desde que era pequeño, los gatos de nuestros criaderos se reunían a su alrededor, muy contentos, y se sentaban a escucharle hablar, y él hablaba sin parar. Ahora está ayudando a mi hermano Collin con el entrenamiento de una gata manchada, Cleopatra, para mejorar sus saltos. Alec cree que le ha faltado la motivación apropiada. Como persona que habla con los gatos, averiguará qué quiere el animal y se lo proporcionará, siempre que sea posible.

—Me gustaría verle en acción. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Ahora tiene siete años.

—Las carreras de gatos son algo fascinante, se trata de una disciplina muy desconocida fuera de Inglaterra. Creo que unos franceses aficionados a este deporte lo importaron a su país, pero los franceses eran, sin duda, demasiado emotivos, demasiado descontrolados y, por eso, los gatos nunca estaban a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ellos.

Bella rió, a continuación se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: «¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar?». Volvió a reír. Y dijo:

—En el circuito McCaulty, todos los gatos abandonan a sus dueños en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando Alec los llama. Debe andarse con cuidado para no atraerlos sin querer.

—¿Cuándo se celebran las carreras de gatos? Ahora hace demasiado frío.

—Empiezan en abril y duran hasta octubre.

—Y usted es preparadora de gatos.

—Sí, lo soy hace bastante tiempo. Puede decirse que soy la jefa.

—¿Con que es usted quien toma las decisiones definitivas, la que decide qué técnicas son las más efectivas, el cacique de los preparadores?

—Me gusta como suena eso. Les diré a mis hermanos que mi título es el de cacique. Ellos pueden encargarse del entrenamiento. Les exigiré que utilicen mi nuevo título o haré que se arrepientan de no haberlo hecho. —Él le dedicó una mirada muy interesada, y Bella añadió—: De hecho, pasé todo un verano en el circuito de lord Mountvale bajo la tutela de los hermanos Harker. —Bajó la voz para adoptar un tono confidencial—: Son los que inventaron la técnica de la pluma voladora.

—He oído hablar de los hermanos Harker. Tengo entendido que tienen una intuición especial para elegir corredores campeones. ¿Qué es la técnica de la pluma voladora?

—Se atan una serie de plumas rizadas en el extremo de una caña de noventa centímetros y se mueve la caña en dirección de las agujas del reloj. Siempre debe moverse en esa dirección, a una altura no superior al metro ochenta. Está claro que tiene un efecto hipnotizador. ¡Dios mío! No era mi intención desvelarle el porqué de la técnica de la pluma voladora; se supone que debe ser un secreto. Estoy pensando en aplicarla cuando tenga el candidato apropiado. Escuche, no oigo nada, es una buena señal —añadió, señalando la orquídea—, las hojas ya no se estremecen por las vibraciones de su voz.

Él rió, no pudo evitarlo. No recordaba haber reído tanto con ningún otro ser humano. Su vida siempre había sido bastante complicada.

Pero Bella creyó que solo se reía cuando lo planeaba y que su sonrisa era fría y calculadora. Lord Masen la miró fijamente al decir:

—En realidad, he puesto esa copa junto a la orquídea para saber cuándo resultaría seguro volver a la sala de estar. También ha dejado de temblar. —Le devolvió la sonrisa— Veamos si su dedo ya ha dejado de sangrar—Deshizo el nudo del pañuelo y levantó la mano de Bella para inspeccionar el dedo. —Sí, ya no sangra.

Bella dijo:

—Gracias, milord. Tal vez no sea una mujer de mucho mundo, pero nunca me habían chupado la sangre ni lamido el dedo.

Él sintió una punzada en el estómago; era el deseo, y le golpeó con fuerza. La miró con detenimiento, y se dio cuenta de que Bella no era consciente de la maliciosa promesa de sus cándidas palabras, no se daba cuenta que prometían, por lo menos a primera vista, las placenteras habilidades de una mujer. No, era una joven sin dobleces, la hija de un vicario, y acababa decumplir diecinueve años.

—¿No? —cuestionó él con voz pausada, y añadió— Entonces he contribuido a su educación.

Bella dijo con inquietud:

—Mi padre se estará preguntando dónde me he metido. —y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Compartir el santuario ha sido un placer, milord.

¿Estaba dispuesta a abandonarle? Un nuevo golpe a su hombría.

—Señorita Swan, espere un momento, por favor. ¿Le gustaría salir a montar conmigo mañana por la mañana?

Eso captó la atención de Bella, pero no dudó al responder y se limitó a decir con educación:

—Le agradezco la invitación, señor, per, no quiero salir a montar con usted mañana por la mañana.

Él la miró como si acabara de abofetearle, como si no pudiera dar crédito al hecho de que la joven le hubiera rechazado. Se quedó con una mirada simple desconcertada. Ella sintió ganas de reírse de su engreimiento masculino, pero no lo hizo. Lo único que quería era irse. Se dio cuenta de que no debería haberse quedado a solas con él. Él se había formado una idea equivocada de ella. Bella no quería atraer su atención, no quería atraer la atención de ningún hombre. No se habría quedado con él de haber estado en Londres, pero estaba en casa. No importaba, se había equivocado.

Él vio que Bella se apartaba por completo de su lado. No lo entendió. Se había mostrado tan confiada, tan natural. Aunque ya no era así. A pesar de su falta de entusiasmo, él persistió.

—Mi mayordomo, un hombre muy anciano al que le tiemblan los dedos cuando el tiempo va a empeorar, afirma que mañana por la mañana hará un calor inusual para esta época del año. Será una estupenda jornada para salir a montar.

—Por estos lares, el señor Hengis es conocido por sus predicciones meteorológicas. No sabía nada sobre el temblor de los dedos. Espero que sea una mañana agradable y que usted la disfrute. Pero yo no, gracias, milord. Ahora debo irme.

Cuando ella salió del invernadero, el joven dijo:

—Me han dicho que lo pasó muy bien durante su primera temporada en Londres. ¿Tiene pensado regresar allí en abril?

—No —contestó ella, sin mirarle. Percibió la frustración del muchacho, que afluía de él a mares. ¿Por qué deseaba con tanta intensidad estar con ella? No tenía sentido— Adiós, milord.

—Me llamo Edward. —Ella habría jurado que escuchó un «maldita seas, dicho entre dientes.

—Sí —contestó Bella—, ya lo sé. —y salió del invernadero de los Strapthorpe, lleno de embriagadores aromas y una humedad que hacía languidecer.

Edward se quedó allí, de pie, contemplando la nuca de Bella mientras se alejaba con rapidez de la calurosa estancia. Hermoso pelo, pensó, rubio tostado como el del vicario, su padre. Sus ojostienen el mismo brillo azulado. Suspiró, luego salió del invernadero pasados unos minutos. A decir verdad, empezó a sentir náuseas por la fuerte mezcla aromática de los perfumes florales.

Edward se encontró con muchos invitados en el amplio recibidor. Bella Swan no estaba entre ellos. Maldición. Él no era un monstruo. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? Se comportó con gran cortesía antes de marcharse.

A lo mejor, lo que ocurría era que la joven no sabía montar a caballo. Sí, tal vez fuera ese el problema, y a ella le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Se le ocurriría alguna otra cosa. La chica tenía diecinueve años; para ser mujer, tendría que haberse casado hacía tiempo, bueno, como mínimo, hacía unos años. En cuanto a él, era rico, joven y saludable, e incluso tenía un título nobiliario. ¿Qué más podía pedir una muchacha?

Era la hija de un vicario, ¡por el amor de Dios! Además, era preparadora de gatos de carreras.

* * *

1 El hombre original de ella es Margaret, y el diminutivo Maggie**  
**

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Bella estaba jugando con Brady, le contaba las historias de los famosos campeones felinos del pasado. El más popular de todos los corredores de aquel siglo fue Gilly de los criaderos Mountvale, que había muerto a una edad muy avanzada hacía cuestión de dos años.

—Ningún otro corredor tenía muchas oportunidades si participaba Gilly —le decía Bella a Brady mientras le pasaba un pequeño gato tallado en madera de cerezo, pintado con los característicos colores de Gilly, negro, gris y blanco— ¿Ves lo alta que lleva la cola? Los corredores siempre la llevan levantada. Me han dicho que es porque son muy orgullosos, porque saben que valen mucho, y están muy satisfechos con el mundo y con el lugar que ocupan en él.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí, cariño? —

—No me encuentro muy bien.

Bella sintió un miedo tan intenso que durante un instante se quedó sin respiración. Con un gesto automático, posó la palma de la mano sobre la frente del niño. Estaba ardiendo. La fiebre. De alguna forma se había contagiado. Habían tomado muchas precauciones, habían mantenido a Alec y a Brady dentro de casa, les habían entretenido hasta el hartazgo, se habían preocupado muchísimo, y aun así, el pequeño había enfermado. Lo levantó en brazos, lo cual era toda una proeza, ya que Brady estaba bastante rellenito para su edad.

—Vamos a ver a tu mamá.

Brady no intentó zafarse, como de costumbre, porque era un niño independiente. Al contrario, fue como coger un cuerpo invertebrado en brazos. El pequeño apoyó una mejilla sobre el hombro de Bella. Ella se asustó tanto que se le secó la boca.

La muchacha rezaba de forma frenética a la par que bajaba, apresurada, desde la habitación de los niños hasta la sala de estar. Tanto su padre como Sue estaban allí con su coadjutor, el señor Samuel Pritchert.

—Sue —dijo Bella con suavidad desde la puerta.

Sue levantó la vista. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro se congeló porque lo supo de inmediato, sí, supo que algo muy malo le ocurría a Brady. Estaba enfermo, tenía fiebre. Gritó, demudada:

—¡No! ¡Brady no! ¡No, Charlie!

Charlie corrió hacia Bella y le quitó el niño de los brazos.

—¿Qué tienes, mi niño? ¿Te sientes algo debilucho? —Le puso la mano sobre las mejillas la frente, y sintió como el miedo le retorcía las tripas—. Está bien —dijo con tranquilidad—, voy a llevarte con tu madre y enseguida vuelvo. Tú descansa, Brady.

—Sí, papá. No me encuentro bien.

—Lo sé. Pero dentro de nada volverás a tirarle del pelo a Bella. —Abrazó al pequeño contra su pecho y volvió a ponerle la palma de la mano sobre las mejillas.

A continuación, Charlie posó su palma en las mejillas de Sue. Estaban mucho más frías que las de su hijo.

—Se pondrá bien. Voy a buscar al doctor Gerandy. Volveré lo antes posible.

Charlie no se había movido con tanta rapidez en toda su vida. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que Bella iba trotando a su lado. Su miedo era tal que sintió ganas de maldecir en voz alta para no dejarse dominar por esa horrible sensación.

—Se pondrá bien, papá, ya verás. —Bella resollaba, iba al galope, y todo el mundo se apartaba de su camino. Llegaron al caserío del doctor Gerandy en solo siete minutos, sin respiración, casi al mismo tiempo.

El doctor Gerandy, según les contó la señora Midderd, había ido a visitar al niño de los Clay, no por la calentura, gracias a Dios, esa semana no se había producido ningún caso de ese tipo. —Al decir esto, la señora Midderd agradeció al vicario todas sus oraciones—. No, el niño de los Clay se había roto una pierna, se trataba de una rotura muy grave.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se ha ido, señora Midderd?

—Hace al menos tres horas, vicario. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es mi hijo, Brady, tiene fiebre.

La señora Midderd, antigua católica convertida al anglicismo tras su matrimonio con el señor Midderd, hacía unos treinta años, se enfadó consigo misma.

—Le enviaré a su casa en cuanto regrese, vicario.

De vuelta en la vicaría, tanto Charlie como Bella permanecieron a los pies de la cama de Brady, observando cómo Sue le humedecía la carita. Estaba enrojecido, le decía a su madre entre susurros que le dolían los huesos y le apretaba la mano.

Había pasado prácticamente otra hora cuando por fin el doctor Gerandy entró a la pequeña habitación de Brady. Había sido la hora más larga de la vida de Charlie. Bella no se había separado de la cama del niño, le cogía de la mano y le hablaba en voz baja. Charlie pensó en que había enviado a Alec con Collin a Northcliffe Hall y se preguntó por qué no habría enviado también a Brady. No había podido. Como vicario, no podía alejar a sus dos hijos del peligro cuando no todo el mundo tenía esa posibilidad. Por su estúpido sentido de lo correcto estaba a punto de perder un hijo. Había sido un idiota.

La gran mano del doctor Gerandy se posó sobre la frente de Brady, estaba sentado junto a él, con la oreja sobre el pecho del niño.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio el corrosivo miedo reflejado en el rostro del vicario, y asintió con lentitud.

—Tengo algo de láudano, hará que se sienta mejor. Pero la fiebre, vicario, seguirá subiendo. Debemos intentar mantenerla lo más baja posible. —Se levantó y cogió de las manos tanto a Sue como a Charlie— Escuchen, podemos hacer que salga de esta. La niña de los Dixon ha sobrevivido, y Brady también puede hacerlo. Ahora bien, lo primero es lo primero. Vamos a darle el láudano, luego habrá que mojarle hasta que baje la fiebre.

Estaba apunto de amanecer, Bella estaba sentada junto Brady, porque hacía una hora que había relevado a su padre. Sue dormía, tendida sobre un pequeño catre que Charlie había llevado a la habitación de Brady. Parecía asustada incluso dormida, estaba rígida, y no paraba de entrelazar y desentrelazar los dedos.

Brady había sufrido otras enfermedades a lo largo de su corta vida, pero ninguna tan aterradora como esta.

Bella puso las manos sobre las mejillas del niño. No estaba tan caliente al tacto como antes, seguro. Luego, el pequeño empezó a temblar, a quejarse, y se destapaba.

—No, cariño, no, no hagas eso. —Le castañeteaban los dientes— ¡Dios mío! Ahora estás congelado, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, cariño, estoy aquí y cuidaré de ti.

Bella se quitó su suave y cálida bata de terciopelo y envolvió a Brady con ella. Luego se metió en la cama y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Le hablaba entre susurros mientras le frotaba la espalda. De pronto, el niño se puso rígido, se quejó y se quedó totalmente quieto.

¡Por Dios! Bella estuvo a punto de chillar. Pero, de pronto, sintió que el niño se convulsionaba, que hacía un gran esfuerzo y volvía a respirar de forma superficial y a trompicones. Bella rompió a llorar, tenía al niño apretado contra el pecho, y estaba asustada, muy asustada. Le frotaba la espalda, como diciendo una y otra vez: "No, Brady, aguanta, sé que puedes hacerlo. Respira, cariño, respira."

Cada bocanada de aire que tomaba el pequeño suponía una lucha, jadeaba. ¡Dios mío! ¡No! ¡No!

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

Bella no supo cómo, pero dijo con mucha tranquilidad:

—Sue, ve a buscar a papá. Brady está mal, muy mal. Deprisa, que alguien vaya a buscar al doctor Gerandy.

Sue se mordió el puño y salió corriendo de la pequeña habitación. Cuando regresó con Charlie, él aminoró la marcha y cogió a Brady en brazos con suavidad.

—Deja de respirar, papá. Cuando parece que todo ha acabado, logra tomar más aire. No puede seguir así.

Charlie no levantó la mirada. Se limitó a apoyar a su hermoso niño contra su pecho y desear que respirase. Luego le levantó y le llevó a la mecedora que él mismo había construido para Sue cuando nació Alec. Bella y Sue se sentaron sobre la cama, y observaron cómo el padre y vicario sostenía a su niño. Charlie puso la palma de la mano sobre el pecho de su hijo, lo apretaba y luego liberaba la presión para intentar ayudarle a respirar. Sabía que podía mandar a llamar al doctor Gerandy, pero también sabía que el especialista no podría hacer nada que Brady no hubiera hecho ya. Brady superaría esto o no. Charlie presionaba y frotaba el pecho de su hijo, una y otra vez, y le hablaba, le daba ánimos, y rezaba. Él, el vicario, estaba intentando llegar a un acuerdo con Dios. De haber podido, habría ofrecido su alma al Diablo si este hubiera estado dispuesto a negociar.

Sue cogió de la mano a Bella.

—No puede morir, Bella, no puede.

Bella asintió, no le salían las palabras. No quería llorar, no habría servido para nada. Se sentaron juntas hasta que el sol salió, hasta que los rayos de color rosa pálido atravesaron los visillos vainilla para inundar la habitación con su tenue luz.

Samuel Pritchert entró para decirles que la diligencia del doctor Gerandy se había volcado y que el doctor estaba en cama, con la espalda destrozada. No podía moverse. En cualquier caso, había dicho que no podía hacer nada más. Rezaba por ellos, según les aseguró Samuel.

Pasados unos minutos, Bella escuchó los pasos de la señora Priddle en la planta baja. Después, de forma repentina, oyó que alguien llamaba ala puerta de la vicaría.

La señora Priddle resollaba cuando asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Brady.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Bella, es lord Masen. Dice que es muy importante.

¿Edward Cullen? ¿Qué podría querer ese hombre al amanecer?, ¡por el amor de Dios! No quería volverle a oír invitándola a montar.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo a su padre y a Sue, y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en su habitación, se puso otra bata, una que era tan vieja que tenía los codos raídos, a punto de agujerearse. Apresuró el paso para bajar las escaleras. No necesitó alumbrarse con una vela, el sol estaba prácticamente en lo alto.

Ahí estaba él, en el recibidor, con la ropa y las botas de montar.

Bella no sintió ni pizca de caridad cristiana.

—¿Qué desea?

Él le hizo un gesto de saludo y se acercó hasta ella, situada en el primer peldaño de la escalera. Bella se dio cuenta de que llevaba un paquete diminuto. Lord Masen puso el bulto en una de las manos de la joven.

—He hablado con el doctor Gerandy. Ha dicho que traiga esto y que se lo den a Brady, que no puede perjudicarle. Es un remedio, uno de mis muchos compañeros de navegación me lo ha enviado de Génova, Italia. Es para combatir la calentura. ¿Brady está mejor?

—No —dijo Bella, inexpresiva, y sabía que era cierto, lo sabía de todo corazón—. No creo que mejore. ¿Qué es esto?

Desenvolvió el paquete. Dentro había una alargada botella llena hasta el corcho de un líquido marrón oscuro.

—Es una raíz medicinal llamada maringo. Crece en la ribera de un río situado en una meseta volcánica de la ladera occidental del monte Etna, en Sicilia. Tal vez pueda ayudar a Brady. La carta de mi compañero decía que esta raíz está especialmente indicada contra la fiebre virulenta. Toma, Bella, dásela al niño, deprisa. Solo un sorbo, es todo lo que necesita. Luego debe tomar otro sorbo cada hora, hasta que... hasta que mejore.

Charlie y Sue creyeron que la medicina la enviaba el doctor Gerandy, Bella no les sacó de su error. Consiguió abrir la boquita de Brady y hacer que tragara unas gotas del líquido marrón, luego le frotó el cuello suavemente con los dedos. El niño resollaba y tosía a la par que le castañeteaban los dientes y se retorcía por los violentos espasmos que le estaban matando. Pero respiraba y dejaba escapar breves suspiros.

Nadie decía nada, todos contemplaban la lucha del pequeño en cada resuello. De pronto, sin previo aviso, empezó a convulsionarse.

Charlie le sostuvo con fuerza mientras Bella intentaba impedir que se tragara la lengua o se la mordiera.

Sue le frotaba los brazos y las piernas para tranquilizarle y hacer que entrara en calor. Pasada una eternidad, las convulsiones cesaron. Brady se sumió en una impresionante quietud.

Sue retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No! ¡Charlie, no, no puede morir, no!

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera un poco!

Bella rezaba con todas sus fuerzas, con más intensidad que en toda su vida. No le oía respirar, no le oía hacer nada. Se estaba muriendo. ¡Dios, por favor, no! ¡Este maravilloso pequeño, no! Observó cómo su padre presionaba el pecho de Brady, luego lo frotaba, sin parar, mientras susurraba:

—Respira, Brady, respira.

Bella levantó la vista y vio a lord Masen de pie en la puerta, callado, observando la escena, con el rostro pálido y los párpados caídos sobre sus ojos negros.

—Gracias, Dios mío —dijo Charlie, con un visible alivio mezclado con lágrimas— Respira. —Atrajo a Sue hacia sí y la abrazó al tiempo que a Brady— Gracias, Señor, nuestro niño ha vuelto a respirar.

Sentó a Sue en su regazo, y ella a su vez sostenía a Brady en el suyo, le temblaban las blancas manos mientras las frotaba contra la espalda del niño, con movimientos regulares y en círculo, al tiempo que Charlie seguía dándole masajes en el pecho. Por último, Sue le apoyó la cabeza en el cuello. Abrazó al niño y a su esposo mientras besaba al pequeño en el pelo. Bella sabía que no podría olvidar aquel momento. Brady respiraba, no solo con breves resuellos, sino que respiraba hondo, y cada minuto que pasaba parecía respirar con más normalidad. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, pero no calientes. Bella retiró una manta de la cama y tapó a los tres con ella.

—Ponnos otra, Bella. Ha dejado de temblar, pero quiero que transpiremos los tres.

—Se ha serenado, ya no se estremece ni se convulsiona —dijo Sue en un susurro, con la voz llena de esperanza— Charlie, crees que...

—No lo sé, mi amor, pero sigamos abrazándole y abrazándonos. No dejaremos de frotarle y darle masajes. Eso no puede hacerle daño. Bella, esa medicina. .. cuando veas al doctor Gerandy, dile que ha funcionado. Dile que yo sabía que se le ocurriría algo más.

—No la ha enviado el doctor Gerandy, papá, la ha traído lord Masen.

Charlie guardó silencio durante un rato, estaba confundido. De pronto dijo:

—Dale las gracias en nuestro nombre y dile que la medicina ha surtido efecto. Dile que le estamos muy agradecidos.

—Sí, se lo diré —contestó Bella, sin mencionar que Edward Cullen estaba de pie junto a la puerta observándoles. Les cubrió con todas las mantas de la habitación. Puso, con suavidad, la palma de la mano en una de las mejillas de Brady. Se había enfriado, habría jurado que se había enfriado.

—Papá, creo que ahora sí que se ha dormido, y respira con tranquilidad y regularidad.

Su padre le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se inclinó levemente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te traeré una taza de té. Sue también se ha dormido.

En realidad, su madrastra parecía una virgen exhausta, que abrazaba con fuerza a su niño enfermo. Su brillante y roja melena rizada y desparramada, que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla a su esposo, enmarcaba su blanquecino rostro.

Charlie susurró:

—He rezado hasta quedarme sin palabras, hasta quedarme sin plegarias, Bella. Creo que Dios me ha escuchado y ha enviado a lord Masen con esa medicina.

—Tal vez —dijo Bella— Creo que lord Masen sintió la necesidad de venir. ¿Fue Dios quien le empujó a hacerlo? Es una idea reconfortante.

—Quiero que le lleves la medicina al doctor Gerandy y que le digas que parece haber surtido efecto en Brady. Si otro niño enferma, podremos ver si...

—Sí, papá, lo haré. Le preguntaré a lord Masen si tiene más. Tenemos que darle a Brady otro trago dentro de unos veinte minutos. Entonces, si sigue como hasta ahora, no será necesario que tome más. —Bella sonrió, se estiró, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Edward Cullen. Él la observó acercarse, con la vieja bata que bailaba alrededor de sus tobillos desnudos y la hermosa cabellera que le caía por la espalda; tenía el pelo suelto y enredado entorno a la cara.

Ella le saludó con un gesto, y él se retiró en silencio de la puerta. Esperó al pie de las escaleras, su cara quedó cubierta de sombras porque el sol se había ocultado momentáneamente tras unas nubes. Bella se detuvo justo delante de él. Cogió la mano izquierda del joven entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza.

—Le doy las gracias, milord. ¿Fue Dios quien le hizo sentir la urgencia de visitarnos?

—Tal vez —dijo Edward con voz queda, mientras miraba su gran mano tostada entre las pequeñas manos de ella, aunque no eran unas manos suaves y blancas. Las manos de Bella Swan habían participado en la educación de sus hermanos, habían entrenado a gatos y realizado una infinidad de tareas destinadas a la hija del vicario. De pronto él se preguntó: «¿Por qué he venido tan deprisa?». No lo sabía. Solo supo que debía hacerlo. ¿Acaso fue Dios quien le hizo acelerar el paso?

Respondió con total naturalidad:

—El paquete de medicinas llegó poco antes del amanecer con otros víveres. El hombre que lo trajo dijo que había tenido la sensación de que yo podía necesitarlo y por eso fue al galope desde Eastbourne hasta mi casa. Me dijeron que el pequeño Brady estaba enfermo y he venido de inmediato. Creo que el mensajero ha sido el apremiado por Dios.

—¿Hay más medicina?

—Desde luego. Mi madre se la va a llevar al doctor Gerandy, y él podrá administrársela a cualquier niño que caiga enfermo.

—¡Por todos los santos! Fíjese, no estoy vestida. Señora Priddle, por favor, lleve a su señoría a la sala de estar y sírvale algo de desayunar. Yo bajaré en un momento.

Pasados veinte minutos, Bella entró en la sala de estar. Lord Masen estaba de pie, bebiendo una taza de té junto a la chimenea, que en ese momento ardía y caldeaba la habitación.

Bella dijo sin dudarlo, tendiéndole las manos al joven:

—Mi familia está en deuda con usted, milord.

Él enarcó una de sus negras cejas. Deseó asegurarle que ella no estaba en deuda con él, que cualquier ser humano con un mínimo de decencia habría llevado esa medicina hasta la vicaría sin demora. Sin embargo, quería que ella estuviera en deuda con él, si eso era lo necesario. Pero solo ella.

Dejó que le cogiera las manos y dijo con voz profunda:

—Estás agotada, Bella. Quiero que descanses. Si mañana por la mañana no llueve, entonces, ¿querrías montar conmigo?

—Sí —contestó ella—, iré a montar con usted, milord.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Pasaron dos días, y no pudieron salir a montar. Llovía con tanta insistencia que todos decían que el cielo lloraba. Y no cesaba de llorar. La mañana del tercer día hacía frío y estaba nublado. Sin embargo, el señor Hengis dijo que no volvería a llover, así que nadie se preocupó demasiado por el agua. El sol saldría radiante por detrás de esas nubes más bien grises, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Para Bella, era un buen día. Le encantaba montar, sentir el viento soplar con fuerza desde el canal, tirando de ella hacia atrás, haciendo caer numerosos sombreros de montar al suelo y bajo las patas de su yegua. Además, el hombre que había salvado la vida de su hermanito montaba a su lado. Desde el día en que llevó la medicina a la vicaría, les había visitado todas las mañanas y tardes para interesarse por los progresos de Brady, aunque lloviera a mares.

Bella montaba a Superviviente, una encantadora yegua zaina cuyo nombre, según le contó la joven a Edward Cullen, había sustituido hacía tiempo al de Petunia.

—¿Por qué ese cambio de nombre? —preguntó él.

Bella soltó una carcajada, no pudo evitarlo.

—Verá, resulta que Petunia fue el primer caballo, que montamos mis tres hermanos y yo. Así que puede decirse que ha sobrevivido a cuatro niños. Cuando Brady crezca un poco, también aprenderá a montar con ella. El animal todavía está lleno de vida y es veloz. Por eso pensamos que Superviviente era un nombre mucho más apropiado.

—Es un caballo noble —comentó él, y enarcó una ceja—, tiene muchísimo aguante. ¿Brady también la montará? La yegua se ha ganado una merecida jubilación. Sería pedir demasiado a una criatura del Señor, ¿no crees?

—Superviviente tiene un don para los niños, así que ahórrese su compasión por ella —replicó Bella, volvió a reír, y se inclinó sobre el lomo de la yegua para darle unos golpecitos en el cuello. Superviviente volvió su enorme cabeza y relinchó con dulzura, Bella se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una zanahoria para el animal. La yegua cogió la hortaliza y se la comió sin perder el paso— Está apunto de cumplir doce años. Creo que mi primo Mike tenía muchísimas ganas de entrenarla, pero ahora ya es demasiado vieja.

Él percibió un leve cambio en su tono de voz. Se había producido por un pensamiento triste o, tal vez, más bien nostálgico, no estaba seguro. No le gustó.

—¿Mike? —repitió Edward con cautela— ¿Qué primo es ese?

Bella se encogió de hombros, se irguió, puso cara de indiferencia al tiempo que miraba un arce situado a su izquierda y dijo, con una voz casi inaudible y llorosa, lo cual puso al joven aún más nervioso:

—En realidad, Mike no es uno de mis condenados primos. Es un condenado primo lejano. No tenemos lazos de sangre. Es el cuñado de mi tío Jared Swan.

Estaba claro que se sentía incómoda. Él decidió no hablar del asunto por el momento. Dijo:

—He escuchado muchas historias sobre tu tío. ¿Es cierto que ha engendrado más bastardos que los jeques de Arabia?

Bella se estiró para darle una palmada en el hombro.

—Este es su castigo por hacer caso de los rumores, milord. Aunque, ya sabe, corren algunos rumores maliciosos sobre él, y también sobre mi otro tío. Sin embargo, la historia de los bastardos es una tontería. Mi tío Jared es el hombre de moral más intachable del mundo.

—Te pido disculpas —dijo Edward—, se trata de tu tío. No debería haberlo comentado de forma tan descarada. Tal como has dicho, corren muchos rumores maliciosos sobre él. ¿Quieres decir que no tiene sitio para albergar a sus bastardos?

Bella se dio cuenta del error. Golpeó el cuello de Superviviente, le dio otra zanahoria y dijo:

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía eso. ¿De veras no conoce a mi tío, milord?

—Creía que sí. Llámame Edward.

—Está claro que no es así. Desde muy joven, mi tío empezó a recoger a los niños que encontraba en los callejones, niños al servicio de amos crueles, maltratados y mal nutridos por sus progenitores, incluso vendidos por padres o madres alcohólicos. Les llama sus seres queridos. Durante mi última visita había por lo menos quince niños viviendo en Brandon House en los Costwalds, muy cerca de Chadwyck House, donde viven mi tío, mi tía Kim y Grayson, uno de mis condenados primos, aunque Grayson está ahora en Oxford. El rumor de los bastardos lo extendió uno de los enemigos políticos de mi tío. Y como la gente es muy especial, quisieron creer en esa historia hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo estúpida que era. Imagínese, instalar a sus bastardos en la casa principal junto a la casa en la que vive su propia familia. Eso requeriría tener muchas agallas, ¿no cree?

—Sí, muchas agallas. ¿Sus seres queridos?

—Sí, es el nombre que mi tía Rebecca les puso cuando descubrió el secreto de mi tío hace muchos años. Creo que en esa época, ella tenía quince años.

—Si todo eso es cierto, ¿por qué no se sabe?

Bella sonrió.

—Porque mi tío Jared es extremadamente reticente a que se sepa lo que hace. Considera que es un asunto privado. Se molesta sobremanera si alguien intenta halagarle por sus buenas obras. Dice que cuida de los niños porque le proporcionan un inmenso placer, y «nadie tiene por qué meter sus narices en eso», palabras textuales de mi tío.

—¿Quién era ese enemigo político? ¿El que dijo que sus bastardos vivían bajo el mismo techo que su esposa?

—Un tal señor Redfern, el titular del beneficio, propagó ese ridículo rumor porque sabía que saldría perdiendo si no lo hacía. No tenía mucha moral que digamos, y al lado de mi tío Jared, es un verdadero mezquino. En ese momento fue todo un escándalo. —Bella hizo una breve pausa, y luego dijo—: ¡Cielos! El señor Hengis debe de haberse peleado con los dioses del tiempo. Los dedos le temblarían en un momento equivocado. Está lloviendo. Otra vez. Si esto sigue así acabaremos cubiertos de moho.

—Sí —asintió Edward y levantó la cabeza. Adoraba la lluvia desde niño, incluso las espesas cortinas de agua que habían humedecido la tierra hasta las entrañas durante los dos últimos días— No —negó, frunciendo el ceño—, no creo que llueva. Me han dicho que el señor Hengis nunca se equivoca. Debe de haber sido una gota suelta, nada más.

—Otra gota suelta acaba de caerme en la mejilla.

—Mantén la cabeza gacha.

Ella rió.

—Está bien, pero, verá, no quiero estropear mi hermoso sombrero de equitación. Bueno, hablábamos de los multitudinarios bastardos del tío Jared. En realidad, tiene una hija natural, Ángela, cuya madre murió el día de su alumbramiento. Mi tío la amaba con locura. Ángela es la esposa de Oliver, se casaron las Navidades pasadas. Él administra la hacienda de mi padre, Kildrummy Castle, en Escocia. Oliver, si no recuerdo mal, fue uno de los primeros niños a los que mi tío acogió. Si se queda en Glenclose-on-Rowan les conocerá, milord. Oliver suele venir a visitarnos en otoño. Esperamos que este otoño él y su esposa Ángela vengan a vernos.

—Me llamo Edward.

—Sí, lo sé, pero soy una joven soltera. Sabe tan bien como yo que no debo llamarle por su nombre de pila, y mucho menos montar con usted a solas por los senderos campestres. —Levantó la cabeza para beber un poco de agua de lluvia— Tendré que decirle al señor Hengis que renuncie a las patatas fritas a la francesa porque se ha equivocado. Vamos al granero de los Martin que está justo detrás de ese montículo. No es gran cosa, pero nos protegerá de la lluvia si nos situamos en el lugar adecuado.

Bella no esperó, dio un par de taconazos en los costados de Superviviente y dijo:

—Te daré otra zanahoria si me llevas a cubierto antes de que este creciente número de gotas sueltas haga que la pluma de mi sombrero caiga por su propio peso.

Creyó escuchar la risa de Edward Cullen a sus espaldas, pero no se volvió, se limitó a sonreír mientras pegaba su cabeza a Superviviente y se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuello. El joven tenía una risa muy bonita.

Cuando llegaron al granero, Edward se dio cuenta que los Martin, fuera quien fuese la familia a la que había pertenecido esa granja, habían dejado esas tierras hacía mucho tiempo, seguramente mucho antes de que Edward hubiera nacido. Era un granero abandonado, pequeño, derruido, apunto de caerse. Tenía tablones sueltos en el suelo y parte del techo agujereado. Edward se preguntó si sería suficiente refugio para los cuatro. La lluvia empezaba a arreciar. Le habría dicho unas cuantas palabras al ahora falible señor Hengis.

Observó cómo desmontaba Bella, se pasó las riendas de Superviviente por encima de la cabeza y metió la yegua en el granero. El joven volvió a mirar la construcción y esperó que no se derrumbara sobre sus cabezas.

—Si ocurre algo malo, intentaré salvarte, Pen —le dijo a su caballo castrado de color negro.

Pen soltó un relincho plañidero. Era un animal inteligente. No quería entrar en el granero. Edward no le culpaba. Tardó por lo menos tres minutos en convencer al caballo de que ese maldito techo no se derrumbaría sobre él. Mientras tanto, Edward se calaba hasta los huesos.

Al final, ya en el interior del granero, vio a Bella Swan con su yegua en el único rincón seco. Edward estrujó su abrigo, se sacudió como un chucho, y se pasó los dedos por el pelo mojado. Era un lugar de dimensiones reducidas, pero los cuatro lograron ponerse a cubierto.

—¿Qué son las patatas fritas a la francesa? —

—¿No lo sabe? Son la especialidad de la señora Bartholomew. Es su cocinera, milord.

—Sí, yo la llamo Morgana.

—¿Morgana? Era la hermana del rey Arturo. ¿Por qué la llama así? La señora Bartholomew se llama Agnes, creo.

—La llamo así porque es una bruja, una bruja que intenta envenenarme, estoy convencido de ello. Bien, si privo al señor Hengis de esas patatas que tanto le gustan, ¿será castigo suficiente por su error meteorológico?

—Sí, se lo aseguro. Le falta poco para gemir cuando le llega su aroma desde la cocina de la señora Bartholomew. ¿Por qué iba querer envenenarle?

—Creo que deseaba envenenar a mi padre, pero como él está muerto, soy la única opción disponible.

Bella había estado frotándose los brazos para entrar el calor, pero en ese momento, se detuvo y se rió a carcajadas.

—Tiene razón. La señora Bartholomew odiaba con toda su alma a su padre. ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado?

—La escuché hablar en la cocina una mañana. Había ido a servirme más té porque no encontraba a Torrent por ninguna parte, cosa bastante habitual, por cierto. La doncella de la planta baja, Tansie, tampoco estaba por ahí. Tengo entendido que está locamente enamorada de Tobin, el hijo del carnicero. Cuando llegué a la cocina, Morgana estaba cerrando con brusquedad unos tarros y murmurando algo sobre las retorcidas costumbres del demonio, sobre la espantosa grosería de los diablos de esta tierra. Fue una letanía asombrosa.

—Parece que estaba bastante molesta. ¿Dijo algo más? ¿ Cómo sabe que estaba hablando de su padre?

—Bueno, dijo bastantes veces «viejo lord L», así le llamaba, y añadía «miserable viejo sinvergüenza, canalla, carcamal roñoso que merece ahogarse y morir descuartizado». También dijo algo sobre el horripilante destino de los malvados.

—Me pregunto por qué diría todo eso. Su padre era bastante avaro, o esa era su reputación, aunque pagaba a los comerciantes locales en los seis meses acordados por compra. En cuanto a su mayordomo, Torrent, se está haciendo viejo, señor, y cabecea como mínimo media docena de veces al día, justo detrás de las escaleras, en una pequeña alcoba, sentado en su sillón especial con tres almohadas. Tansie hace colchas de retales siempre que puede, las confecciona con hermosos pedazos de tela. Es muy habilidosa. Debería procurar que abriera su propia tienda. Siempre que puede se oculta para coser en el cuartito del ático. Me consta que Tobin no tiene ni una sola oportunidad de estar con ella.

Edward no podía dejar de mirarla.

—¿Conoces la vida de todos los habitantes de este pueblo?

—Por supuesto. He nacido y crecido aquí. Ahora bien, desde hace diez años paso los veranos en Escocia con mi familia, en Kildrummy Castle. Nos encanta ese lugar. Es salvaje y árido, pero a unos doce pasos de allí hay montones de brezo blanco, ¡Y morado, Y de tantos otros colores! Son colores tan vivos que uno siente ganas de llorar. ¿Ha estado en Escocia, milord?

—Llámame Edward. Sí, he estado muchas veces en Escocia, en Glasgow, en viaje de negocios, Y en Inverness, para visitar a unos amigos e ir de caza.

Bella se agachó para coger un puñado de viejo heno que con seguridad llevaba en el establo unos veinte años. Lo usó para frotar el lomo de Superviviente. Edward hizo lo mismo con Pen.

Sin previo aviso, Superviviente sacudió la cabeza e intentó morder a Bella en el hombro. Bella dio un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo, tropezó con el dobladillo de la falda Y cayó sobre su trasero. Se rió.

—Ya sé lo que ha ocurrido. La paja está demasiado áspera y la ha irritado. Cuidado, Edward, tal vez a Pen tampoco le guste.

Pen relinchaba con fuerza, pero no se movía. Bella sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se sacudía la suciedad y las briznas de paja enganchadas a la falda.

—Superviviente solo intenta morderte si eres un adulto, jamás reacciona así con los niños.

Edward se agachó para cogerla de la mano. Tiró de ella con demasiada fuerza, y ambos supieron que lo había hecho a propósito. Cayó sobre él. Jamás había caído sobre ningún hombre. Esa caída resultó embriagadora.

Era demasiado pronto, pensó él, pero no pudo reprimirse. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó. No fue un beso en toda regla, fue más bien un ligero roce de labios. Ella no se movió, no hizo nada. Él tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que ese debía de ser el primer beso de Bella. Ella no había mencionado a Mike. Era una buena señal. Edward pensó que había malinterpretado lo que Bella sentía por su primo, y se sintió aliviado.

Era su primer beso y se lo había dado él. Poco a poco levantó la cabeza. Ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin parpadear. Se llevó los dedos a la boca. Por último, frunció el ceño y retrocedió.

—¡Qué cosa más rara! —exclamó Bella, y sacudió su falda mojada— No debería haber hecho eso, pero no importa. Aunque ahora estoy un poco más empapada. Sigue lloviendo a mares.

Bella observó cómo Edward se pasaba los dedos por el pelo negro; un pelo hermoso y abundante, demasiado greñudo para el estilo de moda.

—Bella, tienes razón, no debería haberlo hecho, pero no ha sido solo un beso, ni un ataque, ni un intento de seducción. Te pido perdón por haberme aprovechado de la situación. —Su voz era más suave y profunda. No pudo evitar que su tono dejara traslucir cierta dosis de orgullo masculino— Ha sido tu primer beso. Te he dado tu primer beso.

—¡ja! —espetó Bella— ¡ja y ja! Se equivoca, milord, he besado muchas veces.

—Edward —insistió él—, me llamo Edward.

—Sí, ya sé cómo se llama. Le diré que he besado a tantos jóvenes que me asusta recordarlos a todos...

—¿Y todos durante tu primera temporada, el año pasado?

—Bueno, no. Supongo que debo ser sincera, puesto que mi padre es el vicario y esto de la verdad es bastante importante para él. Todos esos jóvenes fueron mis condenados primos. Cuando tenía trece años les pedí que me besaran. No se lo pedí a ninguno de los mayores, solo a los condenados primos que tenían mi edad o que eran menores que yo.

—¿Mike era mayor que tú?

—Sí, mucho mayor. —Bella pensó que no quería oír hablar más de Mike, nunca más. Le habría gustado, más que cualquier otra cosa, pero sabía que se fundiría como el hielo a sus pies si él la besaba, y que su padre se habría horrorizado. Dijo—: Los primos mayores creyeron que era una gran gesta, pero yo no les hice caso. —Mike, recordó, se había muerto de la risa. ¿Por qué le habría preguntado precisamente sobre Mike?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Alineé a todos mis primos. Daban un paso al frente cuando yo decía su nombre. Entonces fruncía los labios y les besaba.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

No podía dejar de mirarla. Era una muchacha sin malicia. Además tenía muchísimo carácter. ¿Había alineado a sus primos?

—¿Solo querías experimentar?

—Bueno, sí. Verás, Seth y Collin, mis hermanos, se negaron en redondo a besarme, así que ellos juzgarían qué primo besaba mejor. Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que debería haberlo juzgado yo, ninguno de los dos era un gran experto.

—Me parece lógico. ¿Qué criterio podían aplicar Seth y Collin para escoger al ganador?

Bella recordó ese maravilloso día, con todos sus primos alineados, todos nerviosos, asustados, sabían que se jugaban mucho, y aun así estaban ansiosos.

—Escogieron a Grayson, el hijo de mi tío Jared. Afirmaron haber premiado a Grayson por su forma de besar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, le habrían premiado en cualquier concurso. Grayson contaba historias maravillosas-de fantasmas, de aventuras, eran historias espeluznantes-y les había empezado a contar un cuento aterrador justo la noche del día anterior, casi de madrugada. Trataba de un viejo que había sido arrojado por su esposa aun pozo. Allí, ella le había dejado morir, pero el fantasma del hombre regresó para perseguirla, y le hizo toda clase de atrocidades. Seth y Collin estaban tan asustados, tan contentos, tenían tantas ganas de que Grayson les contara otra historia, que no lo dudaron ni por un minuto. Anunciaron la victoria de Grayson incluso antes de que el pobre Embry terminara.

—Es una anécdota asombrosa —comentó Edward. Intentó recordar alguna velada en toda su vida más agradable que ese momento. Y no recordó ninguna. A continuación, recordó que Nathan le había enseñado a tirarse desde un acantilado al mar el verano en que tenía diez años. Nathan, se marchó, se alistó en el ejército y había muerto en España hacía algún tiempo.

Intentó olvidarlo.

—¿Quién es Embry? —preguntó.

—Es el hijo mayor de mi tío Sam. Quil y él son gemelos, nacieron con solo treinta minutos de diferencia. Embry se convertirá en el heredero de Northcliffe algún día. ¿Sabías que son los jóvenes más hermosos del mundo?

—No, no lo sabía. ¿No eran hermosos en aquella época? ¿No estabas loca por uno de ellos de niña?

—¡No! Ambos tenían muy malos modales. Yo siempre estaba intentando que mejorasen. Ahora serán sus esposas las encargadas de mejorarles, si es que se han casado. Mi tío Sam se desesperaba por el carácter de ambos, pues eran muy hermosos. Aunque, para ser justa con el resto de hombres, es una pena que en la actualidad conserven su belleza, porque sus malas costumbres: no se pueden eliminar. En el fondo no son un caso perdido

—¿No son un caso perdido?

—No están más perdidos que cualquiera de sus coetáneos. Blasfeman y fanfarronean, y le roban el coñac a su padre; organizan carreras a medianoche y han estado apunto de partirse la crisma varias veces; apuestan; a ver quién escupe más lejos, y esa clase de cosas. No juegan ni van a Oxford a seducir a las muchachas del lugar.

Edward dudó sinceramente de esa última afirmación. Eran hombres jóvenes. Eso era lo que hacían los muchachos, sin importar que fueran o no un caso perdido. Era de esperar que hubieran dejado atrás la peor etapa.

—¿Puedo volver a besarte?

—¿Por qué?

Él contestó con tranquilidad, incluso ladeó la cabeza:

—Quiero ver si salgo bien parado en comparación con tus primos.

—Pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y entonces éramos unos niños, y...

Él la besó. Esta vez no fue un simple contacto de sus labios. Esta vez hubo más presión, más habilidad y más ternura. Edward puso las manos en los brazos de la joven para acercarla poco a poco hacia sí. Entonces, Edward separó los labios.

En realidad abrió la boca. Bella pensó horrorizada que se disponía a hablar, a masticar algo o a cantar una nota aguada como la soprano de Milán.

Sintió cómo la lengua del joven ejercía una ligera presión sobre sus labios, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Bella le miró y parpadeó. Él no tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando se percató de la impresión reflejada en la mirada de la joven, se apartó de ella.

Ella no retrocedió ni le abofeteó. Se quedó quieta, con mirada pensativa, observándole. Al final, dijo:

—Eso ha sido muy raro. Ya que lleva mucho tiempo viviendo fuera de Inglaterra, tal vez haya olvidado las costumbres británicas, milord. Esta no puede ser una de ellas. Ha abierto la boca, me ha tocado con la lengua el labio inferior y también el superior, y luego me ha lamido. Estoy segura de que eso no se hace aquí en Inglaterra, solo en algún país extranjero donde está permitido experimentar cosas tan vergonzosas.

Él no pudo más que reír.

—En realidad, Bella, es algo que se hace aquí. Te lo juro

Se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba preparada para aceptar lo que oía. Bella dijo:

—¿Con que a eso se ha dedicado todos estos años? ¿Alguien se lo enseñó allí donde le educaron? ¿Le enseñaron a ser un hombre?

—Sí, pero para eso no se necesita preparación. Bueno, tal vez a ciertos jóvenes les haga falta un poco de formación. Lo que se necesita es práctica, y mucha. Aunque por la naturaleza del acto, hay mucha práctica intrínseca al proceso.

—¿Qué proceso?

—El proceso de hacer el amor. El beso no es más, que el principio de todo.

—Entiendo.

—Sí, se ha hecho desde siempre. Lo hacen incluso en China. —Subía y bajaba las manos con suavidad por los brazos de la muchacha. Su vestido de equitación de terciopelo seguía un tanto húmedo— En realidad Bella, hay algo que deberías saber ahora que ya eres una mujer.

—¿El qué?

—Que incluso se hace aquí en Inglaterra.

—¿Está seguro? ¿Con la lengua?

—Por supuesto.

—¿De veras la hacen en China y en Inglaterra?

—Sin duda.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo. Mike debe hacerlo con Jessica, pensó. Él abre la boca al besarla. ¿Ella también la abrirá? No, no, no quiero pensar en eso, se dijo

—¿Te ha parecido desagradable?

Bella rumió la respuesta durante un rato. Tenía la frente arrugada y se mordía el labio inferior. Él deseó tocarle el labio con un dedo, o tal vez lamérselo con la lengua.

—No, no ha sido desagradable, solo muy extraño. ¡Dios! Me gustaría saber si mi padre y Sue también lo hacen.

Puso cara de espanto al escuchar sus propias palabras, miró como si deseara retirar lo dicho, borrar el simple hecho de haberlo pensado. Él volvió a reírse, y dijo:

—No estoy tan desquiciado como para hablar de las costumbres maritales de un vicario y su esposa.

—Tiene razón. Yo tampoco debería haberlo hecho —dijo Bella arrepentida— ¿Es eso un débil rayo de sol?

—Sí, lo es. Y mira, ha dejado de llover.

Ella no sabía si alegrarse o disgustarse. Había sido una mañana muy extraña.

—Me gustaría saber —comentó la joven— si Seth y Collin le proclamarían ganador del concurso de besos ahora.

—Sí —contestó él—, lo más probable es que lo hicieran.

Bella rió, pero no fue una risa satisfecha y placentera, sino más bien calculada e inquieta porque estaba pensando en la boca de Edward sobre la suya, en la sensación que tuvo al estar pegada a su cuerpo, con esas manazas que la frotaban. Resultaba aterrador y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

Él contempló la cara levantada de la joven y pensó: Te he enseñado algo que te inquieta y te interesa. Es un buen comienzo.

Dijo:

—Para asegurarme de que me proclamaran ganador, tendría que contarles una maravillosa historia sobre dragones que escupen fuego y valerosos caballeros que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que perseguirlos hasta sus guaridas.

—Me temo que Seth y Collin ya no matarían por una buena historia. En realidad, no estoy segura de que eso les hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ahora son jóvenes y yo ya no les conozco. El problema es el cerebro masculino; es un puro misterio impredecible. Es bastante similar a una amalgama de confusión. —Suspiró—Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude al educarles. Seth será vicario, como papá, así que no puede ser muy malo, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Educaste a tus hermanos?

—Sí, claro, por lo menos hasta que mi padre se casó con Sue. Yo tenía diez años y era un niña fuerte, mucho más corpulenta y resistente que ellos. Les zurraba siempre que era necesario, lo cual ocurría bastante a menudo, porque al ser niños, no sabían lo que hacían. Sí, hizo falta mucha mano dura y vigilancia. Collin era el más pillastre. Nunca olvidaré aquella vez que me cortó una tira de la parte trasera del vestido. Le tiré a los arbustos por esa jugarreta.

Edward rió. Se dio cuenta de que se había reído más desde que había conocido a Bella de lo que había reído en mucho tiempo.

Sacaron los caballos del granero. Pen relinchó, alegre por haber salido sano ysalvo. Las hojas goteaban, el suelo estaba esponjoso. Él le sirvió de apoyo mientras ella se alisaba la falda, y dijo:

—El doctor Gerandy me ha dicho que Brady estará haciendo travesuras a finales de semana.

—Sí. Permítame agradecérselo, milord.

—Puedes agradecérmelo llamándome Edward.

—Si eso es lo que quiere. Está bien. Edward. Es un buen nombre, con fuerza. Lo utilizaré. Ya que me has besado con la lengua, supongo que puede considerarse que te conozco bastante bien.

—Sí, creo que así es, por fin. El doctor Gerandy quiere analizar todas las medicinas que me ha enviado mi compañero de Italia. Me ha dicho que haga un pedido de esa raíz de maringo para ver si se puede cultivar en Inglaterra. Está muy ilusionado con la idea.

Bella no estaba escuchando. Edward Cullen no era primo suyo. Le conocía desde hacía muy poco, y él había abierto la boca al besarla por segunda vez.

No era Mike. Bella consiguió volver a la realidad.

—Hubo otro caso de fiebre virulenta, y el doctor Gerandy administró de inmediato la medicina. La pequeña Lauren se reanimó enseguida.

—Sí, todos los del pueblo me han hablado de ello.

—También todos los del pueblo te lo agradecen. Los hombres brindan a tu salud en la taberna. Las mujeres son tan exageradas en sus alabanzas que si las escucharas te ruborizarías. Estás haciendo méritos para convertirte en héroe local.

—Eso me gusta —dijo, y posó con suavidad las manos sobre las de ella— Me gustaría ver el canal.

—A mí también me gustaría —contestó Bella. Se preguntó si debería volver a besarle. ¿Se suponía que la mujer abría también la boca? ¿Tenía que tocar los labios del hombre con la lengua?

Sintió un escalofrío. Era un terreno desconocido para ella, tal vez peligroso. No estaba segura de querer penetrar en él. Imaginó que Mike la besaba, sabía que eso la haría flotar y sintió una intensa punzada de dolor. Edward dijo:

—Podrías especificar más al hablar de lo que dicen las mujeres sobre mí y mi magnificencia. Me gustaría ruborizarme un poco. Nunca me había ocurrido nada parecido.

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea —dijo Bella— Creo que podrías acostumbrarte con demasiada facilidad a la adoración. —y golpeó los costados de Superviviente con los tacos de sus botas.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

—Con mucho, este ha sido el mejor salto que ha realizado Cleo en toda su vida —comentó Bella—, noventa centímetros de largo y unos diez de alto. Excelente, pequeña.

—Es por el nuevo método de entrenamiento, Bella —añadió Alec con expresión de aprobación. Acarició el lomo de la gata con caricias prolongadas y tiernas. Cleo empezó a ronronear y arqueó el lomo.

Es lo mismo que me hizo Edward Cullen. Por suerte yo tuve la presencia de ánimo de no ronronear ni retorcerme, pensó Bella.

Mejor sería concentrarse en los métodos de entrenamiento. Se enrolló el largo lazo amarillo claro en la mano. Cleo se había enredado en él intentando atraparlo, lo había desgarrado con las uñas, por eso, ahora había cinco finas tiras de lazo.

Alec dijo:

—Podría vencer a Señor Cork el domingo.

—También he trabajado con Señor Cork, y tiene más resistencia. Le pierden los olores, ya sabes. He intentado algo nuevo con él: caballa. La he troceado, la he adobado con un poco de ajo y la he dejado secar. La he envuelto en una bolsa de malla. A Señor Cork casi se le han desencajado las piernas mientras corría para intentar acercarse a olfatearla. La caballa será la sustituta de la trucha muerta.

—Bella, estoy seguro de que vencerás a los hermanos Harker por la creatividad de tus métodos de entrenamiento. En esta carrera participarán con tres gatos.

—Nunca subestimes su ingenuidad, Alec. He oído que Jamie, el encargado de los criaderos Mountvale, ha inventado una nueva canción humorística para cantársela a Cohete Negro. Es tan efectiva que Jamie solo tiene que ponerse en la línea de meta y cantar a voz en grito, y Cohete Negro sale disparado hacia él como una bala.

—Cohete Negro tiene una mirada muy maliciosa —dijo Alec con gesto reflexivo— Señor Cork tendrá que bajarle los humos. Debo pensar en cómo conseguirlo.

Edward Cullen escuchó a los hermanos hablar sobre Cohete Negro, sin saber de qué clase de gato de carreras se trataba. Le gustó el nombre, era bastante amenazador. Había visto a Señor Cork, estirando su estilizado y musculoso cuerpo dorado y blanco bajo el sol, eclipsado por una exigua sombra provocada por uno de los rosales de la señora Swan.

Jamás había tenido un gato, ni siquiera de niño. Solo los gatos de la granja, salvajes y buenos cazadores de ratones.

—¡Lord Masen, qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Le apetecen unas lonchas de jamón? Son la especialidad de la cocinera. ¿Se queda a almorzar?

Se volvió y vio a la señora Swan doblar la esquina de la vicaría.

—Buenos días, señora Swan. Solo he venido a ver si Brady ya está lo bastante bien como para entrenar a los gatos. No pretendía causarles ninguna molestia.

Sue le cogió de la mano.

—Ha salvado la vida de mi hijo, milord. Quiero que venga a molestarnos hasta que se haya cansado de nosotros. Llámeme Sue.

Bella escuchó este comentario y saludó con un gesto vigoroso mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

—Edward, bienvenido. Es un placer que hayas podido venir a visitarnos. La última vez que vi a Brady, estaba escalando por la celosía que separa las hortensias de los narcisos de Sue, esa que está cubierta de rosales.

Sue estuvo a punto de ponerse bizca de la impresión.

—¡No, dime que te lo estás inventando, Bella! ¡Dios mío! No puede ser cierto. Esas hortensias no son en absoluto resistentes. Sabe Dios que jamás podré volver a mirar a Brady sin darle gracias al Señor. Pero debo hacer de tripas corazón y darle unos azotes en el trasero. Si está a más de medio metro del suelo le daré una tunda. Milord, le veré en el comedor en menos de cinco minutos. ¡Brady, baja de esas hortensias!

Y Sue se marchó con la falda levantada hasta las rodillas mientras corría hacia la parte este de la vicaría.

Bella sonrió al verla marchar.

—En este caso, una tunda significa que se lo comerá a besos, le apretujará, le atiborrará de comida y jugará con él. Aunque Brady es un niño muy independiente, debo añadir.

—¿Estás diciendo que te has inventado la historia de las hortensias para que tu madre vuelva a la normalidad?

—Yo no lo consideraría una mentira —replicó Bella— Tal vez Brady estuviera mirando con ojos golosos las hortensias. Bueno, me encanta que hayas venido de visita. Las lonchas de jamón de la cocinera son tan delgadas que se puede ver a través de ellas. Nadie sabe cómo se las arregla, y a todo el mundo se le hace la boca, agua cuando la ven venir con el jamón. Vamos. No debes preocuparte que intente envenenarte. La única persona a la que critica es el señor Samuel Pritchert, el coadjutor de mi padre.

—¿Ese hombre tan serio que nunca sonríe, ni siquiera cuando come tarta de manzana?

—Ese.

—Tiene muy mal genio.

—Sí. Pero, ¿sabes?, le basta con mirar a alguien para que esa persona le suelte sapos y culebras. Mi padre cree que es increíble.

—No puedo creerlo.

Ella rió, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para conducirle hasta la puerta de la vicaria. Escucharon que Sue le chillaba a Brady, quien, por supuesto, había trepado por la celosía de las hortensias, su madre le estaba diciendo que iba a zurrarle en cuanto bajara de ahí arriba. El pequeño había escalado por lo menos medio metro y se merecía una buena tunda.

—Eso —dijo Bella—le hace pensar a uno en lanaturaleza de la decepción, ¿verdad?

La visita de Mike el miércoles siguiente fue inesperada, gracias a Dios. De no ser así, Bella habría estado hecha un manojo de nervios. Lo que sentía en realidad era nostalgia y un inmenso dolor por lo que no podría ser.

Mike Newton-Greville estaba contentísimo. Desbordaba alegría. Era la felicidad en persona, reía como un idiota. Rezumaba satisfacción y suficiencia. Se frotaba las manos, se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, satisfecho de tener la esposa que tenía, despreocupado, no veía a la persona que habría representado de mil amores el papel del devoto sir Walter Raleigh cuando se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su reina Isabel. Así que, al verle, y con la certeza de que jamás sería suyo, Bella sintió deseos de ocultarse bajo las escaleras y llorar, pero estaba claro que no podía. Adoptó una actitud estoica. Se hizo fuerte, e incluso consiguió sonreír con gran esfuerzo en el momento en que una de las bromas de Mike le asestó un golpe directo.

Sin embargo, pasada una hora, Bella sentía menos ganas de llorar al mirarle. En realidad, sentía menos deseos de que él la mirase, solo a ella, con arrepentimiento y un anhelo indescriptible en la mirada. Sentía menos deseos de que él se diera cuenta del trágico error que le mantendría alejado de ella por siempre jamás.

Pero no, una hora después, Bella estaba dispuesta a abofetearle. Empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el brazo de su asiento, mientras él hablaba sin parar de su querida Jessica, su hermosa y elegante Jessica, tan dulce, tan inteligente; era la perfección en persona, un intachable ejemplo de feminidad. Luego siguió con sus caballerizas de Fowey. Después de un rato, tanto las caballerizas como Jessica tenían las mismas cualidades.

Mike no dejó de hablar ni de Jessica ni de los establos, continuó incluso después de cenar, cuando los adultos se reunieron en la sala de estar a tomar el té.

Transcurrían las horas y él seguía con la misma cantinela. Bella sabía que no se callaría a menos que alguien le disparase. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Su interminable perorata se había convertido en el quinto círculo del infierno. Claro que seguía siendo guapo, en ese aspecto, nada había cambiado, y aún hacía que el corazón de Bella suspirase y sintiese dolor, pero la paciencia de la joven tenía un límite. Para conseguir que cerrase la boca de una vez, Bella se acercó al piano y tocó con intensidad, con objeto de acallar el imparable auto bombo de Mike sobre lo que él había descubierto y puesto de moda. Pero él no calló. No parecía que Charlie se estuviera divirtiendo mucho, a Bella le pareció algo distraído, y supo que era muy probable que estuviera componiendo el sermón del domingo siguiente al tiempo que actuaba como el anfitrión perfecto. Sue propinaba constantes palmaditas a Mike en la mano, como si le felicitara por su brillantez, aunque tal vez lo hiciera para reprimir sus ganas de abofetearle por estúpido.

Los ágiles dedos de la joven recorrieron el último arpegio de Scarlatti, llegaron al acorde final, que quizá fue demasiado _forte, _ya que Bella lo tocó con gran fuerza muscular, aunque eso no importaba. Esperó un instante para ver si había cambiado el tema de conversación y no se refería a la perfecta Jessica ni a las perfectas caballerizas.

No había cambiado.

Bella dijo por fin, en voz muy alta mientras levantaba de la banqueta del piano:

—¿Cómo están el tío Jared y la tía Kim?

Mike, que había contado hasta el último detalle sobre las mejoras que había realizado en los establos —y en solo tres meses— y sobre los planes que tenía para Collin, dijo, sorprendido:

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! Están bien, Bella. —Sonrió, y Bella sintió que el corazón le daba bandazos. ¡AI diablo!— Sí, Jared me ha dicho que los chicos de la familia Swan están encantados con Oxford. Dice que cuando llega una carta de Grayson, tiene miedo de abrirla porque espera lo peor. —En ese momento, su sonrisa se tornó necia— Sé que te encanta montar, Bella. ¿Te he contado ya lo mucho que le gusta a Jessica la yegua que le he comprado? Es una yegua zaina con una franja blanca en el hocico y los espolones blancos. Es una yegua tan bonita como es Jessica una bonita mujer. Yo la domaré, por supuesto. Se llama Dido, un nombre bastante apropiado, ¿no crees?

—No —contestó Bella— Para librarse de su marido, Dido levantó una pira funeraria, se clavó una daga y se arrojó a las llamas.

Él hizo una pequeña pausa con el ceño fruncido.

—Creía que había fundado Cartago, algo que harán tanto la yegua como Jessica. Es decir, ambas fundarán una dinastía.

—Primero fundó Cartago y luego se clavó una daga.

—Vaya —dijo Mike—, ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro de que pueda permitir que Jessica monte demasiado, puesto que lleva a mi hijo en su seno.

—También es hijo suyo —replicó Bella con un tono una octava más alto— Ella es la que hace todo el trabajo.

—Sí, pero no se cansa de decirme que tiene el bebé por mí y que será un niño porque es lo que yo quiero. —En su rostro se dibujó esa sonrisa idiota de autocomplacencia.

Era vomitivo. El corazón de Bella ya no daba vuelcos de dolor ni de arrepentimiento. Entonces ella dijo mientras tamborileaba con los dedos la hermosa tapa de cerezo del piano:

—A mí solo me preocuparía que mi hijo naciera sano y que consiguiera sobrevivir el primer año de existencia en esta bendita tierra. No me importaría que fuera niño o niña —y añadió, elevando aun más el tono de voz—: Quizá Jessica sea capaz de decidir cuándo deja de montar la hermosa yegua que le has comprado, cuya tocaya humana se clavó una daga.

Mike dedicó a Bella una de esas sonrisas que solo unas horas antes le habían parecido las más seductoras del mundo. Aunque en ese momento, a ella le pareció una sonrisa de superioridad y petulancia. Él comentó con tono paciente y condescendiente:

—Bella, como mandan los cánones y puesto que soy el esposo de Jessica, ella desea que yo la guíe, que le indique lo que más le conviene.

—¡Qué padre tan maravilloso serás! —exclamó Bella, con una sonrisa tan falsa como la pata de palo del señor McCardle—, fíjate en lo mucho que estás practicando desde que te casaste con Jessica. Aunque, ¿sabes?, me cuesta imaginar qué tiene de bueno que trates a tu esposa como a una niña boba.

—¿Jessica boba? ¿Una niña? ¡Eso es absurdo; Bella! Ya entiendo, estás bromeando.

Para reprimir las ganas de vomitar, Bella tocó otra pieza al piano. Vio que Sue había ladeado la cabeza, dejando que se desparramara su gloriosa mata de rizos pelirrojos sobre su antebrazo, en un gesto que indicaba, sin duda, que estaba intentado averiguar por qué Bella había perdido los estribos.

La joven dejó de tocar a tiempo para oír que Mike le decía a su padre, ignorándolas tanto a ella como a Sue:

—Puesto que ya has dado tu bendición, tío Charlie, Collin irá a mi casa en cuanto termine el curso en Oxford. Tiene un don natural para los caballos. Nos llevaremos muy bien. En sus cartas me comenta sus nuevas ideas. Está estudiando la ciencia de la cría de caballos, según me ha dicho. —Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de indulgencia.

—Collin sabe más de caballos de lo que tú sabes —aclaro Bella.

Charlie rectificó con tranquilidad:

—Bueno, Bella, Collin sabe mucho, es cierto, pero no tiene los años de experiencia de Mike.

—¿Jessica también cree que Collin lo hará bien? —preguntó Bella.

Mike se recostó sobre el sofá, sonriente.

—¡Mi querida Jessica no tiene ni idea de lo que Collin hará, puesto que es una mujer y no puede entender las necesidades y exigencias de una persona que pretende dirigir con éxito unas caballerizas!

Las náuseas aumentaban. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Bella no daba crédito a la cantidad de tonterías que salían de su boca. ¿Por qué el tío Jared no le habría quitado esa costumbre a palos? Sin duda alguna, después de cuatro horas de monserga, se habría dado cuenta de que una buena tunda era lo que necesitaba.

Bella asintió más encantada que nunca y dijo:

—Sí, claro. ¡Cuánta verdad hay en tus palabras! Yo misma me pregunto muchas veces cómo puede haber tenido Dios el descuido de crear a la mujer, ¡con lo inútiles que somos! Fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero Jessica está embarazada —dijo Mike, mientras la miraba, parpadeando por la confusión.

Bella contestó:

—Estoy segura de que Dios podría haber encontrado una forma más sencilla de dar hijos a los hombres que no les obligara a tener que tratar con las mujeres, ¿no crees? Fíjate, Jessica ni siquiera tiene suficiente cerebro para entender cómo se aparean los caballos. Incluso tienes que decirle cuándo debe dejar de montar. ¡Imagínate!, va a recibir a Collin en su casa sin tener ni idea de lo que hará allí.

—Bella —dijo su padre, que al escuchar el tono de voz de su hija, juzgó que esta se había excedido— Mike no ha querido decir eso. Lo has malinterpretado.

Sin duda, su padre se preguntaba por qué ella estaba apunto de darle un tortazo a Mike. ¡Por Dios bendito! Tenía que dejar de comportarse como una fierecilla. Sus sentimientos hacia Mike eran bastante intensos. Bella jamás quiso que ni su padre ni Sue lo supieran. Habría sido demasiado humillante.

Sin embargo, algo superior a ella le hizo ignorar a su padre y decir:

—Lo que creo que ha dicho es que Jessica es estúpida, a diferencia de él o de Collin, puesto que ellos son hombres y parecen saberlo todo. —Clavó la mirada en los ojos de Mike— Al conocer a Jessica no pensé que fuera estúpida. En realidad, de haber tenido la oportunidad, le habría preguntado si sabía algo sobre la preparación de gatos de carreras.

Mike tenía el aspecto de un hombre tranquilo y razonable que de repente se veía en la obligación de lidiar con una prima excéntrica. Dijo con tranquilidad:

—Bella, has interpretado una hermosa canción, ¿por qué no tocas otra?

—Era una sonata de Scarlatti, no una canción. No tiene letra. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué estúpida he sido! Tú, como hombre, lo habrías sabido sin necesidad de que te lo dijeran, ¿verdad?

—¡Scarlatti era un hombre, por todos los diablos!

—¿No te parece que tal vez nuestro querido Scarlatti tuvo mucho tiempo para componer, puesto que no tenía que dar a luz, ni lavar ropa, ni fregar los suelos o satisfacer todos los caprichos de los hombres que le rodeaban?

—Bueno —dijo Sue, haciendo el gesto de levantarse— Me duele la cabeza, el dolor ha empezado hace un rato. Bella, ¿podrías ponerme otra compresa de agua de rosas en la frente? Se te da muy bien. Vamos.

Sue le tendió la mano. Bella no tenía alternativa. Pero tuvo tiempo de añadir, mientras se dirigía hacia su madrastra:

—¿No deberías preguntarle a papá cuál es la mejor forma de hacerlo? ¿O es una de esas tareas tan fáciles de realizar, como dar a luz, que hasta yo puedo aprender?

—Bella, el dolor está apunto de hacerme estallar la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Sue, Bella —dijo Charlie— Querida hija, espero que te disculpes con Mike antes de desearnos buenas noches.

—Te pido disculpas, Mike. Seguro que puedes perdonarme. Soy demasiado estúpida para entender mis propios insultos.

Sue la sacó de la sala de estar, y se detuvo para cerrar la puerta tras ellas.

Charlie le dijo a Mike:

—Aunque Bella te ha faltado al respeto, muchacho, tu opinión sobre las mujeres enfurecería a más de una fémina. Creo que deberías replantearte tu postura.

Sin embargo, Mike sonreía con una mueca maliciosa. A continuación dijo en voz muy baja, ya que Bella acostumbraba a escuchar detrás de las puertas:

—¿Crees que la he provocado demasiado, tío Charlie?

—Te has comportado como un cretino para enfurecerla y lo has conseguido. Buen trabajo.

—No pensaba llegar tan lejos, pero es que ella estaba tan molesta, tan furiosa conmigo que no he podido resistirlo.

De pronto, Bella entró en la habitación. Mike dijo sin pausa:

—No lo entiendo, tío Charlie. Yo soy un hombre y Jessica una mujer. Cada uno tiene sus deberes, sus responsabilidades. ¿Es que Bella se encuentra mal? ¿Tiene algún problema mental?

Bella, sin pensar en lo importante que pudiera ser la razón de su regreso, dio media vuelta y blasfemó entre dientes, aunque su tono de voz no fue lo bastante bajo para que no lo oyeran ambos caballeros, uno de ellos, vicario, además de ser su padre. La joven salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Charlie hizo un gesto de resignación.

—Cuéntame algo más sobre ese pura sangre árabe que quieres comprar en España.

Mike dijo:

—Bella está creciendo muy deprisa.

—No. En realidad, ya es toda una mujer. Tiene las ideas muy claras.

—Siempre las ha tenido. ¡Ha sido un placer enojarla hasta conseguir que echara humo por las orejas! —y volvió a sonreír— Bien, en cuanto al árabe, es más bravo que un gallo expulsado del gallinero. Y es tan rápido como el zorro que la semana pasada logró entrar en la granja y comerse a uno de nuestros mejores setters. Por otro lado, ese perro había cometido un grave error. —Mike rió. Charlie enarcó una ceja— Intentó morder a Jessica, y ella le dio un puntapié en el hocico.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Era demasiado pronto. Edward sabía que la había hecho reír, tal vez Bella había encontrado sus dos besos más que interesantes, pero no podía saberlo con certeza. ¡Maldición! Se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea que le ocupaba: acabar de escribir una carta a su administrador.

No supo por qué razón levantó la vista, pero lo hizo, y la vio, entrando a grandes zancadas, como un muchacho patilargo, en su jardín. Edward se levantó con lentitud, rodeó su mesa de escritorio y abrió la puerta de cristal. Bella tenía las mejillas encendidas, resollaba con fuerza y su busto subía y bajaba. Era una hermosa imagen.

¿Qué diablos habría ocurrido? Edward abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Señorita Swan —dijo con formalidad, dedicándole una ligera reverencia—, sírvase entrar en mis humildes aposentos. No me había dado cuenta de que la entrada privada seguía abierta.

—La he forzado —dijo Bella— Buenas tardes, Edward. No está lloviendo. ¿Al final has dejado que el señor Hengis comiera patatas fritas a la francesa?

—No. Morgana me ha dicho que el señor Hengis, Benjie, es un cobarde, y que tú, pequeña niña, te pusiste hecha una sopa porque él no supo interpretar lo que le indicaba su olfato. Podrías haber sufrido una neumonía.

Observó a Bella con calma, incluso se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, ella se había calmado. Entonces le dijo:

—Ven a sentarte.

Así lo hizo, sin mediar palabra. Se acomodó sobre el sillón de piel situado tras el enorme escritorio de madera de caoba.

Él se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa y se puso a balancear una pierna, le gustaba poder contemplarla. Parecía bastante impaciente.

—Está bien, dime qué te ocurre antes de que empieces a escupir uñas sobre mi alfombra.

—No me pasa nada, ¡por todos los diablos!

Él estuvo a punto de reírse.

—Eres la hija del vicario, no deberías decir mentiras, Bella. Y seguro que tampoco deberías maldecir. Va a ocurrirte algo muy malo, como que se te pudra la lengua

—¿Ya ti qué te importa? ¿Qué te importa a ti mi lengua? —En el instante en que pronunció esas palabras, Bella recordó el beso en el granero de los Martin— Da igual, no digas nada. El asunto aquel de la lengua fue muy inapropiado. Estoy muy enfadada Edward, tengo ganas de darle una patada a algo.

—Ese viejo cojín cubierto de polvo es todo tuyo.

Bella se abalanzó sobre el objeto y le dio una buena patada, la golpeó con tanta fuerza que cayó de espaldas. Se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa a Edward.

—Gracias.

—Nadie debería permitir que aumentase su ira. Bloquea los canales corporales y muchas veces nos induce a realizar malos actos, como maldecir.

—¡Por todos los diablos!, ¡menuda tontería!

—No. Una vez conocí a un hombre que siempre estaba preocupado, incluso le preocupaba descubrir que su reloj iba bastantes minutos atrasado, por las muchas personas a las que habría ofendido con su impuntualidad. No era muy hablador, se limitaba a andar por ahí con el ceño fruncido y el corazón encogido a causa de las preocupaciones. Al final, un buen día, cuando le inquietaba que un cerdo de su propiedad no encontrara suficiente barro para retozar, pues no había llovido demasiado, cayó muerto, sus canales corporales se habían bloqueado. Así que la moraleja de esta historia es que uno debe contar lo que le ocurre cuando está preocupado y darle una patada a algo. Bien, ¿quieres una copa de coñac?

—¿Coñac? ¡Por Dios! No lo pruebo desde que Collin, Seth y yo le robamos una botella a papá. Nos escondimos detrás de una de las enormes lápidas del cementerio y la vaciamos. Los tres tuvimos una resaca horrenda. Recuerdo que papá no nos dio un paliza, sino que nos dijo que habíamos probado por fin a qué sabía la estupidez.

Edward rió.

—Por beber un poco no se es estúpido.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Alguien muy inteligente, hace mucho tiempo.

—Es mentira, pero está bien, probaré mi primer trago de coñac como adulta.

Bella se sirvió un poco y a Edward le sirvió un poco más. Él acercó su copa de coñac a la de ella.

—Por el fallecimiento de esa horrible persona que te ha enfurecido hasta el punto de obligarte a maldecir.

Bella se atragantó y se derramó todo el coñac sobre la pechera de la blusa. Tiró la copa, y observó la mancha que se oscurecía poco a poco sobre la prístina tela blanca.

—¡No! ¡Cómo puedo haberlo hecho! ¡Esto es horrible, mira qué mancha! ¡La blusa es tan bonita, y yo la he estropeado! Te he salpicado. No me había ocurrido nunca, lo siento, Edward.

Él dejó su copa y tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas.

—No pasa nada, es solo una blusa. No, Bella, no trates de chupar la mancha para limpiarla como Brady intentó limpiarte la falda aquella mañana en la iglesia. —Ella le miró con ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Sin pensarlo, Edward se inclinó y la besó. La boca de Bella sabía a coñac, y él saboreó ese dulce aroma que ya le había hipnotizado la primera vez que la besó, un perfume que jamás había olido en ninguna otra mujer. Le tocó la boca con la lengua incitándola a que separase los labios, y ella lo hizo, los separó ligeramente. Cuando Edward introdujo la lengua en su boca, ella dio un respingo, se alejó de él, retrocedió tres pasos y fue a parar hasta donde estaba el cojín que había pateado. No cayó sobre la mullida alfombra de Axminster, sino sobre el suelo de roble.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

Ella le miró, parpadeando.

—Me parece que se me han roto las tripas —contestó—, pero no creo que muera.

—Tienes el trasero bastante acolchado. Tus tripas no corren peligro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, se puso de rodillas y se quedó así durante un rato, con la mirada clavada en uno de los rincones de la sala.

—¿Por qué te has apartado de mí?

—Esta vez he dejado la boca abierta y me has metido la lengua. Ha sido muy raro, bueno, muy íntimo, ¿me explico?

—Si esperases un poco y me dieras una oportunidad, a lo mejor te gustaría. Bella, ¿por qué miras la habitación?

—Hay un ratón muerto en ese rincón.

Edward rió, fue la risa más larga y sentida que había experimentado desde que había llegado y había conocido a esa mujer. Dijo:

—Eso debe significar que Tansie ha vuelto a limpiar por encima y no como toca. Se lo diré a Morgana, y ella le prohibirá comer patatas fritas a la francesa o la enviará al bosque a comer setas.

Esta vez rió Bella. No se pudo aguantar.

—Basta.

—¿Basta de qué? ¿De hacer que olvides que quieres sentirte enfadada y desgraciada y que te duele el trasero?

—Sí, de todo eso. —Dio un suspiro y se puso en pie. Edward la contempló mientras ella se frotaba el trasero. Seguía mirándola cuando se mordió el labio inferior y miró uno de los botones de la camisa del joven—. El coñac te ha manchado esa hermosa camisa. Lo siento mucho. Cualquiera que te vea creerá que eres un borracho. Tendré que salir en tu defensa. Pero claro, tu camisa es un testigo presencial, y nadie me creerá. ¿Quieres que se la lleve a la señora Priddle? Sabe limpiar cualquier mancha.

—Sí, siempre que para ti sea importante y que con eso se limpie mi reputación —dijo, y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Bella le cogió de las manos.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! No puedes desnudarte en el salón, sobre todo conmigo delante. ¡Mi padre es el vicario!, ¡por todos lo diablos!

Edward empezó a reírse a carcajadas, y la sensación que le provocó reír de esa forma fue algo profundo y pleno. Cada vez se acostumbraba más a esa sensación. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, porque pensaba que era demasiado pronto, pero era incapaz de retener las palabras que le quemaban en la boca, y dijo:

—Bella, ¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Ella se quedó estupefacta. ¿Edward quería casarse con ella? Ese había sido el día más extraño de su vida: había pateado un cojín, se había caído sobre las posaderas y le habían propuesto matrimonio. Entonces pensó en Mike, pensó en darle una patada en el trasero a su pura sangre árabe, o en darle una patada que lo proyectara fuera de la órbita terrestre. Por lo menos, Mike le había enseñado una lección muy importante. La ignorante opinión de un hombre podía hacer caer muy bajo, a una mujer. Bella dijo:

—Disculpa, Edward, pero antes de pensármelo debo hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Una pregunta? No, Bella, yo no pego a las mujeres. Sería incapaz de ponerle la mano encima a una mujer.

—Mike tampoco pega ni pegaría a ninguna mujer.

Sin lugar a dudas, Edward sabía quién era ese tal Mike. Sintió que un frío gélido le recorría el cuerpo y dijo con tranquilidad:

—¿Ese es tu condenado primo lejano?

—Sí, ha venido de visita. Anoche me dieron ganas de abofetearle, por estúpido.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que ha sido él quien te ha hecho perder los estribos? ¿Ha sido él el responsable de que le hayas dado un puntapié a mi cojín?

—Él mismo. También es un hombre. Yo no daba crédito a sus palabras, Edward, y hace solo seis meses que está casado. Sé que mi padre no es así, pero no sé cómo eres tú, y por eso debo preguntártelo. Verás, si me caso contigo y te conviertes en Mike, tendría que matarte. Pero la hija de un vicario no puede hacer algo así.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pregunta.

—¿Crees que las mujeres son idiotas?

—No más idiotas que los hombres.

—En mi opinión, nosotras somos muchísimo menos idiotas que los hombres. Me formé esa idea de manera bastante objetiva gracias a la educación de Seth y Collin. Tú dices que estamos empatados en estupidez. Bueno, ¿crees que un marido tiene derecho a decirle a su mujer que no monte a su yegua porque está embarazada?

Edward no podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella hablaba con ese tono de voz tan serio e intenso, y recordó la rabia que la habla ruborizado hasta las orejas. Edward contestó con calma:

—Si tuviera una esposa y ella estuviera embarazada, confiaría en que fuera lo bastante sensata como para no hacer nada que pusiera en peligro su vida o la del bebé. No quiero casarme con una mujer estúpida. No quiero casarme con una mujer que necesite recibir instrucciones sobre algo tan evidente como eso.

—Excelente, realmente excelente —comentó Bella— Sabía que no eras idiota. Otra cosa, ¿desearías que Dios no hubiera creado a las mujeres y así no tener que tratar con ellas para tener hijos? ¿Desearías que hubiera ideado otro método para que los hombres pudieran tener descendencia masculina?

—No. ¿No me digas que Mike dijo algo tan ridículo? Estoy seguro de que oíste mal.

—Era una pregunta muy larga y tu respuesta ha sido muy breve.

—No, Bella, no me gustaría. ¿He aprobado el examen?

Ella desplazó la mandíbula hacia un lado, frunció el ceño, dirigió la mirada al cojín sobre el que había apoyado las posaderas y dijo, a la vez que suspiraba:

—A decir verdad, no creo que Mike tenga esas ideas, soy yo quien le acusa de tenerlas. ¿Crees que los maridos tienen derecho a dar órdenes a sus esposas?

Él respondió con parsimonia:

—Nunca he estado casado, Bella. ¿Preguntas si te daría órdenes? Sí, si estuvieras en peligro y quisiera protegerte.

—Está bien —asintió ella, y volvió a mirar el ratón muerto del alejado rincón—. Yo también te daría órdenes si creyera que te encuentras en peligro. Además, eres más alto que yo. Si alguna vez nos encontramos en peligro, tu estatura nos será muy útil.

—Eso espero.

—Lo sé todo sobre caballos, Edward. No sé muchas cosas sobre cómo dirigir unas caballerizas, pero me sobra inteligencia para aprender. Si tuvieras una caballeriza, ¿me considerarías demasiado estúpida para resultar útil solo porque no soy un hombre?

—¿Tú, la mejor entrenadora de gatos, inútil? ¡Eso es ridículo, Bella! Ningún hombre, ni siquiera un idiota se atrevería a decir eso.

—Él cree que las mujeres son demasiado estúpidas para aprender cosas de hombres.

—¡Qué necio! —exclamó Edward— El hombre que haya dicho eso es un imbécil. Mike, supongo. ¿Quieres que le dé una tunda? ¿Que le de una patada y le tire al canal desde lo alto de un acantilado?

Ella hizo un gesto de negación.

—No, si lo hicieras, caería en la playa, no se lo llevaría la corriente, no tardarían en encontrar su cuerpo y a ti te colgarían. —Suspiró— De todas formas, si yo no puedo darle una zurra, entonces sería justo que tú si lo hicieras. ¿Te gustan las mujeres, Edward?

—Tremendamente.

—¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? Me conoces desde hace menos de un mes.

—¡Qué raro! Tengo la sensación de conocerte de toda la vida. —Edward hizo una breve pausa, miró al suelo y después a través de la ventana. Por último, dijo con tono de sorpresa—: La cuestión es, Bella, que tú me haces reír.

Ella se acercó a Edward y le abrazó. Él no la besó, se limitó a corresponder su abrazo. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ser un marido.

—¿Edward?

—Sí, Bella.

—Si tenemos la suerte de tener descendencia y yo me quedo embarazada, ¿esperarías que te diera un hijo varón?

Niños, pensó él, era un tema que había asumido como una parte más de la vida matrimonial, pero no había pensado en ello, no como realidad, no como el fruto natural de hacer el amor con Bella.

—No me importaría. Ese clase de cosas no se pueden prever. —La acercó más hacia sí, cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en ningún otro lugar ni momento distinto al presente, ambos juntos, de pie, muy juntos, en esa sala con un ratón muerto en un rincón.

Edward le dijo a Bella, susurrándole en la oreja izquierda:

—A lo mejor, envío a Tansie a que suba a coser una colcha.

Ella rió y le mordió suavemente la clavícula, y siguió tras lanzar un leve gemido al notar el sabor del pegajoso coñac de la solapa de su camisa.

Mike Newton-Greville salió de la casa a las nueve de la mañana siguiente. Se sentía un tanto culpable porque Bella seguía molesta con él. Él quería abrazarla y darle una palmadita amistosa en el brazo, quería decirle que pronto aprendería que los hombres son capaces de dejarse tratar como cerdos con el hocico anillado. Aunque esa no era una buena metáfora. A lo mejor, algún día le confesaba que todo había sido una broma. Ella se había puesto muy a la defensiva y se había mostrado dispuesta a saltarle a la yugular y desgarrársela mientras escuchaba su incesante retahíla de insultos.

En realidad, la había insultado a ella y a su sexo con bastante crudeza, aunque hablaba en serio al decir que el bienestar de una esposa es responsabilidad de su marido. Cuando Bella estuviera casada, aprendería que ese es uno de los principales deberes de un esposo. Eso y el sexo. Se rió con necedad y empezó a silbar entre las orejas de su purasangre.

Transcurridos menos de siete minutos, Edward Cullen, séptimo conde de Masen, llamó a la puerta de la vicaría.

Sue, que se sentía enormemente aliviada por el hecho de que Mike se hubiera marchado, pues temía que Bella no supiera reprimirse e intentara meterle en el conducto de la chimenea, parpadeó sorprendida al ver llegar a Edward Cullen. El joven iba de punta en blanco con un hermoso traje de equitación. Sue se sintió tan agradecida que fuera él y no Mike que regresara por algún motivo, que estuvo a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos y apretujarle con fuerza. Llevaba una fusta en la mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía el sombrero. Su oscuro cabello lucía inmaculado, y Sue sospechó que el mencionado sombrero no había llegado a posarse sobre su cabeza esa mañana. Observó que era un hombre muy agraciado.

Le tendió la mano.

—Buenos días, Edward. Qué sorpresa tan deliciosa. Bella ha ido a visitar a la señora Beach, que sufre de asma y ha pasado la noche resollando con fuerza.

—Lo siento por la señora Beach. Sin embargo, he venido para hablar con el vicario, Sue.

—¡Vaya! ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? Verás, Charlie está muy ocupado en este momento, o al menos lo intenta. En cuanto ve a Brady, siente la necesidad de levantarle y lanzarle por encima de su cabeza para escuchar como ríe a carcajadas. Por eso va algo rezagado en la redacción del sermón.

—No pretendo quitarle mucho tiempo de estancia con Brady ni interrumpir la escritura del sermón. Solo quiero preguntarle si me puedo casar con su hija.

Sue no lo dudó, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

—¡Qué maravilla, Edward, es maravilloso! Bella ha sido muy infeliz. Aunque no lo haya dicho, su padre y yo la conocemos muy bien, y estábamos muy preocupados por ella, porque no sabíamos qué le ocurría. Luego llegaste tú y la animaste, y mira qué ha ocurrido. ¡Cielos! Brady y Charlie estarán encantados de verte. Acompáñame, Edward.

Edward puso las manos sobre los hombros de Sue antes de cruzar el pasillo en un vuelo.

—Espero que el vicario me acepte. Es un buen hombre. Y creo que tú serás una suegra magnífica.

—Eso me pone la piel de gallina —comentó Sue— Intentaré no convertirme en una arpía ni en una tirana, Como mi suegra, que sobrevivirá incluso a sus nietos, estoy segura. ¡Charlie! ¡Ven! Edward Cullen quiere hablar contigo.

Cuando Charlie le pidió que regresara pasados unos minutos, Sue dijo:

—Tomaremos champán, dentro de un rato. Será estupendo que Bella viva aquí. Siempre hemos temido el día que se casara y se trasladara a alguna tierra lejana por miedo de no volver a verla.

—Bueno —dijo Edward—, no viviremos siempre aquí, Sue. Tengo otras propiedades.

Cuando Bella escuchó el revuelo que provenía del estudio de su padre, supo que Edward había hecho lo que debía.

—Bueno —dijo desde el quicio de la puerta, haciendo oscilar su sombrero mientras lo sujetaba por los lazos—: ¿Permitirá mi padre que siga adelante este asunto, Edward?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sue, y corrió a abrazar a su hijastra.

El champán estaba delicioso. Brady, que no había salido del estudio, y que no era consciente de que Edward iba a convertirse en su primer y único cuñado, tuvo permiso para tomar un sorbito.

Charlie bebió champán, sonrió y dijo lo que suele decirse en esas ocasiones, pero estaba preocupado. Le inquietaba que Bella se casara con el primer hombre aceptable que había pedido su mano cuando seguía enamorada de Mike Newton-Greville. Era algo que no le contaría a Sue.

En cuanto a Edward Cullen, Charlie estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo todo sobre ese condenado hombre-hasta sus marcas de nacimiento-antes de permitir que llevara al altar a su preciosa hija. Con todo, Bella estaba sonriente. En realidad, reía como una tonta. Siempre había tenido un instinto excelente para juzgar a las personas. Charlie confiaba en ella, pero esto sería para toda la vida, no habría indulto si, al final, ese hombre resultaba ser un jugador o un donjuán. ¿Y qué pasaba con los sentimiento de Bella por Mike? ¿Él había logrado mitigarlos antes de marcharse? ¿Dónde habrían ido? ¿Era eso una señal de que ya no le amaba? Le gustaría haberlo sabido.

Más tarde, al pensar en todo ello, Charlie supo que le sorprendería sobremanera descubrir un esqueleto escondido en el fondo de uno de los armarios de lord Masen. Era un joven impecable.

Aun así, lo averiguaría todo sobre él.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando Charlie consiguió por fin apartar a su hija del resto de la familia, sobre todo de Alec, que quería enseñarle una nueva técnica de entrenamiento para los gatos de carreras que incluía el uso de un cubo, la condujo a través del jardín de la vicaría, pasando por la puerta principal, hacia el cementerio, donde algunos feligreses decidían pasar un tiempo aunque no fuera absolutamente necesario. Charlie necesitaba intimidad. Descorrió el pestillo de la antiquísima puerta negra de forja, y la abrió poco a poco para que Bella penetrara en la senda que les conduciría hasta las profundidades del cementerio.

En aquel lugar se respiraba un aire distinto. Sereno y suave, tan delicado como unos dedos que acarician el lomo de un gato. Bella se detuvo, respiró hondo y dijo, cabizbaja:

—Tú vienes aquí cuando quieres pensar, papá. De niña, te recuerdo sentado justo en ese banco. Solía preguntarme por qué admirabas tanto a sir Vincent D'Egle, un guerrero medieval que no era muy religioso. Me lo imaginaba durante la batalla, gritando y agitando su espada. Al final le partieron en dos a una edad demasiado prematura.

—¿Partido en dos? La verdad, imaginaba que eso era lo que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, no importa cómo muriese, hay algo en su tumba que me impresiona —dijo Charlie mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hija— No sé por qué, pero sí sé que cuando me siento en este sitio y oigo al señor Peters tañer las campanas de la iglesia, siento que la paz y la tranquilidad penetran en lo más profundo de mi ser. Sigues trayendo flores a su tumba.

Bella asintió y dijo:

—Pronto empezará a llover. ¿Te das cuenta de lo húmeda que se ha puesto la atmósfera? ¿Cómo te envuelve la cabeza para empaparte? Creo que en Inglaterra llueve demasiado. Todo el mundo está harto de estar siempre calado hasta los huesos y...

—Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Lo sé, papá. Has sido muy amable conmigo. Cuando te comportas así, sé que estás deseando decirme algo. Estoy lista. ¿Collin ha hecho algo horrible en Oxford? ¿Tengo que ir para allá y arreglar las cosas? ¿Quieres que le enseñe lo que es bueno?

—Con la mano en el corazón, espero que no. No, se trata de otra cosa, Bella.

Ella le miró sin apartar la vista.

—Es algo relaciona conmigo, ¿verdad? Sobre Edward.

—¡Bella, mi dulce niña! Siéntate junto a sir Vincent, en su banco. Sí, es sobre Edward. Soy tu padre, y sabes muy bien que siempre querré todo lo mejor para ti.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a sostener la mirada y esperar a que cayera sobre ella la espada de Damocles.

Entonces, Charlie se dio cuenta de que, en ese preciso momento, Bella no estaba preparada para que le hicieran daño. Él deseaba esperar, y cuando se quedó en silencio, ella dijo sin dilación, mientras acercaba con lentitud una mano a las de su padre y forzaba la sonrisa y el entusiasmo:

—Estaba escuchando a Sue leerle a Brady el cuento de _Renardo el zorro. _

—Es su favorito —comentó Charlie, acariciando la desgastada y suave superficie de la lápida— Pero Sue debería leérselo solo en latín. —Sacudió la cabeza con un gesto un tanto desconcertado— ¡Qué extraño! Vivimos en el mundo moderno, y dos de mis hijos y mi mujer hablan en latín. ¡Latín! Es increíble. Bueno, Bella, querida. ..

Bella dijo sin pensar:

—Yo quería irme, pero Sue ha empezado a leer _El gallo cantarín. _Hasta sabe cacarear en latín.

—Bella, Brady solo tiene cuatro años. Al menos no dice su edad en latín.

Bella rió.

—Ya lo hará. Dale un par de años más. Sabes que Sue es muy inteligente, papá. Creo que empezó a aprender latín a la edad de Brady. —Charlie miraba a su hija mientras hablaba, tenía muchas características de la familia Swan: el cabello cobrizo con todos esos reflejos, y ojos celestes como un cielo de estío. En resumen, se parecía a él, con la diferencia de que los rasgos de su hija eran más delicados. Observó que la barbilla de Bella era más pronunciada. Por su carácter, cuando Bella veía alguna tarea pendiente, la hacía, sin titubear, sin poner excusas, jamás posponía sus obligaciones. Era muy vehemente con todo, en ocasiones, demasiado. No tenía término medio. Charlie recordó que cuando la pequeña tenía tres años, vio a la anciana señora McGilly pelearse con un montón de paquetes en High Street y corrió a ayudarla. Pero no tenía fuerza suficiente, y por eso fue a buscar a dos hombres que estaban en una taberna, para que la ayudaran a cargar los bultos. Uno de ellos, recordaba Charlie, estaba muy achispado y tiró los paquetes. Bella le había reprendido.

El recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Sí, Bella conocía un único rumbo: hacia delante. En ese aspecto era igual a su tía Rebecca. Y Charlie sabía que ella deseaba seguir avanzando hacia delante a paso ligero junto a Edward Cullen, lord Masen. Entonces, Bella dijo:

—¿ Sabías que Alec quiere ser el mariscal de campo prusiano Gebhard Leberecht von Blucher cuando sea mayor? Incluso sabe decir su nombre entero. Y deletrearlo. Me ha obligado a hacer de Napoleón más veces de las que pueda recordar. Me persigue por todo el cementerio y hasta el campanario. Luego me encuentra y dice que no me enviará de regreso a Elba, que me enviará a otro lugar para que me pudra. Por los siglos de los siglos. Eso dice.

Charlie sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y dejó paso al torrente de deliciosos recuerdos de Bella cuando era niña: metía el dedo en todas las tartas del pueblo, pegaba la oreja a todas las puertas, daba su opinión sobre todos los sermones. Y esa niñita le adoraba desde el día en que abandonó el seno materno y le sonrió. Charlie dijo:

—A mí también anda persiguiéndome siempre, y a Sue. Aún no me ha amenazado con la perpetuidad—Tomó las manos de su hija, eran manos diligentes de hermosos dedos, y dijo:

—Bella, solo tienes diecinueve años. Has pasado una sola temporada en Londres. Has vivido toda tu vida en Glenclose-on-Rowan.

—También paso una temporada en Escocia cada año, papá.

—Sí, es cierto.

Ella le miró y tomó una de sus manos.

—Está bien. Estoy lista para oír lo que tengas que decirme. Vamos, desembucha, papá. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué has averiguado sobre Edward?

—No quiero que me malinterpretes —dijo Charlie poco a poco— Me gusta Edward Cullen. Le salvó la vida a Brady, estoy convencido de ello, al igual que lo está el doctor Gerandy. Es un joven encantador. Parece inteligente, ingenioso y responsable. Según sé por el hombre de confianza de tu tío Sam en Londres, jamás le faltó de nada, ni siquiera antes de que su padre falleciera y le dejase en herencia sus propiedades. Los intereses empresariales de Edward se encuentran sin duda en Italia, donde hizo fortuna en la industria naviera, en muy poco tiempo. No he averiguado nada sobre él que me inquiete.

»Quería pagarme una dote por ti. Me he negado a aceptarla, por supuesto. No te casarás con las manos vacías. En realidad, no eres tan buen partido económico como lo fue tu tía Rebecca, pero tu dote es bastante satisfactoria. No cabe duda de que lord Masen no es un cazador de fortunas.

—Entonces ¿qué es lord Masen? —

—Bella, dejando aun lado el asunto de tu dote, ambos conocemos a lord Masen hace apenas dos meses, si no menos. Conocí a su padre, y no es que me disgustara. Pero era muy reservado, Bella, muy avaro, no hablaba bien de nadie. No era un hombre en el que hubiera confiado con facilidad. No creo que sepas lo que te voy a contar. El viejo conde se divorció de su esposa y la echó de Bowden Close junto con su hijo pequeño. Ninguno de los dos regresó jamás. He oído algunos rumores sobre su segunda esposa y la posible existencia de otro vástago, pero no sé si son ciertos.

—Nada de eso afecta a Edward.

—No.

—Edward me contó que sus padres se habían peleado, y que su madre se marchó con él. No mencionó el divorcio. Yo no le obligué a contarme más. No le gusta hablar de ello. Creo que es algo que le hace sentir muy dolido.

—Yo también le pregunté sobre ello. Me contó algo muy similar, con un tono tan impasible que me dejó helado.

—Pobre Edward. Me contó que recordaba unas trifulcas tremendas entre sus padres. Veía a su padre un par de veces al año, pero nunca aquí, nunca en Bowden Close. Es todo muy triste. Creo que acabó odiando a su padre. Jamás fue a visitarle al colegio, donde pasó gran parte de su juventud, sin salir de Londres, en uno de los clubes a los que pertenecía su padre. Sé que a Edward le cuesta confiar en la gente, y es bastante comprensible. Y sé que sus padres le hicieron mucho daño, no físico, te lo advierto, pero sí en el alma. Claro que él no admite nada de esto. Finge que no le afecta. Tal vez, cuando llevemos un tiempo casados, llegará a confiar más en mí y compartirá sus preocupaciones conmigo, me revelará esos dolorosos secretos. Es un hombre muy apasionado, me consta. Tú no viste su expresión cuando creía que Brady iba a morir. Sin embargo, hay un poso de desconfianza en el fondo de su ser. Estas cosas requieren tiempo, papá.

"Sé que Edward Cullen es un hombre de principios, un hombre decente. Me dijo que quería casarse conmigo porque le hago reír. No se me ocurre una razón mejor.

Charlie enarcó una ceja.

—En realidad, podría haber dicho que te amaba.

—En cierto sentido —dijo Bella con lentitud, mientras contemplaba el hermoso campanario, y deseó que el señor Peters tañera las campanas en ese preciso instante—, no le imagino diciendo esas palabras, al menos de momento. La verdad es que yo tampoco se las he dicho. —Bella hizo una pausa, se miró las manos entrelazadas, y Charlie supo con certeza que Mike aún ocupaba un lugar en el pensamiento de su hija, tal vez, incluso un lugar en su corazón. ¡Maldición!

—Sí, ahora Edward se ríe con mucha facilidad, casi siempre tiene una sonrisa en los labios. Jamás olvidaré la primera vez que se rió conmigo. Me dio la impresión de que era una risa oxidada, como si le sorprendiera que ese sonido hubiera podido salir de su interior. He hecho grandes progresos con él, papá.

—Bella, ¿no habrás aceptado casarte con él por un equívoco sentido de la gratitud, verdad?

—¿Por haberle salvado la vida a Brady? No, papá, aunque le estuve muy agradecida, y el resultado inmediato fue que pasé más tiempo con él del que habría dedicado en otras circunstancias. Y empezó a gustarme bastante. Es un hombre con buenas intenciones, no me cabe la menor duda.

—No vivirás aquí, Bella. Edward no lo ha dicho con claridad, pero ha comentado que tenía otras dos casas, ambas fuera de Inglaterra.

—Una está en Génova, Italia. Allí vivía él y allí hizo fortuna. Regresó a Inglaterra para encargarse de las propiedades de su padre. ¿Te imaginas, papá? ¡Viajar en barco hasta Italia! Me encantaría viajar, ver otros lugares, el estilo de vida de otras personas, saber cómo piensan. Me gustaría saber cómo es la otra casa de Edward.

Por lo menos, Edward Cullen no le había contado a él una cosa y a su hija otra distinta. No había contradicciones que dieran como resultado una mentira. Pero esa no era la cuestión. Charlie besó en la frente a su niña, se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, para asumir el papel de padre, de figura autoritaria.

—Bella, lo siento mucho, pero debo ser franco contigo. No quería que supieras lo que te voy a contar, pero no me das otra alternativa. Debes saberlo. No puedo creer que Edward Cullen sea un hombre con buenas intenciones, y por tanto, me resulta imposible confiar en nada de lo que diga y mucho menos entregarte a él.

—Salvó la vida de tu hijo—

—Y por ello estaré eternamente en deuda con él. Pero no pagaré esa deuda con mi hija.

Bella supo que algo malo se avecinaba, estaba segura. Se levantó.

—Estoy lista, papá. Dilo.

—Como ya sabes, Lauren Mallory se fue el jueves a pasar una larga temporada con su abuela en Bury Saint Edmonds. Eso ya lo sabías, pero no la razón de su partida. No quería contártelo, no quería contárselo a nadie, y es un secreto. Te ruego que no lo comentes, ni siquiera a Sue. Evidentemente, Edward Cullen estuvo en Londres antes de llegar aquí. Allí conoció a Lauren. Ella estaba en casa de su tía, asistía a fiestas y realizaba actividades por el estilo, era una especie de presentación en sociedad informal. No sé cómo decirlo, Bella... Edward la sedujo y la dejó embarazada. Los padres de Lauren y tú sois los únicos que lo sabéis en la actualidad. Y lord Masen, claro.

Bella dijo con calma:

—Edward no me contó que hubiera estado en Londres antes de llegar aquí.

—Estuvo allí. Lo he preguntado. Puesto que quiere contraer matrimonio contigo, me siento en la obligación de averiguarlo todo sobre él. Sin duda, el señor Mallory se enteró de que te ibas a casar con Edward Cullen, y me buscó. Me lo ha contado él mismo, de forma confidencial, esta mañana. Era evidente que no quería hablar de ello. Pero te aprecia mucho, Bella, y no quería que te hicieran daño.

La mirada de Bella era puro fuego cuando pronunció las palabras que demostraban su fe en Edward. Charlie hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no haberlas escuchado jamás.

—No puedo creerlo. Lauren miente. Le deseaba. Sé que Edward debe de haberla rechazado, y esta es su forma de vengarse. Estoy convencida de que Lauren, para castigar a Edward, ha tenido relaciones con otro hombre, para ponerle celoso, y este es el resultado. Lo siento mucho, pero Edward es inocente. Papá, si Lauren estuviera embarazada de él, qué motivo habría para que Edward no se casase con ella?

—No eres tan ingenua, Bella. Sabes muy bien que el embarazo de Lauren no es suficiente para tentar a un hombre como lord Masen, ni su dote es suficiente incentivo para pasar por alto ese embarazo. Aunque su madre sea hija de un barón, su padre es comerciante. En resumen, no hay nada que pueda inducir a Edward Cullen a atarse para siempre a la familia Mallory.

Bella negaba con la cabeza sin parar.

—Estoy convencida de que Edward no se comportaría jamás de forma tan deshonrosa, papá. Créeme, es muy amable y honesto, y...

—Edward Cullen ha pagado una suma de dinero a los padres de Lauren para el cuidado del niño. Me lo ha contado el padre de ella, aunque le ha costado decirlo. No hay razón alguna para que no le crea, Bella. El hombre estaba claramente conmocionado. Ha hecho todo lo posible para convencer a Edward Cullen de que se casara con su hija, pero él no ha accedido.

Charlie contempló el rostro pálido de su hija, el ardor de la batalla encendido en su mirada. Le repugnó habérselo contado, pero ya estaba hecho.

—¡Dios santo! —susurró Bella— ¡Dios santo!

—Creo —dijo su padre— que este es un buen momento para que digas eso de «¡Por todos los diablos!».

Bella hizo un gesto brusco, se quitó el sombrero y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, que parecía más rubio que castaño bajo el sol de la mañana. Primero había sido Mike; había llegado a creer que su corazón jamás se recuperaría de ese batacazo. Después, gracias a Dios, consideró a Mike un zopenco prepotente y ególatra, que se sentía tan superior al resto de la humanidad que con seguridad haría desgraciada a Jessica, algo que ella se merecía con creces, a menos que le gustara ser humillada. En tal caso, habría encontrado a su pareja ideal.

Y entonces llegó Edward, y Bella creyó en la existencia de un hombre al que podía admirar, un hombre que la admiraba, que no la denigraba, que la hacía reír y la hacía feliz. La devoradora melancolía que la había consumido a lo largo de casi todo un año se había esfumado. Durante una semana se había sentido en la gloria. Seis días con sus seis noches sin una sombra de tristeza. Y ahora esto. Era víctima de una maldición.

—A Sue y a mí nos gustaría que fueras a visitar a tu tía Rebecca y a tu tío Colin a Escocia.

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarle, sus ojos rebosaban amargura.

—¿No creerán todos que estoy embarazada?

Su padre se despreció por haberla herido, sabía que la rabia no tardaría en aflorar y deseó con todo su corazón que no ocurriera.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero en este mundo hay hombres que no valen la pena. ¡Siento tanto que hayas tenido que conocer a uno de ellos, que hayas confiado en uno de ellos!

Bella se sentía abatida, las palabras la ahuecaban, dejaban en su interior el único contenido del hiriente dolor. Entonces, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía con cuidado la falda, dijo:

—Sabes que debo hablar con Edward, papá. Necesito que me lo cuente él.

—Sí, Bella, sé que debes hacerlo.

—Sabré la verdad cuando la oiga de sus labios.

—Espero que así sea.

Bella ya se había marchado cuando Charlie sintió una repentina señal de alarma, y la llamó:

—No vayas a ningún lugar privado con él, Bella. Espero que no vayas a Bowden Close sin una carabina, aunque sé que crees que debes ir. Ten cuidado. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí —contestó Bella— Lo prometo. —No estaba dispuesta a decirle que ya había visitado la casa de Edward a solas con anterioridad. Se alejó cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos. No era consciente de que su padre la contemplaba con la mirada inundada de congoja por el dolor que le había causado a su hija.

Charlie se levantó del banco y bajó la vista para mirar la lápida de sir Vincent, se preguntó qué le habría hecho sir Vincent D'Egle, ese guerrero medieval, a Edward Cullen de haber sido el padre de Bella. Puede que le hubiera cortado la cabeza.

Lo único que Bella tenía en mente cuando entró con paso decidido a Bowden Close es que se había equivocado con Edward, que era padre de un bebé, que había jurado que cuidaría de ella cuando unos meses antes había tenido relaciones íntimas con otra joven y se había convertido en padre. Bella sabía que para eso hacía falta tener intimidad, y eso significaba que había acariciado y besado a otra. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello. Acarició el terciopelo de una rosa en flor que trepaba por la verja metálica del cementerio. En ese momento supo que existía una explicación que absolvía de cualquier culpa a Edward. Deseaba escucharla, alto y claro, sin dejar que quedaran dudas sin contestar.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Bowden Close_

Edward estaba sonriendo incluso antes de que Bella se colara en su biblioteca. No era en absoluto correcto que entrara por la vieja puerta del jardín, pero pronto estarían casados. Pronto podría dejar de preocuparse porque la hija del vicario no respetara las normas de sociedad. No importaría. Esa idea le satisfizo inmensamente. Bella tenía el pelo revuelto, como si hubiera estado luchando con algo y le hubiera dado un buen tirón; tenía las mejillas encendidas, y la mirada, llena de expresividad, luminosa y vivaz, tan llena de sentimientos... ¡Dios! Algo iba mal. Lo sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Edward rodeó la mesa sin demora, le puso las manos sobre los brazos y la zarandeó.

—¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

Ella le miró y dijo sin preámbulos:

—Mi padre me ha contado lo de Lauren Mallory.

Edward enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas, lo cual le dio aspecto de sátiro, pues subrayaba la arrogante inclinación de su cabeza y una mirada que decía: «Vete al infierno». Retiró las manos. De pronto, su voz se enfrió más que las gélidas aguas del canal de la Mancha en febrero.

—Tu padre, querida mía, no debería inmiscuirse.

Bella lanzó el puño hacia el estómago de Edward con todas sus fuerzas. Él tuvo un breve instante para tensar los músculos abdominales antes de que el puño aterrizase en su cuerpo y le cortase la respiración. Por lo menos, el golpe no le hizo doblarse de dolor. Edward agarró de la muñeca a Bella antes de que pudiera repetirlo.

—Eso ha dolido —dijo.

Bella trató de zafarse, pero Edward la agarraba con fuerza. Tiraba mientras le gritaba:

—¡Me alegro de que te haya dolido! ¡Suéltame y volveré a darte!

La cogió de la otra muñeca y la zarandeó.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—Edward Cullen, no intentes fingir que estás harto de todo esto, que no te importa, que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ni por qué estoy enfurecida. Y baja esa ceja altanera. Escúchame, Edward, mi padre es vicario. Inmiscuirse es su deber, sobre todo, porque tú deseas convertirte en su yerno. Quiere protegerme.

—Está bien, ahora me toca enfadarme a mí. No, no intentes escapar. Te agarraré un rato más, tienes los ojos demasiado inyectados en sangre. Tu condenado padre no debería haberte preocupado con este asunto. No tiene nada que ver contigo, Bella, nada en absoluto. Lauren fue un error, un error muy grave, debo admitirlo, pero tu padre no te lo debería haber contado.

—El error, como tú lo llamas con tanta indiferencia, le ha salido muy caro a Lauren. Ahora nacerá un niño que vivirá con las consecuencias de ese error.

Edward la soltó, dio unos pasos hacia el aparador y se sirvió una copa de coñac. Ella contempló con desinterés sus movimientos, observó cómo se desvanecía su furia y cómo volvía a ser un caballero comedido. Vio que daba un sorbo a la copa de coñac antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Lo siento —dijo, tranquilo y con serenidad—, pero ya está hecho, y yo no pude evitar que ocurriera. De haberlo sabido, lo habría impedido, pero no lo sabía.

Toda su belleza masculina se evaporó en ese preciso instante, y todo su encanto desapareció con ella. Mike era un imbécil insufrible, pero Edward era mucho peor. Era traicionero. Bella estaba consternada, tanto por su falta de intuición, como por él, por su apatía, por su descarada falta de remordimientos por lo que había hecho. La rabia que sentía, la indignación por la fechoría de Edward, superó con rapidez el dolor causado por la traición.

—¿No pudiste impedir que ocurriera? ¿De haber sabido qué? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

—No, no estoy loco. ¿Quieres sentarte, Bella? —A Edward le temblaba la mano. Aquello era odioso. En cuanto le indicó que tomara asiento con un gesto, se colocó detrás de la mesa.

—No quiero sentarme —dijo ella, se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el escritorio y se inclinó sobre él, apoyándose con las manos extendidas— Quiero que me digas por qué no pudiste evitar el desastre. ¿No irás a culpar a Lauren de lo ocurrido? ¿Acaso te sedujo? ¿Ella, mujer de mundo, te obligó a tener relaciones íntimas? ¡Por todos los diablos, Edward!, ¡por favor, no me digas eso!

Él siguió parapetado detrás de la mesa, también inclinado hacia delante con las palmas de las manos extendidas, con la cara a menos de quince centímetros de la de ella. Dijo con voz pausada:

—No, no te lo diré. No me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella, pero creía que habías llegado a confiar en mí. Deduzco que tu padre te ha contado que pagaré la educación del hijo de Lauren.

—Sí

—Te he dicho que yo no pude evitar lo ocurrido. Es, cierto. Verás, no supe lo que Ben había hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad.

Bella se enderezó, se quedó más tiesa que un palo de escoba.

—¿Ben? ¿Quién diablos es Ben?

—Mi hermano pequeño, mi hermanastro, en realidad. Está en Oxford. Sin embargo, hace cuatro meses estaba en Londres, como ya he dicho, sin que yo lo supiera. Estando en compañía de unos amigos, decidió experimentar con el pecado; visitar antros de juego y prostitución. Por desgracia, así lo hizo, fue a una fiesta, conoció a Lauren, y a partir de ese momento los acontecimientos se precipitaron. —La miró con el ceño fruncido, después hizo un mohín aún más afligido al mirar a lo lejos, hasta el cercado del jardín— ¿Creías que había sido yo quien había dejado encinta a Lauren Mallory?

—Sí, así es. Eso es lo que me contó mi padre.

—No fui yo. Lauren es una cría, una cría estúpida.

—Tengo la misma edad que ella.

—Solo físicamente, Bella. Ben no lo quiso reconocer ante mí hasta que el padre de Lauren vino a Bowden Close para llamarme bastardo mujeriego. Entonces, claro está, conseguí imaginar lo que había ocurrido.

Ben. Había sido Ben, su hermanastro, y ella ni siquiera conocía su existencia.

No había sido Edward.

Bella sintió que el sol salía para ella. Esa era la explicación; existía y era limpia, pura y sin mácula que la enturbiara. Se sintió tan aliviada, tan contenta que la invadieron las ganas de gritar. Preguntó:

—¿Qué edad tiene Ben?

—Veintiuno, es mucho más inmaduro que una chica a su misma edad. Basándome en mi experiencia personal, he llegado a la conclusión de que los jóvenes suelen comportarse como estúpidos. ¿Tú no has hecho ninguna locura, Bella?

—Sí —contestó sin dudarlo—, pero nunca he perseguido a un joven para seducirle.

Bella tenía un encanto natural, y eso desmontaba a Edward, lo quisiera o no.

—No —afirmó él—, no lo has hecho.

—¿Por qué has dejado que el señor y la señora Mallory creyeran que tú eras el responsable?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba claro que Lauren temía decir la verdad a sus padres, así que les contó que había sido yo. Puesto que ahora soy el cabeza de familia, soy responsable de Ben, y él lo sabe. Ha cometido un error. Yo me he hecho cargo de él. Es de esperar que tanto él como Lauren se comporten con más inteligencia a partir de ahora.

—Mi padre siempre dice que cada uno debe responder de sus errores.

—Tal vez, pero lo hecho, hecho está, y yo no puedo cambiarlo. Sin embargo, debo decir que ahora Ben tiene mucha menos libertad.

—Debería haberse casado con ella.

—Se ha negado a hacerlo. Pero le he dejado muy claro que si el niño sobrevive, tendrá que ser su padre. Le he asegurado que no le dejaría marchar si se negaba. Ha accedido.

—Bueno, algo es algo. Lo siento, Edward, pero Ben no me va a gustar mucho.

—Puede que no, pero espero que mejore con el paso de los años. —Guardó silencio durante un rato y dijo con un tono tan austero como el del vicario cuando se enfrentaba a la maldad—: Me decepciona que no hayas confiado en mí.

—No adoptes esa actitud tan seria conmigo, Edward. En realidad, todas las pruebas te señalaban como culpable.

Aquello no había sido una disculpa. La verdad al descubierto fue como un golpe directo en la mandíbula para Edward.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Bueno, ¿quieres que vaya a aclarárselo a tu padre?

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, por favor, hazlo. ¡Edward! ¿Viviremos en Italia?

Él contesto con calma:

—Quizá, Bella, quizá. ¿Te gustaría?

—Más que nada en este mundo. —Bella corrió hasta su mesa, se puso de puntillas, le besó en la mejilla y después en la boca, separó un poco los labios y no le importó en absoluto. Él la observó alejarse corriendo hacia el jardín cercado. Podía oírse el frufrú de su falda, llevaba el sombrero agarrado con la punta de los dedos, y estuvo a punto de caérsele. Edward supo que se engancharía con un rosal, y así fue, pero una vez más, no importaba.

_Genclose-on-Rowan._

_Abril de 1824_

La boda de Edward Cullen, conde de Masen; con Isabella Beatrice Marie Swan, soltera, contó con la presencia de cuatrocientos invitados y otras cien personas que merodeaban por el exterior de la iglesia para enterarse de los acontecimientos. Los hombres que habían logrado escabullirse de la ceremonia gracias a cualquier excusa, estaban en la taberna, bebiendo cerveza, mientras escuchaban los consejos del señor Mortimer Fulsome sobre la vida matrimonial, a los que no prestaban demasiada atención, ya que el sujeto en cuestión había enterrado a cuatro esposas. Ninguna de ellas había convivido con él más de dos años. Además, Mortimer era un octogenario y apenas se le oía con el ruido de los brindis.

Charlie condujo a su hija por el pasillo nupcial hasta el lugar donde la esperaban lord Masen y el obispo Arlington de Brighton. Al obispo le brillaba la mirada. Conocía a Charlie desde el día en que nació y también a Bella. Estaba totalmente calvo, y la luz del sol que entraba por la vidriera de colores de la cúpula le teñía la coronilla.

—Parece Dios con un arco iris —dijo Bella entre dientes.

—Está prácticamente ciego —le dijo Charlie a su hija mientras pasaban junto a los invitados que la conocían desde pequeña— Pégate todo lo que puedas a él, y dile a Edward que haga lo mismo. Y no le mires a la cabeza.

Era una espléndida mañana de viernes de mediados de abril, el aire era fresco por la lluvia que había cesado, diligentemente, la medianoche de la víspera. Las nubes se repartían sobre un cielo azul intenso.

Todos los miembros de la familia Swan estaban presentes, incluido el conde de Ashburnham, cuya familia se había trasladado desde Escocia. Y, por supuesto, allí estaban Oliver y Ángela de Kildrummy.

No había ni un solo familiar de Edward Cullen, pero si alguien lo comentó, no llegó a oídos de Bella. Ella misma consideró que era lo mejor. Si Ben se hubiera presentado, le habría dado una buena patada. En cuanto a la madre de Edward, él la excusó diciendo que estaba enferma y no dijo más. Edward estaba muy solo, pensó Bella mientras sus tías la ayudaban a ponerse el vestido de novia. Pero eso iba a cambiar.

La vicaría estaba llena a rebosar. Edward pensó que, de existir escaleras para ascender al techo, algunos invitados se habrían colgado de las vigas. Bella era hija del pueblo, querida por susvecinos. Cuando la vio acercarse cada vez más, pensó que jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa en toda su vida. Sonrió cuando susmiradas se cruzaron.

Bella no volvió a mirar al obispo Arlington. Tenía la mirada clavada en el hombre que se convertiría en su marido en menos de quince minutos a contar de ese preciso instante.

La música del órgano aumentó su volumen, era tan alto que las ventanas temblaron ligeramente. El aire era liviano, estaba cargado del aroma de las flores, muchas de las cuales provenían de los invernaderos de Northcliffe Hall. El tío Sam y la tía Emily las habían llevado a Glenclose-on-Rowan. Había muchas personas, y todas le deseaban a Bella lo mejor. Al pasar junto a la familia Mallory, la novia sintió un leve estremecimiento de preocupación. En susrostros no se reflejaba la alegría. Aunque el señor Mallory le había asegurado a Edward que aceptaba que Ben Cullen fuera el padre del bebé de Lauren, no podía sentir aprecio por Edward Cullen.

Todos los primos varones de Bella estaban sentados en la misma fila. Ella sabía que Grayson lo estaba memorizando todo, para crear, más adelante, una historia exagerada, llena de feligreses que en realidad eran demonios procedentes de algún abismo infernal del que acaban de salir para asistir a la boda de Bella. Collin y Seth tenían cara de estar mortalmente aburridos, era comprensible. Todo había cambiado ahora que eran mayores. Eran conscientes de la gran cantidad de años que les alejaban de la infancia, y la boda de Bella subrayaba este hecho. Ella deseó poder detenerse un instante y abrazarles, ofrecerles seguridad. Quería transmitirles que hacerse mayor significa cambiar, algo que es deseable, no temible.

Allí estaban Embry y Quil, más guapos que ella. Ambos intentaban parecer tan serios y distinguidos como su padre, que, sentado en la fila de delante, tenía el aspecto de un poderoso conde hasta en el último detalle. Bella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, que fue correspondida y que los gemelos no vieron. De haberla visto, se habrían relajado un poco. Su tía Emily la saludó con disimulo, agitando una mano en guantada.

La tía Kim y el tío Jared se encontraban a su izquierda, y como habían llegado a Glenclose-on-Rowan acompañados por diez seres queridos, ocupaban toda una fila, muy apretujados. Los azulados y brillantes ojos típicos de la familia Swan de su tío Jared conservaban toda su malicia y deslumbrante colorido. Las mujeres se detenían en plena calle para mirarle y sonreír como idiotas. La tía Kim solía pasar por alto ese comportamiento, o le daba un codazo en las costillas a su esposo para que dejase de ser tan odiosamente encantador para el sexo opuesto. En cuanto a la tía Kim, era fuerte como una roca; siempre tranquila, sin importar qué problema surgiera, sin importar cuánto dolor padeciera.

Y también estaba su madrina, la tía Rebecca sentada junto al tío Colin, flanqueados por Fletcher y Dahling. Dahling era una joven matrona, casada con un barón escocés de los Highlands de las proximidades del camino hacia Glenclose. Philip se encontraba en Grecia con la Armada Real, el tío Colin se lo había contado a todos. Philip era cartógrafo, palabra que casi todos los primos tuvieron que buscar en el diccionario. Fletcher tenía doce años y el mismo don para los caballos que tenía Alec con los gatos de carreras. Bella recordó cómo había rebautizado al caballo de su padre. Le hablaba a los caballos y ellos le hablaban a él. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer cuando fuera adulto? Pensó en ello. Se estremeció al pensar en su hermanita, que había muerto cuando aún era muy pequeña. Gracias a Dios, Brady había sobrevivido.

Mike y Jessica estaban ahí, Jessica lucía un embarazo bastante avanzado, estaba sonriente y tremendamente hermosa. Mike resplandecía de orgullo, se mostraba posesivo con su esposa y siempre permanecía junto a ella. Bella les había saludado con mucho cariño, con muchísimo cariño. Mike tuvo tiempo de decirle:

—Algún día tengo que hablar contigo, Bella.

Ella asintió, sin intención de prestarse a escuchar alguno de sus discursos aleccionadores, seguramente versado en cómo emular a Jessica, la perfecta esposa, obediente y servil.

Sue estaba sentada entre Alec y Brady, en primera fila. Intentaba mantener quieto a Brady, que iba de arriba abajo, porque quería caminar junto a su hermana, a Bella le constaba. Le había visto practicar el paso el día antes de la boda. Vio cómo su padre intentaba convencerle de que no podría hacerlo con la certeza de que era imposible. Era como reprender aun cachorro de gato corredor. Cuando Charlie dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo, Brady consiguió zafarse de su madre y correr hacia donde se encontraban la novia y su padre. La congregación estalló en carcajadas. Charlie se agachó y cogió al niño, entonces, Brady intentó pasar por encima de su cabeza para llegar hasta Bella.

Bella tomó su carita entre las manos enguantadas, le dio un beso y dijo:

—Brady, ¿podéis tú y papá entregarme?

Brady la miró y dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara toda la iglesia:

—Sí, sí, Bella, deja que lo haga yo. Bella, ¿de verdad eres tú la que está debajo de ese saco blanco?

Bella levantó una esquina de su blanco velo y le guiñó un ojo al pequeño.

El público no dejó de reír hasta que el obispo Arlington levantó ambas manos.

Brady se quedó de pie junto a Charlie hasta que el obispo preguntó quién entregaba a Bella, a lo que ambos varones respondieron:

—Yo la entrego.

Se produjo un nuevo estallido de carcajadas. Bella vio que su novio también sonreía, y fue un alivio, pues Edward estaba muy pálido, y tal vez tan asustado como ella.

El obispo Arlington hablaba en un tono tan alto que probablemente lo escucharan los parroquianos de la taberna. Habló de toda clase de expectativas para Bella, todas bendecidas y aprobadas por Dios, que provocaron en la novia una sensación embriagadora. Miró de reojo a Edward, se percató de solemnidad y por eso no dijo nada.

El sacramento matrimonial duró menos de quince minutos. En ese momento, ella, Bella Swan, era condesa, y Edward, siguiendo el amable mandato del obispo Arlington, le levantó el velo, la besó, sonrió, y se dibujó en su rostro un gesto de profundo alivio cuando le susurró al oído:

—Ya eres mía, Bella. Mía.

—Y tú eres mío, Edward. Para siempre.

Y algo muy intenso inundó los ojos de Edward al mirarla, algo profundo, contundente y oculto. La besó de nuevo, con un beso fugaz y ligero porque había demasiada gente mirando. Se dieron la vuelta hacia la congregación. Ambos sonreían con tantas ganas que parecía que se les iba a romper la mandíbula.

Bella dijo con la boca torcida:

—Esto es muy emocionante. ¿Crees que beberás champán de mi zapatilla?

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Eran casi las seis de esa misma tarde cuando Sue empezó a abrochar los pequeños botones de la espalda del vestido de viaje de Bella.

—¿Edward te ha dicho dónde pasaréis la noche?

—No, no ha querido decirme nada. No me ha dado ni una sola pista. He intentado sonsacarle y le he prometido hacerle toda clase de favores pícaros si me decía siquiera una frase, pero se ha negado. Incluso me he ofrecido a meterle la lengua en la boca, pero se ha negado a hablar. ¡Vaya! Perdona, Sue, no quería avergonzarte. Es que ese asunto de la lengua... Creo que me gusta. Espero que vayamos hasta Calais en paquebote y luego a París. Me encantaría volver a París, Sue. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos allí? Yo tenía trece años, y paseamos por los jardines de Luxemburgo, y visitamos Versalles y Notre Dame, ¡qué maravilloso fue! Y...

Sue la interrumpió entre risas:

—Sí, cariño, lo recuerdo muy bien. —Entonces suspiró— Recuerdo que habría preferido tener a tu padre para mí sola, pero tuve que aguantar a la impertinente hijastra. —Bella no se rió al escuchar la broma. Sue tomó la cara de la joven entre sus manos y le dio un beso— Te quise desde el momento en que me rescataste y me metiste a escondidas en tu alcoba de Kildrummy. Te quise aún más cuando escuché cómo le decías a tu padre que eras inocente como un corderito, que no le estabas ocultando nada. Y me encantaban las excusas que tu padre tenía que inventar para que salieras de nuestra habitación por las noches. Te has convertido en una mujer espléndida. Quiero que seas feliz junto a Edward. También quiero que me escribas, aunque te doy una semana de plazo para que empieces a escribir la primera carta.

La besó de nuevo, y Bella la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Dios mío! Ahora tendrás tu propia alcoba con tu marido en ella. El tiempo ha pasado muy deprisa, Bella, muy deprisa. Saborea cada segundo. Sé feliz, cariño.

Y Bella dijo:

—Supe que te adoraría de por vida cuando vi cómo papá cargaba contigo para llevarte de vuelta al castillo. Yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a entrar tu maleta a rastras, pero pesaba muchísimo por los candelabros de acero.

Sue rió.

—¡No eran de acero, Bella!

—Lo sé, pero pesaban mucho, y yo solo tenía diez años. Os echaré de menos a ti y a papá, Sue. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ocurrirá con Alec y Brady? ¿Podrás con los dos? ¿Podrás...?

—Todo saldrá bien. Te echarán mucho de menos y preguntarán todos los días cuándo vendrás de visita. No te preocupes, cariño. Ahora eres una mujer casada y eso lo cambia todo. Bella, tal vez haya algo que quieras preguntarme.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Alguno de los chicos ha hecho algo de lo que no estás segura?

—No, hoy no. Cuando se comporten como monstruos les encerraré en el armario de los bajos de la escalera. Bien, Bella... –Sue hizo una pausa y tomó aire— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo relacionado con las cuestiones maritales? Le he prometido a tu padre que te..., que te lo preguntaría.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sue, te has puesto colorada! —Bella rió, volvió a abrazarla y dijo—: ¿Sabes ? Creo que es bastante emocionante no saber mucho sobre eso. Edward besa de maravilla. Supongo que se desenvolverá bien en el resto de asuntos amorosos.

—Sí —asintió Sue con un tono seco como la madera de cerezo del armario del rincón—, supongo que lo hará bien.

Bella dijo, de súbito consternada:

—No puedo ni imaginar cómo sería hablar con papá sobre este tipo de cosas. —A continuación adoptó una actitud pensativa— Aunque supongo que tú podrías contarme algo. ¿Esa cosa de meter la lengua en la boca del otro es lo que suele hacerse? ¿Papá y tú lo hacéis?

Sue estuvo apunto de tragarse la lengua de la impresión.

—Bueno, en realidad, si de verdad te interesa, y supongo que así es puesto que tienes una mentalidad muy inquieta, bueno, imagino que debo decir que sí. Sí es lo que suele hacerse. —Entonces, Sue sonrió, se ruborizó, miró al techo, luego al suelo, le dio unas palmaditas a Bella en la espalda y recogió su capa de viaje; una prenda de terciopelo borgoña que Edward le había obsequiado como regalo de boda.

Edward estaba esperando a pie de escalera. No sonreía. Era evidente que estaba muy ansioso por partir. Bella contempló a todos sus parientes repartidos a sus espaldas, todos hablaban y reían, sus condenados primos hacían el payaso, como siempre. Eran tantos rostros queridos...

Abrazó a su padre, y a todo el mundo le pareció que no quería soltarle. Charlie observó que Edward tenía un aspecto demasiado impasible, pero ya conocía al joven lo suficiente para saber que quería a su nueva esposa y que habría querido tenerla junto a él cinco minutos antes. La quería solo para él, y eso, pensó Charlie, era algo a lo que él, como padre, iba a tener que acostumbrarse. También observó que Edward miró en repetidas ocasiones a Mike, pero, una vez más, no se reflejó expresión alguna en su mirada. Charlie se preguntó el porqué, aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto. Besó a Bella una vez, dos, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y le colocó la mano sobre el brazo de su esposo.

—Sé feliz, querida mía —dijo. Bella miró hacia abajo y vio a Brady que le tiraba de la falda. Le levantó, le dio dos sonoros besos y dijo:

—Saluda a tu nuevo cuñado, Brady.

El niño miró a Edward, lo estudió durante un largo rato, y por fin dijo:

—Tú eres el hombre que me salvó la vida con esa medicina del volcán.

—Sí, supongo que ese soy yo —contestó Edward.

—Le darás a Bella todo lo que ella quiera —sentenció Brady.

—Eso haré —dijo Edward, e inclinó la cabeza. Brady le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Bella besó al pequeño una vez más y volvió a entregárselo a su padre.

A Bella le dolían las costillas de tanto abrazo; la mano de Edward agarró con firmeza su cintura, Bella subió en volandas al carruaje. Asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y dijo adiós con la mano mientras sonreía con tanta fuerza que le pareció que se le iba a romper la boca.

Glenclose-on-Rowan desapareció de su vista en un minuto porque Edward le dio la vuelta para tenerla frente a frente, la empujó hacia sí y la besó.

La soltó incluso antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para pensar sobre ese beso y sobre qué debía hacer.

Bella dijo, mientras miraba la boca de Edward con los dedos apoyados en el labio inferior:

—No has abierto la boca. No me has dado tiempo de hacer nada. Me habría gustado separar un poco los labios.

—No me gusta empezar nada que no pueda acabar.

—Supongo que te refieres a hacer el amor.

Edward no le sonrió, se limitó a deshacer el lazo que se encontraba bajo la barbilla de su esposa para despojarla del elegante sombrero. Lo posó con delicadeza sobre el asiento contrario.

—Tienes un pelo precioso, Bella.

—Gracias. Tú también Edward, tan oscuro como los más antiguos pecados, casi tan negro como tus ojos. Al menos parecen negros con esta luz tan tenue. Tú y yo somos muy distintos, Edward, y me gustas mucho. Daré gracias a Dios todos los días por haberte hecho tal como eres. Pero ¿puedes decirme ahora adónde iremos de luna de miel?

—No, todavía no. Ya lo verás. Bueno, te daré una pequeña pista. Te llevo a una de mis casas.

Ella se quedó casi sin habla de la emoción.

—¿Vamos a navegar rumbo a Italia?

—No, esta vez no. Ya verás. No te inquietes. Pronto oscurecerá. Pasaremos la noche en Exeter.

—Nos dirigimos hacia el oeste.

—Sí.

Ella le dio un golpecito amable en el estómago. Él respondió con un gruñido.

—Soy su esposa, señor. No está bien que tenga secretos conmigo.

Él no respondió nada, y ella se recostó en su asiento mientras él subía la ventanilla para evitar la entrada del gélido aire nocturno.

—¿Vamos a Cornualles?

—Sí, pero no es nuestro destino final.

—Te he visto hablando con el tío Jared. ¿Ya merece tu aprobación?

—Creo que es un hombre digno de estima. También he llegado a la conclusión de que no está bien hacer caso de las habladurías, ni tragárselas con la rapidez de un gato de carreras lamiendo un cuenco de leche.

—Bien dicho. —Bella tomó una de las manos de Edward entre las suyas— Ahora eres mi marido, Edward. ¿Verdad que es maravilloso?

—Yo te quería —se limitó a decir él—, y ya eres mía.

—Haces que suene como si yo fuera un trofeo que por fin has conseguido.

—Sí. Yo diría que una esposa es un trofeo.

—¡Majaderías! Eso me hace parecer una especie de posesión. No sé si me gusta cómo suena.

—Eres una pertenencia, aunque la palabra no evoque nada placentero. Una pertenencia se posee, al igual que una esposa.

Ella rió, con esa sonrisa tan auténtica que la caracterizaba, y él sintió su fuerza.

—Suena algo parecido a lo que diría Mike; el Mike altanero y prepotente. Te lo ruego, Edward, nunca me trates como si no tuviera nada sobre los hombros.

Él le dedicó una mirada que, en opinión de Bella, fue demasiado seria, y dijo con parsimonia:

—Nunca he pensado así.

—Está bien. Siento que Ben no haya podido venir. Me prometí que sería educada con él aunque sintiera deseos de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—Yo le pedí que no viniera. Habría sido muy violento, sobre todo por la presencia de la familia Mallory. No quería que nos estropease el día.

—Me alegro de que mi padre les contara la verdad.

—Supongo que era lo necesario. De no haber sido así, el señor Mallory podría haberme disparado en nuestra boda.

—El señor Mallory tiene muy buena puntería.

—Entonces, tu padre me ha salvado la vida.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Conoceré pronto a Ben? Si tu padre y tu madre no vivían juntos, ¿cómo concibieron a Ben? ¿Es cinco años menor que tú?

—Solo cuatro. Tiene veintiuno. Cuando nació, su padre les echó de casa, a él y a su madre.

—Es algo horrible, Edward. Lo siento mucho.

Él se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

—¿Ben vendrá a esa casa tuya a la que vamos?

—Ya veremos —dijo Edward, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa— Estás bastante guapa, Bella. Me fijé en ello cuando avanzabas hacia mí por el pasillo nupcial, en los momentos en que no estaba mirando a Brady, a decir verdad.

Ella también rió.

—¿Verdad que Brady es un bribonzuelo?

—Sí que lo es. Me alegro mucho de que haya sobrevivido a la fiebre.

—No puedo ni imaginar qué habría ocurrido de no ser así. Pero no pensemos más en ello. Brady está bien y vuelve a hablar latín. Bien, aquí el guapo eres tú, Edward. Yo soy muy vulgar comparada contigo.

Ese comentario hizo reír a Edward. Acarició suavemente la barbilla de Bella con la punta de los dedos.

—Un hombre no es más que una criatura fuerte, Bella, cuya envergadura le permite tanto aplastar cabezas como protegerlas.

—Y reír y comer uvas peladas como los romanos.

—Al menos podemos reír. No he visto muchas uvas en el lugar al que nos dirigimos.

—Eso me recuerda que estoy muy hambrienta. La señora Priddle nos ha preparado una cesta. ¿Te apetece un poco de champán? ¿Un trozo de tarta nupcial? ¿o los bollos que la cocinera había preparado para mi tío Colin? Es el conde escocés, ya sabes.

—Sí, un poco de champán sería lo ideal. —Enarcó una de sus negras cejas— ¿Bebo un poco de tu zapatilla?

—No —respondió ella— Quiero que lo sorbas de mi boca.

Edward se negó a descorchar el champán.

Edward había reservado la mejor habitación de la pensión La Monja Alegre. Era una habitación esquinera con una encantadora vista del canal de la Mancha. Cuando por fin llegaron ya era de noche, pero había luna llena e iluminaba las aguas del canal, provocando destellos tan brillantes como el zafiro que llevaba Bella en el dedo medio. La ciudad se extendía a sus espaldas, silenciosa y tranquila.

—Es precioso —dijo Bella mientras deshacía el nudo del lazo de la cortina para contemplar el agua en calma. Pequeñas olas bañaban la arena para extenderse después como el abanico de una muchacha coqueta.

—Sí —asintió Edward.

En ese momento, Bella se dio la vuelta porque él seguía de pie junto a la puerta cerrada, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mirándola.

—Sue quiso saber si tenía alguna pregunta sobre cuestiones maritales.

Si a él le sorprendió el comentario, no lo exteriorizó, sino que se limitó a preguntar:

—¿Te dijo lo que querías saber?

—No. Le dije que, puesto que tú besas de maravilla, imaginaba que sabrías hacer bien el resto. Le pregunté algo sobre el asunto de la lengua. Después de muchos rodeos, acabó por admitir que era lo normal.

—Como es tu madre, imagino que hablar de cuestiones tan íntimas la habrá incomodado.

—¿Sabes que mi padre y ella siempre se acarician y se besan, sobre todo cuando creen que no hay niños cerca?

Edward no sentía ganas de sonreír, pero lo hizo. Bella dijo de pronto:

—Tal vez, si recibimos esa bendición, también debamos tener en cuenta en qué momento nos besamos para no avergonzar a nuestros hijos.

—Es demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas, Bella. —Edward hizo una pausa y a continuación añadió, con un tono pausado—: Ahora eres mía. No importa lo que ocurra, eres total e irrevocablemente mía.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

—Ya lo has dicho varias veces, Edward.

Quizá no debería haberlo hecho, pero Bella no era de las que titubeaban. Tomó una de las enormes manos de él entre las suyas— Escúchame. Soy tu esposa. No soy como tu padre. No te abandonaré. Puesto que no soy una alfombra dispuesta a que la pisen, estoy segura de que entre nosotros habrá suficientes discusiones y griteríos como para hundir el techo. Por si no lo habías notado, ambos somos tozudos y tenemos las ideas claras. Pero no importa cuánto nos gritemos, o lo alto que lo hagamos, no te abandonaré hecha una furia, jamás. ¡Dios mío! Incluso mi padre y Sue se gritan a veces, pero eso no es nada. Edward, no tiene ninguna importancia. Viviremos juntos, y espero que la vida nos dé más alegrías que penas.

Él comentó con una voz fría y distante:

—Muy elocuente.

Ella preguntó:

—¿De veras?

—Además de ingenuo.

—En mi familia es así.

Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y siguió con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Dijo:

—Mis padres no son asunto tuyo. No necesito que me garantices que aliviarás mi inquieto cerebro. Al parecer crees que sufro un antiguo dolor infligido por mis padres. No es así. En cuanto a mis padres... Te lo conté porque parecía que necesitabas saberlo, y, de hecho, tu padre quería saberlo. Pero, en realidad, no tenía derecho a preguntármelo.

—Sí, sí lo tenía. Es mi padre. Tiene la responsabilidad de protegerme.

—Tu padre quería negarse a darme tu mano.

—Por supuesto. Creía que eras un libidinoso. Pero el libidinoso era Ben. Creo que mi padre se sintió muy aliviado al conocer la verdad. Quiere que sea feliz junto a ti.

Edward no dijo nada. Parecía no estar muy seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación, como si estuviera nervioso, indeciso por algo. Bella encontró esa situación muy interesante. Se acercó dando saltos hasta él, le rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la mejilla con fuerza sobre su hombro.

—Bésame, Edward. Me encanta que lo hagas.

Bella alzó el rostro y se puso de puntillas. Por un instante, él dudó, aunque acarició la mejilla de la joven con la punta de los dedos; tenía una piel muy tersa, encendida por la excitación.

Al fin y al cabo era su noche de bodas. Ella jamás habría hecho nada que pudiera herirle, pensaba Edward, además era su esposa. Poco a poco, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No la besó, solo la abrazaba. En realidad, era él quien se apoyaba en ella. Ella medía la mitad que él, y él se refugiaba en Bella.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Eres virgen, Bella.

Ella levantó el rostro y le dedicó una discreta sonrisa, una sonrisa nerviosa, y él lo supo.

—Bueno, sí. Se supone que debo serlo.

Edward dijo con tono seco:

—Hay muchas mujeres que no llegan puras a los brazos de su esposo.

—Jamás lo había pensado. ¿Estás seguro? Vale, está bien. Los demás no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. ¡Edward, bésame ya!

Él le acariciaba los brazos.

—¿Te gusta tu capa?

—Es una maravilla. ¿Te gusta la estilográfica de ónice que te he regalado?

—Sí.

—Sue creía que era muy masculina.

—Así es.

—Es resistente, como se supone que debe ser un hombre.

—Sí.

—Edward, ¿estás seguro de lo que tienes que hacer? No hay ningún problema, en serio, no hace falta que contestes. Prefiero que aprendamos juntos. Estoy segura de que averiguaremos cómo se hace todo esto.

—¿Crees que me siento inseguro por falta de experiencia? ¿Que yo también soy virgen?

—No pasa nada, Edward. —Tomó su cara entre las manos y le besó, era un beso de niña que provocó la risa del joven. Otra de esas malditas sonrisas, y eso que empezaban a gustarle; le provocaban una calidez escalofriante y vívida que llegaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Era algo que le resultaba extraño—Lo reconozco, estoy nerviosa, un poco —dijo ella entre beso y beso—, pero ya estamos casados, y tú me perteneces, y deseo saber cómo son todos esos asuntos maritales. ¡Cielos! ¿Verdad que parece una locura?

—El hombre no pertenece a ninguna mujer —dijo él con parsimonia. Su voz adquirió un tono distante de repente, y su sonrisa se extinguió— Un hombre es de sí mismo.

Durante un segundo, Bella no entendió nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Alguna mujer le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado? No era lo bastante mayor como para haber sufrido tanto.

—Edward ¿que edad tienes exactamente?

—Tengo veinticinco años. Cumpliré veintiséis en diciembre. Nací el día después de Navidad. Creo que mi madre jamás me perdonará que le hubiera fastidiado las fiestas.

Le quitó importancia al decirlo. Daba igual. Si una mujer le había hecho daño y le había convertido en un cínico, algún día se lo contaría y ella lo arreglaría. Bella volvió a besarle, esta vez le cubrió la mandíbula de besos, y dijo con todo el sentimiento que podía transmitir a través de su temblorosa voz:

—Haré que desees ser mío— Y le besó de nuevo. Él le devolvió el beso, con pasión, indicándole que abriera la boca. Ella lo hizo y sintió cómo la lengua de Edward se deslizaba por su labio inferior y luego penetraba en su boca. Fue un beso distinto a los demás, ansioso, salvaje. Él levantó la cabeza por un instante, y dijo con una mano posada de forma repentina sobre uno de los pechos de Bella:

—Bella, no soy virgen

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Sobresaltada por ese último beso, por ese gesto repentino que había invadido su pecho y la había hecho desear má-no sabía de qué, pero lo que sí sabía es que deseaba descubrirlo-, Bella consiguió serenarse, pues así era, obviamente, cómo funcionaban las cosas, y dijo:

—No pasa nada si no eres virgen. No estoy ciega, Edward. Creo que los chicos deben adquirir experiencia, es lo que se espera de ellos, el resto de hombres no les consideran machos si no la adquieren. Ocurre bastante a menudo. También me he fijado en que los chicos no pueden controlarse en lo referente al sexo. Cuando se acercan a una chica empiezan a tartamudear, les sudan las manos y dicen estupideces. ¡Mira lo que hizo Ben!

—Los hombres pueden controlarse. Es una cuestión de fuerza de voluntad y carácter.

—Ya sé que tú nunca te aprovecharías de una mujer, porque tienes un carácter intachable. ¿También tienes una voluntad de hierro en los asuntos de la carne, Edward?

—Sí, pero eso no importa. Debo consumar nuestra unión o no será un verdadero matrimonio.

—Buena idea. —Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba con severidad, como si no estuviera seguro de algo, y no pudo reprimirse. Volvió a besarle, le arrugó la camisa al agarrarle, y le atrajo hacia sí. Besó todas las partes de la anatomía de su esposo a las que pudo llegar.

Él le susurró en los labios:

—Te desfloraré, te haré sangrar, y solo entonces estarás casada de verdad, antes no. Entonces no habrá vuelta atrás, Bella. Eres mía.

Esa frase hizo que ella dejara de besarle y frunciera el ceño.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan preocupado por eso, Edward. Yo no quiero volver. Un momento, no me gusta eso de que me harás sangrar. ¿Qué es eso de la sangre? ¿Qué significa?

—¡Dios mío, Bella! ¡Ojalá le hubieras pedido a tu madre que te lo explicara! ¿No sabes nada de nada?

—Sé todo sobre las lenguas, aunque me resulta difícil dominarlas todas.

Dominar todas las lenguas. Edward intentó reírse de la broma, pero no pudo, y dijo:

—¿Pero no sabes qué vamos a hacer?

—No, no conozco los detalles.

—¿Y en general?

—Bueno, sé que tú tienes que desnudarte. Una vez fui a nadar con mis condenados primos cuando era muy pequeña, y ellos se desnudaron. Sin duda eran distintos a mí, pero no sé lo que hay que hacer para concebir un niño.

—Yo lo pregunté, ¿verdad?

—¿Te burlas de mí, Edward? ¿Intentas reírte de mí?

Él puso cara de pensar en la respuesta durante un buen rato. Dijo, más para sí mismo que dirigiéndose a ella:

—No, jamás me burlaría de ti en este asunto. Pero tenemos que hacerlo, debemos hacerlo. —Por la forma en que lo dijo parecía que estuviera enfadado con ella, pensó Bella, aterrorizada. No dijo nada más, ni la besó, la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la gran cama— Yo te ayudaré a desvestirte —dijo. La sentó en el borde del catre, se dio cuenta de que los botones de su vestido estaban en la espalda y la volvió a poner de pie. Edward vio que estaba pálida, su exuberante Bella parecía un tanto enrabiada, sobre todo porque estaban muy cerca de la cama y él tenía las manos sobre ella. La besó con pasión y rapidez, no intentó separarle los labios con la lengua porque pensó que ella se la mordería por los nervios, luego le dio la vuelta. Le desabrochó la larga hilera de botones de la espalda.

Ella le miraba por encima del hombro.

—¿Edward, podría beber un vaso de agua?

—No, Bella. No hables. No te preocupes por nada. Deja que yo me ocupe de todo. No pasará nada. Confía en mí.

—Se te dan muy bien esos botones.

Edward sonrió, no pudo evitarlo.

—Sí, algunos hombres creen que es un don. Otros deben practicar mucho para hacerlo con maña. Estate quieta.

—Edward, ¿será algo agradable? ¿A pesar de la sangre?

Al percibir el temblor de su voz, los dedos de Edward se detuvieron, a tres botones del final. Miró la espalda de Bella, cubierta por la enagua de suave batista, con las tiras de raso. Resultaba todo tan femenino, tan distinto a él, tan extraño... Esa delicada criatura le pertenecía. A nadie más. Solo a él. No, no había nada de malo en Bella, sobre todo en su corazón, y lo sabía, pero no quería dejarse influir por ello. No podía contárselo, debía ser fuerte. Un hombre debe conservar su orgullo. Dijo:

—Intentaré que sea algo agradable.

—Está bien, entonces intentaré no preocuparme demasiado.

Él le dio poco a poco la vuelta hasta tenerla de frente. Tiró del vestido hacia abajo y este quedó atrapado por los brazos de Bella. Edward recorrió con los dedos su barbilla, su cuello, y los apoyó con delicadeza sobre sus hombros desnudos. ¡Era tan condenadamente suave!

—¿Bella?

—Esto no era lo que esperaba.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero él se dio cuenta de que se sentía avergonzada.

—Vamos, dímelo.

—Tal vez una cena junto al fuego. Aunque no hace mucho frío, un fuego nos reconfortaría, ¿verdad? Podríamos colocar la mesa junto a la ventana. Decirnos cosas al oído y mirar cómo la luna juega sobre el agua, y expresar los sentimientos que provoca su visión en nuestras almas.

—Eso es demasiado sentimental para mi gusto.

—Imaginaba que lo sería. Entonces, ¿qué tal un poco de champán? No has querido beber en el carruaje. ¿Te preocupaba que me marease? ¿Temías que te obligara a beberlo de mi boca?

Él le sonrió. Era muy joven, pensó, demasiado. No merecía que la atacara. Se inclinó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

—Vuelve a ponerte el vestido y yo bajaré a encargar algo de comida y champán a la señora Miggs. Creo que le encanta que haya escogido su pensión para pasar mi noche de bodas.

—Puede que sea así, pero el señor Miggs ha gruñido al verme y no me ha quitado ojo.

—La señora Miggs es la que se relaciona con los huéspedes. ¿Necesitas que suba una doncella a ayudarte?

—No, puedo abrocharme sola el resto de los botones.

Él se dispuso a salir.

—Gracias, Edward.

Edward se detuvo durante un instante, y ella se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Pero de pronto, le asustaba preguntar.

Treinta minutos después estaban sentados uno frente al otro en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. Bella lucía un hermoso batín color melocotón que su tía Rebecca le había traído de Edimburgo. Sin embargo, Edward aún llevaba puesto su hermoso traje de pantalón y chaqueta, y sus relucientes botas. La corbata tenía un aspecto tan nuevo como en la iglesia esa misma mañana. Se habían producido muchos cambios en una sola jornada. Cuando amaneciera, ella ya no sería la misma Bella de las primeras horas del día anterior. Habían pasado muy pocas horas y su vida había cambiado de forma irreversible. Se preguntó si Edward sentía lo mismo. Seguro, los hombres no podían ser tan diferentes a las mujeres.

—Es extraño —dijo Bella mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de pan—, estoy aquí sentada en camisón delante de un hombre que no es ni mi padre ni uno de mis hermanos, ni uno de mis condenados primos.

—¡Venga, Bella! No creo que te hayas puesto jamás esta deliciosa prenda para dormir en la vicaría.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero aun así, tú sigues vestido, Edward, y yo no.

Edward sonrió y levantó su copa.

—¡Por nuestra noche de bodas! —exclamó.

Bella reaccionó con lentitud, pero al final hizo chocar su copa ligeramente contra la de él.

Edward le había dado demasiado tiempo para preocuparse, así que dijo:

—Después de que hayamos comido y bebido un poco más, ¿qué crees que ocurrirá?

—Puesto que desconozco los detalles de lo que ocurre después de los besos, como bien sabes, debo reconocer que estoy algo confusa. Bueno, vale, estoy hecha un verdadero lío; todo me confunde, incluso me parece algo incoherente. Ahora sé que soy feliz y que tú sonríes. ¿Crees que te bastará con eso para empezar?

—Habrá mucho más que sonrisas, Bella.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Tu curiosidad es insaciable, ¿verdad?

—Puesto que esto me incluye a mí, no veo por qué ha de resultar extraño.

—Lo que ocurrirá será placentero, es de esperar que para ambos.

—Ya he sentido placer cuando me has besado.

—Es un placer distinto, más intenso.

Ella escuchó esa afirmación con escepticismo. Edward no se levantó de la mesa hasta que Bella se hubo bebido media copa de champán. Se reclinó sobre la silla, con las manos reposadas sobre su vientre plano.

—¿Por qué no te metes en la cama, Bella? Yo apagaré las velas.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

—¿Hacer qué ?

—Apagar las velas.

—¿Tal vez estás interesada en verme?

—A decir verdad, así es. Me resulta difícil pensar en esto, pero, puesto que Sue y mi padre están casados y duermen en la misma cama, supongo que se verán desnudos. A una hija le resulta difícil imaginarlo.

—A un hijo también. ¿Quiere decir eso que deseas verme desnudo?

Bella le miró a los ojos negros y asintió lentamente.

—He estado pensando en lo que deseaba que ocurriera. Quiero que formes parte de mi fantasía. Quiero que seas su principal protagonista. —Le sonrió nerviosa.

Él no dijo nada.

—Está bien, Edward, me obligas a hablar sin tapujos. Quiero que te quites toda la ropa.

—¿Tú también te desnudarás para mí?

Ella se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la cama. Se detuvo un instante y dijo, dándose la vuelta, intentando sonreír con picardía, sin conseguirlo, aunque lo intentó:

—Bueno, es mi fantasía, no la tuya. Sin embargo, para ser justa, puede que lo recapacite más tarde, mucho más tarde. Tú eres el que sabe qué va a ocurrir. Déjame al menos ser quien decida cómo empezaremos a hacerlo. —Se sentó sobre un costado de la cama y dejó los pies colgando.

Él también se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cama, se detuvo amenos de noventa centímetros de ella. Se quedó frente a Bella durante un rato, luego se quitó la hermosa chaqueta de gamuza.

—Dices que soy hermoso, Bella, pero voy a demostrarte que no es cierto. Soy un hombre grande y peludo.

—Como se trata de ti, me gustarás grande y peludo. Deja que te vea.

Ella contempló cómo se despojaba de cada una de sus prendas, las doblaba una a una y las dejaba con delicadeza sobre una silla. Bella le miraba con tanta atención que cuando él se enderezó, desnudo, lucía una erección tan firme como la madera de roble de los tablones que pisaba con los pies desnudos. Sin duda, esa visión podía alarmar a cualquier virgen.

—Estaba equivocada —susurró Bella, con la mirada clavada en el sexo de Edward.

Él temblaba, cada vez más excitado, deseó que no tuviera que ocurrir, pero no había alternativa, no mientras ella le mirase como si deseara... ¡No! No podía pensar en ella mientras le miraba, la imaginaba con los labios pegados a su cuerpo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Era la hija del vicario. Edward no recordaba que ninguna mujer le hubiera mirado así. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco se había desnudado delante de ninguna mujer con el fin de contribuir a su educación. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

—¿En qué te has equivocado?

—No eres hermoso, Edward.

—¡Lo ves! Ya te he dicho que era una bestia grande y peluda, y que...

—Eres increíble. No sabía cómo era un hombre de verdad. Pero sí sé, sin lugar a dudas, que no hay ningún hombre tan hermoso como tú. —y sin pensarlo alargó la mano para tocarle.

Edward cerró los ojos, estaba tan tenso que apenas podía respirar. Deseaba saltar, abalanzarse sobre ella, pero se mantuvo totalmente quieto. Sintió cómo los dedos de la joven le acariciaban con delicadeza el vientre, se posaban ahí, sin moverse. Bella tenía los dedos calientes. Hubo un momento en que Edward pensó que lanzaría un grito, entonces, ella deslizó la mano hacia abajo, siguiendo la línea de vello pubico que nacía en el ombligo, cada vez más abajo. Enredaba sus dedos en el vello de la ingle, los movía, siguió moviéndolos hasta tocarle con tanta suavidad que parecía no saber lo que podía ocurrir, pero no se detuvo. Cuando rodeó el miembro de Edward con la mano, y él sintió la calidez de su tacto, dejó de contener la respiración y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Nada le importaba ya, solo quería que aquello no acabara nunca. Sí, tal vez Bella moviera la boca al igual que los dedos. ¡Dios! ¡Aquello era demasiado, demasiado!

Podía aguantarlo, un hombre podía resistir esa clase de exquisita tortura eternamente, incluso más allá de la eternidad. Pero en ese instante, él no podía, por supuesto, sabía que no podía, y se sintió morir cuando apretó los dientes y susurró con un sufrimiento evidente:

—Bella, por favor, aparta la mano. Aléjate, ponte a salvo. No puedo resistirlo.

—No quiero, Edward. ¡Eres tan diferente a mí! Tu vientre es duro y peludo, y tocarlo me hace sentir algo muy extraño.

Esa afirmación proporcionó a Edward un momento de alivio.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Así que déjame seguir...—Bella apretó ligeramente la mano y la movió arriba y abajo, solo un poco.

Él estuvo apunto de dejarse ir. No podía permitirse el lujo de derramar su simiente en las manos de Bella, no era un salvaje. Gruñó de desesperación, fue como un profundo lamento, mientras se obligaba a retirar las manos de Bella. Respiró hondo, sabía que no faltaba mucho. Se tumbó sobre ella, estuvo apunto de dejarla sin hálito. Montó sobre Bella, hizo presión contra sus muslos juntos, su tacto era tan suave y turgente que resultaba irresistible. Edward intentó sonreír. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada. En ese momento, él estaba desnudo y sobre ella, y era grande y peludo, era mucho más fuerte que Bella y su auto control había desaparecido, se había marchado lejos de allí, a la otra punta del planeta.

—¡Dios!

Ella intentó apartarse al notar el dolor en su voz, pero él la retuvo.

—Edward, ¿qué ocurre?

—No te has quitado el camisón, Bella. Así no podemos hacerlo.

—¿Me lo puedo dejar puesto durante un rato más? —Estaba asustada, él lo notó en su voz, pero ya no importaba.

Edward presionó su frente contra la de Bella, respiraba con intensidad y rapidez, su cuerpo palpitaba de lujuria.

—Me siento mal. Dame un rato, yo te daré otro a ti y luego procederemos.

No pasó siquiera un rato cuando lo único que podía sentir él era un deseo creciente que le inundaba. Se echó hacia atrás, separó las piernas de Bella con las manos y se arrodilló entre ellas.

—Siéntate.

—Bueno, es que yo...

Él la incorporó, le levantó los muslos y le quitó el camisón de un tirón.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Bella, pero él la besaba, no la miraba, solo la besaba sin parar; la besó en el cuello y en los pechos, en cada una de sus costillas, descendió hasta el vientre y entonces se encontró literalmente entre sus piernas, y ella sintió cómo la tocaban sus labios —aunque eso no podía estar bien, de ninguna forma—, y él gruñó de placer. Entonces la respiración de Edward se relajó y miró a su esposa mientras la acariciaba con los dedos, hacía fuerza contra su cuerpo, y ella le miró en el momento en que la penetró con un dedo. Se introdujo en ella. Bella jamás habría imaginado algo así. No era agradable en absoluto.

Dolía. Intentó apartarle, pero no pudo.

—Bella, Bella, túmbate. Tranquila, confía en mí.

—¡No, no! —exclamó mientras intentaba zafarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, sacarle el dedo de su interior— Demasiado tarde para pedirme que confíe en ti. Esto no va a ser agradable, Edward. Te he tenido entre mis manos, eres mucho más grande que uno de tus dedos, y eso es lo que vas a hacer, ¿verdad? Vas a meterte dentro de mí.

Él logró pronunciar un «sí». ¿Era algo malo? ¿Lo que iba a hacerle era malo ? Edward hundió el dedo un poco más, hasta el fondo, luego se detuvo. ¡Dios santo! La deseaba tanto que el deseo le provocaba dolor, ¡Y ella decía que su maldito dedo era algo malo! Quería poseerla en ese preciso instante, y, Dios lo sabía, no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más. Era incapaz. Montó sobre Bella, mientras se miraba a sí mismo Y la miraba a ella, penetró poco a poco en su cuerpo. Empezó a moverse lentamente hacia delante. Ella estaba más tensa que la piel de un tambor. Tenía las manos cerradas en un puño, pegadas a ambos lados del cuerpo. Él la penetró un poco más, sintió su himen.

—Bella.

La miró, aunque sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. La miró directamente a esos radiantes ojos azules. Eran unos ojos cándidos, llenos de naturalidad, sin sombras que vagaran por las profundidades de su mirada. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que eran el reflejo de la mentira, una mentira que le había humillado tan solo unas horas antes. Pero no había vuelta atrás. La odió en ese momento por toda su bondad, por su maldito sentido del honor, por su traición. Odiaba al hombre a quien, sin duda alguna, ella seguía adorando, odiaba que sintiera devoción por él Y no por su marido. No tendría que haberle dejado continuar, no tendría que haber hecho que la deseara tan pronto, con tanto donaire, haber hecho que deseara casarse con ella. La cuestión era que le había traicionando en el fondo de su corazón, Y esa era su noche de bodas. ¿Pensaba en Mike incluso cuando él la estaba montando? Vio la cara de Mike, oyó la voz de Bella. Todo ello se mezcló con su lujuria en el momento en que topó con el himen de su esposa. Ella gritó, luchó por salir de allí abajo, intentó zafarse de él, pero no pudo. Él se detuvo un instante al entrar en contacto con el virgo de Bella.

—¡Edward, no!

Ella le había empujado a un mundo de mentiras. La miró a los ojos mientras gritaba de dolor, de rabia, de deseo, y la desfloró.

Bella se quedó sin respiración y no pudo volver a gritar, ni a maldecir, ni siquiera podía moverse. Estaba muy claro. Sabía que la mataría, era imposible que un cuerpo siguiera vivo después de lo que le había hecho. Bella se dio cuenta de que le habían contado una gran mentira. Sin duda, un hombre no trataría así a una mujer si la quisiera. Pero, claro, Edward jamás le había dicho que la quería.

Él se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirarla, directamente a los ojos, parecía estar librando una batalla consigo mismo por algo que ella no podía siquiera empezar a entender. Dijo:

—No, no puedo hacerlo. No, sintiéndote tú así. No puedo, no puedo. —y gimió, fue un gemido profundo que continuó incluso cuando salió de ella, dando un salto hacia atrás. Se puso de rodillas, se irguió y eyaculó. Entonces, se quedó quieto, cabizbajo.

Bella sentía el dolor en su interior, la había hecho sangrar, eso ya lo sabía, y después la había abandonado, la había rechazado. Entonces gritó, pero no de dolor-ya no era tan intenso, en realidad-, sino que gritó de resentimiento, de rabia por haber sentido la excitación, por haber deseado eso que llaman hacer el amor. ¡Y él le había hecho eso! Le había hecho daño y la había rechazado. No es eso lo que se supone que debe hacer un hombre, ¿verdad?

Él resollaba cabizbajo y no deseaba quedarse junto a Bella. Ella estaba sangrando. Debería haber preguntado algo sobre la sangre antes de permitir siquiera que él le desabrochara los hermosos botones del camisón. Pero, no, era una idiota, había confiado en él, y ahora ahí estaba Edward, entre sus piernas, jadeando, como si estuviera agonizando. Era como si una especie de cataclismo le hubiera sacudido de la cabeza a los pies.

Edward levantó la vista para mirarla, y ella se fijó en que tenía la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos vidriosos y que todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba de forma frenética. Su simiente quedó esparcida sobre él, sobre las sábanas, sobre el vientre de su esposa. Era un trastorno abrumador que ella no acertaba a comprender. En realidad, no quería comprenderlo, pero había algo que sí sabía: él era un mentiroso. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea sobre cómo hacer el amor.

A Bella le dolía mucho. Le odió por lo que le había hecho y deseó tirarle por la ventana. ¿Y qué había querido decir con eso de que no podía hacerlo? ¿Hacer qué? ¿Quedarse dentro de ella? ¿A qué se refería?

No le importaba. En ese instante, Edward dejó de temblar, de estremecerse y se quedó allí inclinado sobre ella, ya no resollaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, no decía ni hacía nada.

Bella le dijo en voz alta, mirándole a la cara:

—No deberías haberlo hecho. No ha estado bien. Me has hecho daño y luego has salido de mí. ¡Te mataré!

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Edward era incapaz de pensar, no podía poner las ideas en orden. Había conseguido salir del interior de Bella, había conseguido que su cuerpo obedeciera a su voluntad, y odiaba haberlo hecho.

De pronto, ella se reincorporó y le mordió en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas. Deseó haber hecho sangrar a Edward.

Eso provocó que él recuperase la conciencia de su cerebro y de su miserable cuerpo. Consiguió erguirse. La miró parpadeando.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó con lentitud, con incredulidad—, me has mordido.

—Sí, y tú me has hecho daño.

—Ya ha pasado. —Ella le había mordido de verdad. Él había salido de ella, no era culpa suya, tenía que hacerlo. En ese momento, a Edward no le importaban en absoluto los sentimientos de Bella, ni el condenado Mike. Deseaba castigarla por lo que le había hecho. Se tumbó de nuevo sobre ella y volvió a penetrarla mientras ella gritaba:

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme más daño, bastardo!—Después, Bella volvió a estremecerse.

Edward sintió cómo ella contraía los músculos a su alrededor, estaba muy dentro de Bella, le estaba volviendo loco y esta vez, la rabia acumulada, el deseo de castigo y la sed de venganza tanto por lo que había hecho como por lo que no había hecho Bella, fueron a sumarse a su necesidad, a su desenfrenada urgencia, y eso fue más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa. Volvió a empujar.

—¡Oh, Dios!—exclamó, jadeando de tal forma que pensó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho—. Yo no quiero esto. ¡Demonios! Esto me matará.

—Seguramente no, imbécil. ¡Sal de mí, maldito!

Él empujó hacia delante, la aplastó, la besó y se adentró cada vez más en ella. Había vuelto a terminar en menos de un minuto. Se convulsionaba y resollaba, estaba a punto de llorar porque su cuerpo parecía muy débil. No sentía más que una profunda satisfacción y una necesidad acuciante de dormir, de olvidar lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Malditos fueran Mike y Bella! Al menos ahora nadie podría apartarla de su lado. Sentía haberle hecho daño, pero, de todas formas, ella tendría que haber aprendido antes lo que acababa de ocurrir, no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquel asunto.

Edward pensó en aquella conversación sobre los cambios de la vida que habían mantenido padre e hija y que él había escuchado por casualidad en los jardines de la vicaría menos de tres horas después de que Bella se convirtiera en su esposa. Su esposa, a quien deseó llevar tras un arbusto y besar con pasión, pero eso no había ocurrido. Había visto a Charlie había retrocedido y se había acercado con intención de preguntarle por Bella, pero entonces escuchó la voz de la joven, ahogada por el dolor:

—No he querido que Mike hable conmigo, papá pero, puesto que ahora estoy casada con Edward, él quería que le perdonara, porque le molestaba que yo creyera que es un idiota. Papá, Mike es un hombre de honor. Jamás he creído que esa actuación tan estúpida fuera sincera. Lo hizo para que yo dejase de quererle. ¡Dios! ¡Es tan noble! ¡y yo le he odiado, le he despreciado!

Su padre se había acercado a ella y había susurrado con los labios muy pegados al cabello de su hija:

—Todo saldrá bien. Tienes un marido estupendo. Aprenderás a amarle, querida mía. Ya verás.

Y Bella rompió a llorar sobre el hombro de su padre. La vida de Edward Cullen, tal como la conocía, tal como había supuesto que sería junto a su nueva esposa, se hizo trizas.

La vela estaba a punto de extinguirse cuando él se puso boca arriba y desmontó de Bella. Ella se levantó al instante con la intención de darle un golpe, cerró el puño y estaba lista para pegarle, pero él ya estaba roncando.

Bella no podía creerlo, era incapaz. Quería matarle por lo que había hecho, ¡maldito fuera un millón de veces más de lo que le había maldecido ya!

Bajó la vista para mirarle, dejó el puño aun par de centímetros de su nariz y masculló:

—¡Maldito seas!

Poco a poco se levantó por el otro lado de la cama y consiguió ponerse en pie. Le dolía hasta el último hueso del cuerpo, pero nada comparable al dolor que sentía en su interior, donde Edward la había agujereado y empujado, y presionado. Ella quería matarle. Se sentía mojada y pegajosa, y le temblaban las piernas. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Había confiado en él. Había sido una idiota. ¿Así era como se hacían las cosas? ¿Primero el hombre dejaba el cuerpo de la mujer y la segunda vez no? ¿Su padre le hacía eso a Sue? Su mente rehuyó ese pensamiento. ¿Y Mike? ¿Le habría hecho eso a su valiosa Jessica en su noche de bodas? Bella se había sentido devorada por los celos al pensar en Mike besando a Jessica, y no a ella, pero, si aquello era la antesala de esa ultrajante humillación, sus celos resultaban ridículos. Bella se acercó a una mesita sobre la que había una palangana de agua limpia y se lavó. Hizo un gesto de dolor y vio cómo el agua se teñía con el rojo de su sangre. Se lo había hecho la primera vez, justo antes de abandonarla dando un salto.

Entonces se aproximó a la mesa donde todavía quedaban restos de la cena y cogió la botella de champán sin pensarlo.. Gracias a Dios que no estaba vacía.

Se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba. Qué más daba que el champán estuviera caliente, qué más daba que no le quedara gas, el líquido se deslizó con rapidez garganta abajo. Bella no dejó de beber hasta vaciar la botella. Entonces se quedó de pie, contemplando el canal de la Mancha, bajo la magnífica luz de luna que formaba un amplio dibujo sobre el agua y la hacía resplandecer. ¡El resplandor! Ahí estaba ella, admirando la belleza de la naturaleza mientras ese hombre que era su marido estaba tumbado boca arriba, desnudo, roncando, sobre esa maldita cama donde se había comportado de una forma tan rara. Seguro que un marido normal no debía hacerle eso a su esposa. No podía creer que Mike se lo hubiera hecho a Jessica, que fuera esa la forma en que se comportaban los hombres. Muy bien, si no todos los hombres eran así, entonces ¿por qué Edward se lo había hecho a ella? ¿Porque no la quería y por eso no le importaba hacerle daño? Eso no tenía sentido. Ella le hacía reír, había salvado la vida de Brady, quería casarse con ella. Bella se quedó mirando el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua y deseó saber qué hacer.

Volvió a dejar en su sitio la botella de champán, pero la muy condenada estaba vacía. Se preguntó qué pensaría la hostelera si pedía otra botella, aunque se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Cogió la bata de Edward, que él había tirado a los pies de la cama y que era una vieja prenda color borgoña con los codos raídos, y se la puso, ajustada alrededor de la cintura. Salió de la habitación, caminó descalza por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. La señora Miggs era la única persona que se encontraba en el bar. Le salían algunos pelos por la parte trasera del pañuelo que llevaba ceñido a la cabeza, tenía el delantal manchado, y tarareaba algo mientras limpiaba con un paño húmedo las mesas de madera.

—Hola, señora Miggs.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó la señora Miggs, sorprendida, mientras sostenía el trapo húmedo en un puño apoyado sobre el pecho— ¿Lady Masen? ¡Por Dios santo! Si son casi las doce. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Querría otra botella de champán— La señora Miggs estuvo apunto de tirar el trapo por la sorpresa. Miró con detenimiento a la despeinada muchacha que se encontraba frente a ella; descalza, con una bata de hombre que le arrastraba por los suelos, muy pálida bajo la tenue luz de las velas, y dijo con dulzura:

—Es muy tarde, milady. No veo a su marido. Parece que está sola. Doy gracias al cielo de haber echado al resto de los hombres hace unos minutos.

—Yo también me alegro de ello. No hubiera entrado si hubieran estado los hombres. Los hombres son odiosos. ¿Puede darme otra botella de champán?

—¿Por qué?

Bella bajó la vista, se vio los dedos desnudos de los pies, y dijo sin asomo de duda:

—Es mi noche de bodas y no me siento bien. Después de haberme bebido todo el champán me he planteado si debía darle un porrazo a mi marido en la cabeza con la botella. Me he bebido la botella del cuarto, la he cogido por el cuello, he comprobado su peso, pero he decidido que en lugar de matarle en ese momento, prefería beber más champán. Para pensarlo mejor. ¿Qué le parece?

—¿Qué le parece a su esposo?

—El muy idiota está durmiendo. Ocupa toda la cama y está roncando.

—Iré a por su champán—Bella no se dio cuenta de que se tambaleaba ligeramente cuando la señora Miggs regresó con una nueva botella fría, pero sí lo hizo esta última. La joven se había llevado un susto de muerte y estaba claro que su nuevo marido no se había portado bien. Estaba demasiado pálida, y eso preocupó a la señora Miggs. Dijo:

—Siéntese en ese banco, eso es, acomódese, y yo le abriré la botella. —Hizo saltar el corcho con diligencia y puso dos copas sobre una mesa— Venga, hablemos sobre ese matrimonio suyo. ¿Brindamos?

Bella lanzó un quejido incluso al deslizarse sobre el banco de madera, pero aceptó con presteza la copa que le ofrecía la señora Miggs.

—No quiero brindar por mi matrimonio. No hay nada por lo que brindar. Por favor, no me llame «milady». Me llamo Bella, y esta era mi noche de bodas. Ha sido horrible. No me esperaba nada de lo ocurrido. Él me ha atacado.

La señora Miggs, de complexión gruesa por haber criado a cinco niños y por su excelente destreza culinaria, dijo:

—Algunas veces, las noches de boda pueden ser malas para la mujer.

—La primera vez me ha dejado, y la segunda... ¡Dios santo! No pasó más que un minuto y se convirtió en una bestia. No me lo esperaba. Los besos han estado bien, pero no han durado mucho. Me había besado antes de que nos casáramos, y a mí me gustaba de veras. Me metía la lengua en la boca. Eso era raro, pero sabía que podría llegar a acostumbrarme.

—Los besos suelen estar bien, lo de las lenguas, también.

—Pero lo demás... Yo le deseaba, confiaba en él, ¿y qué ha ocurrido? Estoy segura de que no querrá saberlo, señora Miggs.

Bella. chocó su copa contra la de la hostelera. Y dijo:

—Por esta botella de champán y por la embrujada hora que sonará más de cuatro veces a partir de ahora.

—Escuche, escuche —dijo la señora Miggs.

Bella preguntó, arrugando la nariz por el gas que salía de la copa:

—¿Todos los hombres son como ese idiota que ronca a todo pulmón en mi cuarto? ¿Te llenan de interés y luego hacen lo que les viene en gana? ¿Te dejan y se inclinan sobre ti, te abandonan, se estremecen, se agitan y gimen?

—No entiendo qué quiere decir con eso de que él la ha abandonado, milady... Bella.

—Me dejó antes de llegar a hacer nada—La señora Miggs frunció el ceño.

—Un hombre hace eso cuando no quiere dejar embarazada a la mujer.

Bella no había pensado en eso. Sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

—Eso no puede ser cierto, señora Miggs. Estamos casados. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo en nuestra noche de bodas? No tiene sentido porque después sí lo ha hecho, quiero decir que ha llegado hasta el final. Tampoco me ha gustado esa vez, en absoluto. Ha sido como si fuera otra persona, no Edward.

La señora Miggs bebió y dijo con parsimonia:

—Los hombres no son muy pacientes, lo que yo diga, algunos son demasiado cabezotas para cambiar de opinión, no pueden aguantarse. En el fondo son una panda de débiles, ¿no te parece?

Bella no lo sabía. ¿Edward había cambiado de opinión? ¿Sobre ella? ¿Sobre su matrimonio, y no le importaba si a ella le gustaba o no eso de hacer el amor?

—¿Cómo fue su noche de bodas, señora Miggs?

La señora Miggs rellenó las dos copas. Brindaron de nuevo y tomaron un trago.

—Vamos a ver si puedo acordarme de algo tan antiguo. Fue hace un montón de años. Veamos... sí, mi Miggs era todo un hombretón, puro fuego y bailongo; siempre le ha gustado empinar el codo, desde que era un mocoso. Nos liamos y los vecinos y nuestros padres nos montaron una bonita fiesta, el señor Miggs me subió a su carro y nos fuimos a pasar un montón de días en la casa de mi tía, en Fowey. Pero el señor Miggs no podía esperar a que llegásemos ni hasta Fowey ni hasta la cama. No, se...

Bella, fascinada, levantó su copa vacía. La señora Miggs la llenó hasta arriba e hizo lo propio con la suya. Adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—Venga, cuénteme, ¿qué ocurrió, señora Miggs?

—El señor Miggs paró el carro, le dio un golpe a la enorme yegua en el lomo, luego me echó encima de su hombro y me llevó aun campo de flores silvestres.

—Eso suena muy romántico.

—Era febrero.

—¡Vaya!

—Ni que lo digas, hacía tanto frío que no entiendo cómo el señor Miggs logró mantenerse firme, ya me entiendes.

Bella no lo entendió, pero asintió de todas formas. Bebió más champán, y también lo hizo la señora Miggs.

—Lo que yo diga. Me acarreó hasta aquel campo, se arrancó el abrigo, lo echó al suelo y me tumbó encima. El abrigo no era lo bastante grande y las partes bajas me quedaron sobre la tierra. Acabó en menos de medio minuto, y yo me quedé ahí, tumbada boca arriba, mirando el frío cielo gris y con ganas de darle una patada. Parecía un asno feliz, tumbado de espaldas, puede que incluso silbara. No me acuerdo. Yo no dije ni mu. Me levanté, volví andando al carro y le dejé ahí, retorciéndose y sonriendo como un idiota, feliz y satisfecho de sí mismo. Le grité que era un cerdo egoísta y me largué de allí.

Bella estaba muy impresionada. Aplaudió tras haber depositado con cuidado su copa de champán sobre la mesa de madera. Suspiró y dijo:

—Tal vez fuera muy brusco, pero llegó hasta el final, ¿verdad? ¿La primera vez?

—¡Vaya si llegó hasta el final!

—Por desgracia no puedo abandonar a mi marido. Imagino que nuestro cochero no querrá dejar tirado a su amo en este sitio. Vamos en un coche tirado por dos caballos, y lamentablemente yo no sé conducir dos caballos a la vez..

La señora Miggs asintió.

—Toma un poco más de champán.

—¿Qué ocurrió después, señora Miggs?

—El señor Miggs tuvo que perseguirme corriendo mientras se subía los pantalones, parecía un idiota, hasta que yo hice parar a esa vieja mula para que él pudiera subir al carro. El buen hombre nunca volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Fue mejor en Fowey?

—¡Ni que lo digas! Verás, el señor Miggs había aprendido la lección.

—¿Está diciendo que tengo que dejarle las cosas claras a Edward?

—Lo que yo diga. Y debes preguntarle por qué se ha comportado como lo ha hecho. Puede que sea una especie de tradición de los hombres de su familia. .. Bueno, yo no he oído hablar de ella, la verdad sea dicha. pero los hombres son como son, y es difícil saber qué les parece importante o necesario.

—Se lo preguntaré, pero ¿sabe?, preferiría hacer algo parecido a lo que usted hizo, señora Miggs. Usted cogió las riendas, y eso fue algo bueno. Le enseñó al señor Miggs lo que tocaba en el momento y el lugar precisos. No le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta y ponerse a roncar.

—Dudo que pudiera haber dormido, hacía demasiado frío en el campo.

—Eso no importa, es un mero detalle. Por usted, señora Miggs —dijo Bella, y ambas mujeres bebieron el champán de un trago— ¿Qué debo hacerle a mi marido? Debo enseñarle que lo que ha hecho es despreciable, después de que yo haya aceptado todos sus razonamientos masculinos. —Bella puso la cara sobre las manos con expresión de profunda reflexión. Pasado un rato, dijo—: Bueno, tal vez no sea muy inteligente golpearle con la botella de champán. Podría matarle. No quiero que me cuelguen. Además, mi padre es vicario, y eso no sería bien visto ni por su obispado ni por su congregación. Es más ¡El obispo Arlington fue quien ofició la ceremonia de mi boda! Se disgustaría muchísimo.

—¿Has dicho un obispo? ¡Qué importante! No, será mejor que no intentes matarle, querida. Tampoco quiero que le tires agua fría por encima, destrozarías el jergón.

Bella accedió y bebió hasta vaciar su copa. Miró a la señora Miggs.

—Ahora nada me parece mal —dijo, y eructó mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo— En realidad, me apetece bailar.

—Bebe otra copa y luego vuelve con tu marido.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer además de preguntarle cosas?

—Veamos. Deja que lo piense, Bella. ¿ Os vais por la mañana?

—Eso creo. No me ha dicho nada, malditos sean sus ojos. Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿sabe?, oscuros y meditabundos, luminosos y brillantes. No creo que le haga falta humedecerse el dedo para mojarse las pestañas y así aumentar su largura y grosor. Muchas chicas lo hacen, ya sabe. Pero él las tiene largas y gruesas de nacimiento. ¿Se ha fijado en qué ojos tan bonitos tiene cuando hemos llegado? No, bueno, ya se fijará por la mañana. Podría subir a una diligencia de correos y volver a casa.

—No, Bella, olvida las diligencias de correos. No son de tu estilo.

Bella se vio obligada a admitirlo. Aunque, en realidad, no se sentía tan mal como antes, no creía que Edward mereciera librarse de la muerte.

—Sé tocar un poco el violín, señora Miggs, si tiene uno, puedo tocar para usted, y podríamos bailar.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero no tengo ningún violín. ¿Tocas bien?

—No, pero por lo menos escucharíamos algo de música. El año pasado creí estar enamorada de mi condenado primo Mike. La verdad es que hasta hace tres meses habría jurado amarle hasta la muerte, pero entonces abrió la boca y dejó escapar toda su prepotente condescendencia. Vi al verdadero Mike, y no fue una visión agradable.

—Los primos pueden volverla a una loca, esa es la verdad.

—Luego vino a hablar conmigo, justo después de la ceremonia. Yo no quería, pero él insistió. Me dijo que todo había sido un ardid, una actuación dedicada exclusivamente a mí. Se disculpó y dijo que no quería que yo le guardara rencor, que en realidad no era un cerdo. Es noble, señora Miggs, y esta tarde no he podido evitar pensar en ello. Le amaba tanto y le desprecié a pesar de amarle, y él había ido a decirme que siempre había sido noble. Eso me produjo jaqueca. Y ahora, Edward está ahí arriba, roncando. En este momento no hay nada que me parezca bien.

—Ya lo sé, pero las cosas cambiarán. Aprenderás a tratarle, Bella. Un poco de mano dura, un poquito de dulzura y conseguirás poner aun hombre de rodillas, hacer que saque la lengua como un perro y que eche de casa a tu suegra. Toma, una última copa, pequeña. Luego tendrás que irte a la cama. Se te traba la lengua, y eso es una clara señal de que mañana te despertarás con ganas de morir. Lo primero que harás mañana será enviar a tu marido aquí abajo, y yo le daré algo que te repondrá.

Bella le dijo a la nueva botella vacía de champán:

—Él me hace sangrar, me deja, luego llega hasta el final, y ahora que por fin me siento bastante bien, ella me dice que volveré a encontrarme fatal.

—Es el precio de la bebida, querida.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

La señora Miggs se equivocaba. Bella se despertó fresca, llena de energía; no tenía la cabeza abotargada, ni el estómago revuelto, ni un solo pensamiento borroso en la cabeza. Se sentía fuerte y en forma, salvo por el dolor de la entrepierna y una ligera sensación de congestión. En realidad, se creía capaz de dar un par de pasos de baile. ¿De verdad había dicho que podía tocar el violín para la señora Miggs?

¡Cielo santo! ¡Por todos los diablos! Lo había olvidado, estaba casada. Tenía un marido, un marido que se había comportado de una forma muy peculiar la noche anterior.

Bella se dio la vuelta poco a poco, llena de expectación por ver a Edward acostado junto a ella, boca arriba, aún roncando. Pero él se había ido, no había rastro de Edward por ninguna parte. Y hacía un rato que se había marchado. Su almohada ni siquiera estaba caliente.

Miró el pequeño reloj que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Eran solo las siete de la mañana. Había salido muy temprano.

Cuando ella se metió en la cama, pasada la medianoche, el hombre que era su marido desde hacía un día-y media noche-estaba despatarrado boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos, y ocupaba mucho más de la mitad de la cama. Solo le cubría una manta hasta la cintura y el resto del cuerpo quedaba al aire. Había mucho que contemplar. Bella lo había contemplado por delante y ahora contemplaba su espalda. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, levantó la vela que llevaba en la mano. Edward era un hombre corpulento, alargado y de piel tersa, sin vello en la espalda como el que le cubría el pecho, estaba muy bien formado... Bella podía hacerle esa concesión, pero ninguna otra. Durante un rato, no, solo durante un fugaz instante, deseó retirar la manta, pero recuperó el buen juicio y retrocedió. Acabó por apagar la vela. Se hizo un ovillo abrazada al costado de la cama hasta que su confundido cerebro se transformó en algo difuso, lleno de nada, a excepción de las visiones de estar nadando en el mar. Aunque en realidad no estaba mojada por el agua, ni nadando, en cierta forma, el mar la acunó y la hizo sentir bien. Cuando por fin concilió el sueño, durmió profundamente y no tuvo pesadillas que la perturbaran durante la noche.

Se incorporó al ver que la puerta se abría poco a poco, y ahí estaba él, su esposo, de pie, con una bota metida en la habitación, mirando hacia la cama, mirándola a ella. Un hombre acababa de abrir la puerta de su alcoba, ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar y ahora estaba en la misma habitación que ella, y la estaba buscado. Eso de tener marido era asombroso, por el poder que otorgaba a los hombres sobre las mujeres y los recodos más privados de su vida. En realidad, ella también tuvo algo de poder cuando Edward se desnudó para que le contemplara la noche anterior. Al pensarlo, sintió que se le encendía la piel, sobre todo la piel de la cara.

—Bella —dijo Edward sin moverse del quicio de la puerta.

Bella pensó que había sido inteligente al no acercarse más a ella.

—¿Quieres que meta tu bata en mi maleta?

—¿Qué?

—¿Que si quieres que meta...?

—Sí, ya veo que la llevas puesta. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—No podía bajar a por más champán solo con mi camisón, ya que, debo añadir, no resistió intacto tras lo ocurrido en la cama, estaba manchado de mi sangre y de ti.

Durante un instante él pareció desconcertado al escuchar la verdad y dijo:

—Entiendo. ¿Sabes? Una chica no debería hablar con tanto desparpajo sobre cuestiones íntimas, sobre todo, al referirse a su sangre virginal y a la simiente de su marido.

Edward habría jurado ver cómo se formaba una palabra en loslabios de ella: «Imbécil».

—¿Por qué bajaste a por más champán?

—¿No has visto a la señora Miggs esta mañana?— Él hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—Me terminé el champán que habías pedido para mi cena de ensueño, mejor dicho, para la cena de ensueño fruto de la estúpida mentalidad de una chica. Acabó siendo algo bastante distinto, ¿verdad?

—No deseo hablar de ese tema. He lavado tu camisón al levantarme y lo he colgado en el respaldo de la silla. No tardará en estar seco del todo.

—Gracias. Has borrado las pruebas, muy inteligente por tu parte.

—¿No te bastaba con el champán que quedaba sobre la mesa?

Bella empezó a balancear las piernas a un lado de la cama. Los dedos de los pies le quedaban a más de quince centímetros del suelo. Dijo en un tono despreocupado:

—¡Qué raro! Por tu voz se diría que eres severo y censurador, como un padre disgustado por la decepción provocada por su hija. Eso es una estupidez después de lo que has hecho. —Edward habría vuelto a jurar que en su boca se formó la palabra «imbécil». Además, se dio cuenta de que Bella estuvo a punto de decirlo, y que sabía que él no lo permitiría. Tal vez se lo mereciera, pero no era ella quien debía decidirlo.

Edward dijo sin pausa:

—Sin embargo, no eres mi hija. Eres mi esposa, y soy responsable de tu persona. Claro que estoy disgustado. No ha sido inteligente por tu parte beber tanto.

—Eres un payaso —dijo ella, pronunciando todas las letras.

Edward se preguntó si «payaso» era mejor o peor que «imbécil» y dijo:

—No deberías insultar a tu marido. —y supo que había hecho un comentario patético. En aquel momento deseó sobre todas las cosas gritarle, insultarla, preguntarle por qué se había casado con él cuando amaba a su condenado primo lejano Mike Newton-Greville, que ya estaba casado y cuya mujer estaba embarazada. Aunque, claro, esa era la razón exacta por la que Bella se había casado con él. No podía tener a Mike, así que ¿por qué no aceptar aun hombre que sin duda alguna la quería? Pero Edward no gritó, ni la insultó. No dijo nada en absoluto. Si un hombre no conservaba su orgullo, no le quedaba gran cosa.

Bella empezó a canturrear, era una melodía primaveral sobre un chico, una chica y un campo lleno de violetas.

—No —dijo Edward pausadamente—, ahora que escucho tu canción y veo que tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre, veo que el champán de la mesa no te bastaba. ¿Bajaste a beber más?

—Así es. La señora Miggs y yo compartimos una botella.

Bella deseó que él se marchara, que le enviara el carruaje y permitiera que Tim McCulver la llevara de vuelta a Glenclose-on-Rowan. Se dio cuenta que una vez más estaba sucumbiendo a la melancolía, sentimiento que reconocía a la perfección desde aquella fatídica mañana en la que Mike y ella se habían encontrado en el parque en compañía de la perfecta Jessica. La aflicción de su alma fue aún más profunda cuando Mike le confesó que se había comportado de forma tan estúpida y prepotente para aliviar su dolor. ¡Maldito fuera Mike y maldito fuera su padre por saber de la existencia de su dolor! y Jessica, por supuesto, esa diosa de carne y hueso, ¡al diablo con ella!

¿Tan distinto era Edward a Mike? ¿Era él el verdadero imbécil, mientras que Mike era un imbécil fingido? ¿Había ocultado su verdadera personalidad hasta conseguir llevarla al altar? Tenía el ánimo cada vez más alicaído, si es que eso era posible.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward dijo con tono de fría indignación:

—¿Puedo preguntarte cuántos hombres había en el bar viendo cómo te emborrachabas mientras no llevabas puesto nada más que mi batín? —Bella se animó de repente.

Contestó en un tono más serio que el que utilizaba su padre para reprender aun pecador impenitente, mientras se tamborileaba la mejilla con los dedos:

—Déjame pensar. ¡Ya está! No creo que hubiera más de diez hombres bebiendo en el bar. —Siguió tamborileándose la barbilla sin parar, con expresión pensativa— ¿Sabes? Era muy tarde. La mayoría de los hombres se habían marchado a casa, a manosear a sus esposas, a quedarse despatarrados boca abajo, ocupando casi toda la cama, más felices que unas pascuas, roncando a todo pulmón, hasta llegar con sus ronquidos al techo.

—Si estuvieran boca abajo, llegarían con los ronquidos al jergón. —Edward levantó la mano para detener el alarde de ingenio que estaba a punto de salir de la boca de Bella— No, no hace falta que lo digas, estabas hablando metafóricamente. Bien, ¿me estás diciendo que bajaste llevando solo ese maldito batín, descalza, y que bebiste champán mientras te miraban diez malditos hombres?

—Veo, por esa sarta de malas palabras, repetitivas pero aún así malas palabras, que estás a punto de insultarme. Te ruego que no olvides que la señora Miggs estaba presente.

Bella le dedicó un mohín de desprecio, se estaba burlando de él y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. No había salida, así que Edward bajó del burro y suspiró.

—Me estás mintiendo y se te da bien, Bella. ¿No había hombres, verdad?

—En realidad, no te estoy mintiendo, tendrás que preguntarle a la señora Miggs, ¿no crees?

—Creo que no. No eres muy buena mintiendo. Debes dejar de burlarte de mí, Bella. Una mujer no debe ser irrespetuosa con su marido.

—Está bien, ¿y un hombre puede hacer lo que le plazca con su esposa?

Edward sintió deseos de gritarle a la cara el maldito nombre de Mike, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a decir:

—No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Entiendo. Has dicho que una esposa no debe ser irrespetuosa con su marido. Tal vez podrías prepararme una lista con todas esas molestas cosas que una mujer no debería hacer para no irritar a su esposo. ¿Crees que eso te ayudaría a meterme en cintura?

—No sería una lista muy larga.

—Una lista para la niña tonta. ¿Qué te parece una lista para el varón también? Sí, una lista es una idea estupenda. Te la prepararé de inmediato. Luego intercambiaremos las listas. No me cabe ninguna duda de cuál será el tema que encabece la mía. Tener el respeto suficiente por tu esposa como para no atacarla.

Él la había atacado. No había sido su intención inicial, pero así fue como terminó. ¿No recordaba Bella lo que había hecho ella, lo que le había confesado entre lágrimas a su padre? ¡Maldición! Edward dijo:

—Eso de que te he atacado es bastante absurdo. Solo estaba demasiado impaciente, eso es todo, tal vez un poco ofuscado, un poco descontrolado. En cuanto a la segunda vez, quizá también fuera demasiado, pero ocurrió, y punto, tú lo olvidarás. —Levantó la mano— No, no digas nada. Al parecer eres bastante buena olvidando cosas, así que esto también debes olvidarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que he olvidado? Venga, dímelo. ¡No puedes! La verdad es que tengo memoria de elefante, no olvido absolutamente nada. A otro perro con ese hueso, Edward.

—Déjate de frases ingeniosas, maldita sea, Bella. Escúchame, anoche fui muy brusco, pero en realidad no quería serlo. Las cosas llegaron muy lejos, demasiado lejos, eso es todo.

—¿Qué razón puede existir para que ataques a la novia en su noche de bodas?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero volver a hablar de ello. No quería hacerte daño. Lo siento. Ahora, olvídalo.

—¿Y fingir que jamás ocurrió? ¿Así de sencillo? Está bien. —Bella chasqueó los dedos.

Él la miró, se preguntaba qué pasaba por esa cabeza terriblemente inteligente.

Bella dijo:

—En realidad, quisiera hacerte una pregunta, Edward.

¿Una pregunta? Él no quería contestar ninguna pregunta, pero no podía taparle la boca con la mano y quedarse así para siempre. Hizo un gesto afirmativo y desganado con la cabeza.

Bella abrió la boca y la cerró. No, ese no era el momento. Le había dicho cómo se sentía. Con eso bastaba. Entonces dijo:

—Aun así, me preguntaba si todos los hombres pierden el control en su noche de bodas. Ya sabes, han tenido que reprimirse durante tanto tiempo, controlar sus deseos más primarios, que cuando por fin tienen derecho a abrir la puerta, por así decirlo, no pueden aguantarse. Van directos al grano, sin detenerse siquiera a girar el pomo.

—Eso no tiene sentido—Bella suspiró.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Lo que ocurre es que no te gusta verte desde ese punto de vista.

—No quiero hablar de ello. Ya basta.

Y ella volvió a chasquear los dedos. Dijo:

—Qué raro. La señora Miggs me dijo que esta mañana no me sentiría bien, después de haber bebido todo ese champán, pero estaba equivocada. ¿Le importaría dejarme sola, milord? Quisiera bañarme y vestirme. ¡Vaya! Debería haber preguntado con educación qué planes tenía usted, ya que, mis planes deben ser los suyos, puesto que no soy más que un apéndice. ¿Tiene intención de que partamos esta mañana?

—Sí, en cuanto estés dispuesta.

—¿También tiene planes que no son de mi incumbencia?

—No estamos de luna de miel. Puedes dejar ese ridículo enfado. Una esposa no debería estar enfadada con su marido.

—¿Eso está en la lista?

—Entre otras cosas.

—Márchese, milord. Vaya a quitarle una correa a alguno de los caballos.

—¿Cuánto champán bebiste?

—Suficiente como para desear tocar el violín y bailar un poco con la señora Miggs. Suficiente como para olvidar que quería matarte. En cualquier caso, incluso borracha, me di cuenta de que me colgarían de haberlo hecho, y que provocaría un disgusto a mi padre. Como no puedo preguntarle a él sobre este asunto, tal vez la próxima vez que vea a Mike, le pregunte algo sobre eso de que el marido abra la puerta de la alcoba nupcial y entre hecho una furia en la noche de bodas.

Edward palideció, luego enrojeció de furia.

—No volverás a hablar de él, ¿entendido? Y, sí, me disgustaría más que tu padre que me matases.

—No, estarías muerto y no sentirías nada.

Bella no sabía que él la había escuchado hablar con su padre, ¿cómo iba a saber entonces por qué estaba tan enfurecido? Tal vez eso fuera mejor. Edward preguntó:

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

—Me siento dispuesta a ponerme el mundo por montera. Me siento más que preparada para ponerme a usted por montera, milord.

—Soy tu marido. Me llamo Edward. Una mujer no se pone a su marido por montera, si con eso quieres decir que le vas a desafiar.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no habían hecho más que discutir desde el momento en que él había entrado por la puerta. Dijo con calma:

—En realidad, me refería a darte un puñetazo en la nariz.

Él no contestó, Bella consideró un gesto inteligente su silencio. Edward creía en la autoprotección.

Le contempló durante un instante, se ciñó aún más el batín de Edward y dijo con tranquilidad:

—La verdad es que me duele bastante la entrepierna. ¿Un hombre lo considera un cumplido, algo que debe hacer en su noche de bodas?

—Puesto que no tienes que montar, te encontrarás bien por la noche. No es nada. No tiene nada que ver con un cumplido. Lo de anoche ocurrió, y punto. No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

—Entonces, eres un experto. Has hecho esto muchas veces, por lo menos las veces suficientes como para saber que mi dolor era y es una mera bagatela. ¿Supongo que no sientes ni la más mínima inquietud por tu excelente actuación de anoche?

Edward asintió, pero, sin duda, estaba mintiendo. Al desflorarla, deseó gritarle y aullar por el intenso placer que recorrió su cuerpo.

—Entiendo. ¿No te diste cuenta de lo que hacías? ¿ i la primera ni la segunda vez? ¿Ninguna de las dos veces me hiciste daño a propósito?

—Tranquila, Bella. Ya está bien.

Ella alzó la vista al techo.

—Dios me está decepcionando.

—A veces, Dios perdona algunas acciones si tienen justificación.

—¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Te importaría aclarármelo?

—No quiero discutir más este tema.

—Sí, sí, una no debe hablar de nada que al marido pueda parecerle peliagudo. Tengo que orinar. Vete.

Edward le miró con cara de decir algo más, pero no lo hizo, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta poco a poco a sus espaldas.

—Edward.

Al escuchar su nombre, se volvió lentamente. Bella asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Toma —y le tiró el batín.

Bella cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ella, se cubrió los senos desnudos con las manos y suspiró. Vio que Edward había conseguido limpiar casi toda la sangre de su camisón. Lo dobló, formando un pequeño cuadrado y lo embutió en su maleta. Pensó en contemplarlo a menudo como recordatorio de que sus expectativas habían diferido mucho de la realidad.

Una hora después, se presentó en el piso de abajo, con los lazos de su sombrero anudados junto a la oreja izquierda, con su vestido de día de muselina verde pálido, recién planchado por Ann, una de las hijas de la señora Miggs, La señora Miggs en persona ayudó a Bella a vestirse, sin dejar de maravillarse ni por un instante de lo dura que debía tener la cabeza Bella puesto que, Dios lo sabía, de no ser así, habría estado, quejándose toda la mañana, aún postrada en la cama, tapándose la cara con las mantas.

Bella aseguró a la señora Miggs que se sentía, como una flor, En realidad, tenía un aspecto juvenil y fresco, y en extremo inocente. Sonrió al despedirse de la señora Miggs y escuchó que ella le susurraba al oído:

—No le mates. Te colgarían y eso me haría infeliz. Si yo me sintiera infeliz, el señor Miggs también se sentiría infeliz porque yo me encargaría de que así fuera, No seríamos tan infelices como tu familia, pero aun así, sentiríamos una intensa inquietud.

—No, no le mataré, aunque se niegue a contestar mis preguntas, No, tengo otros planes para ese idiota, —dijo Bella, le dio otro abrazo rápido, miró los ojos oscuros de su esposo, sorprendidos por esa demostración de afecto entre su esposa y la posadera, y subió al carruaje.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_Saint Agnes Head, Cornualles _

La autenticidad de la primavera quedaba en entredicho en la costa norte de Cornualles. A medida que avanzaban en dirección noroeste, el tiempo se ponía más frío y borrascoso. El viento soplaba con más violencia, hacía gemir a las ramas y las hacía susurrar en la oscuridad. La brisa del mar irlandés tenía el sabor de la salmuera y el intenso aroma de las algas.

Edward no ordenó un alto hasta casi las ocho y media de la noche. A lo largo del día había montado alejado unos quince metros del carruaje, así, dejó a Bella sufrir a solas. Ella se sintió tan aburrida y, al final, con unas ganas tan tremendas de orinar que acabó por abrir la puerta del coche, estirar el cuerpo todo que pudo y gritarle a Tim McCulver:

—¡Detén el maldito carruaje o salto!

El carruaje se detuvo en menos de seis segundos.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, bajó del coche y se dirigió a una alameda de robles que se alzaba junto al camino. Cuando emergió de la arboleda, pasados unos minutos su marido la esperaba montado en su caballo a horcajadas, con la mirada clavada en ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? .

—¿Lo preguntas por si he tocado la hiedra venenosa?

—No, pero ¿has tenido cuidado con eso?

Ella asintió, no le prestó más atención y volvió a subir al carruaje. Si él no quería comportarse con cariño y, quizá, implorarle perdón una docena de veces, ella seguiría interpretando su papel y le ignoraría.

Exactamente dos horas más tarde, Tim McCulver detuvo el coche, abrió la puerta del carruaje y dijo:

—Su señoría me ha pedido que le pregunte si desea parar durante un rato y, tal vez, entrar en íntima comunión con la naturaleza.

—Sí —contestó Bella—, gracias.

No se detuvieron para cenar. El sol estaba apunto de ponerse. Bella estaba tan aburrida que no podía aguantar más. No lo pensó, salió por la ventana del carruaje. Tim McCulver no la vio hasta que ella subió al techo del coche, pasó por encima de la barandilla y se dejó caer sobre el asiento del acompañante. El cochero se dio tal susto que soltó las riendas y lanzó un grito.

—Tranquilo, Tim, ¡por Dios!, las riendas. Dame, deja que yo las coja.

Antes de que Bella pudiera coger las riendas, Tim chilló, se lanzó hacia delante, estuvo apunto de caer entre los dos caballos, consiguió atrapar las riendas, y cuando Bella tuvo que devolverle a su asiento, cogiéndole en el aire, estaba sollozando.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Esto no puede ser, milady, esto no puede ser. Usted aquí conmigo, su señoría me retorcerá las orejas. ¡Buen Dios!, escúchame, tu pecador favorito necesita tu bendición.

—Su señoría no hará nada de eso. Si tiene que retorcerle las orejas a alguien, que intente retorcérmelas a mí.

Y rió mientras sentía cómo el viento le tiraba del sombrero.

No fue hasta la entrada en Saint Agnes, un pueblo diminuto, situado a un kilómetro y medio de la costa del mar irlandés, cuando Edward se acercó al galope hasta el carruaje y vio a su esposa sentada junto a Tim McCulver, que era el cochero de su madre desde que Edward tenía cinco años.

No se le ocurrió nada que decir. Contempló la angustia de Tim y vio la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su esposa, que no era una dulce sonrisa confidente, sino una sonrisa burlona que le desafiaba a hacer una escenita. Pero él no tenía un pelo de tonto. Mantuvo la boca cerrada. Más tarde, se dijo, más tarde hablaría con ella a solas. Se la imaginó encaramada a la ventana del carruaje para salir al exterior y palideció.

Había un par de rayos de luz de luna, pero esta estaba oculta tras las abotargadas y oscuras nubes.

Tim sentenció:

—Lloverá antes de medianoche, milord. Me alegro de que la tormenta no nos haya pillado en el camino.

—Espero que mañana amanezca despejado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella, mientras se embutía los cabellos despeinados por el viento en el sombrero y rehacía los lazos.

Edward contestó:

—La travesía en barco es mucho más compleja si hace mal tiempo. Las mujeres suelen lloriquear y quejarse, y echar la primera papilla por la borda.

—¡Qué idea tan maravillosa! —exclamó Bella y bajó del carruaje sin permitir que la ayudaran. Se le enganchó la falda en la palanca de freno y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. Recitó una breve oración de agradecimiento por no haber caído. No podría haber soportado ver delante de ella a Edward, de pie, con las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras, adoptando un aire de sorna con ella, tratándola como una pánfila. Dijo:

—Debe de ser estupendo para los hombres no marearse. ¿Crees que se debe a la superioridad natural del varón? ¿O a la fragilidad de la mujer, por su debilidad innata?

—¡Maldita sea! Algunos hombres también se marean.

Ella dijo con parsimonia, tamborileándose la mejilla con los dedos:

—¿Cómo? ¿Eres capaz de admitirlo ante mí?

—Porque Tim es uno de ellos, lo verás dentro de poco y me lo echarás en cara con ese tono insidioso.

—¡Qué espléndida demostración de lógica! Te has librado de mis malos modales. ¡Por Dios santo! ¡Qué frío que hace aquí! —exclamó, sacudiéndose la falda.

—Sí, un poco —admitió Edward, y dio órdenes a Tim mientras entregaba las riendas de Pen al mozo de cuadras que miraba perplejo el enorme caballo negro.

—No te hará daño. Sé firme y amable con él. Tim, acompaña al muchacho, procura que se encarguen de todo.

—Pen es un caballo enorme —comentó Bella, suspiró y dijo—: Echaré de menos a Superviviente, pero Brady y Alec la necesitan.

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Bella se dio la vuelta para contemplar la posada situada tras unos cuantos robles. No pudo ver mucho, tan solo un cartel de madera que se agitaba con el viento donde se leía: **LA SOGA DEL AHORCADO**, bajo un farol que colgaba sobre la puerta de entrada.

Bella paseó la vista de la posada a Edward.

—Esto es muy raro. No hemos visto a nadie, más que al mozo de cuadras. Este lugar parece desierto. Solo hay un farol sobre la puerta de entrada, y, mira, parece que hubiera una sola vela encendida en esa ventana de la fachada.

—Esto no es normal —dijo Edward, y Bella se percató del tono alarmado de su voz— No, por la general, la posada de Tyler está muy llena. ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada el mozo? ¡Dios mío!, me pregunto qué habrá ocurrido. Quiero que te quedes aquí, Bella. —Ella no quería obedecer, pero le vio sacar una pistola de la chaqueta. Enarcó una ceja. No había nadie más en el patio de la posada.

¿Qué ocurría? El cielo estaba henchido de móviles nubes negras que apagaban cualquier resquicio de luz. Bella centró la mirada en esa única vela puesta junto a la ventana.

Supo que ocurría algo muy malo cuando vio que Edward se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la posada, empuñando la pistola firmemente con la mano derecha.

No tardó ni un segundo en colocarse tras él.

—Esto no me gusta.

Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—No quiero que estés aquí, Bella. Vuelve al carruaje, es un lugar seguro.

—¿Seguro, con ese mozo de cuadras? ¿Cómo sabes que él es de fiar? ¿Dónde está, por cierto? Crees que le ha hecho algo a Tim, ¿verdad?

—No seas ridícula. Aunque tienes razón, él debe saber si ha ocurrido algo malo. ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? Quédate aquí. Yo me encargaré de esto. Obedéceme.

—No —contestó Bella, y se acercó un paso a Edward— Es una cuestión muy importante de mi lista: «Evitar que el esposo sufra daño alguno».

Edward enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas, pero no dijo nada, solo intentó situarse delante de ella cuando llegaron a la puerta de la posada. Más adelante sentiría una alegría desmesurada por lo que Bella había dicho, pero no en ese momento. Abrió lentamente la puerta, se asomó con calma al interior y entró con paso inexorable. El suelo crujió un poco, y eso puso los pelos de punta a Bella y la obligó a contener la respiración. —Esto no me gusta nada —susurró ella, apoyada sobre los hombros de Edward.

—A mí tampoco. ¡Maldita sea! Por lo menos quédate detrás de mí.

—Tengo miedo.

—Yo también. No hables.

Edward se dirigió al pequeño salón privado con vigas de madera en el techo donde el viento hacía temblar la luz de aquella única vela, observó que estaba a punto de consumirse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encendida y puesta en ese lugar en concreto? ¿Una hora? ¿Más de una hora?

Bella se acercó cinco centímetros a su marido, puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído:

—¿Hay contrabando en la costa norte de Cornualles? ¿Entre Cornualles e Irlanda?

Edward hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y se colocó un dedo sobre los labios. Inspeccionó hasta el último rincón de la habitación y dijo:

—Quiero que te quedes aquí, Bella. Debo revisar el resto de la posada.

Ella se acercó a la chimenea y levantó un atizador situado junto a la repisa. Era grande y estaba cubierto de hollín.

—No —respondió— Vamos. La Soga del Ahorcado, no me gusta como suena ese nombre. ¿Quién es el dueño?

—Tyler Crowley . —Edward no volvió a hablar hasta que cruzaron el recibidor y pasaron por la puerta abierta del bar. Estaba totalmente a oscuras y olía a años y años de consumo de alcohol— No hables muy alto. Tyler es de Cornualles, le conozco desde siempre. Necesitamos algo de luz, no veo nada. Quédate aquí, voy a buscar una vela.

Regresó en un santiamén, con la vela encendida y levantada, lo que realzaba su rostro, y le daba la apariencia del mismísimo diablo.

—No me habría casado contigo de ser en esta oscuridad y de estar tú sosteniendo una vela. Pareces un demonio, Edward.

—Entonces, aguántala tú —replicó él, y rió con disimulo cuando vio el rostro de Bella pálido a la luz de la llama— Pareces un súcubo.

—Eso no es bueno —contestó Bella y se estremeció mientras se acercaba a la alargada barra y levantaba la vela para mirarla por detrás— Si tuviera un hijo, él o ella sería un demonio o una bruja. ¿Sabías que Merlín fue engendrado supuestamente por un súcubo? Es decir, un súcubo masculino.

—No, no lo sabía —respondió Edward.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido todo el mundo? A lo mejor ha habido un accidente en el pueblo.

—Puede ser. El pueblo de Saint Agnes está aun kilómetro en dirección oeste. El abuelo de Tyler construyó la posada en un robledal porque le gustaba la intimidad.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la pequeña y angosta cocina. Allí encontraron a Tyler Crowley tendido inconsciente sobre una montaña de harina, su sangre empapaba el blanco polvo.

Edward se agachó junto al hombre y le tomó el pulso tocándole en cuello.

—¡Tyler , despierta! ¡Maldita sea, hombre, vamos, despierta!

El hombre, mayor, de cabello entrecano, delgado como el palo de una escoba, con un gran delantal blanco atado a la cintura, gimió y abrió los ojos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Eres tú, Edward?

—Puedes jurarlo amigo. Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

Tyler se agarró a la camisa de Edward.

—¡Oh, milord Edward, han sido los grakers! ¿Sabes quiénes son, verdad?

—Creo que he oído ese nombre, pero no, no sé quiénes son. ¿Quiénes son?

—No «quiénes», Edward. No son personas. No son de este mundo. Llegan, lo destruyen todo y se marchan.

—Está bien, ¿qué son los grakers? ¿Dónde están? —

—Se parecen a vuestros duendecillos ingleses, viven bajo las piedras y en las cuevas, y solo salen de noche. Pero no son como los duendecillos, son malvados y atacan si los disgustas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que una especie de duendecillo malvado ha entrado en tu posada, te ha cogido manía y te ha dado un golpe en la cabeza?

—No ha sido tan simple —señaló Tyler , y se incorporó con gran esfuerzo. Gimió y se rascó la cabeza con suavidad.

Bella dijo:

—Permita que le traiga un poco de agua, señor. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—¿He oído la voz de una joven? No debería estar aquí, Edward. Dios sabe qué habrán dejado arriba los grakers. Han espantado a todos los huéspedes, pero tengo la impresión de que han hecho algo que a ella no le gustará ver. Hazme caso, estaban muy disgustados conmigo. Ahorqué a uno de ellos. Fue un accidente, lo juro, pero no me creen. Han venido buscando venganza.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo primero es lo primero. —Le pidió un trapo húmedo a Bella, le dijo que acercara la vela y examinó la herida— No es grave, es solo un rasguño. En cuanto me haya encargado de ti, Tyler , subiré y veré si queda alguien más. ¿Dónde está Marie?

—¿Marie? —Tyler se encogió de hombros.

—Tu mujer, Tyler .

—¡Dios mío! Estoy muy mal. Marie... No lo sé, no; lo sé. ¿Y si los grakers le han hecho daño, Edward?

—Iré a registrar el resto de la posada. Tú quédate aquí y descansa.

—¿Pero, quién es esta joven?

—Es mi esposa.

—¡Ah, tu esposa! Es muy guapa. Mira que pelo tan bonito, no tiene claro de qué color quiere ser.

—Ya está bien, Tyler . La cabeza debe dolerte demasiado como para coquetear con ella. Está bien, voy a ayudarte a llegar a esa silla y te quedarás descansando hasta que averigüe qué está pasando. ¿ Tienes un farol?

En cuanto el farol estuvo encendido, Edward dijo:

—Bella, tú te quedarás con Tyler para..., para protegerle.

—No, él no es mi marido. La cabeza ha dejado de sangrarle. Señor Crowley , no se mueva. Edward y yo encontraremos a su esposa. No se preocupe. Vamos, Edward.

Podría haberla atado, pensó él, pero se encogió de hombros, levantó el farol y salió de la cocina, con Bella a la zaga.

Treinta minutos después, tras revisar todas las estancias del segundo piso, fueron a las habitaciones del ático donde se alojaban los sirvientes. No había ningún sirviente.

Pero encontraron a Marie Crowley colgada por el cuello de una gruesa cuerda enrollada y atada en una poderosa viga en la habitación del fondo del ático. Bella no lo dudó ni un momento, corrió hacia la mujer y la levantó, en un intento de liberarla de la presión de la soga, alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Deprisa, Edward, deprisa! No aguantaré mucho más.

—Lo siento, Bella. Es demasiado tarde, está muerta.

Sostenía el cuerpo de una mujer muerta. Bella tragó saliva, la soltó con delicadeza, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No quería mirar, no quería aceptar que estaba contemplando a una mujer muerta, que había fallecido de una forma tan espantosa, pero se obligó a hacerlo. No iba a desmayarse, no gemiría ni se quejaría, eso habría sido inútil.

Tal vez se tambaleara un poco, pero consiguió decir con un tono bastante firme:

—Dime qué debo hacer, Edward.

—Por favor, vuelve a sujetarla, Bella. Tengo que quitarle la cuerda.

Edward consiguió desatar la cuerda del cuello de la mujer.

—La soga no estaba bien anudada —dijo mientras depositaba a Marie sobre el único catre de la pequeña habitación. Hizo una breve pausa, posó con delicadeza unos dedos sobre la mejilla de la mujer y la tapó con la manta. Se quedó callado durante un rato.

—La conocías.

Edward levantó la cabeza.

—Sí, es la esposa de Tyler , Marie. La conozco desde que era pequeño. Esto no debería haber ocurrido, Bella. Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada por ella. Bajemos. Tengo que decírselo a Tyler, y luego iremos a buscar al juez.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Era casi medianoche cuando el ama de llaves condujo a Edward ya Bella hasta una habitación recién aireada en la casa de Squire Billings, en el cabo de Morgan Cove, al sur de Saint Agnes Head. Se trataba de una bonita propiedad situada a unos cinco kilómetros de La Soga del Ahorcado.

En cuanto el ama de llaves les hubo dejado, Edward dijo:

—Ve a acostarte, Bella. Squire Billings y yo debemos hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Ella asintió y no dijo nada. No podría haber dicho nada, pero en su interior se sentía dolida y lloraba, permitió que la impresión calara más hondo en ella que las lágrimas, se sentía agotada. Pasados cinco minutos, se encontraba tendida de espaldas sobre una maravillosa colcha de plumas de ganso.

Edward entró en la habitación para ver si Bella estaba bien antes de regresar a la biblioteca de Squire Billings. Sostuvo la vela en alto y contempló a su esposa. Ya estaba dormida, tenía el cabello desparramado por encima de la cabeza sobre la almohada de prístina blancura. Parecía muy joven e intacta, pero no era cierto. Había dejado de ser inocente; había visto a una mujer colgada del cuello.

A Edward, eso no le gustó en absoluto. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y bajó las escaleras.

Cuando Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente, aún estaba sola. No había señales de Edward. Se preguntó si habría llegado a acostarse. Entonces, recordó lo ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en Marie Crowley . Echó un vistazo a la habitación y no le gustó lo que vio. Era oscura, de mobiliario tosco, con cierto aire español, según le pareció, pues había estado de visita en la casa del señor Álvarez durante su presentación en sociedad en Londres la primavera anterior.

Miró hacia la ventana, pero no vio los toscos visillos, sino a Marie Crowley ; estaba muerta y tenía un aspecto espantoso.

Edward tocó la puerta con suavidad y al abrirla vio a su esposa sentada en un lateral de la cama, con el rostro cubierto por las manos y sollozando con tanta intensidad que se doblaba sobre sí misma.

Se acercó presuroso a la cama, la incorporó y la llevó al sillón de orejas situado junto a la chimenea. Se sentó y puso a Bella sobre su regazo. La tuvo abrazada durante largo rato.

En momentos así, Bella tenía la impresión de que volvía a estar con el hombre con quien tanto había disfrutado antes de casarse, el hombre que jamás hubiera dudado a la hora de consolarla, de reír con ella, que valoraba lo que representaba ella y quién era.

—Gracias —dijo Bella y se incorporó. Se frotaba los ojos con los puños cerrados y eso provocó la sonrisa de Edward.

—Bienvenida. Ya ha amanecido. Una doncella espera en el recibidor para ayudarte. Pasaremos el día aquí. El asunto de Tyler y su esposa es un misterio, y el señor Billings no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar .

—¿Y tú sí?

—Sí. Me gustaría hablar largo y tendido con Tyler . Le pediré al médico local que examine a la señora Crowley .

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿No murió estrangulada?

—Tal vez no.

—Yo hablaré con el mozo de cuadras.

Una cuestión espinosa, pensó Edward. Se aclaró la voz y dijo:

—Eso no será posible.

—¿Por qué no? —Abandonó el regazo de su marido de un salto, se plantó de pie delante de él, con los hombros encogidos y los brazos en jarras, con el camisón blanco que la cubría desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies— Puedo hacerle preguntas al igual que tú. Además, Tim estará conmigo.

—El mozo de cuadras ha desaparecido. Tim está buscando a Pen y el coche de caballos. Afirma que debe haberse ido mientras él dormía, tal vez por miedo a que le culparan de lo sucedido.

—¡Vaya!

—Siento haberte desilusionado.

—Me has sorprendido, de verdad. ¿Crees que el mozo de cuadras sabía lo que había ocurrido cuando se llevó tu caballo al establo?

—De ser así, significaría que estaba implicado. Le preguntaré a Tyler sobre la familia del mozo.

—Entonces yo iré a visitarles y averiguaré dónde está el chico.

—Puede que sí. Bien, nos veremos abajo para el desayuno.

Bella pensó que la vida había tomado un rumbo muy extraño mientras la doncella, Tossa-un nombre español, según contó ella misma en respuesta a la pregunta de Bella, que era herencia de un antepasado que había sido lanzado al aire en la costa de Cornualles, durante el ataque de la gran Armada española en el reinado de la buena reina Isabel-, la ayudaba a bañarse, peinarse y vestirse. Tossa le contó que Squire Billings era muy campechano y no tenía cerebro, pero era un buen hombre. Cuando Bella apareció casi una hora después, parecía una señora, y esa era una buena señal.

Oyó la voz del señor Billings al entrar en el comedor.

—Por supuesto, milord, lo sé todo sobre los grakers, son malos, sin duda. No sabía que Tyler había matado uno. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Es muy difícil verlos. Nunca he oído de nadie que haya conseguido darles caza.

—Ya lo averiguaré —dijo Edward— Tyler me aseguró que fue un accidente.

—Sírvase más huevos, milord.

—Gracias. Le presento a mi esposa, Squire, lady Masen. Ambos le agradecemos su hospitalidad. —Edward se levantó de la silla, seguido de Squire Billings, quien dedicó a Bella una discreta reverencia y una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella, mientras se acomodaba en la silla situada frente a su esposo, que fue retirada para ella por un mayordomo de manos temblorosas, tan pálido que parecía estar apunto de morir. A propósito de ello, Squire Billings dijo para apaciguar la alarma de la condesa—: Elroy está consternado. La muerte, sobre todo la muerte violenta e inesperada, le revuelve las tripas. Sirve a la señora unos huevos y tostadas, Elroy. Intenta no pensar en la señora Crowley , y hagas lo que hagas, no dejes caer la bandeja cerca de la señora.

—Ha ocurrido algo malo, señor —dijo Elroy, con las manos aún más temblorosas—, algo mucho más terrible de lo que pueda imaginar. —y fue a buscar la comida.

—Ustedes acaban de casarse —dijo Squire Billings entre mordisco y mordisco de arenque—. Lo ocurrido es algo espantoso. ¡Bueno! Al menos habrán pasado su primera noche juntos con relativa tranquilidad, ¿verdad? —Squire Billings lanzó una mirada lasciva, afortunadamente, lo hizo tras la servilleta, aunque Edward sintió ganas de patearle de todos modos.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, fijó la vista en los huevos revueltos, y exclamó—: ¡Ja! —Pasó un buen rato untando la tostada y decorándola con un poco de mermelada de grosella espinosa.

Edward dijo:

—Tenía la intención de llevar a mi esposa a casa, pero teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido, hemos decidido quedarnos aquí al menos un día.

—Agradezco enormemente su ayuda en este horrible asunto, milord. Jamás había sucedido nada parecido.

Edward asintió, tomó un último sorbo de café, dobló con pulcritud su servilleta y la dejó junto al plato. Se levantó y dijo:

—Bella, no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará esto. Deberás entretenerte por tu cuenta.

Ella deseó dispararle, pero se limitó a sonreír, dejó su servilleta y también se levantó.

—He decidido acompañarte, Edward. —y la mirada que le echó le desafió a ordenarle que se quedara, como si fuera un maldito chucho. Bella miró a su anfitrión— Le agradezco sinceramente su hospitalidad, Squire Billings. ¿Querría acompañarnos a mi esposo y a mí en la realización de nuestras pesquisas? Hay mucha gente con la que hablar que podría saber algo sobre lo ocurrido anoche en La Soga del Ahorcado.

Squire Billings se salpicó la corbata de café.

—Bueno, debo decir que no soy un hombre joven, ya sabe, milady. Además, quién soy yo para...

—Si no le supone una gran dificultad, señor, me gustaría pedirle que hablara con el servicio —dijo Edward con la misma suavidad que la de la mantequilla con la que untaba su tostada— Esta noche contrastaremos la información que hayamos recabado. Bella, ve a buscar tu capa y tu sombrero.

Esa misma tarde, a las ocho, Squire Billings no sabía más de lo que sabía a la hora del desayuno. Había tenido que ir de caza, según les dijo a lord y a lady Masen, sin atisbo de disculpa en su rostro. Había estado ocupado todo el día con la cacería, y al regresar se sentía agotadísimo, y además no había descansado antes de cenar. Le había pedido a Elroy que se encargara de interrogar al personal, pero el mayordomo seguía muy afectado, además, preguntó, ¿qué iba a saber el personal?

«Todo», quiso decir Bella, pero fue inteligente y se mantuvo en silencio.

En cuanto a Edward y Bella, habían descubierto dos cosas: el médico local les había contado que Marie Crowley quedó inconsciente tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza antes de ser ahorcada, incluso podría haber muerto a causa de ese golpe. Tyler Crowley había hecho las maletas y había abandonado sin previo aviso La Soga del Ahorcado, y nadie sabía adónde había ido. Eso era todo. Incluso el mozo de cuadras había desaparecido.

—¿Tyler ha desaparecido porque ha asesinado a su esposa o porque estaba demasiado asustado para quedarse?

Era una pregunta excelente, la única que Edward escuchó formular a Squire Billings, pero se quedó sin respuesta.

Se había hecho tarde cuando Edward entró en la habitación. Bella estaba sentada sobre la enorme y tosca cama, apoyada sobre tres almohadones, con una vela encendida sobre una mesilla situada a la altura de sus codos. Estaba leyendo.

Levantó la vista cuando él entró en la estancia, vio cómo cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, vio cómo depositaba la palmatoria sobre la cómoda y cómo se erguía y se daba la vuelta para mirarla.

Bella ladeó la cabeza y dijo:

—Hola, milord, ¿qué desea?

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—John Locke. No es muy entretenido.

—No.

—¿Qué desea? —volvió a preguntar ella.

—A ti —contestó Edward— Te deseo, Bella. Quítate el camisón.

—Me parece que ha olvidado algunos detalles, mi lord.

—Me llamo Edward —repitió él con voz fría y distante— He dicho que te deseaba. Eso suena bastante detallado.

—¿Quieres decir que deseas atacarme otra vez?

Edward puso las manos en el botón superior de sus pantalones. Era una buena pregunta. La había atacado, había sido como una bestia en celo, pero no había sido culpa suya. Si ella no hubiera dicho esas cosas, si no le hubiera restregado por las narices el hecho de que no le amaba... no, eso era mentira, si es que alguna vez había intentado creérselo, y así era, por supuesto. Sabía que ella no le había amado y creía que no importaba, que pronto conseguiría que le amara.

¡Maldición!

Se quitó la ropa a sabiendas de que ella le estaba mirando, concentrada. Miró sus ojos Swan, de un azul hermoso, límpidos como un cielo de estío, y dijo:

—Esta noche no te haré daño. Te penetraré y te gustará. Voy a enseñarte qué es el placer, Bella. Seré tu maestro, el amante, y no ese bastardo de Mike, y tú aprenderás a amar mis manos y mis labios, y dejarás de soñar con él, pensó.

—Me resulta difícil creer que pueda ser algo agradable.

—Voy a hacerte reír como una tonta, haré que pongas los ojos en blanco. Y al final, incluso te dejaré dormir —no dijo más, simplemente se acercó a ella— Bésame, Bella.

—Está bien. —Cuando la lengua de Edward penetró en su boca, cuando ella cedió, cuando Bella supo que le interesaba lo que Edward le hacía, él tiró las almohadas al suelo y se tumbó a su lado— Eres preciosa —dijo con los labios pegados a los de ella— Y eres mía, Bella. Nunca lo olvides. De ningún otro, solo mía.

Ella le miró de frente y le dijo:

—Claro que soy tuya, Edward, y tú eres mío. Te ruego que tampoco tú lo olvides.

Aquella afirmación produjo una calidez en Edward que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero luego se sintió frío en el exterior. Tal vez Bella no le amara, pero era leal. Apreciaba su lealtad, pero también deseaba su amor, era así de simple. Lo quería todo, ¡maldición!

Cuando el camisón estuvo en el suelo y él se colocó encima de ella, mientras besaba hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, Edward supo que le costaría mucho contenerse, pero no permitiría que se repitiera lo ocurrido la noche de bodas.

El corazón de Edward latía frenético, la sangre bombeaba ardiente y espesa, y su ansiedad era tal que dolía. Besó el blanco vientre de Bella, sintió cómo se tensaban sus músculos y supo que estaba excitada, que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría, pero que empezaba a disfrutar de ello y que deseaba gritar. Conseguiría que le amara, que le amara más que a ningún otro hombre, más que al maldito Mike, conseguiría que le entregara su alma, que susurrara su nombre en sueños.

Sonrió al situarse entre las piernas de ella; la deseaba, la deseaba con locura, la levantó y le entregó sus labios.

Bella se quedó en blanco. Sí, él la estaba tocando, ahí, con la boca, con los dientes, con la lengua. Entonces se levantó de la cama, estaba tan avergonzada que intentó gritarle, empujarle por los hombros, tirarle del pelo, pero él se limitó a levantar un poco la boca, la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo, llenando su piel con el aliento caliente:

—Túmbate, Bella. Cierra los ojos y disfruta de lo que te estoy haciendo. Es lo normal, como lo de las lenguas. Relájate. Soy tu esposo. Esto me produce un gran placer. No me niegues el placer, Bella.

—¡No, por Dios! Pero, Edward...

—Silencio —dijo él, y la cubrió con su ardiente aliento.

Bella dio una sacudida hacia arriba y gritó. Edward le metió un dedo y ella volvió a gritar, aunque esta vez, él sabía que si se detenía ella le mataría. ¡Dios! Por fin la tenía. Presionó hasta que...

—Vamos, Bella. Déjate ir, vamos, vamos...—Bella no entendía qué le ocurría, pero sabía que se desmoronaría si algo o alguien intentaba detenerlo, fuera lo que fuese. Estaba temblando, tartamudeaba por el frenesí, la enloquecía esa sensación que aumentaba cada vez más y más hasta que... arqueó la espalda, se agarró el cabello con las manos y lanzó un grito que llegó hasta las vigas del techo.

Él empujó más y más hasta que sintió que toda la tensión, que la desaforada necesidad de introducirse en ella se apaciguaba, y la dejó relajada, a su entera disposición. Gruñó de satisfacción al penetrarla con fuerza, hasta el fondo, y ella levantó las caderas, algo que estuvo apunto de conducir a Edward al clímax. Pero no, no la dejaría tan pronto, no habría sido justo para ninguno de los dos. ¿De dónde sacaría Bella la energía para desearle aún más? Entonces, Edward contempló sus cuerpos, se vio penetrándola cada vez más, y tembló como una rama sacudida por un vendaval.

Las largas piernas de Bella le rodearon por la cintura. Ella gimió y él intentó con toda su alma ir más despacio, salir un poco de su interior hasta conseguir recuperar algo de control, pero no pudo, le resultaba imposible hacer nada que no fuera seguir penetrándola, y así lo hizo, hasta rozarle el cuello del útero. Su útero, ahora él formaba parte de ella. ¡Dios! Entonces, apretó los dientes, en un intento de contenerse, de no moverse ni un centímetro, pero no dio resultado. Alcanzó el clímax cuando ella le mordió el hombro, y lamió después donde había mordido.

Edward lanzó un alarido más intenso que el de su esposa y se desplomó sobre ella.

A Bella no le importó lo más mínimo quedar aplastaba bajo un cuerpo de hombre sudoroso. Así que eso era el placer. Volvió a morderle el hombro, le lamió y sonrió. Estaba atónita. Al beber champán había sentido deseos de cantar y bailar, pero no podía compararse con esto. En ese momento deseaba girar como una peonza al son de un rápido vals, quería dar saltos al ritmo de alguna melodía gitana. Se sentía llena de energía, de fuerza, y todo gracias a él, gracias a Edward, su esposo.

—Gracias —le susurró al oído, y le abrazó con fuerza.

Él resollaba, tenía la cara pegada a la de su esposa, y era ella quien le había llevado a ese estado.

—Lo he hecho muy bien, ¿verdad? —dijo ella mientras le mordía un lóbulo a Edward— Mírese, milord, como un árbol caído, respirando con tanta dificultad que temo que sufra un ataque de apoplejía, y todo por mí, por lo que le he hecho.

—Me muero —dijo por fin Edward, al tiempo que intentaba en vano incorporarse apoyándose sobre el codo. Volvió a caer sobre ella.

—Tal vez debería impartir clases, ¿no crees?

—Bella, ¿no estás agotada?, ¿profundamente relajada?, ¿con las extremidades flojas e inútiles?, ¿con el cerebro listo para echar un sueñecito?

—Quiero bailar, Edward. Baila un vals conmigo y después podríamos volver a hacerlo.

Él soltó un gemido y consiguió incorporarse, apoyándose sobre los codos. Seguía dentro de ella, y al moverse, sintió cómo volvía a endurecerse. No quería bailar un vals, ni hablar.

—Bella, me parece que aún no hemos terminado. ¿Te importa si bailamos dentro de un rato?

Ella levantó la vista para mirarle y ladeó la cabeza.

—Debo de ser increíble —dijo, y levantó las caderas. En esta ocasión, lo sintió con fuerza, con la misma intensidad que sintió al alcanzar el primer orgasmo. Era una sensación maravillosa— Está bien, bailaremos el vals después. Haz algo, Edward, por favor.

Y Edward lo hizo, sonriendo incluso mientras la besaba en los labios, luego en la parte inferior de los pechos, en la cadera, en la cara interior de la rodilla izquierda. La besó hasta hacerla gemir en su boca y pensó: Eres mía, no suya, solo mía. No pasó mucho rato antes de que se sintiera ir. Se estremeció y tembló, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un gemido prolongado y cavernoso. Luego consiguió volver al mirar el rostro de Bella, y vio que no había perdido el sentido a causa del placer como tocaba. No lo dudó ni un instante, salió de ella, la tomó con los labios y la hizo alcanzar el clímax una vez más. Ella no pudo ni gemir, ni gritar, solo se convulsionó y saltó como una marioneta, lanzó un profundo suspiro y se pegó a él. Antes de dormir, Edward la atrajo hacia sí, sintió su respiración sobre la piel y supo que ella se había dormido, y pensó: Soy verdaderamente bueno en esto. Tal vez, mejor que mi esposa. Sonrió, sabía que Mike no se había entrometido en esa ocasión, y cerró los ojos. Tardó menos de dos segundos en dormirse.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_A poca distancia de la costa sudoeste de Irlanda, entre el puerto de Cork y Kinsale_

Bella decidió que adoraba el mar Celta. Esa mañana se parecía al canal de la Mancha en un día de temporal, un día gris y estentóreo, con el agua lacerada por el viento, que tiraba del barco y lo agitaba. Ese día, el mar era tan crudo, salvaje y puro como el gélido mar del Norte que chocaba contra las rocas cerca de Kildrummy Castle, en Escocia.

De pronto, un reluciente y plateado rayo de sol agujereó el cielo lleno de abotargados nubarrones, produciendo un corte sobre las altas olas que se alzaban justo delante de la embarcación. El barco-el _Kelpie-_se agitaba con desenfreno, ascendía hasta la cresta de una ola para caer luego de golpe desde gran altura. Era como hundir un cuchillo en el pan, con rapidez y hasta el fondo. La nave se quedaba quieta, hacía una larga pausa, como si contuviera la respiración, y volvía a subir, hasta la misma cumbre del encrespado oleaje.

Bella jamás había experimentado nada parecido. Era magnífico, emocionante y le gustó desde el primer momento. Le gustaba hasta un extremo tal que hubiera estado dispuesta a equipararlo al placer sentido la noche de la víspera. Luego había amanecido como todos los días, y aunque ella había deseado quedarse en la cama, sonreír y no hacer nada más que acercarse a su esposo y volver a empezar, no pudo hacerlo, porque su marido había desaparecido. Se había marchado hacía bastante tiempo y eran solo las seis de la mañana, de una mañana tormentosa que hubiera convertido la estancia en la cama, acompañada de unas tazas de chocolate y unos besos, dados hasta adormecer sus labios, en una actividad tremendamente placentera.

Pero no iba a ser así, ¡maldición! Aunque, más tarde, ahí estaba su esposo, junto a ella, mientras contemplaba las tempestuosas e hinchadas nubes que se cernían sobre sus cabezas, y sentía la violencia de la brisa marina sacudirle los cabellos contra la cara.

Edward dijo:

—Pronto atracaremos en el puerto de Cork.

Bella se aguantaba con firmeza el sombrero. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su marido, con sus oscuros ojos llorosos a causa de la brisa marina que le golpeaba el rostro. Tenía un aspecto glorioso, pero había cambiado de nuevo. No era el hombre que había gemido y gritado, y que la había besado hasta dejarla entumecida la noche anterior. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres? ¿Eran todos iguales? ¿Tan impredecibles, sin sospechar siquiera lo placentero que era sonreír y besarse?

—Espero que estalle la tormenta antes de arribar a puerto. Me encantan las tormentas.

—A los caballos no les encantan. No les gustan en absoluto estas sacudidas. Si además llueve, se pondrán a dar brincos hasta caer al mar.

—Es una pena que no tengan dedos, podrían agarrarse a algo.

Edward sonrió y recordó lo poco que le gustaba haberla dejado en la cama, su cuerpo estaba muy cálido y suave, y en su rostro se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa. En ese momento había abierto los ojos, le había mirado y solo le había visto a él, él lo supo, y le sonrió. Su esposo tuvo que abandonarla, había mucho que hacer.

Edward dijo:

—Pendragon está solo a dos horas de camino hacia el sur, en la misma costa, en la cima de un pequeño promontorio. Fue construido hace siglos como puesto de vigilancia en la costa para avistar al enemigo. Cromwell lo incendió porque los Kavanagh se negaron a rendirse; más tarde fue reconstruido por Carlos II.

—¿Los Kavanagh?

—Mi tío abuelo, Rodney Cullen, el hermano menor de mi abuelo, compró Pendragon con su herencia cuando los Kavanagh descubrieron que habían sido traicionados por los franceses a finales del siglo pasado.

—¿Napoleón les traicionó?

Edward asintió.

—Fue una rencilla vecinal. Se rumoreaba que los Kavanagh serían capaces de descuartizar el ganado del vecino sin pensárselo dos veces, pero no aniquilarían a las familias de la vecindad. Los franceses les hicieron promesas y luego las incumplieron. Los Kavanagh aceptaron el dinero que les pagó mi tío por Pendragon y se fueron a las colonias, a una ciudad llamada Boston, creo. Pendragon es un antiguo y enorme lugar, Bella.

Los ojos de la muchacha centelleaban de emoción incluso en el momento en que el viento le arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza.

Edward lo atrapó antes de que cayera por la borda y lo volvió a colocar sobre el enmarañado cabello de ella. Le dio un suave golpecito en una mejilla, se inclinó y la besó.

—Me habría gustado quedarme contigo esta mañana —dijo, y la besó de nuevo.

Bella se recostó sobre él, le lamió el labio inferior y retrocedió para atarse los lazos del sombrero por debajo de la barbilla.

—No sería digno del conde de Masen hacer el amor con su esposa en la cubierta de un barco tambaleante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estate quieta, Bella —dijo él, hizo crujir los nudillos con las manos por encima de la barbilla y le sonrió. Se aclaró la voz— Tenemos nuestro pequeño puerto donde los pescadores locales hablan de sus embarcaciones. Hay una discreta villa, Pendragon, que cuenta con un par de tiendecitas para el centenar aproximado de personas que viven en las cercanías. La mayoría de veces cabalgamos hasta Kinsale, que está al sur del castillo, para realizar la compra de víveres.

—Pendragon —dijo Bella— Es un nombre con sabor a aventura y a secretos, y a antiguos pasadizos que nadie conoce. —Paladeó el nombre y volvió a decirlo en voz alta—: Pendragon. La casa de mi primo Mike en Fowey se llama Dragon's Jaw, las fauces de la bestia. ¿Verdad que también es un nombre maravilloso? Yo tenía tantas ganas de... Bueno, vaya tontería, ¿verdad? No, yo tenía muchas ganas de visitar Dragon's Jaw. Hay unas rocas de punta afilada a los pies del acantilado, de ahí el nombre.

Si Mike hubiera aparecido por arte de magia, Edward le habría arrojado por la borda sin pensarlo. Estaba tan enfadado que deseó insultar a las encrespadas olas, aunque sabía que no podía, así que dijo:

—Pendragon es muy antiguo. Antaño tuvo una gran importancia. En la actualidad es simplemente hermoso. Se limita a resistir.

Bella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? Tus palabras suenan tan frías y secas como... las de mi abuela lady Marie, que puede trocear un jamón o a un vecino aterrorizado sin inmutarse lo más mínimo en ninguno de los dos casos. Vive en Northcliffe Hall con mi tío Sam y mi tía Emily. No pudo asistir a nuestra boda porque estaba enferma. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la carta que me escribió, está encantada de que me haya casado con un conde inglés, y no con un maldito escocés como mi tío Colin. Aunque, si le das cinco minutos, encontrará alguna tara en tu carácter. Así que no me mires con esa nariz altanera, como hace ella. No olvide, milord, que anoche le proporcioné un inmenso placer si es que sus gemidos y gruñidos son señal de gozo, y lo son, lo sé por experiencia personal. —Le dedicó una sonrisa y provocó que Edward sintiera deseos de abalanzarse sobre ella y llevarla al camarote.

Bella dijo:

—Imaginaba que tal vez te habría gustado recordarlo, y sonreír un poco, pero aquí estás tú, todo serio, y no sé por qué.

Bien. Olvidaría a Mike durante un rato y su ridícula casa de Fowey. Dragon's Jaw, ¡qué nombre tan ridículo!, era tan afectado que resultaba nauseabundo. Edward no quería que Bella se diera cuenta de que estaba celoso. La miró y vio que el viento le había encendido las mejillas, tiñéndolas de un rojo intenso. También observó que se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma, y al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que le había llevado al clímax, y que se había dejado llevar una y otra vez hasta no importarle que el condenado techo de la casa de Squire Billings se hundiera sobre él.

Cogió la mano de Bella, enguantada en mitón, y miró hacia la lejana orilla, escuchó el ulular de la ventolera y al pobre Tim McCulver vomitar por la borda, gracias a Dios, en la dirección del viento.

—Sí —dijo Bella después de un rato— Pendragon es un nombre tremendamente romántico, se desprende con fluidez de la lengua y pronunciarlo produce estremecimiento. Es muy distinto a nuestro hogar en Escocia, Kildrummy Castle. Ese nombre es demasiado pragmático y realista. ¡Dónde iremos a parar!

—Lo prefiero mucho más que Bowden Close. Lo verás tú misma esta tarde.

—¿De dónde proviene el nombre Pendragon? ¿Es el nombre de algún antiguo guerrero irlandés?

—No. Mi tío abuelo cambió el nombre de Bellek Castle por Pendragon. Uther Pendragon no era irlandés, era celta o uno de los primeros ingleses, el padre del rey Arturo. Mi tío abuelo estaba obsesionado con el rey Arturo. Creo que soñaba con encontrar su tumba en los terrenos de Pendragon. Hace un par de años escuché el rumor de que North Nightingale, lord Chilton, había descubierto la espada Excalibur en una antigua cueva que se abrió al derrumbarse la pared de un acantilado. Tal vez sea una tontería, pero me gustaría conocerle algún día y preguntarle sobre ello.

»Mi tío abuelo solía decir que Tintagel no era más que una pila de piedras, que Arturo podría haber llegado navegando hasta Irlanda, a Pendragon, y pasar sus últimos días allí. Pero yo lo dudo.

—Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Pendragon. —Bella le sonrió— Déjame paladearlo un instante.

La observó mientras ella hacía girar la lengua, y pudo sentir cómo la movía dentro de su boca, eso le provocó una erección más firme que el mástil del barco.

Bella dijo:

—¿Tienes pensado vivir la mayoría del tiempo en Pendragon?

—Aún no lo he decidido. En la actualidad también tengo la responsabilidad de Bowden Close. Tu familia está ahí. Iremos a visitarla con frecuencia.

—Eso está bien. Echaré de menos a mi familia.

—Sí, lo sé. Tal como he dicho, no me gustaría que Bowden Close quedara en manos de los cuidadores.

—Mi tío Sam dice que un hombre es un necio si descuida lo que tiene.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Mi padre también lo está, por eso viajó a Kildrummy Castle cuando lo heredó. Sin embargo, no podíamos vivir allí, pero tuvimos mucha suerte. Oliver administra Kildrummy Castle. En la actualidad es tan suyo como nuestro. ¿Sabías que Oliver es uno de los seres queridos de mi tío Jared?

—Sí. Tu tío Jared le recogió en un callejón donde mendigaba comida. Tenía una rotura muy grave en la pierna, no podía andar.

—Mi tío le cuidó hasta los dieciocho años, y después fue a Oxford. Se iba a convertir en el administrador de mi tío Sam, pero en cuanto vio Kildrummy Castle se enamoró del lugar. Oliver es muy listo y se casó con la hija de mi tío, Ángela. Conociste a Oliver y a Ángela en la boda. Son muy felices.

Bella le tiró de la manga.

—Bien, milord, ¿cuándo me agradecerá lo de anoche? ¿Cuándo cantará mis alabanzas? ¿Cuándo me dirá que jamás ha tenido una experiencia así con otra mujer? ¡Por Dios santo, Edward, te eché un revolcón de impresión!

—No me gusta que hables así. Sabes que no tienes ni idea —añadió él, y tocó la parte inferior de sus pechos con la palma de la mano— Pero tengo grandes esperanzas puestas en ti.

Bella no se movió, se quedó quieta como una estatua y miró a Edward sin mediar palabra. Entonces se echó hacia delante para que su pecho hiciera presión contra la mano de su esposo. A él se le cortó la respiración. Vio que uno de los marineros se acercaba y colocó la mano en el costado.

—Sí —afirmó él—, un buen revolcón. Bien, pensemos en el placer que yo te proporcioné, Bella; en tu rostro cuando te besaba.

—Me encanta besarte. Haces que me tiemble la lengua.

—No, en la boca no, Bella.

Edward rió cuando ella enrojeció aún más y no precisamente a causa del azote del viento.

Él no pudo reprimirse. Sonrió a Bella mientras su pelo suelto ondeaba bajo el sombrero y le golpeaba la cara, movido por la brisa marina.

—De no haberte dado placer, ¿me habrías disparado después de haberme dejado sin fuerzas?

Ella frunció los labios, y Edward supo con toda certeza que lo estaba pensando a conciencia. Al final, Bella dijo:

—Esa es una verdadera posibilidad. ¿Quién sabe qué habrías exigido? Nuestra noche de bodas fue memorable, aunque no creo que se convierta en un recuerdo que me alegre en la vejez. Sí, podría haberte disparado.

Bella era tan deseable, tan abierta y generosa. No había ni un solo músculo de su anatomía que se resistiera. Su cuerpo... No, no podía pensar en ello, se dijo Edward, no en ese momento, no en la cubierta de una embarcación que se agitaba con furia.

Contempló la cresta de la hinchada ola que estaba a punto de golpear el lateral de la nave. Esperó, la rodeó con un brazo para mantenerla firme y saboreó el gusto del agua en sus labios salpicados por la espuma.

Pasado un rato, Edward dijo:

—Mi madre vive en Pendragon.

—No debería sorprenderme —contestó ella con tranquilidad— Pero no me habías contado dónde vivía. Recuerdo que te pregunté si tu madre asistiría a nuestra boda y tú te limitaste a sacudir la cabeza y a decir algo así como que estaba enferma.

—Eso es cierto. Está enferma, como mi abuela. Por norma, le disgusta vivir en Pendragon. Cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi madre me llevó a casa de su hermano, a Pendragon. Allí me crié.

—Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

Edward no dijo nada.

Una hora después arribaron al puerto de Cork, donde el mar estaba mucho más apaciguado por el gran malecón semicircular que rompía el ímpetu de la tormenta.

Una suegra, pensó Bella. No había imaginado a esa persona hasta el instante en que estaba a punto de conocerla. Pensó en su abuela lady Marie y pasó unos cinco minutos rezando con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_Castillo de Pendragon_

—Conque tú eres la nueva esposa de mi hijo...

—Sí, señora. —Bella sonrió al inclinarse ante la anciana, bastante parecida a Edward, por su cabello y ojos oscuros, y su complexión robusta como un olivo. Una suegra era algo que jamás había tenido, alguien que formaría parte de su vida en mayor medida que sus padres a partir de ese momento. Aunque la madre de Edward no hubiera acudido a la boda por problemas de salud, a Bella le pareció que estaba tan en forma como un gato de carreras de primera categoría.

Mejor empezar dándole el gusto. Bella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, rebosante de respeto y buena voluntad, y le ofreció una reverencia digna de una duquesa, de una duquesa de la realeza.

Su suegra dijo después de mirarla de pies a cabeza:

—Por la carta de mi hijo, había imaginado que serías mucho mejor. No estás presentable. Estás mojada, incluso desaliñada. La pluma de tu sombrero está apunto de caerse.

—Madre, como podrás observar, tanto Bella como yo estamos calados hasta los huesos. En cuanto hemos logrado modificar el rumbo para entrar a puerto, una ola enorme nos ha golpeado por babor. Incluso Pen se ha mojado, y puedo asegurarte que no le ha gustado en absoluto. Llevaré a Bella a nuestra habitación para que pueda cambiarse.

—Mi hijo me escribió diciendo que tenías los ojos de tu familia.

—Sí, milady —contestó Bella— Son los ojos de la familia Swan.

—Azules como un cielo de estío —añadió Edward, y Bella, encantada en exceso con ese maravilloso piropo, se dio la vuelta para mirarle y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo Bella.

—No soy ninguna «milady» —replicó la madre de Edward con un tono cortante—, no desde que me divorcié de lord Masen. Aunque ahora ya ha muerto, así que supongo que puedo ser la viuda del conde, puesto que mi hijo es el nuevo conde.

—No veo ningún problema en ello —dijo Bella, y no pudo contener las ganas de preguntar—: ¿ De verdad Edward le escribió hablándole sobre mis ojos?

—Entre otras cosas, como, por ejemplo, la cantidad de tu dote, que es bastante adecuada. Una suculenta prebenda garantiza con creces la acogida de una novia joven. Tal vez hablara de otras cosas no tan adecuadas, pero no lo recuerdo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Era su madre y la conocía bien, y en ese momento deseó que..., bueno, mejor sería olvidarlo. Nunca cambiaría.

Ella continuó hablando tras un largo silencio:

—Sin embargo, de momento no he visto nada de todo eso, jovencita. Así que tendrás que seguir llamándome milady.

—Milady, siento que haya estado enferma y no pudiera asistir a nuestra boda.

—Eso es una estupidez. Yo jamás enfermo.

Edward sabía desde los diez años que una mentira, una jugosa que promete consecuencias si se descubre, siempre sale a la luz, y quien la cuenta siempre acaba mal parado.

—Entonces ¿por qué no vino?

—Bella —interrumpió Edward— Vamos. —Le apretó la mano.

Me he metido en un terreno pantanoso, pensó ella, y asintió.

—Ya es casi la hora del té —dijo la viuda del conde, levantó un monóculo y se lo colocó sobre el ojo derecho. Era una visión bastante terrorífica. Entonces dijo:

—Tráela de vuelta, Edward.

Bella pensó que su suegra podría haberle hablado a ella y no _de ella. _No era un buen principio.

—Creo que estaremos listos en breve para tomar el té —contestó Edward, y se volvió hacia Bella.

Ella dijo:

—Sí, milady, estaré encantada de regresar para tomar el té.

Bella no dijo nada más mientras seguía a Edward por la larga, fría y lúgubre sala con sus andrajosos muebles y las pesadas y gruesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de cabo acabo.

Era una habitación espantosa.

—Puede que mi madre sea un tanto excéntrica —dijo Edward sin mirar a Bella.

—Tal vez debería presentarle a mi abuela —comentó Bella sin perder ni un ápice de su buen humor— Sería capaz de decirte en una semana quién ganaría ese enfrentamiento. Esperaba que, ya que sabía que mi dote era adecuada, me tratase mejor.

—Tal vez su salud no estuviera tan mal como para impedirle asistir a nuestra boda.

Para sorpresa y alivio de Edward, Bella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Intentabas no herir mis sentimientos, y por eso me dijiste una mentira piadosa. —Suspiró— Hiciste bien, aun así, te han pillado. A mí también me pillan siempre. ¿Supongo que no me contarás qué cosas le escribiste no tan adecuadas?

—Solo le dije que eras una reluciente flor lista para ser arrancada.

—Eso es repugnante.

—Sí, sabía que te gustaría. La verdad es que no quiso asistir porque es la mujer más perversa de toda Inglaterra. Aunque me hubiera casado con una princesa, ella le habría hablado con desdén y la habría mirado por encima del hombro.

—Entonces no importa. La perversidad resulta interesante.

—Ojalá pienses lo mismo dentro de una semana. —Edward le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a un viejo enjuto que tenía la apariencia de estar sufriendo un terrible dolor. Se dirigía con paso cansino hacia la pareja, con la espalda encorvada de forma exagerada y lanzando un leve quejido.

—Milord —dijo el viejo, remarcando el "lord"— ¡Eso suena de maravilla!

Edward dijo:

—Afton, ocúpate de nuestro equipaje.

—A la orden, milord, pero me costará horrores, como bien sabe, ya que usted me ha caminado sobre la espalda varias veces en estos años.

—Lo sé, Afton. Lo que he querido decir es que le digas a Ennis que vaya a buscar el equipaje y que le des las instrucciones sobre cómo y hasta dónde transportarlo.

—Está bien que haya concretado, milord. ¿Es ella su nueva esposa?

—Eso es —dijo Bella— Esa soy yo.

—Es hermosa, con todo ese pelo que no sabe decidirse por el color que tiene. No está nada gorda, ni mucho menos tan gorda como lo está milord ahora. ¿Querrá hacerme el favor de caminarme sobre la espalda cuando esté todo recogido?

—Me encantará caminar sobre tu espalda, Afton.

El viejo hizo un gesto de asentimiento, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó:

—¡Ennis! Trae ese culo gordo y esa espaldaza aquí, muchacho.

Bella vio que Edward torcía levemente la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Afton se dirigió con lentitud hacia la puerta de entrada.

Bella dijo:

—Parece que Afton estuviera a punto de morir de dolor. ¿Tan grave es?

—No es tan grave.

—Pero parece como si fuera a gritar de dolor. Incluso lo he escuchado gemir. Jamás había visto nada igual.

—Pocas personas han visto algo así. En realidad, yo le he visto practicar esa agonía delante del espejo. Casi me pilla porque me reí, no pude aguantarme. Tenía unos catorce años. No digo que la espalda no le moleste un poco, pero gran parte de su aflicción es puro teatro. Lo ha hecho desde que nació. El viejo granuja seguramente nos enterrará a todos, aunque tenga la espalda curvada como una herradura.

—Su aspecto tiene un efecto muy impactante —dijo Bella.

—Pareces impresionada.

—¡Lo estoy! Es un anciano espléndido. ¿Has caminado sobre su espalda?

—Cuando era pequeño. Ahora te toca a ti. Se quejará y gemirá, y disfrutará muchísimo, aunque no dejará de lamentarse.

—Es un mayordomo peculiar, Edward. Me gustaría saber qué pensarás cuando conozcas a Hollis, el mayordomo de mi tío Sam. Es más refinado que el rey.

—Yo no pido tanto.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Afton, qué nombre tan raro.

—Aún no has visto ni la mitad de la rareza de Pendragon, Bella.

—Edward, ¿por qué tu madre no quiso asistir a nuestra boda, además de por su perversidad?

Él la miró directamente a los ojos y contestó:

—No quería que me casara.

—¿Conmigo?

—No, con nadie. Cree que soy demasiado joven, pero aprenderá a quererte. ¿Cómo iba a poder evitarlo?

—A lo mejor no le gusta el hecho de que mi padre sea vicario. A lo mejor cree que no soy de buena cuna para el conde.

—No —dijo Edward con una gran dosis de cinismo en su tono—, es que no quiere entregar las riendas del control de Pendragon.

—Bueno, yo no tengo que...

—Bella, eres mi esposa, la condesa de Masen, la señora de Pendragon. Pendragon está en tus manos. No olvides lo que dijo tu tío sobre la responsabilidad.

—No —contestó Bella tranquila—, no lo olvidaré—Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el recibidor. No era feo en absoluto. No era frío ni lúgubre, como la sala de estar, sino que tenía cierta majestuosidad que se alzaba tres pisos hasta el techo de vigas al aire. De esa inmensa altura colgaba una enorme y vieja araña. Bella deseó que la cuerda que la sujetaba fuera lo bastante robusta y se preguntó cuándo la habrían revisado y limpiado por última vez. Con seguridad, no lo habría hecho nadie desde que Pendragon fue reconstruido después de haber sido incendiado por Cromwell. Bajó la vista al suelo y taconeó la superficie de mármol. Esas baldosas blancas y negras eran preciosas. Solo necesitaban una buena pasada de fregona, puede que tres buenas pasadas de fregona. La suciedad no lograba ocultar su impresionante aspecto. Una de las paredes estaba decorada con armaduras alineadas una tras otra y un mínimo de media docena de apliques dispuestos en fila sobre ellas. Nadie había limpiado ni había sacado brillo a los apliques ni a las armaduras durante al menos un siglo, tal vez dos.

A Edward no le parecía nada raro. Dijo con un gesto descuidado de la mano:

—Las armaduras son en su mayoría flamencas, del siglo xv. Mi tío se las compró aun vizconde de Surrey que se había arruinado, e hizo que las trajeran hasta aquí.

Luego dijo, al tiempo que señalaba la inmensa escalera de madera de roble que podría haber acogido aun batallón casi al completo marchando codo con codo:

—La casa es antigua. Desde su construcción original, obra de los Kavanagh, se realizaron ampliaciones con el paso de los años, luego fue destruida, reconstruida y así ha acabado teniendo esta apariencia. Mi tío abuelo y mi tío hicieron pocos cambios. Te parecerá algo ruinosa. Ahora que cuento con unos ingresos inesperados, terminaré las reparaciones necesarias.

—¿Por eso te has casado conmigo? ¿Porque necesitabas mi dote?

—Sí, exactamente por eso.

—Bien, espero que baste para todo lo que quieres hacer.

Edward dijo:

—Eres increíble, Bella, me asombra la forma en que maquina tu cerebro. No, no me casé contigo por tu condenada dote. Olvídate de eso.

—Jamás he creído que así fuera. —Ella le miró a los labios. Él dio un respingo y luego retrocedió un paso. Señaló los antiquísimos cuadros colgados en la pared lateral de la escalera. Bella, interesada, preguntó—: ¿Son tus antepasados o los Kavanagh?

—Mi tío afirmaba que pertenecían todos a la familia Cullen. Son muy antiguos, sin embargo, a nadie le importa. En la habitación del señor hay retratos de los Cullen. Un buen montón. Los retratados eran unos pícaros, unos bribones redomados, un mujeriego y un destacado miembro de la Cámara de los Lores.

—Ahora eres conde. Harás algo maravilloso, Edward, lo sé. Tienes un firme sentido del deber, un cerebro portentoso y no eres muy indulgente contigo mismo.

Edward puso cara de sorpresa.

—¿En serio piensas así? —preguntó con lentitud, al tiempo que se detenía en las escaleras y la miraba. ¿Crees que tengo un cerebro más portentoso que el del condenado Mike? ¿Y mi sentido del deber es mayor que el suyo?, pensó.

—Sí, desde luego. Soy tu esposa y debo conocer todas tus virtudes así como todos tus defectos. Bien, tu tío era, claro está, el hermano menor de tu padre.

—En efecto. Se hizo rico con el comercio, algo de lo que a mi madre no le gusta hablar, aunque era un hombre inteligente. Yo coincido con él. Hacer dinero sin ayuda no es nada malo. En mi caso fue algo necesario porque no había mucha cosa.

Bella miró la barandilla de la escalera, necesitaba una limpieza urgente.

—En realidad, jamás he tenido que pensar en el dinero ni en la falta de él. Mi tío el conde administra grandes propiedades y es muy rico, aunque todo proviene de una antigua, fortuna, ya me entiendes. El tío Sam es un administrador excelente y, es más, ha aumentado las arcas familiares gracias a su buena labor.

Al menos eso es lo que he oído decir a su administrador de propiedades.

—¿Tú, una mujer, qué ibas a saber de eso?

Bella respondió sin malicia:

—¿No te he dicho que soy genial escuchando conversaciones ajenas? Mi padre acudía a mí si tenía alguna sospecha y necesitaba confirmarla. Ojalá hubiera escuchado la conversación entre mi padre y Mike cuando... no, da igual, no tiene importancia.

Edward deseó que Mike estuviera allí mismo, en ese preciso instante, justo delante de él, en la escalera. Le habría agarrado y le habría lanzado por los aires contra el suelo de mármol, después le habría pisado con fuerza. Quería oír crujir su mandíbula por el impacto de un puñetazo.

Dijo:

—¿De dónde te viene esa costumbre de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

Ella contestó, tranquila, segura de que no había nada malo en ello:

—La heredé de mi tía Rebecca. Me temo que es una costumbre arraigada, milord.

—No se lo contaré a nadie. También tendré cuidado de lo que diga cuando parezca que no estás presente.

—Muy sabio por tu parte. Bien, mi tío Jared heredó una cuantiosa suma de dinero de mi tío abuelo Brandon, además de una plantación de caña de azúcar en Jamaica. En cuanto a mi padre, gracias a mi tío Sam, que siempre se ha ocupado de su dinero, también es rico. Kildrummy Castle entró en nuestra vida y eso abultó aún más el bolsillo de mi padre. No es que él haya alardeado jamás de ello. —Bella miró a Edward con detenimiento— Si te has casado conmigo por dinero, has hecho una inversión muy inteligente.

—Gracias. Estoy de acuerdo. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Cuánto esperabas?

Él volvió a detenerse, la miró y dijo con parsimonia:

—No se habla de eso con una mujer, seguro que ya lo sabías.

—No, no lo sabía. Me han comprado. ¿Acaso no es justo que sepa cuál es mi precio?

—Nadie te ha comprado.

—Mi padre ha pagado por mí, por lo tanto, he sido comprada. Venga, ¿cuánto, Edward?

—¡Maldita sea! Diez mil libras.

Deseó patearse a sí mismo por haberlo confesado. Enarcó una ceja e intentó parecer altanero.

—¿Crees que vales diez mil libras?

Ella suspiró.

—He vivido toda la vida sin saber qué es el hambre o la necesidad. Si veía algo que me gustaba, lo pedía y era mío. Mi padre gastó mucho dinero en mi temporada de debut en Londres y yo ni siquiera lo había pensado. —Volvió a suspirar—.Ni siquiera encontraba marido. Después de Mike... — Su voz cayó como una piedra por un acantilado.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Edward dijo con mucha cautela, incapaz de contenerse:

—¿Qué has querido decir con «después de Mike»?

—Olvida a Mike. No es más que un condenado primo lejano, nada más. La cuestión es que doy lástima, Edward, y jamás lo había pensado hasta ahora. No, a decir verdad, no valgo tanto. Creo que te han dado gato por liebre.

—No —replicó él—, me han dado a una Swan con unos hermosos ojos azules que heredarán nuestros hijos.

—Sí, eso espero. Lo siento, Edward.

Edward se detuvo, la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Siento mucho que empobrecieras cuando tu padre se divorció de tu madre.

—Jamás hemos pasado hambre o verdadera necesidad, Bella. Mi tío estuvo de capa caída los últimos veinte años de su vida, pero se hizo cargo de mi madre y de mí, y lo hizo encantado, con generosidad. Era un buen hombre. Aunque te diré algo. Es lamentable cuando alguien depende de ti y tienes que negociar y regatear con toda clase de hombres desagradables para reunir el dinero y cubrir las necesidades de esas personas. Eso fue lo que experimenté hasta hace dos años. Fue cuando llegó mi primer barco a Génova desde China. —La cogió del brazo y continuó subiendo la escalera. Los escalones crujieron bajo sus pies. Una deshilachada alfombra turca estaba clavada a las escaleras. A juzgar por su aspecto, era una alfombra antigua.

—Me pregunto cuántos pies habrán pisado esta alfombra.

Ese comentario captó la atención de Edward.

—Yo también me lo he preguntado. Creo que a los trece años imaginé que aquí se habían alojado varios ejércitos, lo cual elevaba la suma de pies a unos cinco mil.

—Me parece bien. ¿Dos ejércitos?

—Cromwell estuvo aquí en dos ocasiones. La primera vez fue derrotado, no así la segunda.

—No te había contado que mi tía Rebecca era heredera. En realidad fue una de las primeras herederas de toda Inglaterra. Estuvo apunto de casarse con un conde escocés tan pobre que su castillo estaba al borde del derrumbamiento. Ella le salvó. ¿Crees que yo te estoy salvando a ti aunque sea un poco? Podrías considerarme otro de tus barcos que arriba a puerto, lleno de maravillosos bienes.

—Eres más que un barco, Bella. Cuando pienso en tus bienes, se me pone la piel de gallina. —Le dedicó la sonrisa más maliciosa posible.

—Me gusta oírlo. Bien, en cuanto a tus bienes...

Edward la besó con rapidez e intensidad, luego se irguió.

—Mi padre también gozaba de una buena situación económica, Bella. De hecho, juntos me habéis hecho rico. Las generaciones futuras bendecirán tu dote.

Al fondo del largo, oscuro y amplísimo pasillo resonó aquella afirmación. Otra deshilachada alfombra turca cubría los crujientes tablones de roble y llegaba hasta la habitación del señor. En realidad se trataba de un conjunto de habitaciones, según Bella escuchó decir a Edward, que iba detrás de ella. Bella observó que la habitación del señor era tan sombría que tuvo que reprimir un gemido de decepción. No tendría que haberle sorprendido después de haber visto la sala de estar. La gran estancia estaba llena de aparatosos muebles antiguos, cortinajes hechos jirones y cientos de tablones desnudos de roble que llegaban hasta los pies de una cama mastodóntica, colocada sobre una tarima de noventa centímetros de alto. De ser posible, podría decirse que era más triste que la sala de estar. Al final, Bella dijo con los brazos cruzados a la altura del busto:

—Sin duda es una habitación enorme, Edward. Hay una cantidad extraordinaria de suelo.

—Hay un vestidor con una bonita y amplia bañera de cobre, más allá otra habitación, que será tu alcoba, supongo.

El vestidor era pequeño y oscuro, y olía a bolas de alcanfor. La habitación anexa sorprendió a Bella. Al abrir la puerta, tuvo que guiñar los ojos porque el sol entraba con todo su fulgor. ¿Dónde se había ido la tormenta? Habría jurado que seguía devastando la zona, a juzgar por la oscuridad del resto de habitaciones que había visitado en Pendragon, aunque no en esa estancia. Era blanca, de un blanco puro, y no de otro color, y hacía sentir deseos de levantar los brazos y ponerse a dar vueltas.

Bella se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación, y se detuvo sobre una gruesa alfombra blanca que cubría casi todo en suelo de la aireada estancia.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó.

—No te lo esperabas. Tiene un nombre bastante original: la Habitación Blanca.

—Me gusta mucho, Edward. —Hizo una breve pausa sin saber cómo expresar lo que opinaba sobre el asunto, y Edward dijo:

—Habla, Bella.

—Mi padre y Sue comparten habitación. También mis tíos y sus esposas. He visto al tío Colin llevar a la tía Rebecca a su alcoba, echándosela a los hombros. Siempre había creído que eso era lo normal. ¿Crees que nosotros también podríamos hacerlo así?

—¿Quieres compartir una alcoba conmigo? —preguntó él con calma, y supo que era una estupidez albergar cualquier esperanza de que así fuera.

—La verdad es que sí. ¿Cómo voy a poder mejorarte si no te tengo a mi lado?

—Sería prácticamente imposible. ¿Necesito mejorar?

—Desde luego, aunque diré, con la mano en el corazón, que dentro de diez años te habrás convertido en el hombre perfecto.

—¿Solo diez años?

—Siempre he sido una optimista.

Edward se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

—Sí, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi.

Bella se puso de puntillas y se quedó mirándole directamente a la boca.

—¿Quieres que te bese?

—Sí —contestó ella, acariciándole la mejilla con la punta de la nariz— Si aún tienes que preguntármelo, eso supone una mejora adicional. Tal vez estemos hablando de más de diez años, Edward.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Los labios de Bella eran tan ardorosos y tersos, como el resto de su cuerpo... tanto por dentro como por fuera, lo que incluía su leal corazón, ¡maldita Bella! Edward levantó la mirada y volvió a tomarle la cara entre las manos.

—Tienes un rostro muy expresivo, Bella. Detestas mi habitación, ¿verdad?

—Podría mejorarse en...

—Como yo.

—No, espero que contigo sea mucho más sencillo. Propongo que utilicemos esta hermosa habitación blanca hasta que haya conseguido convertir la grande en un lugar más habitable.

Edward contestó con mayor lentitud aún, mientras sus dedos recorrían con delicadeza la barbilla de Bella:

—Jamás he oído que maridos y mujeres compartieran alcoba a menos que estuvieran obligados a hacerlo. Me resulta difícil imaginar a mis padres compartiendo cama. Algunos matrimonios comparten una cama lo suficientemente grande como para..., bueno, como para tener intimidad, pero no durante toda la noche. ¿Estás segura de que todos tus familiares varones comparten la habitación con sus esposas?

—Desde luego.

Edward contestó con calma:

—Creo que tengo que pensarlo, Bella.

—No creo que ronque —dijo ella— Aunque tú sí roncas, al menos lo hiciste la primera noche. Sin embargo, esa primera noche supuso una gran tensión para ti, así que no debo sacar conclusiones basándome en ella.

Retiró la mano del rostro femenino.

—A lo mejor el ronquido es una de las razones por las que maridos y mujeres no duermen juntos toda la noche.

—Creo que Sue se limita a darle unos golpecitos en el costado a mi padre cuando ronca. La escuché decírselo una vez a él.

—Me lo pensaré, Bella— Edward no había hablado de amor, pero aun así, pensó Bella, dos personas que no solo estaban casadas, sino que además disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, y Edward y ella así lo hacían, salvo por la debacle de su noche de bodas, podrían sin duda dormir juntas.

Le dedicó una larga y pensativa mirada, y solo dijo:

—Hazlo. —y se dirigió al gran armario pintado de blanco. Al abrir sus puertas vio una hilera de vestidos. Zapatos de todas clases puestos en fila en el suelo del armario. Con mucho cuidado sacó uno de los vestidos. Era de estilo imperio y parecía bastante antiguo. Se dio la vuelta, con el vestido sostenido en lo alto, y ladeó la cabeza con gesto interrogativo.

—Supongo que los vestidos eran de la esposa de mi tío, la tía Sarah. Falleció en 1810, durante el invierno. Siempre tenía frío, aunque fuera pleno verano. Mi tío pintó esta habitación de blanco e hizo abrir más ventanas para que, cuando brillara el sol, como ahora, ella pudiera sentirlo en el rostro y entrar en calor.

—¿Cuándo murió tu tío?

—Hace dos años. En esa época yo vivía en Italia, en Génova, estaba inmerso en el negocio naviero. Al menos antes de morir, supo que yo estaba ganando suficiente dinero como para garantizar que Pendragon sería rehabilitado, que todos sus subordinados recibirían ayuda.

—Tu padre murió hace seis meses. ¿También estabas en Italia por aquel entonces?

—Sí. Estoy en tratos con el conde de Clare, un hombre al que admiro profundamente. Sus hijos tienen tu edad, bueno, son un poco más jóvenes.

—¿Cuántos hijos tiene?

—Seis.

A Bella se le pusieron los ojos como platos al oírlo.

—¿Seis hijos? ¡Dios mío, Edward! ¡Pobre esposa!

—Lady Rayna les educa con puño de hierro. El tiene negocios con su cuñado Kamal, que es mitad europeo y mitad árabe. En un tiempo fue el bey de Orán, un rey por derecho propio, abrumado por la responsabilidad de un palacio y un harén, señor de todo lo que contemplaba. Contrajo matrimonio con Arabella Welles, la hija del conde. Es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto jamás.

—¿Tiene seis hijas?

—No, dos niñas y dos niños. Todos ellos vienen a Inglaterra una vez al año, a principios de otoño. Ya les conocerás.

—¿Iremos a Italia?

Ella lo deseaba, Edward lo vio en su cara, lo escuchó en su voz. Era algo que él podría darle y Mike no.

—No veo por qué no. Está bastante bonita a principios de otoño. Bueno, le pediré a Ennis que lleve mi equipaje a la habitación del señor por el momento. Tú puedes quedarte con esta alcoba, veo que te complace.

—Me complace —dijo Bella con un tono encantador—, porque no es oscura, ni fría y húmeda ni lúgubre, como la gran habitación de al lado, que tienes que dejarme arreglar antes de que permanezcas en ella ni un solo día.

—Me lo pensaré —volvió a decir él, y la dejó allí de pie, mirando el umbral del vestidor. Edward sabía en el fondo de su alma que si ella susurraba el nombre de Mike en sueños, y él se encontraba a su lado, no valdría para mucho después de oírlo.

Pasada media hora, Bella bajó por la grandiosa escalera de roble, y se detuvo un momento para admirar la talla del poste del pasamanos. También quiso contemplar el techo de yeso, pero estaba sucio, necesitaba urgentemente una mano de pintura. Se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Se detuvo al escuchar que alguien daba voces; la más elevada era la de su suegra. La conversación versaba seguramente sobre ella, puesto que era la única novedad del lugar. Bella practicó su sonrisa. Conseguir que esa sonrisa fuera de oreja a oreja no era tan sencillo.

Cuando entró a la sala de estar, no solo vio a su esposo y a su suegra, sino a otra señora de edad indeterminada, sentada en un sofá de brocado descolorido frente a la madre de Edward. Aquella señora era tan obesa como delgada era su suegra. Su cabello, que con seguridad fue antaño de un rubio claro, ahora tenía un color apagado, cubierto de unas canas que salían en hilachas por las gruesas trenzas que coronaban su cabeza. Contrastaba con la madre de Edward, cuyo pelo de color negro intenso estaba ceñido con tensión en un moño, cubierto de níveos cabellos. La desconocida era muy blanca, tenía la piel tan pálida como el aguanieve, sus ojos eran de un azul luminoso y tenía las mejillas cubiertas de pecas. Era bastante hermosa, y estaba gritando.

—¡Dios mío, Sulpicia, eso es una estupidez! ¡Dime que no has querido decir eso!

Así que su suegra se llamaba Sulpicia. Era un nombre muy bonito.

—Sí que quería decirlo, Athenodora, así que cierra el pico. Hazme caso, él es... Vaya, aquí está mi nuera con sus ojos azules, bonitos ojos, si tenemos en cuenta la cuantía de su dote. Sin embargo, sonríe demasiado.

Aquel comentario hizo sentirse a Bella como una piltrafa. ¿Sonrío demasiado?, pensó la joven. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro, caminó erguida como un soldado hacia el centro de la horrible sala de estar y miró primero a su esposo, luego a su suegra y por último a la robusta Athenodora con sus gruesas trenzas rubias y su hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo Bella, se dio la vuelta hacia su esposo e inclinó la cabeza— Milord.

Edward dijo:

—Deseo tomar una taza de té, Bella. Con una gota de limón. ¿Madre? ¿Quieres que Bella te sirva? ¿Tía Athenodora?

¿Tía Athenodora?, se preguntó Bella.

Sulpicia se hinchó, era imposible describirlo de otra forma. Se infló dentro de su vestido azul oscuro y llenó los carrillos de aire.

—¿Quieres que sirva ella, Edward? Soy tu madre. Fui la primera persona que te echó té por ese pequeño gaznate.

—Ahora Bella es la condesa de Masen, madre, y la señora de Pendragon. Es la encargada de servir el té para que pase por tu gaznate y por el mío. Siéntate, recuéstate sobre los almohadones y permite que te sirva.

—Ha dejado de sonreír, ya no se ven esos dientes tan blancos, supongo que no pasará nada. —Dedicó una majestuosa inclinación de cabeza a Bella— Lo quiero con leche y azúcar.

Bella apenas asintió, no sonrió, sino que miró con la misma seriedad que Sue cuando intentaba reprender a Seth con un nuevo aforismo en latín. Dijo, dirigiéndose a Athenodora:

—¿Y a usted, señora, le apetece una taza de té?

—La verdad es que no. Me gustaría tomar un jerez, como muy bien sabe Sulpicia. Edward, pásame el jerez. Me lo echaré por el gaznate, gracias.

Edward, con un gesto de inmensa paciencia, se acercó al aparador y le sirvió a la tía Athenodora una generosa copa de jerez.

Bella sirvió el té y distribuyó las tazas.

—No tiene bastante azúcar —dijo Sulpicia tras tomar un sorbo.

Bella añadió otra cucharada de azúcar a la taza y observó cómo su suegra removía el contenido hasta que el té estuvo frío con toda seguridad.

No era una situación muy halagüeña. Bella dio un sorbo a su té mientras miraba a su marido, que se encontraba de pie junto a la chimenea con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Había puesto su taza de té sobre la repisa y tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Afton entró dando grandes zancadas en la sala de estar, con cara de sufrimiento, y dijo de sopetón:

—Ennis ha dejado su equipaje en sus aposentos, milord. No lo ha hecho bien, aunque yo le había dado instrucciones de cómo hacerlo. Milady, estaré listo para sus cuidados dentro de una hora.

—¿Sus qué, Afton? —preguntó Athenodora, se bebió de un trago el jerez que le quedaba y extendió su copa vacía con pulso firme hacia Edward.

—La señora, la que se ha casado con nuestro nuevo señor aquí presente —dijo Afton, retorciendo el gesto con mayor agonía—, va a caminarme sobre la espalda, ya que tanto usted como la viuda del conde son demasiado pesadas y me partirían la crisma.

Nadie dijo nada. Bella fue la única que miró a Afton mientras salía de la sala dando tumbos. Las dos mujeres volvieron a discutir, pero ahora en voz baja, y Bella no pudo discernir lo que estaban diciendo.

Sin duda, aquella era la casa más rara en la que Bella había estado de visita. Pero no, no estaba de visita, vivía allí. ¡Por todos los diablos! Entonces recordó a Glenda Strapthorpe, que había hecho lo imposible por atrapar al padre de Bella como esposo, y supo que tenía que pensar en ello antes de realizar cualquier valoración. Tal vez, todos los hogares eran extraños a su manera. Pensó en su abuela Marie y suspiró. Centró la mirada en la taza de té.

Pasados unos pocos minutos, Afton se encontraba de nuevo de pie en el umbral de la sala de estar. Se dirigió a Edward en un tono muy formal:

—El señor Vulturi ha llegado, milord. Puesto que usted es ahora conde y él no es más que un barón no merece que le conduzca hasta la sala de estar, a menos que usted desee verle.

—Tienes razón. No es más que un barón. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con él?

—Encerrarle en una habitación con media docena de doncellas y ver si sale vivo.

—Vaya, es una idea ingeniosa, pero piensa en las doncellas, Afton. Dile que pase, y fingiremos que tiene el rango suficiente para estar en mi presencia.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **ILJB25**, a **Lisa**, a** elis **y a **marieisahale **por su review; a **Maary Cullen**, a **Ale74** y a **Tanya Masen Cullen** por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **Maary Cullen**, a **Ale74**, a **Tanya Masen Cullen**, a **Mara06 **y a **mayte Cullen **por poner la historia en alertas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Sulpicia y Athenodora se pusieron a reír incluso antes de que Afton abandonara la sala de estar, y él se encogió de hombros y salió dando tumbos aun más exagerados.

Cuando Afton y su espalda desaparecieron, Edward ignoró a las risueñas mujeres y le dijo a su esposa:

—Lord Vulturi es un viejo contrabandista que fue ordenado caballero por el rey Jorge en 1809, cuando consiguió hundir por casualidad un navío de guerra francés. En realidad creyó que se trataba de un barco de soldados ingleses que tenían órdenes de trasladarle a Newgate.

—Te lo estás inventando —dijo Bella.

—Jovencita, mi hijo nunca se inventa nada —replicó Sulpicia— Lord Vulturi es un hombre muy valeroso, no como ese condenado lord Masen, que, gracias a Dios, ya está aun par de metros bajo tierra. De haber estado presente, no habría llorado su muerte ni habría echado una rosa sobre su ataúd, habría escupido.

—El padre de Bella, el vicario de Glenclose-on- Rowan, ofició el funeral. Estoy seguro de que eso no le habría gustado, madre.

—Milord. Señoras.

Bella levantó la vista y vio aun hombre entrar en la sala de estar. Era tan alto como Edward y le doblaba en edad. Posiblemente fuera uno de los hombres más hermosos que Bella había visto en toda su vida. Parecía un ángel caído, blanco y rubio, pero con una atractiva fuerza en el rostro, sus facciones marcadas y sus ojos azules componían un conjunto increíble. Imaginó que los hijos gemelos del tío Sam, Embry y Quil, serían igual de bellos cuando tuvieran la edad de lord Vulturi, y era algo seguro ya que sus condenados primos habían sido tan hermosos desde su más tierna juventud que el tío Sam y la tía Emily habían sido constantemente bombardeados con regalos de todas las muchachas del lugar, que albergaban la esperanza de llamar la atención de los gemelos.

Aquella belleza masculina era asombrosa. Lord Vulturi la miró y sonrió, tenía una sonrisa demoledora, toda dientes de marfil y confidencialidad. Bella la contempló y se le erizaron los vellos del brazo. ¿Seis doncellas encerradas con él en una alcoba? Vaya...

—Soy Bella Swan.

—Ahora eres una Cullen. Es mi esposa, Aro.

—Y él es conde, no un piojoso barón —dijo Afton desde la otra punta de la sala, situado en el quicio de las puertas que seguían abiertas.

Lord Vulturi rió.

—Siempre he sido demasiado corpulento para caminar sobre la espalda de Afton —dijo—, y jamás me lo ha perdonado.

En ese momento, Bella supo que Vulturi era tan divertido y encantador como sus dos tíos. Se preguntó qué opinaría su tío Jared sobre seis doncellas en una alcoba cerrada con llave.

En cuanto lord Vulturi se puso a pasear por la amplia extensión de la sombría sala de estar, Bella notó que cojeaba. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella, volvió a dedicarle una íntima sonrisa, estremecedora, él le cogió una mano y la levantó poco a poco hasta llevársela a los labios, sin mirarla ni por un segundo a la cara.

—Bella, qué nombre tan hermoso, querida.

—No intentes seducir a mi esposa, Aro —dijo Edward sin el menor tono de amenaza en su divertida voz— Suéltale la mano ahora mismo.

Lord Vulturi no lo hizo, sino que la bajó con delicadeza hasta que estuvo a punto de tocarle el pecho. Entonces la soltó, y presionó levemente los dedos de Bella hasta que tocaron su cuerpo. Sonrió. Bella estaba tan sorprendida, tan hipnotizada por lo que acaba de hacer que se quedó anonadada, mirándole.

—Eres un bribón —dijo Athenodora, sabedora de lo que había ocurrido, y con un toque de coquetería en su voz. Así pues, Bella no había malinterpretado el gesto de lord Vulturi. ¿Tal vez Athenodora se sentía algo celosa porque Aro no se lo había hecho a ella?

—¿Está casado, señor? —preguntó Bella, y recuperó la compostura alejándose tres pasos de aquel hombre tan peligroso.

—No, querida. Bueno, estuvo Nell. Ella me dio un heredero, falleció poco después del parto, bendita sea, y lo hizo rápido, sin armar mucho escándalo. Por desgracia, mi heredero murió a los seis años. Reconozco que durante un tiempo me preocupó no tener descendencia, pero ya no me inquieta. No, decidí que no quería volver a casarme. Es demasiado restrictivo, ya sabe. Puesto que soy inglés y tengo dinero, bueno, prefiero tener una querida de vez en cuando. Mi sobrino es mi heredero, es un buen chico, ahora está en Oxford, así que no está por aquí para hacerles ascos a mis amantes.

Bella notó que le estaba mirando el busto, y se sintió tan desconcertada que dijo:

—¿Habla de sus queridas en presencia de gente educada?

—Esta gente no es tan educada —replicó lord Vulturi— Pregúntele a su marido, uno de los jóvenes más granujas que he conocido en mi vida.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Edward, que se había alejado un paso de la chimenea cuando sintió ganas de matar a lord Vulturi, pero había retrocedido y se encontraba apoyado relajadamente sobre la repisa, con los brazos cruzados.

—Edward no es un granuja —dijo Bella, frunció el ceño, hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza— Al menos, eso creo. Verá, no hace mucho que nos conocemos.

—Sí —afirmó lord Vulturi—, ya lo veo.

—Aro no cambiará jamás —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a su esposa— Era un terror de niño, se corrió más juergas que una clase completa de Oxford y decidió que le gustaba. Bella, yo no soy un granuja. Él es el maestro y siempre ha deseado tener un discípulo que siga sus pasos, pero ese no soy yo. No dudo que Aro llegue a la tumba hecho un diablillo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Athenodora— Edward, le estás tomando el pelo a tu mujer. Querida, Edward es bastante granuja. Bien, Aro, ¿quién es tu última amante?

—Bueno —dijo lord Vulturi—, hace poco me he despedido de una joven que regresó la semana pasada a su casa en Saint Ives. —Bajó la vista y se miró las manos durante un instante, bastante distraído. ¿Acaso seguía pensando en ella?

—Sí, se llamaba Melinda —continuó—. La echaré de menos, sobre todo cuando los días se hagan más largos y haya mucha luz de la que disfrutar, y..., bueno, tal vez con la llegada de tu esposa, Edward, la compañía sea lo suficientemente educada como para no entrar en detalles.

Bella hizo un gesto de profundo disgusto. Su marido le sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la has dejado marchar? —preguntó Sulpicia.

—Por desgracia, mi sobrino me hizo una visita sorpresa y estuvo a punto de perder la poca dignidad que tiene cuando la vio. Se negó a regresar a Inglaterra, le recitaba a la pobre Melinda poemas de amor bajo su ventana, se quedaba ahí sin importarle que lloviera. Yo tenía miedo de que cogiera una pulmonía. Así que ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Deshacerte de ese necio —contestó Edward—, no de Melinda.

—Bueno, es una pena que no se me hubiera ocurrido en ese momento. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora se podría decir que estoy a la expectativa. —Hizo una breve pausa, y se acarició la barbilla con sus alargados dedos— Creo que debo buscar una mujer mayor y más experimentada. ¿Te lo pensarás, Athenodora?

—¿Tendría que adelgazar?

—He decidido que un poco de acolchado estratégico en el cuerpo de una mujer no es tan desagradable como siempre había creído. ¿Cómo iba a rechazar un hombre tal cantidad de carne blanca? No, queridísima Athenodora, puedes seguir comiendo todo lo que te plazca. Volveré mañana y llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Athenodora asintió e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Vibraba por debajo del busto.

Sin duda alguna, los tíos de Bella eran unos bromistas, aunque intentaban no poner las manos encima a sus esposas ni hacer comentarios subidos de tono entre susurros si sospechaban que había niños cerca. Sin embargo, como Bella era la nueva generación de fisgonas, heredera de su tía Rebecca, había escuchado bastantes cosas con el paso de los años, pero jamás nada como aquello. Miró a su marido. Edward permanecía inexpresivo. No, eso no era cierto. Parecía algo entretenido, con un ligero toque de ironía reflejado en sus negros ojos. Deseó ir al establo, buscar un purasangre y cabalgar hasta el puerto de Cork. Tal vez hubiera algún barco que viajara directamente rumbo a Inglaterra.

Edward dijo con brusquedad:

—Aro, ¿recuerdas a Tyler Crowley ? Su esposa y él son los dueños de la posada La Soga del Ahorcado, cerca de Saint Agnes.

—Desde luego, ¡menudo borrachín ese Tyler !, intentó estafarme hace unos diez años. Le di un buen costalazo en las costillas, su mujer me lo sujetaba, no paré de insultarle desde Cornualles hasta Escocia. Marie es una buena mujer. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Su mujer, Marie, ha sido asesinada, la han ahorcado, y Tyler ha desaparecido. Antes de esfumarse, me dijo que había sido obra de los grakers.

—¿Marie está muerta? ¿Asesinada? ¡No! —Lanzó un profundo gemido, y todos los presentes percibieron lo afectado que estaba—.¡Cómo disfrutábamos juntos cuando yo lograba colarme en la posada, normalmente a espaldas de Tyler ! ¿Qué es eso de los grakers? ¿Son esos duendes de Cornualles? ¡Esos pequeñuelos no matarían ni una mosca! Siempre que he estado en Inglaterra habría jurado escucharlos cantar en los bosques de tejos. Tyler miente. Él la mató, ¡desgraciado!

¿Lord Vulturi se había acostado con la mujer del señor Crowley ?

—Sin duda alguna los grakers pueden ser malvados —dijo Bella, a sabiendas de que ese comentario armaría la de San Quintín.

Aro se encogió de hombros:

—¡Eso es una patraña! ¿Dices que Tyler ha desaparecido? Venga ya, Edward, ¿a dónde podría haber ido?

—No lo sé. No he iniciado su búsqueda porque necesitaba volver a Pendragon. Aléjate de mi esposa, Aro, o te rompo una pierna, no la lisiada, sino la sana.

Aro, lord Vulturi, suspiró y dedicó un brindis a Bella, levantando su taza de té cuando ella se la pasó, y dijo:

—Echaré de menos a Marie. Era una mujer adorable, aunque su lengua se había vuelto más afilada con el paso de los años. Espero que cojan al viejo Tyler y le retuerzan el pescuezo.

Alvy Shanahan, la doncella de quince años de Bella, era menuda, pizpireta, tenía el cabello tan negro como el de Edward y el acento más cantarín y hermoso que Bella hubiera oído jamás.

Bella escuchó ese tono en cantidad porque Alvy no había dejado de hablar ni un segundo desde que le había pasado el camisón a la señora hasta que terminó de cepillarle el pelo. Y solo hablaba de una persona; Edward Cullen. De lo guapo, alto y masculino que era, de todo ese hermoso pelo negro, y esos antebrazos, tan musculosos y tostados por el sol, cubiertos de vello oscuro, sin olvidar esos bellos ojos negros, de los que una se enamora al instante.

¡Dios mío!, pensó Bella, no quería que su doncella estuviera enamorada de su marido.

En cuanto dieron las nueve en punto de la noche, Edward la llevó a la Habitación Blanca, ordenó a Alvy que se fuera, ignorando su mirada de abyecta adoración, y dijo:

—He decidido dormir contigo, Bella.

—Bien. Entonces puedo empezar las mejoras en tu persona de inmediato.

Él siguió riendo incluso mientras desabrochaba la larga fila de botones de la espalda de Bella.

—La cocinera, la señora Mullins, llegó a Pendragon con mi madre. Por eso tiene acento británico.

Otro aspecto de la casa que necesitaba una mejora.

—¿Te ha gustado la carne de ternera de la cena, Edward?

—¡No, de ninguna manera! La cocinera está con nosotros desde el día de mi nacimiento. Cuando tengo verdadera hambre, cabalgo hasta Kinsale, hasta la casa de un amigo y le ruego que me dé de comer. Sin embargo, te espera una encantadora sorpresa para desayunar .

—Puede que le dé algunas recetas que mejorarán las comidas.

—No te pongas nerviosa, eso es todo lo que pido, Bella. —Edward le bajó las mangas hasta los codos, y la dejó con los brazos atrapados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Poco a poco le giró la cara hasta tenerla de frente— Me gusta el azul oscuro de tu camisón sobre este fondo blanco. Es como una salpicadura de color sobre la nieve.

Ella levantó el rostro, y él la besó.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó ella cuando Edward por fin levantó la cabeza— ¡Dios mío! Es tan agradable, Edward. Tal vez estuviera equivocada. A lo mejor sí eres un granuja, en el mejor de los sentidos.

Edward se regocijó con su malicia cuando la llevó al orgasmo unos quince minutos más tarde, cuando tembló por un placer tan intenso que parecía estar apunto de morir gracias a él. Ella se quedó temblando sobre la hermosa cama blanca con su blanco cubrecama y sus níveas sábanas mientras él seguía enterrado en el fondo de su cuerpo. A Bella le encantaba sentirle, el sonido de su voz susurrándole palabras de amor y sexo, muchas de las cuales no entendía, pues al fin y al cabo, era hija de un vicario. Aunque algunas otras sí las entendía, pues al fin y al cabo, era sobrina de sus tíos.

—Edward —musitó contra el hombro de él, le mordió suavemente y lamió su piel salina.

—¡No! —suplicó él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gruñó, fue un gruñido tan grave y dolorido que transmitió que su interior había sido sacudido en el momento en que derramó su simiente con todo su esplendor en lo más profundo de Bella.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, su mirada se centró en el rostro de ella. Bella dijo:

—Eso también ha sido muy agradable, Edward. De verdad que ha sido muy agradable.

Había sido un comentario muy largo. Él estaba demasiado ido como para hablar. ¿Cómo podía ella componer una frase coherente?

Pasado un rato, Edward consiguió incorporarse y apagar la hilera de velas del sucio candelabro de plata. Cuando la estancia estuvo a oscuras, mientras ella se encontraba tumbada boca arriba, mirando la blancura del cielo que ya no vislumbraba, dijo:

—Me gustan los niños. Recuerdo que me sentí encantada cuando Sue dio a luz a Alec y...

—Duérmete, Bella.

—Los diez años..., a lo mejor puedo conseguirlo en nueve años.

—¿Qué diez años? ¿Nueve años? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De convertirte en un hombre perfecto.

Edward rió y la atrajo hacia sí. Sintió su cálido aliento sobre la piel. Se quedó dormido mucho antes que ella. No roncó.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella bajó al diminuto comedor familiar del que Alvy le había hablado, entre los diversos comentarios sobre el nuevo conde, oyó la voz de un hombre. No era Edward.

Afton le dijo a sus espaldas:

—No me ha caminado por la espalda, milady, ¿verdad? Lo ha olvidado.

—Lo siento, Afton. Después del desayuno me reuniré con usted en la cocina. Allí le caminaré por la espalda.

Afton asintió, le dedicó un breve saludo y se dirigió dando tumbos a la puerta de entrada.

Bella debió preguntarle quién estaba en el comedor. Entró en la pequeña y oscura habitación. Era una estancia espantosa, con esas cortinas echadas a cal y canto sobre las dos ventanas en saliente que daban a alguna parte, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de adónde, y se encontró contemplando a un joven que se parecía mucho a la tía Athenodora.

Él la vio, se levantó ligeramente de la silla y dijo:

—Eres la esposa de Edward.

Ella asintió, caminó hacia los cortinajes, los abrió y los ató con las cuerdas doradas. La luz inundó la habitación. Le dio un aspecto aún más horrible, pero al menos podía verse el exterior.

Bella miró al apuesto joven. Era rubio, de rostro fresco, y alto, no tanto como Edward, pero casi, y le había dedicado una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, soy Bella Cullen. ¿Y usted?

—Soy Ben Cullen, el hermanastro de Edward.

Bella se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante, al mirar al otro lado de la mesa, de que era el hijo de la tía Athenodora. Era el joven que había dejado embarazada a Lauren Mallory y que había permitido que Edward cargara con las culpas y la responsabilidad.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar?

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

—Mi Ben llegó anoche a última hora —dijo la tía Athenodora, y le dio un golpecito en el brazo al joven— Siéntate, querido, y permite que te sirva un poco de delicioso bacón frito al punto, como a ti te gusta. ¡Vaya! ¡Mira cuánta luz! No sabía que luciera tanto el sol. ¿Se me ven las arrugas?

—No, madre, estás preciosa —contestó Ben, y volvió a sentarse a su lado— Siempre has sido preciosa.

—Eres un chico encantador, Ben.

—Nadie me la había dicho jamás, madre.

Bella no lo dudó ni por un momento. Observó que Sulpicia estaba comiendo a toda velocidad, sin prestar ninguna atención a la escena, y se acomodó en la silla vacía junto al que imaginó que sería el asiento de Edward. Dijo:

—¿A alguien le molesta que haya descorrido las cortinas?

—Sin duda intentas demostrar que ahora eres tú quien manda aquí —dijo Sulpicia, con la boca llena de huevo.

—No, señora, no es esa mi intención, en serio. Es que me gustaría ver quién está sentado a la mesa esta mañana y qué tengo en el plato.

La cocinera salió de repente de la pared. No, no se trataba de la pared, en realidad había una estrecha puerta abierta con gran astucia en ella, se confundía a la perfección con el papel rayado. La mujer tenía los brazos cubiertos de bandejas tapadas.

—¡Vaya por Dios! La nueva condesa. Hola, milady. Menudo desayuno más rico que le he preparado, ¿verdad? —y sin decir más, la cocinera rompió a cantar mientras servía el plato de Bella, formando en él una pila de huevos revueltos con cuatro panecillos de nueces colocados alrededor.

_Jey jo,¡qué buen día para los panecillos! Jey jo,¡aquí están los panecillos! _

_Jey, jo, jey, jo, jey, jo,¡PANECILLOS! _

Era una nueva experiencia para un miembro de la familia Swan en el desayuno, pensó Bella, que deseaba reír, aunque se limitó a sonreír, y sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la señora Mullins.

—Ha sido precioso. Gracias. ¿Podría servirme una taza de té?

La cocinera continuó cantando mientras servía el té. No tardó en exclamar con fuerza todos los «panecillos» de su canción. Luego añadió un «jey, jo» final y desapareció a través de la pared.

Nadie comentó nada. Era un desayuno más en Pendragon.

Bella comió. Los huevos estaban deliciosos, y también los panecillos de nuez. La cocinera había preparado un suculento desayuno, tal como Edward había anunciado, pero entonces, ¿por qué la cena había sido tan desastrosa? Escribiría de inmediato a Sue para pedirle unas recetas. Un momento, a lo mejor tendría que inventar una canción para acompañar los platos de la cena que preparase. Vaya. Bella no había intentado jamás componer una canción, pero lo haría.

Ben Cullen dijo, con una flácida loncha de bacón colocada sobre el dedo:

—Eres una chica muy bonita.

—Gracias, Ben. Tú eres un muchacho muy atractivo. Te pareces a tu madre. ¿De verdad eres encantador?

Athenodora dijo:

—Bonito cumplido. Sulpicia, ¿lo has oído?

—Lo he oído. ¿Dónde está Edward, jovencita? ¿Lo dejaste agotado anoche?

Edward dijo en voz muy alta desde la puerta:

—Madre, disculpa que llegue tarde. Quería ver si Pen se encontraba bien después de haberse empapado ayer. Está bien. Bella, ya has conocido a Ben, por lo que veo.

—Sí, ya he conocido a Ben.

Bella no dijo nada mientras la cocinera le servía a Edward los huevos revueltos y los panecillos de nuez. Ya no cantaba. Bella siguió callada cuando Sulpicia preguntó:

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy, Edward?

—Llevaré a Bella a dar una vuelta por la propiedad. ¿Podrías presentarle a la señora Black? —y añadió, dirigiéndose a su esposa—: Es nuestra ama de llaves.

—¿Y está aquí desde antes de que tú nacieras?

—Eso es —contestó él, encantado y relajado, y se comió un panecillo.

—Necesitaré un caballo —dijo Bella.

—He escogido a Aisling para ti. Significa «sueño» en gaélico. Es una yegua con una mancha blanca en una pata, y, llegado el día, ganará a Pen en cualquier carrera.

—Milord, prepárese para morder el polvo.

Edward rió.

—Después de Superviviente no puedo darte un jamelgo, ¿verdad?

Casi dos horas después, puesto que Bella había accedido a caminar sobre la espalda de Afton en la cocina, la joven se reunió con su esposo en los establos de Pendragon para conocer a su nueva yegua, Aisling, y darle dos zanahorias.

Mientras cabalgaban junto al río, con el sol radiante sobre sus cabezas, Bella dijo:

—He conocido a la señora Black en la cocina. Es muy amable. Está prácticamente ciega, Edward.

—Sí.

—No ve el polvo.

—No, seguramente no lo ve muy bien.

—Entonces, si la señora Black está ciega, ¿por qué no se ha ocupado tu madre de que limpien Pendragon, de que enceren los muebles y cambien los cortinajes?

—Jamás lo he preguntado. Sin embargo, ahora tú te encargarás de ello. Por lo menos tendré una casa limpia.

Bella se quedó tan sorprendida que estuvo a punto de caer del lomo de Aisling cuando la yegua pasó demasiado cerca de una rama de roble.

—Ten cuidado, Bella.

—Sí, lo siento, Aisling. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Entonces ya te habías dado cuenta de que el sitio está hecho un desastre?

—Es la señora Black la que está prácticamente ciega, no yo. Esperaba que tú te percataras de ello y sintieras ganas de arreglarlo. Hay dinero suficiente para realizar todas las mejoras que desees. Yo ya he hecho bastante con las casas de nuestros aparceros y las construcciones anexas. No tienes más que hablar con Peter, mi administrador, y él se encargará de todo. Vendrá esta tarde. Solo te pido que te comportes con diplomacia con mi madre y los criados. A la gente suele costarle aceptar el cambio.

Bella asintió.

—A lo mejor tu madre creía que no había dinero suficiente y por eso no ha hecho nada.

Edward enarcó una ceja al escuchar el comentario.

—Eres muy amable al suponer eso, Bella. Sin embargo, como ya sabes, la limpieza no precisa mucho dinero. No, simplemente no le importa. Siempre ha detestado Pendragon. Su hogar era Bowden Close. Imagino que querría ir a vivir allí ahora que me pertenece. Pasa horas y horas escribiendo diarios interminables, toma nota de todas sus congojas en inglés y en francés.

—¿Has leído sus diarios?

—No, eso habría supuesto violar su intimidad. Habla de ellos con bastante libertad, los lee a la hora del té. No importa que no le gustes, te considerará una nueva oyente e insistirá en leértelos por la tarde. Si quieres escapar, guíñame un ojo o haz algún movimiento discreto. ¿Entendido?

Bella asintió.

—¿Por qué no le gusto, Edward?

—Cree de todo corazón que soy demasiado joven para estar casado. Teme que haya heredado alguna de las costumbres más deleznables de mi padre. Anoche me dijo que había rezado para que me quedara más tiempo en Italia. Allí se pueden tener amantes, no hace falta casarse para que un hombre sacie su deseo. Sí, tengo una edad demasiado tierna, alguna mujer inconsciente podría hacerme daño. Lo superará, Bella. No te preocupes.

Para ti es fácil decirlo, pensó Bella. Llegaron a la cima del promontorio, y Bella contempló, atónita, el paisaje del mar irlandés y la magnífica costa, fragmentos de terreno escarpado que se adentraban en la costa o salientes como largos dedos que penetraban en el mar, la orilla estaba cubierta de piedras estriadas y lisas.

Bella desmontó de Aisling deslizándose por su lomo, se levantó la falda de montar y se dirigió hasta el borde del precipicio. El agua centelleaba bajo el sol de la mañana. El mar estaba en calma, había marea baja, las olas golpeaban con amabilidad la polvorienta arena, se abrían hacia el exterior para después regresar con parsimonia y ser engullidas por la siguiente ola. Edward miraba a Bella. Ella se dio la vuelta poco a poco, y le sintió cerca de su cuerpo, sintió su atracción, la atracción sentida al verle por primera vez, aunque todos sus pensamientos hubieran estado dedicados a Mike por aquel entonces. Mike. Estaría en ese momento en Dragon's Jaw con su esposa embarazada. No, no podía pensar en ninguno de los dos.

—Edward —dijo.

Él recorrió la distancia que les separaba en un segundo y la atrajo hacia sí. El viento soplaba con suavidad, pero aun así le pegaba la falda de montar a las piernas.

Edward no la besó, se limitó a sujetarla y a mirarla.

—¡Eres tan rematadamente inocente!

—Sí. ¿ Qué esperabas teniendo un padre vicario?

Edward le besó la punta de la nariz y le dio la vuelta para que se apoyara de espaldas contra él. A Bella le encantaba sentir su cuerpo, su fuerza, su calor. Jamás había pensado en el calor de los hombres, pero en ese momento sí lo hacía, y esos pensamientos pecaminosos también la llenaron de calor.

Dijo con voz queda, mientras miraba cómo Edward la rodeaba con sus brazos a la altura del busto, acercándola más a él:

—¿Puedo confiar en ti, Edward?

Él la abrazó con más fuerza. Apoyó la mejilla sobre la coronilla de Bella durante un rato y dijo sin dudarlo:

—Sí.

Bella añadió, con la voz clara y tranquila:

—Tú también puedes confiar en mí, Edward.

—Bella...

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y le tocó la barbilla con delicadeza hasta llegar a sus labios.

—Está bien. He hecho unos votos ante Dios, y tú también. Cumpliré mis promesas, Edward. Eres mi esposo. Estaré contigo hasta el día de mi muerte. Jamás te abandonaré. Hace tiempo que no te hago reír. Lo arreglaré. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. Me encanta verla.

—¿Una sonrisa preciosa? —Ella no le dejaría y podía contar con su lealtad. Pero no era suficiente, maldición.

—Desde luego.

Edward miró a lo lejos, pero no antes de que ella acertara a ver un resplandor en sus ojos, provocado por algo que no podía ni imaginar.

En el fondo sabía que no le conocía muy bien. Bella se apartó de Edward y volvió la vista hacia Pendragon, un magnífico montículo de piedra gris con forma de estructura perdurable que parecía un castillo más que cualquier otra cosa. Era grande, imponente, había provocado el alto del enemigo, y desde allí habían logrado que Cromwell se retirase. Sí, Pendragon dominaba todo cuanto lo rodeaba, incluidos los elementos de la naturaleza, y vigilaba, según opinaba Bella, la llegada de una oscura nube, amenazadora. Albergaba secretos, tal vez algún pasadizo oculto. Cualquiera sabía. La joven se estremeció, aunque estuviera sonriendo.

Bella estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos. Edward la había amado, se había tumbado a su lado y le había dicho:

—Creo que quiero dormir solo en mi cama. Buenas noches.

La besó en la boca una última vez y la abandonó. La luz de la luna llena entraba por las ventanas, se esparcía por la habitación y era hermosa. Aunque también resultaba aterradora. Dibujaba misteriosas sombras sobre las blancas paredes.

¿Por qué había cambiado Edward de parecer? Le había hecho el amor, ella se sentía rebosante de placer y de algo más profundo, algo que le provocaba deseos de proclamar a gritos su fuerza. Bella creía que Edward había sentido lo mismo. Pero era evidente que no lo sentía.

Tembló bajo las gruesas mantas. La temperatura descendía, se aproximaba una tormenta, llegaría en poco tiempo, una gran tormenta con rayos, sonoros truenos y fuertes lluvias torrenciales. Aunque la luna seguía brillando con intensidad. Bella notó cómo las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y tragó saliva. Deseaba que su esposo estuviera a su lado. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

—Maldito seas, Edward —dijo, y deseó quedarse dormida. Había escrito una carta a su padre y a Sue en la que les hablaba de Pendragon, de la encantadora costa, solicitaba recetas, pedía a Alec y a Brady que le compusieran una canción culinaria que cantara las alabanzas, por ejemplo, de un redondo de ternera preparado a la francesa. Sus palabras sonaban a felicidad porque las escribió con esa intención, pero ella no era feliz, no del todo. Había demasiada gente rara en Pendragon.

Su suegra había leído su diario, fechado en otoño de 1808, durante dos horas seguidas. Por desgracia estaba en francés y Bella entendía una de cada cinco palabras. Al final había girado las órbitas oculares hacia su marido, y él se había levantado y la había cogido de la mano.

—Bella está muy cansada, madre.

Dejaron a Ben, a su madre y a Sulpicia, con el diario aún abierto, en la sala de estar. Afton estaba rondando justo a la salida. Dijo, meneando la cabeza:

—Recuerdo que hace cinco años leyó esas mismas páginas, era el diario de 1808, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Bella— Tiene usted una memoria prodigiosa, Afton, y un gran dominio de las lenguas.

—Uno necesita dominar todo tipo de lenguaje cuando le duele tanto la espalda. —y retorció el gesto expresando una agonía tan intensa que Bella se acercó a él de inmediato.

—Mañana volveré a caminar sobre usted, si lo desea, Afton. ¿Lo de hoy ha servido de algo?

—Un poco, milady, una porquería de nada. ¡Pues claro que domino la lengua!

Bella se durmió. No supo qué la había despertado, pero era algo que no había oído todavía en aquella extraña casa. ¿Un ratón escabulléndose por el suelo de madera? ¿Una polilla atrapada contra el cristal de la ventana? ¿El crujido y fuerza del trueno, que aún no había estallado?

Sintió un gran temor repentino.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Bella se quedó tumbada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, totalmente quieta, aguzando el oído y la vista. Esperaba cualquier otro sonido. La luz de la luna había dejado de iluminar fragmentos de la blanca habitación. Lo único que cubría el cielo era un manto de nubes gruesas, hinchadas, negras como el fondo de un caldero. El cuarto estaba casi a oscuras. La tormenta ya estaba allí, el viento que soplaba había abierto a medias la ventana, hacía muchísimo frío. La lluvia empezaría a caer de un momento a otro. Bella no había oído nada, ¿desde hacía cuánto tiempo?

Se había comportado como una tonta. Empezó a levantarse para cerrar la ventana cuando volvió a escuchar un ruido. No era un sonido escurridizo, era otra cosa bien distinta. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. No veía nada. Pero eso no importaba. Giró sobre sí misma hasta llegar al extremo lateral de la cama que daba al vestidor, y cuando saltó al suelo, se hizo un lío con las mantas, de pronto un rayo iluminó el negro cielo, luego, una vez más, y el trueno rugió y estalló, provocando el estremecimiento de Pendragon debido a los tremendos temblores de la tierra. Bella escuchó la respiración de alguien, y ese alguien estaba justo detrás de ella. Pudo oírle respirar, era una respiración honda y agitada, y había algo más, algo... Vio algo, era negro, una figura, y entonces la golpearon con fuerza en la sien. Cayó encima de la pila de mantas que había arrastrado desde la cama.

—¡Bella!

Creyó oír la voz de un hombre, no estaba segura, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Se sentía abrigada y a salvo y nada podía tocarla, nada de nada.

—¡Bella! ¡Maldición, despierta! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Despierta!

El hombre la abofeteó en la cara, y no fueron golpes suaves, la abofeteó con ganas, y eso la enojó tanto que se puso derecha y le dijo:

—No me pegues o te parto el espinazo.

Edward dijo:

—Bien, eso está mejor. Por favor, no me partas el espinazo. ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo que pensarlo.

—¡Dios mío, Bella! Te he oído gritar, creía que los rayos y truenos te habían asustado. Siento haberte abofeteado tan fuerte, pero tenía miedo, no despertabas. —La abrazó contra su cuerpo. Bella sintió latir el corazón de su esposo, que le quedaba a la altura de la mejilla.

Apoyada sobre el hombro de Edward, dijo:

—¿De verdad me has oído gritar? No sabía si había podido hacerlo después de que esa persona me pegara en la sien con algo duro.

Edward se atragantó y tosió, y siguió tosiendo hasta que Bella se repuso y le golpeó en la espalda.

—¿ ué has dicho? —logró mascullar Edward, con la voz rota— ¡Dios mío! Estás sangrando. —Miró la sangre, que le empapaba los dedos. Se incorporó de un salto, la levantó en brazos y la puso con cuidado sobre la cama, como si estuviera muerta.. Ella esperó que posara las manos sobre sus pechos, pero no lo hizo.

—No te muevas. —Y se alejó, encendió una vela y registró hasta el último rincón de la Habitación Blanca. Cerró la ventana, porque la lluvia estaba entrando en el dormitorio. Un tremendo rayo llenó la habitación de luz. Edward seguía sin ver nada. Cerró las cortinas mientras la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. A continuación, abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió al pasillo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviera.

—No hay rastro de nadie. —Posó la vela sobre la mesilla de noche y se inclinó con delicadeza sobre Bella para retirarle los cabellos que cubrían la herida.

Edward soltó una serie de improperios con fluidez, y muy variados, según pensó ella, que preguntó:

—¿Te los has inventado tú?

—¿El qué? ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

—¿Las blasfemias, con ese increíble uso de partes de la anatomía animal, las has inventado tú?

Él sonrió, no pudo contenerse.

—No. Esas palabras existen desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Te duele?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y lanzó un grito.

—Lo siento, solo un poco, no es grave...

—Está bien. No te muevas, voy a limpiarte. Quieta, Bella.

Ella no obedeció. Se le empezaba a inclinar la cabeza hacia delante y, a decir verdad, se sentía mareada. La tenue luz de la vela se agitaba, las blancas paredes vibraban ligeramente y se desplazaban hacia la derecha.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo, y se puso la mano delante de la cara.

—Bella, ¿qué haces?

—Quiero ver si puedo contarme los dedos.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó él, y la tapó con las mantas— Quien te haya pegado te ha dejado inconsciente, y eso puede ser peligroso. Cuenta mis dedos. ¿Cuántos estoy levantando?

—Creo que hay tres dedos. ¿Sabes, Edward, que todos esos dedos que me estás mostrando me han tocado de forma muy íntima?

—Sí, supongo que es cierto.

—Sobre todo ese dedo de en medio, es bastante largo. ¡Dios santo!, recuerdo que hace solo un par de horas tú...

—Sí, sí, Bella, lo recuerdo todo sobre ese dedo. Dime, ¿te duele?

Ella asintió, y ese leve movimiento estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento. Consiguió quedarse del todo quieta hasta que el dolor disminuyó. Entonces dijo:

—No debiste dejarme. Te estaba besando en la cara y me dijiste que querías dormir en tu cama. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? No, no me mires con el ceño fruncido, acabas de recibir un golpe en la cabeza. Túmbate y descansa. Está bien, te lo diré. Me fui porque me dan miedo las tormentas, desde que era pequeño. No quería que vieras a tu fuerte esposo, tan masculino, acobardarse, aterrorizado por el miedo a morir, cuando los rayos llenaran el cielo y los truenos estallaran como disparos de cañón.

—Eso no es tan malo. Haré que olvides cualquier cosa mala que te ocurriera de niño. Te abrazaré con fuerza. Puedes acobardarte cuanto quieras.

—¿Me darías palmaditas en la espalda?

—Claro. Incluso puedo cantarte una nana. Pero no vuelvas a dejarme, Edward.

—No te dejaré. Ahora que conoces mi debilidad, no hay razón para que me oculte. —Se levantó— Voy a buscar al médico.

—¿Tendré que caminar sobre su espalda?

—¿Sobre la del doctor Pilchart? No, tiene la espalda en perfecta forma.

—¿Tendré que adelgazar?

Por un instante, Edward no supo a qué se refería Bella, y luego recordó que la tía Athenodora le había dicho esas palabras a lord Vulturi.

—En realidad, necesitas engordar un poco, no mucho, te lo advierto, siempre me han gustado las chicas delgadas. Bella, cuando a uno le golpean en la cabeza no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido con anterioridad. ¿Recuerdas algo más de lo que me has dicho?

—Te lo contaré si no vas a buscar al doctor Pilchart.

—Pero podrías estar herida de gravedad.

—¿Y qué podrá hacer él? ¿Me abrirá la cabeza y mirará en su interior? Aunque lo hiciera, ¿sabría qué buscar?

—Supongo que no. Está bien, de momento, me quedaré aquí contigo. ¿Recuerdas algo más?

—Sí —dijo Bella—, lo recuerdo todo. —Se calló durante un instante, cerró los ojos al sentir unos latigazos de dolor de cabeza. Por último dijo—: Primero fueron los rayos y truenos, le escuché acercarse por su respiración, muy profunda. El ruido le asustó, entonces me golpeó.

—¿Sabes que era un hombre?

—No. Pero no era alguien menudo. Iba vestido de negro, Edward, de pies a cabeza. —Intentó abrir un ojo— Por favor, no le pidas a Squire Billings que te ayude a buscar al culpable.

Edward sonrió.

—No se lo pediré. En realidad, soy el juez de la zona.

—Te he hecho reír —dijo ella, y levantó los dedos para tocarle con delicadeza los labios—, aunque no era mi intención.

—Bella, quiero que permanezcas despierta un poco más. Los golpes en la cabeza son impredecibles.

—Estoy muy cansada, Edward.

—Lo sé, pero debes aguantar. —La cogió de la mano y dijo—: Te ayudaré a permanecer despierta. Escúchame. Te hablaré de mi primer barco, que fue financiado en gran parte por el conde de Clare y que navegó hasta la India. Debía regresar la primera semana de octubre. No llegó. Créeme, yo iba al puerto de Génova todas las mañanas al amanecer, y oteaba el horizonte hasta bizquear, pero el _Estrella de Génova _no aparecía. Me plantaba allí todas las noches hasta que oscurecía tanto que no se veía ni el agua. Adam Welles, conde de Clare, me encontró una noche en mi colina, bebiendo coñac y mirando el Mediterráneo. Estaba tan borracho, tan desesperado que me sentía dispuesto a bajar al embarcadero de Génova a romper un par de caras, una estupidez bastante considerable, teniendo en cuenta que hay más bellacos en el muelle de los que puedas imaginar. Adam se puso delante de mí, con las manos en jarras y dijo: «Está bien, estúpido joven, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Si el maldito barco se ha hundido, conseguirás dinero para pagar otro. Levántate o te rompo la cabeza».

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me levanté y me abalancé sobre él.

—¿Le pegaste?

—Te aseguro que lo intenté. Quería matarle, al menos lisiarle. Fue una buena pelea, hasta que el me golpeó en el estómago y todo el coñac... Creí que iba a morirme.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—El _Estrella de Génova _llegó a Génova el martes de la semana siguiente por la tarde. Si mal no recuerdo, besé su casco. Había estallado una horrible tormenta justo al salir de Gibraltar, pero la nave había logrado superarla. Financié sin demora la construcción de otro barco. Solo he perdido una nave en tres años. En este momento tengo tres barcos en alta mar y, gracias a Dios, cuento con excelentes hombres en Génova a los que puedo confiar su supervisión.

—¿Qué dijo el conde de Clare sobre el barco extraviado?

—Me compró una caja de coñac, dijo que no quería ver ni una botella vacía en un mínimo de seis meses o volvería a pegarme en el estómago.

Bella rió, no pudo aguantarse aunque eso le provocó la sensación de que el cerebro se le salía de la cabeza.

—¿Esperaste seis meses?

—En realidad la caja sigue intacta. No he vuelto a beber coñac desde aquella noche.

—¡Edward! Ha sido una historia maravillosa. A nuestros hijos les encantará. ¿Volviste a Inglaterra navegando en uno de tus barcos hasta Glenclose-on-Rowan?

—Sí, ese barco está en plena travesía. Pensamos que enviar algunos productos ingleses a las Antillas sería una idea excelente. Están preparando la nave y comprando los productos mientras hablamos.

—¿Cómo se llama tu barco?

—El _Esperanza. _

—Me muero de ganas de verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá aquí?

—Una semana más, en Portsmouth.

—Me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

Edward se ruborizó, no pudo evitarlo.

—Ya verás, todo saldrá bien. Por favor, mi vida, encuentra a la persona que me ha golpeado en la cabeza.

—Sí —respondió él con lentitud, mientras le suministraba un poco de láudano disuelto en un vaso de agua—, la encontraré.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

—¿Qué hace Ben aquí?

Edward contestó:

—Yo le pedí que viniera. Supo que me había casado y quería conocerte.

—¿Para qué quería conocerme? ¿Para seducirme?

—Bella...

—Es un sinvergüenza, Edward.

—Es joven, Bella, muy joven.

—Tú también, y yo, y sé que ninguno de los dos haría nada tan deshonroso como lo que él hizo. Imagínate, dejó caer sobre ti toda la culpa del embarazo de Lauren Mallory. Seguramente esperaba que tú cargaras con toda la responsabilidad. Creo que me resultará muy difícil llegar a aceptarle, Edward.

Él parecía desconcertado y dijo, con tono pausado, pasando a un tema que le interesaba más:

—¿Crees que soy honorable?

—Por me habría casado contigo de no ser así. Edward, ¿dejarías alguna vez que alguien cargara con las consecuencias de un acto tuyo?

Edward contestó con voz profunda y queda:

—No, no creo que lo hiciera.

—¿Él no sabe que yo sé lo que te hizo? ¿Y a Lauren Mallory?

Edward hizo un gesto de negación.

—¿Quién me golpeó?

Edward suspiró.

—No lo sé. Todos aseguran haber estado durmiendo cuando estalló la tormenta. También dicen que se despertaron por los rayos y truenos y porque la lluvia empezó a caer de forma torrencial. Era tan intensa, que se rompieron un par de cristales. Nadie oyó nada. ¿Qué esperabas, Bella?

—¿Por qué iba nadie a querer hacerme daño, Edward?

Ahí quedó la pregunta, clara y directa, contundente y aterradora, en el aire mermado que les separaba.

Edward se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar impaciente por la Habitación Blanca. Volvió la vista y vio a su esposa incorporada, con la blanca manta a la altura de la cintura, el blanco camisón con los hermosos lazos que le caían por los hombros, con un vendaje en la cabeza. Se encontraba en el centro de una habitación absolutamente blanca. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Pareces una virgen que haya protestado demasiado.

A Bella le costó un rato entenderlo, y por fin rió, y levantó la mano para sujetarse la cabeza porque la risa le provocó dolor.

—Supongo que te refieres a que hay demasiado blanco virginal. El buen Dios sabe que ya no soy virgen. ¿Te he dicho ya que me gusta haber dejado de ser virgen? Edward, en realidad... —Hizo una breve pausa, y él supo, con toda certeza, que estaba pensando en sus besos, seguramente en su cuerpo, montándola, enloquecido, y se estremeció al imaginarlo.

—No me mires así, Bella. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Te refieres a mi cabeza.

—Sí. —Edward tenía una erección tan dura como el acero del pestillo de la puerta, y sonrió de forma burlona, no pudo contenerse— Sí, me refiero a tu cabeza. —A esas alturas, le bastaba con pensar en ella para desearla. Era algo desconcertante, sobre todo en ese momento. Y mezclado con ese deseo sentía que le bastaba con pensar en su nombre, imaginar ese cabello de color encendido, para que le asaltara la idea de que en la oscuridad de la noche alguien se había colado en la Habitación Blanca y la había golpeado en la cabeza.

Y él no sabía quién había sido. Edward dijo, con el deseo de que sus palabras fueran ciertas por el simple hecho de pronunciarlas:

—Tiene que haber sido alguien de fuera, Bella. Alguien a quien yo no le guste, alguien que desee vengarse, alguien que haya vivido aquí y que conozca Pendragon, que sepa cómo entrar y cómo volver a salir.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede haber sido?

—He pensado sin cesar en ello, pero no, no se me ocurre nadie. Aunque eso no significa gran cosa. Todo castillo antiguo tiene sus sombras, sus misterios, si se prefiere, sus secretos ocultos durante largo tiempo, pero... —Se encogió de hombros, en sus oscuros ojos se reflejó una mirada furibunda— No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrirte nada, Bella, lo juro.

—Si hubieras dormido a mi lado, Edward, podrías haber sido tú el herido. A lo mejor, la persona que lo hizo creyó que dormíamos aquí juntos. A lo mejor te buscaba a ti. ¡Cielos! Quiero que estés a salvo, Edward. Está bien, escucha. He decidido que quiero que sigas durmiendo en tu habitación, y yo cerraré con llave la puerta que separa nuestros dormitorios. Así nadie podrá llegar donde estés.

Edward sintió que le recorría una inmensa satisfacción y dijo con total naturalidad:

—No seas tonta, Bella. Esa persona te golpeó a ti, no a mí. Era tu habitación, no la mía. Me atrevería a decir que esa persona ya sabía que estabas sola. No, Bella, dormiremos juntos, aunque nos aseguraremos que las puertas estén cerradas con llave. —Edward ladeó la cabeza, mirándola, y tragó saliva al decirle—: He pensado en dormir sobre ti para protegerte mejor.

—¡Vaya!

Edward volvió a tragar saliva, se aclaró la voz, y, hablando entre dientes, dijo:

—Lo siento, olvida lo que te he dicho. No es momento para eso.

Era una pena.

—A lo mejor —dijo Bella, abrazándose las rodillas, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa—, puede que haya algún pasadizo secreto en este maravilloso y antiguo lugar. ¿Qué crees? ¿Tú conoces alguno?

Edward se pasó los dedos por el cabello, y este se le puso de punta. Por un momento pareció asustado.

—No, no —dijo por fin— Corrió el rumor de la existencia de unos pasadizos, mi tío solía hablar de ellos, pero yo no he visto ninguno.

—Tu madre no parece muy contenta conmigo. Ya tienes mi dote, y a lo mejor ella cree que ya no soy necesaria. Luego está Ben. Quizá ha descubierto que yo sé lo que le hizo a Lauren Mallory, puede que...

—Mi madre es excéntrica, sin duda, pero por lo que yo sé, no habría matado ni a mi padre, y le odiaba más de lo que puedas imaginar. En cuanto a Ben, no creo que le importase que todo Cork y Kinsale supieran que es un libidinoso. ¿Por qué iba a importarle que tú lo supieras?

Bella suspiró.

—Me gustaría levantarme, Edward. Estoy aburrida, y el dolor de cabeza es muy leve. Además, alguien podría abrir la puerta, entrar y dispararme. Aquí me encuentro indefensa, en medio de todo este blanco virginal.

Edward estaba a punto de estallar. Dios, la deseaba, en ese mismo instante, y no quería dejarla, deseaba penetrarla, cada vez más hasta el fondo, hasta gritar de placer con tanta fuerza que sus gritos alcanzaran las vigas de ese polvoriento castillo, y llenarla de su simiente. Deseaba tumbarse sobre ella para protegerla. Estaba muy mal y lo sabía, pero ella no. Era increíble. Dijo:

—Nadie entrará y te disparará, sin importar lo blanco que sea esto. —y añadió, porque simplemente no podía resistirse—: ¡Dios mío! Estás deliciosa.

Fue un comentario interesante y Bella le dedicó lo que ella consideró una sonrisa cálida, llena de promesas maliciosas.

Él no movió ni un músculo. Se estaba comportando con nobleza, bendito fuera. A decir verdad, ella no las tenía todas consigo en ese momento. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada, pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Dijo:

—Voy a levantarme.

Edward puso cara de querer protestar, sacudió la cabeza con gesto resignado, no para ella, sino para sí.

—Te enviaré a Alvy. —y se marchó. El sentimiento de culpa le había hecho alejarse, Bella estaba segura de ello. No quería darse la oportunidad de provocarle más dolor de cabeza. Sí, la deseaba, y ahora que Bella sabía de qué trataba todo eso del deseo, quiso que Edward regresara. Ella se encargaría de su dolor de cabeza. Bella sonrió mientras balanceaba las piernas sentada al borde de la austera cama blanca. Sí, estaba bastante segura de que la mirada de Edward se había congelado, de que se había clavado en su rostro. Se preguntó si sería ella la primera de todos los primos en haber hecho el amor, a continuación frunció el ceño. Todos sus condenados primos eran chicos y atrevidos, como sus padres, incluso sus hermanos, Seth y Collin, parecían saber algo sobre el tema, sí, incluso Seth, el estudioso del latín. Lo había visto hablar con Collin hacía solo un par de meses, con esa sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa bastante estúpida, y entonces no lo había entendido. Ahora sí lo entendía. Ella misma había tenido esa estúpida sonrisa en un par de ocasiones, lo había visto en el espejo.

Las cuestiones maritales entre ambos iban viento en popa, pero aunque no había más que decir sobre ellas y todo marchaba bien en ese terreno, lo importante era que alguien la había golpeado en la cabeza. Tal como Edward había dicho, un antiguo lugar como Pendragon estaba plagado de secretos, de misterios. En manos de Bella estaba descubrir si alguno de ellos había abandonado su escondite y si eso había disgustado a alguien al verla en el papel de condesa, durmiendo en la Habitación Blanca.

Bella empezó a dar vueltas impaciente por la habitación, su batín blanco se confundía sobre el fondo blanco de las paredes, lo único que la distinguía del mobiliario era el movimiento del camisón que golpeaba sus tobillos al caminar.

Bella pensó en la madre de Edward. Tenía que ser ella la guardiana de todos los secretos de Pendragon. Sulpicia, a quien no le gustaba Bella ni se molestaba en ocultarlo. Sulpicia, que había escrito diarios en francés y en inglés. ¿No era como desafiar a la leona en su guarida?

¿Su suegra estaba loca? Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, como Maude Freeberry, cuando sus alaridos se escuchaban cada tres noches en todo Glenclose-on-Rowan cuando su marido llegaba borracho, dando tumbos.

Bien, si Sulpicia no estaba loca, sin duda era desagradable y tal vez, solo tal vez. ..

—¡Vaya! —dijo Bella en voz alta para llenar el vacío de la habitación blanca, quitándose su virginal batín níveo—, ¿la tía Athenodora vive aquí en Pendragon?

Dos horas después, tras recorrer brevemente la espalda de Afton, escuchando a cada paso gemidos, quejas y suspiros, Bella encontró a Sulpicia en su cuarto, escribiendo en su diario. Se preguntó si habría optado por el francés o por el inglés.

—Milady—dijo Bella desde la puerta, y entró a la habitación. Era distinta a todas las estancias que había visto en Pendragon. El dormitorio tenía el aspecto refinado de un salón londinense. Era amplio y aireado, amueblado al estilo egipcio, anticuado, aunque personal, y bastante interesante, con sofás con patas de esfinges y garras de ave en los brazos. Su suegra estaba sentada tras un encantador y antiguo escritorio para damas, ubicado a la perfección para recibir gran parte de la luz que entraba por cada una de las despejadas ventanas.

Sulpicia mordisqueaba el extremo de su pluma. Dijo:

—¿Eres tú? Bueno, entra, no te entretengas. No pareces en absoluto enferma. Edward me ha contado que te habían golpeado en la cabeza. No veo señal alguna de ello. Yo diría que una verdadera dama que hubiera recibido un golpe estaría tumbada en la cama, pálida como una muerta.

—Lo siento. De haber sabido que necesitaba alguna prueba no me habría quitado el vendaje.

—¿Te crees muy lista, verdad? Es una lástima. La señora Black me ha dicho que has contratado a seis mujeres de Kinsale para que vengan a limpiar Pendragon. ¿Qué significa todo eso?

—Debería habérselo dicho en persona, señora, pero alguien me golpeó en la cabeza anoche y me he sentido algo mareada. Ahora ya estoy mejor.

—Creo que eres unas de esas chicas que necesita recibir toda la atención, y cuando no recibe la atención que cree merecer, monta una escena.

Bella adoptó una pose teatral y dijo:

—¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?

—Puede que de vez en cuando divierta a mi hijo, señorita, pero a mí no me divierte.

—En realidad, soy una señora, una condesa. Bien pensado, soy una «milady». Es más, en un acto oficial, sería superior a usted. ¿Qué le parece?

—Poca cosa.

Bella suspiró y dijo con calma, mirando a su suegra directamente a los ojos:

—Me ha preguntado qué significa todo esto, es bastante simple. Quiero que Pendragon esté limpio. Quiero que los cimientos del castillo tiemblen a causa de la limpieza, del olor a cera, al aroma de limón, del olor a jabón. Quiero que Pendragon reluzca como su habitación. Quiero que las ventanas estén tan limpias que chirríen al pasar el dedo por sus cristales, como estoy segura de que ocurre con las suyas. Quiero acabar con esos cortinajes mugrientos y viejos que están deshilachados y llenos de agujeros de polilla, y permitir que el sol brille en todas las habitaciones. Quiero que esa antigua araña del recibidor vuelva a resplandecer. No quiero volver a ver el polvo revolotear al pisar las alfombras.

—Quieres demasiado, es absurdo.

—Si se me permite preguntar, ¿por qué su habitación está en tan buen estado y el resto de Pendragon acumula polvo desde el siglo pasado? —Vaya, no estaba tratando a la madre de Edward con mucha diplomacia, pero, ¡por todos los diablos!, su paciencia tenía un límite. El ápice de sarcasmo le supo bien. De todas formas, la mujer la odiaba, sin importar que Bella gruñera o sonriera. Era ilógico.

Sulpicia dijo al tiempo que sostenía la pluma de tinta negra con la mano, como deseando que fuera un estilete:

—Quiero que Pendragon siga tal como está. No molestes y quédate en tu habitación. Vuelve a ponerte el vendaje. Vete a la cama y no te muevas de ella, puede que baste con una semana.

—¿Una semana para qué?

Sulpicia se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Bella dijo:

—Pendragon es un hermoso castillo antiguo. Merece que lo cuiden. Ahora yo soy la señora de este lugar. Volverá a ser bonito, como su habitación.

—Aquí luce poco el sol. Dará lo mismo.

—A usted parece no darle lo mismo, señora, por lo menos a juzgar por esta habitación. Por favor, dígame, ¿qué ocurre en este lugar?

Sulpicia alzó la vista por un instante, con los ojos centrados en el presente, aunque estaba en algún lugar pasado, y sus recuerdos no eran buenos. Por último dijo:

—Me gustan las dos caras de la moneda... la una luminosa, la otra oscura. Es una alternancia entre la satisfacción y el misterio.

—¿No habrá querido decir las dos caras de Jano?

Sulpicia apenas ladeó la cabeza. Su negro cabello con mechones blancos brillaba sin igual. Tenía un aspecto encantador. Edward tenía los rasgos de su madre, a excepción, según opinión de Bella, de que la cara de él era más pura, de líneas más definidas, de factura más refinada. No había pasión en los negros ojos de Edward, salvo cuando ella le besaba.

—No —replicó Sulpicia, con un gesto de negación— No hablaba de Jano. La cabeza de Jano tiene dos caras: una mala y otra buena. Pero tanto la luz como la oscuridad son a un tiempo buenas y malas, ¿no crees?

—Las cosas jamás son tan simples, señora.

—Claro que lo son. No, no deseo que el mal resida en Pendragon, pero el mal llega y adopta toda clase de formas, ¿verdad? No, me gusta disfrutar de la luz y de la oscuridad, y lo he conseguido. Las cosas deben seguir como están.

Bella suspiró y se sentó sobre una silla de patas torneadas de principios de aquel nuevo siglo, cuyos extremos eran como las garras de un león con largas uñas afiladas, y dijo con voz queda:

—No, no dejaré que las cosas sigan como están. Ahora soy responsable de Pendragon y no dejaré que continúe llenándose de polvo. Si usted no quiere ayudarme, le ruego que no se entrometa. No me gustaría que Edward se disgustara con su madre.

—Se molestaría contigo, no conmigo.

—Las mujeres —empezó a decir Bella, mirando las ventanas límpidas que daban a unos jardines que pedían a gritos la mano de un jardinero— están haciendo bien su trabajo. Vendrán unos hombres para volver a colgar la araña. Todos los cortinajes serán sustituidos, así como la mayoría del mobiliario. Pendragon volverá a tener el aspecto que tuvo hace trescientos años justo antes de su reconstrucción, aunque esta vez estará mejor. Es algo que va a ocurrir.

—Me basta con decirle a la señora Black que envíe a esas mujeres de vuelta al pueblo. —Sulpicia chasqueó los dedos— Y es algo que va a ocurrir.

Inténtelo, deseó decir Bella, pero en lugar de hacerlo dijo, llena de buena voluntad y una tranquilidad exquisita:

—La señora Black está muy contenta de que arreglemos Pendragon, así la ha dicho. Puede que esté casi ciega, pero me imagino que ha olido el descuido, lo ha notado con su sexto sentido de ama de llaves. Incluso ha dado a todos sus propios consejos de limpieza. Está supervisando los cuidados con mucho ojo, aunque sea un ojo ciego.

—Alguien debe detenerte.

Bella contestó.

—Anoche, alguien lo intentó. ¿Está segura de no haber sido usted, señora?

—No, yo estaba durmiendo, tuve unos sueños maravillosos. De hecho, lord Vulturi salía en uno de ellos.

Bella no pensaba tocar ese tema, por lo menos de momento. Dijo:

—Su hijo quiso que me casara con él. No supo que mi dote era tan cuantiosa hasta que habló con mi padre para pedirle mi mano.

—Los hombres, incluido mi hijo, siempre consiguen, averiguar esas cosas. Eso es precisamente lo que Edward hizo, casarse contigo para meter mano a todo ese jugoso dinero que tienes. Y ahora ya es suyo. ¿Qué insinúas, señorita o señora? ¿Quieres acusar a mi hijo de haberte golpeado en la cabeza en plena noche para poder deshacerse de ti ahora que ya tiene tu dote?

—No. Hay algo de lo que estoy segura. Edward es un hombre de honor, como mi padre, como mis tíos. De no ser así, jamás me habría casado con él. No, señora. Su hijo me protegerá. Él cuida de mí. —No me ama, pensó Bella, aún no había pronunciado la palabra amor. Por otra parte, ella tampoco había hablado de amor. Dijo—: Me he dado cuenta de que aquí ocurren muchas cosas que no acierto a comprender. ¿Quizá, anoche después de soñar con lord Vulturi, soñó que me golpeaba en la cabeza? ¿Tal vez soñó que era usted quien intentaba detenerme?

—No quiero verte muerta, pequeña idiota, ni en sueños ni despierta. No soñé nada más después de soñar con lord Vulturi. Estás loca, Bella Swan.

—Me llamo Bella Cullen. ¡Cielo santo! No me había dado cuenta de la aliteración del nombre, suena bastante bien, ¿verdad? Imagínese, ahora soy Bella Cullen.

—No, suena ridículo.

—Imaginemos que sí soñó que me golpeaba. De ser así, dígame, ¿por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Para que no fuera tan tonta?

—Si yo te hubiera pegado, lo habría hecho bien. No tengo ni idea de quién te golpeó. Seguramente fue la señora Black. Ya te he dicho que quiere que las cosas sigan tal como están. Y ella es la única que desea detener tus pasos.

¿Qué quería decir con que lo habría hecho bien? ¿Sulpicia la habría golpeado con la fuerza suficiente como para matarla?

—Vete. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—No quiero morir, señora.

—Entonces no metas las narices en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. ¿Ya estás preñada?

La pregunta estuvo a punto de tirar a Bella de la silla.

—No lo sé. Llevamos muy poco tiempo casados.

—Ya conocías a mi hijo tres meses antes de la boda— Ese comentario le resultó chocante. Contestó con lentitud:

—Edward es un caballero. Jamás me habría seducido antes de casarnos.

—Bueno, ahora que mi hijo es el conde de Masen necesita un heredero. Si fallece sin tenerlo, entonces, Ben le sustituirá. Yo no tendría estómago para soportarle. Demuestra que sirves para algo y consíguelo.

—¿Ben? —dijo Bella poco a poco—, pero si su madre es Athenodora. No lo entiendo, señora. ¿El conde de Masen se divorció de sus dos esposas?

—Sí, ese maldito loco. Tenía una enfermedad terrible en el cerebro. Se moría por tener una mujer que le fuera fiel. Yo le fui más leal que un perro, pero eso no importó. La enfermedad le consumía y estaba convencido de que yo le había decepcionado. Entonces se casó con Athenodora y todo volvió a empezar. —Sulpicia resopló— Supongo que hemos tenido suerte; el viejo bastardo podría haberse casado con una tercera y haberse divorciado de ella, y ahora estaríamos todas aquí, compartiendo una taza de té.

—Jamás he oído hablar de una enfermedad así.

—Me enteré de que su madre traicionó a su padre, y que nadie estaba seguro de que fuera el padre de su hijo. Eso le corroía el alma. Yo habría sido lo bastante fuerte como para superarlo, pero él no lo era. No puedes ni imaginar los miles de libras que gastó, sobre todo en sobornos, para garantizar ambos divorcios. Todos los lores se reían a sus espaldas mientras se llenaban los bolsillos con sus monedas. Ya has visto a Ben. Aunque Athenodora me gusta bastante, su hijo es un mezquino. Sería un pésimo conde de Masen y señor de Pendragon.

—Sí, ya he conocido a Ben. Debo admitir que me sorprendió ver que dos esposas compartían techo. Ambas esposas.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? Ese maldito hombre nos dejó hijos que criar y poco dinero para hacerlo. Se puso furioso cuando Edward, su hermano pequeño, nos trajo a Edward y a mí. Naturalmente, Athenodora llegó cuando él la echó, acompañada del pequeño Ben.

—¿Y ahora Athenodora tiene una aventura con lord Vulturi?

Sulpicia sonrió al escucharlo.

—Athenodora es la única mujer de estos lares que no ha tenido un amante. Por lo menos eso creo. Pero con Aro nunca se sabe. ¿Verdad que es un hombre encantador? Sin duda te gustaría tener una aventura con él, pero no eres idiota. Esperarás hasta darle un heredero a mi hijo.

Bella se limitó a suspirar.

—Señora, al igual que usted, soy fiel como un perro con Edward. En cuanto a lord Vulturi, es mayor que mi padre. Tal vez podría tejerle unas calcetas para Navidad, pero nada más.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Sulpicia— Eres joven. Has visto de todo, pero no sabes nada de nada.

—Aquí suceden cosas muy extrañas, señora.

—Métete en tus asuntos y deja de pensar en eso. ¿Por qué me has preguntado sobre Athenodora y Aro? Sé que quieres a lord Vulturi para ti.

—Dentro de un par de años podría llamarle abuelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Es un hombre hermoso.

—Bueno, sí, es bastante agraciado. Tiene usted razón. Sin embargo, prefiero a su hijo.

—Vete ya y envía a todas esas mujeres de vuelta al pueblo. Quiero que te quedes embarazada pronto. Encárgate de ello. Puede que te sientas tan enferma que tengas que dejar el polvo donde está.

Bella se levantó lentamente de la silla y se sacudió la falda.

—En cuanto a lo del niño, señora, tanto Edward como yo queremos tener hijos—¿Quería él? En realidad no habían hablado de niños.

—No descarto que tú se lo niegues.

A Bella empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Se quedó durante un rato en la salida del dormitorio de Sulpicia, apoyada contra la pared. Topó el marco de un cuadro con el hombro y este se desplazó ligeramente. Bella cerró los ojos y pensó: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo casada? ¿Cuatro días? Y ya he recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Seguro que no es así como se supone que debe ser el matrimonio. Había escuchado historias sobre las aventuras vividas por su tía Rebecca cuando fue por primera vez a Vere Castle con su tío Colin en Escocia. Parecían tan románticas, tan llenas de emoción. Por aquel entonces, Bella había soñado con esas historias día y noche. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Aquello no tenía nada de romántico. Lo único que sentía era miedo por cada una de las sombras que veía y por cualquier ruido que oía.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	27. Capítulo 26

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Bella bajó por la escalera hasta la sala de visitas, una pequeña habitación trasera que daba a un diminuto jardín. El estado de las plantas habría provocado un profundo dolor a su madrastra, Sue. Estaba dispuesta a localizar al administrador, Peter. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Peter entró en el preciso instante en que Bella había decidido abandonar la búsqueda. Era más bajito que ella, redondo como una bala de cañón, con la cabeza llena de rizados cabellos rojizos y ojos de color azul intenso, más oscuro que el de los ojos de ella. Tenía unos preciosos dientes blancos y una sonrisa franca.

—Milady —dijo, y le hizo una reverencia— Por fin nos conocemos. ¿Es usted, verdad? Es todo un placer; hija de un vicario, sobrina de un duque...

—Es conde, como Edward.

—Entiendo, sobrina de un conde. Su señoría... ¡qué bien suena!, ¿verdad? Se merece el título y el dinero. Edward Cullen es un buen hombre, aunque demasiado joven para detentar tanto poder.

—Sí —dijo Bella— Es un buen hombre. No creo que la edad tenga nada que ver.

—Bueno, ahora es su marido, ¿verdad? Me encontraré con su señoría aquí, dentro de un rato. Tenemos que hablar de nuevas reparaciones.

—Quiero que vuelvan a colgar esa antigua araña, Peter, antes de que se rompa la cuerda actual y le caiga en la cabeza a alguien. Y hay que sustituir algunos tramos de escalera. Además, necesito un ejército de jardineros, no a esas personas que ven una hierba y la pisotean, sino a hombres que sepan sobre jardines y céspedes.

—Siempre evito pasar por debajo de esa araña, ¿no lo sabía? —dijo Peter, y sacudió la cabeza— Lo haré, milady, no se preocupe. Y en cuanto a los jardines, encontraré a los mejores hombres de la zona. La señora Black no para de cantar, se siente muy feliz por la labor de las mujeres que hemos traído del pueblo. Aquí está su señoría.

—Peter, debo hablar con mi mujer a solas durante un rato. Por favor, vuelve dentro de media hora. —La puerta acababa de cerrarse detrás de Peter cuando Edward dijo sin preámbulos—: Mi madre me ha acorralado en el pasillo al salir de detrás de un retrato de mi tataratío Mortimer, que se fue a Gales en cuanto su hermano mayor se hizo con el título de conde. Mortimer estaba tan furioso que se metió en una mina de carbón, el techo se hundió sobre él y lo mató.

—Es tu madre, supongo que tiene todo el derecho a acorralarte cuando quiera.

—Lo tenía. Quería saber si estaba haciendo todo lo posible por dejarte embarazada.

Bella le dedicó su sonrisa maliciosa. La hija de un vicario no debería sonreír de esa forma.

—¿Lo estás haciendo, Edward? ¿Estás haciendo todo lo posible?

—¡Maldición! —exclamó él y la agarró. Lanzó un gemido dentro de la boca de ella, y ese dulce sonido, el sabor de sus labios, hicieron enloquecer a Bella. Tenía las manos sobre los botones de los pantalones de montar de Edward antes de que él consiguiera zafarse. Respiraba con fuerza, intentaba contenerse—. ¡Dios! —susurró, se inclinó hacia delante para besarla, maldijo una vez más, y retrocedió cuatro pasos.

—¿Por qué has despedido a Peter si no querías besarme hasta conseguir que me abalanzara sobre ti y te tirase al suelo?

Él rió, no pudo contenerse.

—He despedido a Peter porque quería saber qué le has dicho a mi madre. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, Bella, estaba tan furiosa contigo que echaba chispas.

—¿Con que está furiosa, no?

—Sí. Pareces bastante satisfecha.

Bella sintió una punzada de desprecio.

—No te preocupes por ello, Edward. Ambas aprenderemos a soportarnos. ¿Te dijo exactamente por qué estaba enfadada?

—Solo dijo que necesitabas disciplina, y que yo debía pegarte, que era evidente que todavía no te había hecho entrar en vereda.

—Bueno —dijo Bella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, a lo mejor podrías hacerme entrar en vereda si fuéramos a montar.

—Tu cabeza, Bella. No puedes montar como mínimo hasta mañana. Deberías acostarte y descansar.

Edward tenía razón, y Bella dijo:

—¡Por todos los diablos! Está bien. —Tenía el pelo rizado y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo llevaba atado en una cola con un lazo de terciopelo negro. Edward sabía, como real era el suelo que pisaba, que Bella estaba inquieta porque le deseaba, y deseaba pegarle porque se había apartado de ella. Tal vez no le amaba, pero le deseaba, y ese era un punto de partida excelente. Aún podía tenerla, o no sabría qué hacer. Era un hombre optimista. Tenía que aferrarse a esa idea. La había escuchado decir con una voz un tanto enfurruñada:

—Vale, le daré a Aisling zanahorias y exploraré el territorio de Pendragon. Quiero plantar más árboles. Tengo que averiguar qué tipo de cultivo crecería bien en estas tierras.

—Bella...

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, con una ceja enarcada, él la miró con detenimiento durante largo rato, luego sacudió la cabeza. La hizo sufrir:

—Por favor, ten cuidado y no te alejes demasiado del castillo. —No le dijo que uno de los mozos de cuadra más menudo la seguiría dondequiera que fuera a una distancia prudencial.

—¿La persona que me golpeó anoche podría estar al acecho para volver a hacerlo?

—Todos los habitantes del castillo tienen una coartada —dijo con tranquilidad— No, lo único que quiero es que no hagas demasiado esfuerzo. —En realidad, Edward conocía la situación exacta de cada uno de los habitantes de Pendragon, incluyendo la de la señora Black y la de Afton, que estaría tumbado boca abajo sobre el suelo de la cocina, con los brazos extendidos, gimiendo. La señora Black le estaría caminando por la espalda.

Bella se fue. Deseaba volver a besar a Edward, sentía ese anhelo en sus labios.

Lord Vulturi encontró a Bella en el centro de un laberinto que estaba en ruinas desde hacía al menos veinte años. Allí estaba ella, mirando uno a uno los tejos, preguntándose cómo podría arreglar los setos, cuando escuchó a lord Vulturi decir a sus espaldas:

—¡Vaya! La hermosa recién casada.

Bella enarcó una ceja al oírlo, a sabiendas de que lo había dicho así a propósito, y dijo:

—Gracias, lord Vulturi.

—Ojalá la hubiera visto yo antes.

—Mi padre habría puesto el grito en el cielo de haber sabido que usted me pretendía, señor, puesto que le supera en varios años de edad.

—En las cuestiones entre hombres y mujeres la edad no tiene importancia.

—No me gustaría enviudar a los veintiún años porque mi marido hubiera fallecido de viejo.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Diecinueve. Tendríamos dos años de dicha antes de que usted pasara a mejor vida.

Él la miró, pensó Bella, como si ella fuera un ave exótica recién caída del cielo, como si no supiera si dispararle o acariciarle las plumas. Entonces rió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con toda su alma.

Bella observó a aquel hombre hermoso, y cuando reía parecía aún más hermoso, encantador, rodeado de tejos demasiado frondosos, y un sol transparente cuya luz caía directamente sobre su cabeza.

—Tengo entendido que Athenodora no está muy segura de que su admiración por ella sea sincera.

Lord Vulturi seguía mirándola cuando dijo:

—Es cierto. Pero ya veremos, ¿verdad?

—Usted sí, desde luego. ¿Qué quiere, lord Vulturi? Sin duda está bastante lejos del castillo y de su casa.

—Me he enterado de que la habían golpeado en la cabeza. ¿No vio nada de nada?

—Escuché una fuerte respiración cuando el trueno estalló y el rayo acababa de iluminar la habitación, vi la sombra de alguien que vestía de negro. Nada más. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era usted quien entró a mi habitación, lord Vulturi?

Aquella pregunta provocó que Aro enarcara sus cejas perfectamente dibujadas.

—¿Yo? No, querida, si mal no recuerdo estaba durmiendo en los brazos de una encantadora joven de Cork.

—No se lo he preguntado, ¿no es cierto? —Bella miró hacia el cielo.

—Sí, me lo ha preguntado. Usted no es en absoluto como hubiera esperado que fuera la hija de un vicario. —Hizo una pausa, su mirada se oscureció— Edward no se merece enviudar tan joven.

Bella rió, no pudo reprimirse.

—En realidad no se lo merece. Es usted un bribón, ¿lo sabe, señor?

—Sí, claro —contestó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor— Aún puedo serlo, gracias a Dios. —Volvió a mirar y dijo—: Antes había por aquí un delicioso banco. Esto está hecho un desastre, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Ahí está el banco, pero está muy sucio.

—No importa. —Lord Vulturi sacó un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo y sacudió el polvo del banco— Siéntese, milady.

Bella se sentó.

—¿Le duele la cabeza?

—Solo un poco. ¿Sabe qué ocurre en Pendragon, señor?

—Llámame Aro. No, no lo sé.

—Alguien ha intentado matarme. Hace solo dos días que llegué. Es muy poco tiempo para que alguien me odie lo suficiente como para querer abrirme la cabeza. He estado pensando en ello. Alguien conocía mi llegada y, como se trataba de mí, Bella Swan, merecía el odio suficiente para que desearan matarme. ¿Verdad que tiene sentido?

—¿Quieres decir —preguntó lord Vulturi con tono reflexivo, mirándola profundamente a sus ojos azules típicos de la familia Swan — que alguien te odiaba antes de llegar?

—O tal vez odie a mi familia. O tal vez esa persona creyera que Edward estaría conmigo, pero no lo estaba. Me preocupa mucho que esa persona le persiga a él y no a mí.

—También me he enterado de que Sulpicia quiere verte embarazada, mañana, a ser posible. Incluso ha mascullado algo de poner un afrodisíaco en el té. Ha llegado a pedirme consejo sobre cómo seducir a Edward si se siente cansado después de uno o dos encuentros.

Bella estuvo a punto de caerse del banco debido a la impresión.

—Yo..., señor, no puede hablar en serio, seguro. ¿Un afrodisíaco? Se lo está inventando para que me ruborice y me ponga a tartamudear.

—En absoluto. La madre de Edward siempre lo ha contado todo, me pide consejo para todo, incluso sobre cosas que no me interesan. Está obsesionada, así es Sulpicia.

—¿También ha sido amante de ella?

—Por supuesto.

Bella se levantó poco a poco. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareada. El sol de la mañana había desaparecido tras un cúmulo de esponjosos nubarrones. No tardaría en ponerse a llover.

Lord Vulturi se situó tras ella en un instante. Le puso las manos sobre los brazos y la acercó hacia sí, ella se apartó de un salto, cayó de rodillas y empezó a vomitar. No tenía gran cosa en el estómago, así que sintió fuertes retorcijones. Tenía la sensación de estar partiéndose por dentro. Quería echarse al suelo y quedarse quieta, tal vez durante el resto de la mañana, o tal vez durante el resto del día. Imaginar a su suegra echándole un afrodisíaco en el té le provocó un nuevo retorcijón.

Se dio cuenta de que lord Vulturi le estaba aguantando el pelo.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo más pañuelos limpios —dijo él— Deja que te lleve de vuelta al castillo.

Bella no consiguió seguir consciente. Llegaron a la entrada del laberinto cuando ella se sentía tan mareada que se desmayó. Estaba temblando, le castañeteaban los dientes. Escuchó que lord Vulturi pronunciaba su nombre y después no oyó nada más.

Edward estaba con Ben cuando vio a lord Vulturi dirigiéndose presuroso hacia ellos, con Bella en brazos. Edward corrió hacia él.

—Edward, lo que ha...

Edward la cogió en brazos al instante, estaba tan asustado que sintió que se asfixiaba.

—Ha vomitado, se ha caído, Edward —explicó lord Vulturi— Métela en la cama, muchacho. Yo iré a buscar al doctor Pritchart.

Cuando Bella despertó, vio a su marido a menos de cinco centímetros de su nariz. Parecía muy preocupado. No, era más que eso. Observó un grueso velo de rabia en su mirada.

Levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Edward —dijo, con voz débil y extenuada—, estoy bien.

Él la tomó de la mano.

—Descansa, Bella. Tranquila. No hables. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Me sentía tan mal que creía que me iba a partir en dos, entonces me tambaleé un poco junto a lord Vulturi, y me desmayé. Lo siento, Edward.

—El doctor Pritchart llegará de un momento a otro. Aguanta.

—Edward, no quiero morir.

A él se le encogió el corazón. Odiaba esa sensación, no podía aguantarla más.

—No vas a morir, Bella, te lo juro. —El mozo de cuadras se había asustado tanto que estuvo apunto de acompañar a Edward hasta la habitación.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos para combatir el dolor. Edward la cogió de la mano y le habló de trivialidades hasta la llegada del doctor Pritchart.

—Váyase, milord —dijo el doctor, y Edward abandonó a regañadientes la Habitación Blanca.

Escuchó unas voces que provenían de la sala de estar. Cuando se aproximó a la puerta abierta, escuchó a su madre decir:

—¡Menuda mocosa pusilánime! Un golpecito en la cabeza y no para de llorar y armar escándalo.

Entonces, la tía Athenodora contestó:

—Me pregunto si estaría intentando conquistar a Aro. ¿Le siguió hasta el laberinto? El tonto del mozo de cuadras no ha dicho nada, solo que lord Vulturi le había visto vigilar a la señora.

Edward dijo, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación:

—Esto se tiene que acabar. Ya basta. —Hizo una pausa y volvió al ataque— Madre, creo que fuiste tú quien golpeó a Bella. Tienes que decirme por qué.

Sulpicia se puso en pie con lentitud, pálida, con la mirada turbia.

—No, Edward, yo no la golpeé.

—¿Va a morir, Edward?

—No, Ben —dijo, dando media vuelta hacia donde estaba su hermanastro, que acababa de entrar en la estancia—, no va a morir.

Afton entró a la oscura sala de estar, dando grandes zancadas. Había soltado un grito por el repentino estallido del trueno que provocó que los cristales de la araña resplandecieran y chocaran entre sí.

—Milord, el doctor Pritchart le requiere arriba, por la señora. Cielos, espero que esto no la envíe a criar malvas. Acabo de conocerla. Tiene el peso perfecto para andarme por la espalda.

Edward, que quería al viejo, deseó pegarle un tiro en ese momento. Regresó a la Habitación Blanca en menos de cuarenta segundos. Bella estaba incorporada, apoyada contra una almohada, y le sonreía. Edward deseó gritar por el alivio que sintió.

El doctor Pritchart, al ver que su señoría podía saltar sobre su esposa por lo agradecido que se sentía, avanzó hacia a él para cortarle el paso, y dijo:

—Le he dicho que se quede en cama el resto del día. Mañana veremos qué tal va su cabeza.

Bella saltó al escuchar el estallido de los truenos. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas.

—Estoy bien, Edward. No te asustes.

Pero él estaba asustado. Tras acompañar al doctor Pritchart hasta la salida, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la tomó entre sus brazos. Pegó su cara al cabello de Bella. La besó con delicadeza y le dijo al oído con voz queda y profunda:

—Me has asustado tanto que me he quedado sin maldad. Me volveré más reverente que tu padre. Se sentirá tan impresionado que me pedirá que pronuncie uno de sus sermones.

Bella se dio la vuelta con lentitud y le besó en el cuello.

—Me gustaría verte en el púlpito de mi padre. Por favor, no te quedes sin maldad, Edward. Me gusta. A mí tampoco me complace esta situación. No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba, la besó en el pelo, en la punta de la nariz, sintió su tersura a través del vestido.

—Deja que te ponga el camisón.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	28. Capítulo 27

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Bella observó a Señorita Crittenden correr hasta el fondo de la alargada cocina, detenerse casi al instante, y dar la vuelta para dirigirse corriendo de nuevo hacia ella.

—¡Ha sido maravilloso! —exclamó Bella, maravillada, hablándole a la señora Black—, estupendo.

—Esta gata del demonio se comporta así desde que el macho, McGuffy, se embarcó con el hijo pequeño de los Midland, Davey —dijo la señora Black, al tiempo que achinaba los ojos para ver pasar como una bala a Señorita Crittenden, aunque no le sirvió de mucho, y Bella se dio cuenta de ello— Corre de aquí para allá en su busca, y aunque ese gato no está aquí, ella lo ha tomado como costumbre.

—¿Así que empezó a correr de esta forma tan asombrosa en busca de Davey? Vaya, puede que haya descubierto una nueva técnica de entrenamiento. Señora Black. ¿Le ha pedido al doctor Pritchart que le ponga lentes?

—Claro, milady, el doctor Pritchart lo ha intentado todo. Dice que tengo unas cataratas como velos, que se volverán cada vez más espesas hasta que solo vea sombras. Lo llama ojos blancos.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Es que me gustaría ver las carreras de Señorita Crittenden entre los botes de azúcar y harina de la cocinera. Muchas veces he estado a punto de tropezar por su culpa. Milady, está usted realizando tantos cambios en la casa y son todos tan emocionantes... ¿Sabe que huelo lo limpio que está Pendragon ahora? Es una bendición, de verdad. ¿Por qué le interesa Señorita Crittenden y su forma de correr?

—¿Ha oído hablar de las carreras de gatos?

En ese momento la cocinera entró en la enorme cocina y dijo:

—¿Carreras de gatos? ¡Menudo disparate!

—En absoluto, señora Mullins —replicó Bella, y como ninguna de las dos mujeres había oído hablar del tema, pasó diez minutos contándoles la historia de las carreras de gatos, que se iniciaba en los criaderos Mountvale, un siglo atrás. Se trataba de los criaderos más importantes del mundo de las carreras gracias a los hermanos Harker, los más destacados entrenadores durante dos décadas— El circuito McCaulty es el escenario principal de las carreras de gatos —dijo— Los encuentros se celebran entre abril y octubre. Señor Cork es el campeón actual. Pertenece a los criaderos de la vicaría y yo lo entrené.

—¿De verdad entrenó a un gato para que corriera? —preguntó Afton, al entrar arrastrándose a la cocina, con una ceja tan enarcada que tenía cierto aspecto de demonio, de demonio en el patíbulo, por supuesto.

—Así es. Creo que Señorita Crittenden podría dedicarse a este deporte. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Carreras de gatos en Pendragon?

—Sería tremendo, ¿verdad que sí?

—No hay nada como ver volar esos cuerpos de pelo lacio y brillante —comentó Bella— Se te acelera el pulso.

—Bella.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward entrar en la cocina. Llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo.

—Toma.

No parecía sorprendido en absoluto. Durante la pasada semana, en cuando le dio permiso para levantarse, Bella había estado en todos los rincones de Pendragon, supervisándolo todo y a todos, y eso producía a su esposo una profunda satisfacción.

—¡Milord! —exclamó Afton, se dobló para realizar algo parecido a una reverencia y añadió un ligero gemido al erguirse, al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba un terrible mohín de dolor— Señora Black, es su señoría.

La señora Black se puso de inmediato nerviosa al darse cuenta de que el señor estaba en la cocina, precisamente allí, de todos los lugares donde podía estar. Hizo una reverencia y tiró una taza de té de la mesa.

—No ha pasado nada —dijo Bella mientras cogía la taza al vuelo, y añadió, dirigiéndose a su esposo—: Señorita Crittenden podría convertirse en una gata de carreras. ¿Qué te parece?

Edward miró a la gran gata manchada, que estaba aposentada sobre un rayo de sol que iluminaba un rincón de la cocina, calentándose.

—Es enorme.

—Bueno, creo que es casi todo músculo. La he visto correr. Es maravillosa, Edward. Adelgazará un poco durante el entrenamiento.

—Carreras de gatos en Pendragon. Déjame pensarlo, Bella. —Le extendió el paquete— Lo envía tu familia.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Bella, se puso el paquete sobre el pecho y estuvo apunto de salir corriendo de la cocina.

—¡Pero yo quiero ver lo que hay en el paquete! —replicó Afton a sus espaldas.

Ella rió y se fue corriendo a la Habitación Blanca. Edward la siguió.

—La saqué del embalaje de madera —dijo Edward, apoyado contra la pared mientras la observaba, con los brazos cruzados ala altura del pecho— ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

—Estoy bien —contestó ella sin levantar la vista del papel que desgarraba— En serio, no tengo dolor de cabeza. ¡Cielos! Mi padre debe de haberlo enviado en cuanto nos fuimos. ¿Qué será? Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, él no sabía adónde íbamos, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, naturalmente se lo dije. No quería que ni él ni tu madrastra se preocuparan.

—Pero a mí no me dijiste nada.

—No, como debe ser.

Arrancó el último pedazo de papel y sacó un precioso gato tallado en madera. Era el vivo retrato de Señor Cork, incluso en el tamaño. En la base tenía una placa con el nombre del gato en cuestión, de sus padres y las fechas de sus victorias grabadas con delicadeza en la madera.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y rompió a llorar.

—¡Bella!, ¿Qué te pasa? La escultura de Señor Cork es muy bonita, pero ¿y esas lágrimas?, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Lo echo mucho de menos y a Cleopatra también. Edward, todos los gatos, corren y saltan, maúllan y mueven la cabeza o se sientan y te dicen, sin necesidad de hablar, que no van a mover ni una pata, y no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces.

—Creo —dijo Edward con parsimonia, mientras la observaba ir de arriba abajo por la habitación apretando la talla de Señor Cork contra su pecho— que deberíamos introducir las carreras de gatos en Pendragon. ¿Tu padre ha tallado esta exquisita pieza?

—No, ha sido Mike.

—Entiendo —respondió y deseó gritar. ¿Es que ese maldito bastardo no podía dejarla en paz?

Cuando Edward la dejó para reunirse en la planta baja con Peter, Bella se quedó tarareando mientras limpiaba la estatuilla de Señor Cork. De pronto, se detuvo en seco. Había pasado por lo menos una hora desde la última vez que había pensado en la persona que le golpeó en la cabeza con un objeto desconocido. La simple idea le provocó un latigazo lacerante. Incluso cuando Edward lo había mencionado, ella estaba tan emocionada con su regalo que no le había prestado atención.

Se estremeció, caminó con lentitud hasta la ventana y contempló el ventoso día de primavera. Estaba nublado, aunque, por lo menos en ese momento, no llovía. Tomó la carta de su padre y volvió a leerla.

_Mi querida niña: _

_Mike me ha enviado este regalo de bodas porque no sabe dónde estarás. Te lo adjunto con su carta. _

Bella no quería leer la carta de Mike, sin embargo, ahora que Edward se había marchado y que estaba sola, desplegó poco a poco la hoja de papel, la aplanó con la mano y la leyó:

_Querida prima Bella: _

_Mis mejores deseos para tu esposo y para ti. Jessica y yo estaríamos encantados de recibir vuestra visita. Espero que te guste la estatuilla de Señor Cork. Me ha costado un tiempo tallarla y por eso ha llegado con retraso. _

Y firmaba simplemente Mike. Su dirección estaba escrita en una papelito aparte. _«Mike y_ _Jessica.»_ Caminó con parsimonia hasta la chimenea y se quedó allí de pie, observando las tres pilas de troncos con trozos de papel metidos entremedio. Rompió la carta y lanzó los pedazos entre las astillas para encender el fuego. Encendió la lumbre y miró cómo se quemaba el papel. Se percató de que Alvy se movía detrás de ella, pero se quedó quieta.

—El doctor Pritchart ha venido a verla, milady.

Frunció el ceño sin atinar con la razón que le habría traído a Pendragon. Claro, era por su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Alvy.

—Me encontraré con él dentro de un rato en la sala de estar. Por favor, díselo a Afton, Alvy.

Diez minutos después, Bella, en compañía de Edward, daba la bienvenida al doctor Pritchart, que, al tiempo que se rascaba la oreja, sorbía una taza del té preparado por la cocinera.

—Tiene un sarpullido en la oreja, doctor Pritchart —observó Bella, dirigiéndose hacia él— ¿Se encuentra bien?

El médico se detuvo y la miró, durante largo rato no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla.

—Se repondrá —dijo, dejó la taza sobre el plato y le dedicó una ligera reverencia. Le dijo a Edward—: Si sufre una recaída, llámeme. Buenos días a los dos. El sarpullido sale dos veces al año, una de ellas es ahora, en abril. No es nada. —y se fue.

—Bueno —dijo Bella— Me gustaría saber cuánto cobrará por esta visita.

—Cree que estás bien, era lo único que quería saber. Tiene ese sarpullido dos veces al año desde que puedo recordar. —Se acercó a ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

A Bella no le disgustó y le devolvió el beso. Le dijo en la boca:

—Esto es mucho más agradable que esas horribles cosas que me hiciste la noche de bodas. —Retrocedió unos pasos y le miró a la cara— Ya sé, no quieres hablar de ello.

—No —le contestó al oído, y se acarició la mandíbula con el dedo gordo. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas de Bella cuando oyeron que alguien se aclaraba la voz en la puerta. Edward levantó lentamente la cabeza.

—¡Maldición!

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su madre de pie, no parecía en absoluto feliz.

—¿Sí, madre?

—Lord Vulturi ha decidido llevar a Athenodora de paseo en su coche de punto. Le ha dicho que hay un bonito lugar que quiere enseñarle y que le gustará mucho, sobre todo si no llueve. Le ha dicho lo mucho que la admira. Le he dicho que le estaba mintiendo, que no le gustan las mujeres con tanta carne. Que la iba a llevar a ese lugar para tenderla sobre una manta porque no tiene a nadie más de momento, nadie con menos carne que ella. Le he dicho que no sería más que un entretenimiento temporal, seguro que ella lo sabe. Me ha dicho cosas horribles y despreciables, y se ha ido del castillo dando un portazo. Ha sido imperdonable. Estoy pensando en decirle que se vaya a vivir a otro sitio.

Edward miró a su madre y se puso a reír.

Bella, fascinada, dijo:

—¿Cómo la ha llamado, señora?

—Ha tenido la desfachatez de llamarme vieja buscona perniciosa. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?

—No, no puedo —contestó Bella.

—¡Llamarme buscona a mí! Solo me he acostado con tu padre y con lord Vulturi, ¿y quien no lo hubiera hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad? Era guapo hace veinte años y todavía lo es, además, tiene mucho talento. Estoy segura de que tu mujercita se lo llevaría a la cama sin pensarlo.

—Aro le tiene demasiado aprecio a la vida para intentar algo así, madre.

—¿Le matarías si tu esposa te fuera infiel?

—Sin pensarlo.

—¿Y, si se me permite preguntar, cuál sería el castigo para ella?

—Como eso no ocurrirá jamás, no tengo que pensar en un castigo, ¿verdad?

—La he visto mirar a lord Vulturi, Edward, como Señorita Crittenden miraba la corvina que la cocinera sirvió para la cena antes de que tú llegaras.

Edward sonrió, pero había algo en su mirada, algo oscuro y desconocido para Bella. La joven frunció el ceño.

—No imaginaba que Athenodora supiera palabras como perniciosa.

Sulpicia dijo:

—Yo tampoco. Perniciosa. He venido a consultarlo en el diccionario de tu escritorio. Espero saber deletrearla. Dime algo, ¿de qué sirve un diccionario si no sabes cómo se escribe una palabra? Aparta.

Edward cogió de la mano a Bella y se la llevó de la sala de visitas. Habían caminado unos doce pasos cuando oyeron a su madre rezongar.

—Deprisa —dijo Edward.

—Gracias, Edward.

Se dio la vuelta para sonreírle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por sacarte de la habitación antes de que encontrara perniciosa?

—Por decirle a tu madre que jamás te traicionaría.

—Sí —contestó con tranquilidad, apartándose de ella para contemplar el mar de Irlanda— Eso he dicho, ¿verdad?

Esa noche estalló una tormenta, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas y la oscuridad de la noche era total.

—¡Dios, Bella! —exclamó Edward con sus labios pegados a los de ella, mientras sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba y cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba, y consiguió salir de Bella justo a tiempo. Se alzó sobre ella, gimiendo, tan ido que estuvo apunto de alcanzar el clímax varias veces.

—¿Edward? ¿Que ocurre?

—No estabas conmigo —contestó con lentitud y dolor, y le entregó su boca.

Cuando Bella se arqueó y lanzó un grito que llegó hasta el techo, Edward volvió a penetrarla, con fuerza, hasta el fondo, con más fuerza de la que debería haber aplicado, pero no podía reprimirse.

Poco tiempo después, Edward estaba tumbado boca arriba, respiraba con calma, sentía la respiración cálida de su mujer sobre su torso desnudo. De pronto notó que Bella daba un salto y le obligaba a abrazarla.

—Bella —dijo con la boca pegada a sus cabellos, besándola— Estás soñando. Vamos, despierta.

Bella gimió tranquila, y se acercó más a Edward, y él volvió asentir su aliento cálido sobre la piel, un resuello inquieto. Ocurría algo malo. Ella respiró hondo, se estremeció. Edward la zarandeó para que despertara cuando ella dijo entre gemidos:

—Mike, no, no. ¡Por todos los diablos! No. Mike.

Dejó de zarandearla; No hizo nada durante un largo rato, la dejó agitarse y lanzar gemidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, cuando pasaron por lo menos cinco minutos sin que pronunciara el nombre de Mike, Edward se alejó de su esposa y rodó hasta el otro lado de la cama. Se levantó para observarla. No podía verla bien por la tormenta, porque la cortina de lluvia impedía el paso de cualquier luz procedente del exterior, por la oscuridad de la habitación. Aun así, escuchó que Bella volvía pronunciar ese nombre; no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Una y otra vez la escuchó pronunciar el nombre de ese bastardo: Mike. Deseó haber tenido a ese infeliz delante, en ese mismo momento. Deseaba asfixiarle hasta la muerte. Sabía que no dudaría un segundo antes de matarle.

Y ella pronunciaba su nombre, ¡maldita! No paraba de decirlo. Al igual que hizo al hablarle de Mike a su padre, cuando en menos de dos horas iba a casarse con Edward.

Sin embargo, era cierto lo que le había dicho a su madre, Bella jamás le traicionaría. Tenía una certeza total. No, Bella no se citaría con ningún otro hombre ni rompería sus votos matrimoniales.

Aunque, en realidad, él sabía que Bella ya lo había hecho, emocional y mentalmente, y Edward opinaba que la traición del corazón era la peor. Se había casado con él dando falsos pretextos. La había perdonado, pues sabía que le gustaba a Bella, tal vez ella le admiraba, sabía que podría conseguir que le quisiera, que le deseara como él a ella desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sin duda, le gustaba acostarse con él. Edward se sentía cada vez más satisfecho, confiaba cada vez más en ella. Lo había olvidado todo. Hasta ese momento. Bella había soñado con el asqueroso bastardo. Edward creía no poder soportarlo.

No la dejó, aunque lo deseaba. No podía. Andaba un loco suelto que quería matarla. No podía dejarla sola.

Deseaba hacerlo. Quería disfrutar de su desgracia, revolcarse en ella a solas. No quería oírla respirar junto a él, ni sentir su cuerpo y saber que se excitaría al instante, y saber además que ella estaría soñando con ese miserable.

No permitiría que la rabia le consumiese, era un hombre que podía controlarse. No volvería a atacarla como en la noche de bodas. Pero deseaba castigarla, herirla como ella le había herido.

Cogió una de las mantas, acercó una silla a las ventanas y observó el amanecer abrirse paso entre la lluvia gris.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	29. Capítulo 28

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Pendragon. Dos semanas después

Ben estaba arrodillado, quería acariciarle la cabeza a Señorita Crittenden. Ella soltó un bufido e intentó morderle.

—Vamos, gatita —dijo Ben, y volvió a tenderle la mano. Bella le miró con desprecio.

—Es una corredora, no está hecha para sentarse en las faldas y recibir atenciones, Ben. Ten cuidado o te morderá la punta del dedo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy ocupada.

Ben se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de las manos en sus pantalones de montar de color marrón.

—No te gusto, Bella.

—No —corroboró ella, sin levantar la vista mientras cepillaba a Señorita Crittenden, como premio a su maravilloso salto, realizado tras una carrerilla gracias a la cual se había mantenido en el aire durante varios segundos y había recorrido una distancia superior a un metro veinte centímetros.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

Bella contestó:

—¿Por qué no has regresado a Oxford, Ben? Tal vez, el estudio te mejoraría.

—Bueno, es que no puedo regresar. Verás, no le he contado a Edward toda la verdad. Me han expulsado, pero solo por este curso. Volveré, es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Por qué te expulsaron?

Ben se ruborizó, se dio la vuelta e intentó coger a Oscar DeGrasse, uno de los cazarratones de lord Vulturi; un felino alargado, delgado y de pelo corto, negro como una noche sin luna, y con un mordisco en la oreja izquierda. Oscar arqueó el lomo y soltó un bufido.

Bella no tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en Oscar. Los verdaderos gatos de carreras nacían con una buena dosis de arrogancia, una personalidad fría y gruñona, y una actitud prepotente con cualquier otro gato que los desafiara. Entregarían la vida por la victoria. A Oscar le gustaban los mimos, esa no era una buena señal. Le había preguntado a Lord Vulturi la razón del nombre de DeGrasse, y él le había contestado, de forma muy directa, que era el apellido de una de sus antiguas amantes, una gran cazadora, dedicada en exclusiva a atrapar a su presa y devorarla. Cuando Bella le había preguntado qué quería decir con eso, lord Vulturi rió y apoyó con delicadeza un dedo sobre los labios de Bella.

—Es una alusión velada a algo que a estas alturas ya deberías saber.

Ella retrocedió de un salto. Lord Vulturi era un hombre peligroso; era una estupidez quedarse a solas con él. Por desgracia, era uno de los guardianes que, cuando iba de visita a Pendragon, permanecía junto a ella. Demasiado cerca, en opinión de Bella. Siempre había dos guardianes, no uno solo. Bella suspiró. Deseó que Ben se marchara. Deseaba ver a Edward. Quería que le sonriera, que la besara, que le dijera por qué se había distanciado de ella.

Se preguntó dónde estaría en ese momento. Durante el día jamás estaba sola, de ahí que Ben se encontrara a su lado. Y, por supuesto, Edward había dormido con ella todas las noches. Bella yacía junto a él mientras escuchaba su respiración suave y profunda.

Edward llevaba dos semanas sin tocarla. Bella solo había hecho un intento de hacerle el amor, y él se había apartado, limitándose a decir:

—Estoy cansado, Bella. Además, no me interesa. Duérmete.

Fue peor que recibir una bofetada. Sintió deseos de gritar, incluso de chillarle en la cara, pero al final, dijo en un suspiro:

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? No lo entiendo.

Y él pronunció su frase favorita:

—No deseo hablar de ello. Duérmete.

Desde entonces, no la había vuelto a tocar. Edward no tardó en convertirse en un extraño que permanecía cerca de ella por las noches, para protegerla. Al menos no deseaba verla muerta. Pero tampoco la deseaba como esposa.

Y ahí estaba Ben rondándola, Bella sabía que Edward le había ordenado convertirse en otro de sus guardianes.

—¿Por qué te expulsaron, Ben? —volvió a preguntar mientras pensaba en Ezra, un gato de Horton Manor, corpulento, rápido y de pelo gris y rostro blanco. La mujer del hacendado afirmaba que podía volar con mayor rapidez y precisión que una flecha surcando el aire. La habilidad que Bella había visto en Ezra el día en que Edward la llevó de visita fue su capacidad de rodar por los suelos con uno de los hijos del hacendado. Bella tomó la decisión de que celebraría una especie de competición para averiguar cuántos vecinos estaban interesados en las carreras.

Ben seguía acariciando a Oscar, que estaba panza arriba con las cuatro patas estiradas.

—Esto es lamentable —dijo Bella, mirando con disgusto al gato— Este minino no tiene sentido de la dignidad. ¿Por qué te expulsaron?

Ben se aclaró la voz al ver que Bella enarcaba una ceja al mirarle.

—Bueno, yo..., dejé embarazada a una chica del lugar, esas cosas pasan, y su padre quería matarme.

—A mi parecer, es una reacción previsible. ¿Esa joven era más guapa que Lauren Mallory?

Ben se quedó boquiabierto. Intentó decir algo y, a continuación, cerró la boca más rápido que una ostra su concha.

—Eres un ser abyecto, Ben —dijo Bella, tan enfurecida con su medio cuñado que, aunque no hubiera sido capaz de ahorcarle, sí, hubiera sido feliz derribándole de un golpe— Deberían haberte estrangulado al nacer. Para ahorrarle a todo el mundo un buen montón de problemas, sobre todo al género femenino.

—Pero no fue culpa mía —replicó Ben.

Bella sabía reconocer a un farsante cuando lo oía, había convivido con cuatro hermanos y con muchos de sus condenados primos lejanos. Estaba tan furiosa con Ben que se puso en pie de un brinco, con el puño en alto. Tenía ganas de pegarle, de encajarle un golpe en la mandíbula.

—¿Las chicas te sujetan y te arrancan la ropa, Ben?

Ben se sorprendió de que ella, la hija de un vicario, hablara de forma tan explícita. Bella siguió mirándole hasta que él dijo:

—Bueno, no, pero son la clase de chicas que se han acostado con muchos hombres, y yo soy de esos que siempre pica en su anzuelo. No fue culpa mía. Pero a ti jamás te he gustado, incluso antes de conocerme, ¿por qué, Bella?

—Por Lauren Mallory, imbécil. Sé que culparon a Edward por ti. Eres un cretino deshonroso, Ben.

—Pero si fue Edward quien la dejó embarazada —dijo Ben— En esa época yo estaba en Glasgow con la tía Augusta.

Bella no se pudo reprimir. Le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, fue un golpe tan fuerte que hizo retroceder a Ben, y estuvo a punto de golpear a Oscar DeGrasse con el aleteo de sus brazos. Oscar soltó un alarido y saltó alto y hacia atrás, una característica increíble que Bella no pudo más que admirar. Ben no consiguió mantener el equilibrio y se dio un costalazo contra el suelo. No se movió, se limitó a mirar a Bella mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

—Edward es un hombre honrado —dijo ella con los dientes muy apretados— Si vuelves a decir lo contrario, te golpearé hasta dejarte inconsciente.

Ben gimoteó y no se movió.

—Gracias.

Bella se dio la vuelta de sopetón y vio a su marido de pie en la puerta de su habitación amueblada con austeridad, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una de sus poses favoritas. La ironía de ese «gracias» había sido como un golpe directo en la nariz. Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Eres muchas cosas, Edward, pero no deshonroso.

—No —dijo él—, no lo soy. —Se acercó a Ben y le tendió la mano. Ben miró la mano, y Bella creyó por un momento que el muchacho estaba a punto de lloriquear.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Ben! Sé un hombre y coge la mano de tu hermanastro. No te matará. Es más civilizado que yo.

—Pero tú sí podrías matarme.

—Es cierto... Vete. Estoy intentando entrenar a estos gatos.

Ben se sacudió el polvo, dedicó a su hermano una mirada muy incierta, y salió de la habitación con gran premura.

Edward dijo con calma:

—Has salido en mi defensa.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que le dijera al tarado de tu hermanastro que ignoras a tu esposa, que la tratas como si te volviera loco y que por eso puede decir lo que le plazca sobre ti?

—No. Tú no eres así.

—¿Cabe la posibilidad de que fuera otro quien dejara embarazada a Lauren Mallory?

—No.

—Ben ha dicho que cuando ocurrió estaba en Glasgow con la tía Augusta.

—Allí estaba. Yo le envié a Glasgow después de pegarle una paliza que estuvo apunto de matarle.

—Bueno, bien hecho. —Bella se limpió las manos en la falda y miró a Oscar, que se había hecho un ovillo y dormía en un rincón— No parece un campeón, ¿verdad?

—Aro dice que es rápido.

—¿Lo has visto dar ese salto hacia atrás?

—No lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

—He venido a buscarte para tomar el té, Bella. Mi madre, Athenodora y lord Vulturi esperan en la sala de estar. La cocinera ya ha servido el té y las pastas. Solo faltas tú.

—Y Ben.

—Afton le encontrará.

—Entiendo, está bien —contestó Bella, miró a lo lejos y vio a Afton haciéndoles una mueca, con el rostro retorcido por el dolor.

Bella le miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Se suponía que atraparías a Ben.

—Ya le atraparé, pero esto es más importante. Es de vital importancia hacer las cosas en el orden correcto, y su señoría, es decir, nuestra señoría, es lo más importante del lugar en cualquier caso. Me ha dicho que desea verla cuando usted pueda en la sala de visitas. Y aquí está él diciéndoselo en persona, y aquí estoy diciéndoselo yo, pero no importa. Dos veces es mejor que la posibilidad de que nadie se lo hubiera dicho.

—Mucho me temo, Afton —dijo Edward— que ya te he entendido.

Afton le sonrió antes de recordar el dolor y restablecer la mueca en su rostro.

Bella le dedicó al anciano una sonrisa y un golpecito muy suave en la espalda.

—Sí, ya me lo ha dicho él mismo, Afton, y ahora me los has dicho tú. Ya no puedo olvidarlo. Gracias. —Cuando se hubo ido, gimiendo a cada paso, Bella se dio la vuelta hacia su marido— Tú me has hablado del té, Afton ha dicho que querías verme en la sala de visitas. ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

—Quería decirte que ha llegado otro paquete de tu familia. —Hizo una breve pausa, se miró las uñas y dijo con tranquilidad— A lo mejor es otro regalo de tu primo lejano.

—¿De Mike? ¿Otro regalo? No creo.

Entonces fue Bella quien hizo una pausa. Había notado algo distinto en la voz de Edward al decir aquello, algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

—¿Qué tiene prioridad, el té o el paquete, milord?

—Eso depende de las ganas que tengas de recibir otro regalo de tu primo lejano.

Esta vez el comentario fue como un puñetazo en la nariz. Mike, sentía celos de Mike. ¿Habría oído algo? Sin duda, ni su padre ni Sue habían dicho nada. ¡Cielo santo! Sue ni siquiera lo sabía. Bella sacudía la cabeza con gesto de negación, porque estaba convencida de que su esposo no podía saberlo, era imposible. Entonces ¿qué ocurría?

—Se llama Mike Newton-Greville —puntualizó ella—. Le conociste en nuestra boda. Es cinco años mayor que tú. Está casado, su mujer está embarazada. Podría ser un regalo suyo como de cualquier otro primo, tío, tía o hermano.

—Entiendo —dijo él, y Bella sintió ganas de pegarle por ese tono insidioso.

—Ahora debo ir a arreglarme antes de presentarme en la sala de estar ante tu bendita madre. Ya abriré el paquete después.

—Ten cuidado, Bella. Cinco minutos, ni uno más. Si pasa más tiempo enviaré a alguien a buscarte.

—Dudo que alguien intente abrirme la cabeza de camino a mi habitación.

—Cinco minutos.

Asintió con desgana y salió con paso veloz del cuarto. ¿Cómo podía estar celoso de Mike? No tenía ningún sentido. Aunque había algo distinto en su voz. Suspiró. No sabía qué ocurría, no tenía ni la más remota idea, y pensó una y otra vez en qué podía haber hecho ella para que él se distanciara de esa forma. Solo se le ocurría que su marido se hubiera enfadado porque Mike le había enviado una talla de madera de Señor Cork. Pero eso era ridículo.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus cavilaciones que casi cayó sobre su suegra.

—¡Mira por donde andas, niña!

—¿Qué? Lo siento, señora, casi la tiro. No cambiaría nada si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pero no ha sido mi intención.

—Eres muy lista cuando quieres. Ten cuidado con esa vieja araña del techo y la cuerda pelada que la sujeta. Mis antepasados se revuelven en su tumba.

—No tiene ningún antepasado aquí para que se revuelva, señora. Esto era de los Kavanagh, ¿recuerda?

—Menuda panda, los Kavanagh —dijo Sulpicia mirando la cuerda—, eran tan miserables que no merecían tener antepasados en este sitio. Da igual. En cuanto a ti, mocosa...

—Es milady.

—Diría que mi querido hijo ya se ha cansado de ti. Se mantiene alejado de ti, te evita abiertamente, todo el mundo lo ha notado. No ha tardado mucho, ¿verdad? Resultas aburrida, está claro, ya no le diviertes y se arrepiente con amargura de haberse casado contigo. Por lo menos ha sacado una buena dote. Bueno, ¿ya estás preñada?

—Pregúnteselo a su hijo, señora —contestó Bella, y poco faltó para que tirase a su suegra a propósito esta vez. Consiguió contener sus naturales ímpetus y se obligó a respirar el olor a limón fresco de la cera que había hecho relucir hasta el último rincón de los muebles y las armaduras del castillo. No quedaba ni una sola tela de araña en las esquinas. Todo relucía. Aunque la señora Black no veía en los rincones, afirmaba poder escuchar el movimiento de las arañas en sus redes y aseguraba haber dejado de oírlo.

Bella se alejó sonriente de su suegra, con los hombros alineados y el paso ligero hasta que pensó en Edward y supo que su suegra tenía razón. Se había aburrido de ella o se había cansado de ella, qué más daba. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había hecho ella? No podía tener nada que ver con Mike.

No soy aburrida, pensó, y cogió una rosa recién abierta de un jarrón que destacaba por su limpieza y la aplastó, cerrando el puño. Entreno a gatos ganadores. ¿Cómo va a ser eso aburrido?, se preguntó.

Sulpicia gritó para decirle:

—¡Te demostraré que puedo entrenar gatos mejor que tú!

Bella ni siquiera se detuvo. Aunque sonrió durante un rato. Sulpicia no se rendía.

El paquete contenía un retrato de su familia. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Edward dijo con un tono frío y contundente:

—Es un retrato bastante bueno. Aunque no creo que el pelo de Sue sea tan pelirrojo como lo ha representado el artista. Además, Seth tiene una barbilla más afilada. En cuanto a Collin, tiene el aspecto de estar a punto de saltar una valla y salir corriendo hacia el campo. En conjunto, es excelente. Deja de llorar.

Bella trató de hacerlo, dejó el retrato sobre la mesa, apoyado contra la pared, retrocedió y lo miró.

—Es excepcional. Mi padre sabía que echaría mucho de menos el hogar familiar. Es el mejor padre del mundo.

Edward no dijo nada.

—¿Podemos bajarlo y enseñárselo a todos? Es una lástima que no salga tu tío el conde. Mi madre te tendría en mayor estima si recordara que tienes parientes de alcurnia. Se me olvidó contarle que tu tía es hija de un duque. Vaya. A lo mejor aún puedes conquistarla.

—Sigue llamándome señorita. Ya la he corregido en dos ocasiones, con muy poca malicia. No creo que deje de hacerlo.

Edward asintió.

—Puede que no. Vamos. —Llevó el retrato hasta la sala de estar, lo colocó sobre la repisa de la chimenea y retrocedió.

Athenodora dijo:

—¡Cielos!, Bella, tu padre es un hombre de gran porte. ¿Esas ondas canas son naturales?

—Eso creo —respondió Bella.

—Es demasiado joven para ser tu madre —dijo lord Vulturi, con los ojos clavados en Sue— Tiene unos rasgos maravillosos, resulta interesante la forma en que se recuesta sobre tu padre, se puede sentir, aunque parezca que está sentada con la espalda erguida.

—No puedes seducirla, Aro —dijo Sulpicia.

Lord Vulturi se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría apostar algo, querida?

—Sue es la madrastra de Bella. Es escocesa —dijo Edward, mirando el cuadro y añadió en dirección a su esposa—: ¿Tendrías la bondad de servirnos el té?

Y Bella lo hizo. Ya conocía la forma en que le gustaba el té a cada uno y lo sirvió con rapidez. La cocinera había preparado panecillos, y estaban bastante buenos. En la actualidad, la cocinera preparaba, además de unos desayunos excelentes, un almuerzo bastante aceptable. Ya no cantaba salvo al servir los bollos con nueces del desayuno cada mañana. Sin embargo, la hora de la cena aún ponía a prueba sus habilidades. Necesitaba una canción, Bella lo sabía, y se sintió culpable porque no había contado con ello.

Dijo, más para sí que para Edward:

—Pronto recibiré más recetas de Sue.

—La cocinera las destrozará —dijo Ben al entrar en la sala de estar— Dadle un pedazo de ternera y lo convertirá en material para construir cercas. —Al decirlo dedicó a Bella una mirada recelosa.

Bella frunció el ceño al verle mientras colocaba los panecillos en la bandeja.

—Deja esa cara de perro apaleado, Ben. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

Él asintió y logró deslizarse con sigilo hasta la otra punta de la gran habitación y situarse de pie tras un sillón de orejas antiquísimo que Bella había pensado colocar en otro sitio en cuanto... Frunció el entrecejo con la vista clavada en su taza. Tenía que ir a Dublín a la tienda de muebles de Gibbs. Se preguntó qué diría su marido cuando dentro de tres semanas se lo pidiera.

—¿Así que ese es tu padre, Bella, el vicario?

—En efecto. Ben, hiciste una tontería muy grande y él y tu hermano la resolvieron.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Athenodora— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, querido?

—Madre, no he hecho nada desde que llegué a casa. Lord Vulturi, me prometió que me enseñaría su nuevo caballo de caza. Me encantaría verlo, señor.

—Ya que tu madre me lo compró para tu cumpleaños, supongo que tienes derecho a verlo.

—¿El nuevo caballo de caza, madre? —Cuando Athenodora asintió, Ben se abalanzó sobre ella y poco le faltó para dejarla aplastada en el sofá, con sus exagerados abrazos.

—Eres un buen chico, Ben —dijo Athenodora, y le besó en la mejilla—, siempre lo has sido.

Bella estuvo apunto de ponerse azul de tanto aguantar la respiración para no decir nada.

Era casi medianoche cuando Edward por fin se acostó, tras entrar desde su habitación en silencio a la de su esposa. Bella le dijo, hundida en la colcha de plumas:

—Edward, tenemos que ir a la tienda de muebles de Dublín.

Él dio un buen brinco. Para alegría de Bella, después de que Edward hubo recorrido de cabo a rabo la habitación tres veces, dio media vuelta hacia la cama sobres sus talones desnudos, frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Está bien. Seguramente estarás más segura en Dublín que aquí. Haz las listas, Bella, y partiremos en cuanto estés preparada.

—¿Te gustaría venir a tumbarte a mi lado para hablar de ello?

Edward miró a su mujer como inspeccionándola. Estaba sentada con la espalda erguida y no llevaba su típica bata blanca. Lucía una prenda de aspecto pecaminoso, de color melocotón, se ceñía con tanta perfección a su cuerpo que se le transparentaban los senos. La erección fue tan virulenta que le provocó dolor. Cuando llegó a la cama, su sexo estaba más enhiesto que la empuñadura de la pipa de lord Vulturi.

Se detuvo en seco.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—Te deseo, Bella. Me miras y soy incapaz de ocultarme ante ti.

—Soy tu esposa. Yo también te deseo. Por favor, Edward, si no puedes hablarme de lo que te inquieta, ¿puedes acercarte y hacerme el amor?

Edward sintió cómo le temblaba el cuerpo; los temblores empezaron por los pies y fueron subiendo.

—Intentas seducirme —dijo con voz queda; los temblores habían llegado a las rodillas.

—Pues claro —contestó ella, y le sonrió— Si no me cuentas qué te preocupa, entonces, puedo disfrutar de ti de otra forma.

Se apartó el pelo, que era rizado y le caía por la espalda y el hombro derecho, enmarcaba uno de sus senos; ese cabello y su pícaro batín que estaba apunto de desprenderse de su hombro. ..

Edward tragó saliva.

—Si un hombre no tiene orgullo, no le queda gran cosa.

—¿Orgullo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Edward respondió casi gritando porque llevaba mucho tiempo reprimiéndose y no podía aguantarlo más, le corroía por dentro:

—¡Mike, tu condenado primo lejano! De eso estoy hablando, como si no lo supieras.

»Me has traicionado emocionalmente, Bella. Te casaste conmigo sabiendo que le amabas, y todavía amas a ese maldito bastardo, y está casado y pronto tendrá un hijo. Te casaste conmigo porque no podías tenerle y por eso no te importó. Sabía que no me amabas, pero pensé que podría conquistarte. Pero es algo imposible, ¿verdad?

»He sido un idiota dispuesto a dártelo todo. ¿Alguna vez has sentido dudas, Bella? ¿Alguna vez has sentido un mínimo de culpabilidad por haber accedido a casarte conmigo? No te imagino haciéndolo, créeme.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	30. Capítulo 29

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Bella dijo con la voz apagada y tono de concesión:

—Le amaba desde los trece años.

—Entonces, maldita sea, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo si amabas a otro hombre?

—Me gustabas mucho, Edward, me hacías reír, es más, yo te hacía reír. Sentía aprecio por ti. Te admiraba y sabía que eras un hombre honrado. Quería casarme contigo.

—Amabas a otro hombre.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Tú tampoco me amabas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Hizo un gesto con la mano que cruzó el aire— No es que me importe, pero ¿esa es tu defensa? Deja que te diga algo, Bella, yo no tenía a otra mujer en el corazón, lo cual es una tontería, pero supongo que es así como se dice. No me casé contigo dando falsos pretextos.

Bella sintió cómo se le desgarraba el corazón. Se le secó la boca.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo sabes lo de Mike?

—Sí, te lo diré. Llevábamos una hora casados cuando te escuché hablar con tu padre sobre lo noble que era Mike, sobre cuánto le admirabas y cómo le amarías para siempre, y que ojalá no hubiera conocido a Jessica.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras recordaba cada una de esas palabras y sentía el dolor que le producían, un dolor que había herido a su marido al pronunciarlas.

—Lo recuerdas con gran precisión, Edward. Lo siento. Verás, mi padre estaba muy preocupado por mí y también por ti. No quería que ninguno de los dos nos sintiéramos frustrados. Cuando me lo preguntó, admití que sabía que Mike había fingido al visitar la vicaría, que me había dicho que no era tan horrible, que había sido puro teatro para ayudarme a olvidar lo que sentía por él. Mike me lo contó porque había dejado de ser importante, ya que acababa de casarme y no quería que siguiera disgustada con él.

Edward sintió ganas de aullar a la luna, que aquella noche estaba llena y brillante en el firmamento irlandés totalmente despejado. Era una perfecta noche de primavera, la brisa soplaba con suavidad y esparcía la fragancia de las flores aromáticas recién abiertas. Pero él ya no deseaba a Bella. La sensación de haber sido traicionado era más intensa porque ella lo habla admitido.

—Maldita seas, no olvidaste lo que sentías por esebastardo. Y te casaste conmigo.

—Sí, me casé contigo.

—Pero él estaba casado y no te amaba.

—No estaba casado, pero estaba prometido, algo que no supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Entiendo. Si Mike entrara por esa puerta en este preciso momento, y te dijera que te quiere, ¿te irías con él?

—No.

—Porque eres la maldita hija del vicario.

—Porque yo no rompo mis promesas.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo, y se lo dejó de punta. Bella sonrió.

—Así que estoy atrapado con una mujer que ama a otro hombre —dijo para finalizar, y odió esas palabras a medida que salían de su boca, las odió de todo corazón. Eran crueles y horribles, malditas palabras, sonaron como los clavos de la tapa de un ataúd.

—Escúchame, Edward. Te tengo en muy alta estima. Me encanta que me beses, que me ames. Me has dado un placer enorme al igual que yo a ti, me consta. Mike ya no forma parte de mi vida. Solo tú eres parte de ella. Soy tu mujer y te protegeré y te honraré hasta la muerte.

—Maravilloso —dijo Edward, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras el batín le golpeaba los talones— Condenadamente maravilloso. Una esposa honrosa que ya me ha traicionado. ¡Maldición! —Sus dedos volvieron a surcar el aire.

Bella dijo de repente:

—¿Por eso fuiste tan violento conmigo en nuestra noche de bodas, verdad? Estabas pensando en Mike y quisiste castigarme.

—No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero así fue. Te oí hablar de él y no pude evitarlo. Te hice daño. —Volvió a caminar de un lado a otro. Bella sentía cómo emergía la rabia desde el interior de su esposo. Se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que ella le había hecho.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward.

—Sí, claro que lo sientes porque eres muy honrada y reconoces que has hecho algo malo.

—Sí, pero tú eres mi marido, Edward, para siempre.

—¿Verdad que es encantador?

—¿Por qué has vuelto a alejarte de mí? Desde hace dos semanas.

—Soñaste con él. Dijiste su nombre en voz alta. —Golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado— ¡Maldita seas, Bella, acababa de proporcionarte un inmenso placer, y tú soñaste con ese condenado bastardo! Deseé matarle, aún tengo ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacerme a mí?

—No lo sé. Lo he pensado, pero no lo sé. No quiero volver a hacerte daño, no con el sexo. Con el sexo nunca más.

—No recuerdo haber soñado con Mike. Con la mano en el corazón, Edward, ya no pienso en él tan a menudo. Tú eres mi marido. Pendragon es mi hogar. Quiero ser tu esposa, en todos los sentidos. Detesto que no confíes en mí, que me culpes, que no quieras estar conmigo.

—Dios sabe que te deseo, Bella. Soy un hombre joven, los jóvenes son más ardorosos que un macho cabrío, y a mí me educaron con la idea de que los cabrones se lanzan sobre cualquier cosa que menee el rabo o mordisquee una bota.

—Eso es una ordinariez —dijo Bella y rió. La risa se apagó con rapidez. Preguntó, calmada, mirando a Edward con atención—: ¿Crees que podemos volver a empezar, Edward?

—¿Volver a empezar? ¿Volver a empezar el que? ¿Este lamentable matrimonio?

Bella se revolcaba en la culpa, sabía que se había cometido un gran error. Había intentado apelar a la razón y a la lógica, había intentado hacer comprender a Edward lo mucho que lo sentía, sin embargo la rabia la inundaba, y le desbordaba por la boca.

—¡No es un matrimonio lamentable! ¡Por todos lo diablos, Edward! No dejaría que un hombre me hiciera lo que tú me has hecho, y sin duda no permitiría que me oyera gritar de placer, si esto fuera un matrimonio lamentable. Soy tu esposa, maldita sea. ¿Me oyes? Envejeceré a tu lado. ¡Ve acostumbrándote!

Resollaba con tanta fuerza que gemía. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Edward le estaba mirando los senos, que se hinchaban y ejercían presión contra aquel batín de satén naranja. Ella, la hija del vicario, se irguió, sacó pecho y dijo:

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto Edward?

Él salió de la Habitación Blanca dando un portazo.

Bella se quedó mirando el temblor de la puerta. No era una buena señal. Le había hecho mucho daño. Pero ella no tenía control sobre lo que soñaba. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo no logró recordar haber soñado con Mike. Sí, había sido después de recibir su estatuilla tallada de Señor Cork. ¿Cómo pudo ser?

Y entonces lo recordó.

Salió de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta que conducía a la enorme, gigantesca y lúgubre estancia anexa, que ella había limpiado, aunque no le había prestado mucha atención, puesto que Edward pasaba poco tiempo en ella. Él permanecía de pie junto a una de las delgadas ventanas, mirando al mar.

—Edward, lo he recordado.

Él se dio la vuelta poco a poco.

—Me has seguido, incluso hasta mi habitación, ¿dónde podría tener algo de intimidad si la deseara?

—Baja del burro, zoquete. He recordado el sueño de Mike.

—Has tenido tiempo de inventarte algo, Bella.

Ella cruzó al vuelo la habitación, llegó a su lado y lo agarró por las solapas del batín. Se puso de puntillas y le dijo en plena cara:

—No me he inventado nada. Escúchame. Está claro que pensaba en él, pero no del modo en que tú crees. Soñé con una carrera de gatos.

—¡Ja!

—Cierra esa bocaza, ¡maldición! Soñé que Señor Cork corría, iba muy por delante de los demás gatos. De pronto empezó a cambiar: se volvió negro, los ojos eran de color naranja intenso, y de pronto engordó, la panza casi le tocaba el suelo. No podía creerlo. Entonces Mike decía que tendría que volver a tallarlo, hacer una nueva estatuilla y que eso le llevaría más tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo porque debía ser fiel a la verdadera imagen de Señor Cork. Y yo le rogaba que no lo hiciera. Quería que volviera mi Señor Cork, no esa cosa monstruosa

—¿De verdad quieres que me lo crea, Bella? —Edward habló con un tono muy pausado.

Bella se alejó de él, dos pasos. Dijo con calma:

—¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

—Has mentido por omisión.

—Y eso es un pecado gravísimo, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres rumiarlo hasta que se te disloque la mandíbula? Bueno, es una pregunta retórica. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez, Edward?

Él permanecía en silencio. Ella abrió la boca, pero Edward levantó la mano.

—No, no hables. Estoy pensando. Estuvimos juntos durante bastante tiempo antes de casarnos. Intento recordar si me mentiste.

Entonces fue Bella quien empezó a recorrer de lado a lado aquella habitación lúgubre y sombría. Estaba llena de oscuridad y cada paso que daba la conducía a una profunda amargura. Odiaba la amargura, conocía muy bien su sabor. Edward se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo por la ventana, la hermosa luna resplandecía sobre la superficie del agua.

Las noches así eran mágicas.

—No —dijo por fin— No recuerdo que me hayas mentido.

—Entonces, bien —contestó ella, con la boca pequeña porque imaginaba que él acabaría encontrando algo. Al fin y al cabo, Bella era humana— ¿Podemos volver a empezar, Edward?

—Bella —contestó él desde donde estaba, que era bastante lejos de ella—, ¿qué pasaría si yo amara a otra mujer y no pudiera tenerla, y me casara contigo sin hablarte de ella?

Bella se quedó helada. Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, y dejó de moverse. Miró a Edward a través de la oscuridad.

—¡Dios mío! —susurraba— ¡Dios mío!

—Sí —afirmó él— Así es, ¿verdad?

—De haberlo descubierto te habría estrangulado. Te habría tirado al lodo. Te habría afeitado la cabeza y te habría puesto los ojos en tinta, los dos. ¡Dios mío! No me había puesto en tu piel.

Edward estaba satisfecho, pero no podía permitir que ella lo notara.

—Lo que te hice en nuestra noche de bodas fue lo suficientemente malo, forzarte en nuestro primer encuentro.

—No, lo peor fue la última vez, cuando te fuiste de mi lado sin decir nada. Eso es horrible, Edward. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Si quieres pegarme, te doy permiso.

Bella volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la luz de la luna, y su prenda color melocotón quedó iluminada desde la altura del pecho hasta el suelo. Edward no la veía muy bien.

—Cuando salga de este dormitorio, estaré en la Habitación Blanca, la tuya.

—Por favor, no me abandones —dijo Bella y se acercó a él. No le tocó, se quedó quieta a unos dos centímetros y le miró— Edward, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

—Porque te amaba, estúpida, y creí que tú también me amabas.

—Pero nunca dijiste que me amabas.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Edward contestó con calma:

—Porque había algo en ti, Bella, que me hacía entender lo joven que eras, tan inocente, tan intacta... No estabas lista para eso.

—¿Tan joven e inocente? ¿Pero creías que te amaba? ¿Y que no era por mi fogosidad de colegiala?

—A veces odio la forma en que maquina tu cerebro.

—Mi familia también —dijo, suspirando— Ocurren muchas cosas en Pendragon. Hay alguien que no quiere verme aquí, y lo quiere con tantas ganas como para matarme. Luego estás tú, Edward. No sabes si quieres estrangularme, besarme o salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

—Si me das a elegir, preferiría besarte. —Tenía que tocarle los pechos, seguir el contorno de su cuerpo por encima de esas sedas, y así lo hizo mientras cerraba los ojos para sostenerla entre sus manos, como si la recorriera con los dedos.

Sintió la presión que ella ejercía al entrar en contacto con él y abrió los ojos. Le sonrió, mirándola hacia abajo.

—Creo que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

—Más —dijo Bella— Tú me has enseñado, Edward, y me lo has enseñado bien. —Ella se puso de puntillas y le besó en la boca— Por favor, entrégate a mí —dijo entre susurros y él obedeció, con todo su fuego, con toda su fuerza, su pasión y el inmenso dolor que ella le había causado; todo se contenía en ese beso, en la forma en que la sostenía con intensidad. Bella creyó que le rompería las costillas, pero no le importó.

La gran cama estaba a menos de tres metros. Cuando Edward la tumbó sobre la alfombra Aubusson que estaba muy deshilachada, Bella sintió escalofríos por el aire gélido que le acariciaba los omóplatos. Edward se obligó a parar durante un instante, y dijo, con voz profunda y gutural:

—Quiero hacerlo rápido y con fuerza, Bella.

A ella no se le ocurrió nada que decir, estaba temblando, maullando de excitación como uno de sus gatos de carreras, la ansiedad que sentía era tal que escapaba a su entendimiento. Le abrazó por el cuello y le acercó a su cuerpo.

—Por favor, Edward, ahora. Ahora.

Edward enloqueció, montó sobre ella sin un ápice de cortesía, y Bella gimió con fuerza y deseo. También gimió por algo más, pero no sabía lo que era.

La joven habría jurado que la sombría habitación se había iluminado, que el aire se elevaba y daba vueltas cuando lanzó un alarido que llegó hasta las vigas del oscuro techo. Pero él no había acabado, bendito fuera, y en muy poco tiempo consiguió que Bella volviera a resollar, tendida de lado, mientras le tocaba, le empujaba, le acariciaba y le golpeaba, y los gritos salieron de su boca apoyada contra el hombro de Edward.

—Voy a morir —dijo Bella— siendo una mujer feliz. —y no movió ni un solo músculo.

Él gruñó a su lado.

—He puesto mi simiente en ti.

Volvió a gruñir, y ella habría jurado ver una sonrisa en su boca antes de volver a besarle el pelo y de que él se desplomara de nuevo.

—¿Me darás otra oportunidad, Edward?

—Te adaptas perfectamente a mi ritmo —dijo él, y se durmió, despatarrado y desnudo sobre la alfombra Aubusson, con una sonrisa en la cara.

El cerebro de Bella empezó a funcionar de nuevo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que temblaba de frío. Se apoyó sobre un codo para observar a su marido, miró su cara de duras facciones que no parecían tan marcadas durante el sueño, y dijo:

—¿Edward, cómo voy a meterte en la cama?

Él soltó un quejido, abrió uno de sus negros ojos y miró hacia la cara de su esposa entre las sombras.

—Si me concentro de verdad, conseguiré moverme.

—¿Qué haré —se preguntó mientras acariciaba con dulzura el hombro de Edward y le daba besos en la cara, suaves y delicados— cuando seas un anciano y terminemos tumbados en el suelo?

—Me enrollarás en la alfombra y me dejarás en el mismo sitio.

Ella rió al tiempo que él la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta la Habitación Blanca. Bella le besó en el hombro y le susurró a la altura del cuello:

—¿Quieres que te bese en el vientre como tú me has besado?

Edward resopló y entró corriendo por la puerta, estuvo apunto de golpear a Bella en la cabeza cuando se acercó demasiado a la pared. Se rió hasta el momento en que el cabello de su esposa cayó en cascada sobre su vientre y le tocó con sus labios. Estuvo a un tris de caer de la cama. No podía haber nada mejor, pensó y se sintió morir. ¡Dios santo! Eran sus labios.

Lo último que pensó antes de sumirse en un plácido sueño fue que su esposa, la hija del vicario, llegaría a amarle. Él era un hombre inteligente y perseverante. Además tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, Edward había dejado de sonreír.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	31. Capítulo 30

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

—¡Maldito idiota! Llevas en casa solo dos semanas y ya has vuelto a hacerlo.

Ben no se sentía bien, se encontraba muy mal, y ahí estaba su hermanastro, demasiado serio, pronunciando cada una de las palabras de forma cortante, con más frialdad que el viento de las mañanas del invierno irlandés, para golpearle los oídos con ellas. Deseaba esconderse bajo el revestimiento de madera de las paredes, deseaba coserse los oídos hasta tener la certeza de que no le explotaría la cabeza.

Edward dijo:

—Teddy Weber ha estado aquí, con ganas de pegarle a alguien, con la cara tan encendida que he temido que le diera una apoplejía, eso o que subiera hasta tu habitación y te rompiera ese condenado cuello.

—Déjale entrar —dijo Ben—, quiero morir.

—Maldito seas, eres un hombre, ¡enfréntate a ello!

Edward sacó a su hermanastro de la cama y le arrastró hasta la cómoda, donde había una jarra llena de agua, preparada para el jabón y la cuchilla.

Edward le echó el agua por la cabeza a Ben. Ben aulló, aleteó, pero eso no importaba.

Edward le dejó arrastrándose por el suelo y llamó a su mayordomo.

—Seca a este borrachín, Dickie. Cuando le hayas echado suficiente café por el gaznate, tráemelo a la sala de reuniones. Y no le pierdas de vista, es capaz de escabullirse e intentar esconderse.

Escuchó que Dickie decía con un tono en extremo amable:

—Venga, señor Ben. Lo que ha hecho no está bien y ahora tiene que pagarlo. Lo mejor es afrontarlo como un hombre.

Ben gimió. Edward sacudió la cabeza, se preguntaba cómo iba a arreglar aquello. En ese momento, estuvo apunto de tropezar con Bella, que recorría el pasillo bailando, tarareando un arpegio. La cogió del brazo para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. Ella se estremeció por la sorpresa, le miró y se ruborizó-ese rubor fue lo que puso a Edward en guardia-, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y él supo en qué estaba pensando, lo vio con toda claridad. Ella estaba arrodillada sobre él con los labios en su cuerpo. Y sus manos. Y la sensación de sus cabellos sobre el vientre. ¡Dios santo! No podía soportarlo. Edward se estremeció.

—Buenos días. —La besó con fuerza y premura, luego se enderezó, se alejó dos pasos de ella. Cuando Bella le alcanzó, dijo—: No, Bella, no puedo hacer nada de eso, por lo menos hasta dentro de dos horas. Ben ha dejado embarazada a otra chica. Su padre ha venido a visitarme, dispuesto a enviar a Ben a Botany Bay, en un bote sin remos. Tal vez, incluso sin bote.

—Se acabó Edward. Voy a matar a ese granuja, ahora mismo.

Edward consiguió retenerla antes de que saliera corriendo. Bella resollaba.

—No, cielo, no puedes.

—Claro que puedo. Tú mírame.

—Lo que quiero decir es que como soy el juez de la zona y sería testigo del crimen, tendría que llevarte a la prisión de Dublín.

Pero Bella seguía avanzando.

—¿Cómo puede Ben haber dejado embarazada a otra chica? No lleva aquí más que unas semanas:

Edward suspiró.

—El granuja llevaba más tiempo en casa.

—Esto es demasiado, Edward. Déjame ir. Conseguiré una pistola. Le dispararé en el pie, para que se aleje a rastras de Pendragon. No tendrás que ser testigo ni arrestarme.

—No, Bella, aléjate de Ben. Si puedes, pídele a la tía Athenodora que baje a la sala de estar. Ha llegado la hora de que se enfrente a lo que es su hijo, a lo que hace, a lo que ha hecho, sin duda, cada vez que ha tenido la oportunidad desde que tuvo edad para imaginarlo.

—¿La tía Athenodora no sabe nada sobre ninguna de las chicas? ¿No sabe cómo es su hijo?

Edward hizo un gesto de negación.

—No ha habido forma de que lo sepa. Ben jamás se lo ha contado, puedes apostar hasta el último penique a que así es. Y yo me he mantenido en silencio, para protegerla. Pero esto ya no puede seguir así. Debe saberlo. Si tiene algún control sobre su hijo, alguna clase de influencia es el momento de que la utilice.

—Iré a buscarla, Edward.

Por lo menos, pensó Bella, al observar cómo su marido caminaba apresurado por el pasillo, cabizbajo, pensando con toda seguridad en un castigo para Ben, no estaba pensando en Mike.

Mike. Bella se detuvo durante un instante y parpadeó. Era extraño. Cuando le conoció, Mike no ocupó con tanta intensidad sus pensamientos. Resultaba muy extraño que ella pudiera ser tan caprichosa.

Extraño pero bueno. Había creído de todo corazón que Mike era su mundo, creyó que al casarse con Jessica, ese mundo había llegado a su fin, como mínimo, la parte entretenida.

Pero ya no era así.

Encontró a la tía Athenodora en su habitación, tarareando una melodía mientras escogía con atención un dulce y se lo echaba a la boca. Cerró los ojos mientras lo masticaba. Bella también se dio cuenta de que la tía Athenodora estaba escribiendo algo. Rápidamente escondió el trozo de papel bajo un par de libros, ambos de lord Byron, según observó Bella. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Bella odiaba esa habitación. Era oscura y lúgubre como el resto de las estancias de Pendragon, con la salvedad, claro, del dormitorio de Sulpicia.

Bella echó un vistazo alrededor y dijo:

—Tía Athenodora, ¿está segura de que no quiere convertir su habitación en un lugar un poco más alegre? A lo mejor entraría más luz si quitásemos esas oscuras cortinas. Edward y yo pronto iremos a Dublín a visitar la tienda de muebles. Podría acompañarnos, si le apetece.

Athenodora asintió, jamás le faltaba una sonrisa.

—¿Es bonita la mañana, Bella? ¿Te apetece un dulce? Los de almendra están deliciosos. Aro me ha dicho que son muy ligeros así que puedo comerme todos los que quiera sin ganar ni un gramo de peso. Y en cuanto a lo de tener más luz en esta habitación mi respuesta es ¡por Dios, no! Una mujer de cierta edad parece mucho más juvenil si no hay demasiada luz solar que ponga al descubierto sus imperfecciones, ¿no te parece?

—Sí —contestó Bella y miró a Athenodora. Sabía con seguridad que había estado con lord Vulturi. Reconoció esa mirada de satisfacción, ese aire de autocomplacencia, ese brillo que provenía de algún rincón interior que lo hacía a uno tararear y sonreír y dejar las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y no hacer nada más que disfrutar del dulce devenir de la vida. Lo había visto en su rostro reflejado en el espejo esa misma mañana. Si Ben no fuera un bribón, en ese momento aún conservaría la sonrisa, ¡maldito fuera!

—Gracias, pero no me gustan mucho las almendras, tía Athenodora.

Athenodora dejó de tararear. Se levantó poco a poco y se sacudió la falda.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

—Es Ben.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi niño bonito? ¿Alguien le ha hecho daño? ¡No! No me tengas en vilo. Vamos, Bella, dímelo.

—No, no, su niño bonito está bien. Pero ha hecho algo muy malo.

—¿No solo algo malo, sino que muy malo? Eso es imposible. Es encantador. Es perfecto, o casi perfecto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Baje conmigo y que Edward se lo cuente.

—Edward es un hombre. Si me lo cuenta él, resultará brusco y en absoluto confortante. Me lo contarás tú.

—Ben ha dejado embarazada a una chica del lugar. Su padre ha estado aquí, bastante enfadado. Quería matar a Ben. Edward le dijo al padre que se encargaría de todo, y así lo hará.

—¿Eso es todo? —Athenodora lanzó un profundo suspiro de alivio y volvió asentarse— Edward puede darle al padre algo de dinero, decirle que los jóvenes son así, y todo saldrá bien. Me has asustado, Bella. Eso no ha estado bien. Dile a la señora Black que me traiga una taza de té. Gracias.

—Pero, señora...

—Vete, Bella.

Bella se fue. Pendragon Castle, ¡sonaba tan perfectamente gótico, tan misterioso, lleno de leyendas románticas! Comunicaba que los antiguos recuerdos y quizá un toque de magia podrían penetrar en la piel de sus habitantes.

Sin duda Pendragon Castle no había esperado albergar una serie de personas extrañas, que no añadían al lugar ni un ápice de misterio, romance ni magia. ¿Qué imaginarían las generaciones futuras que había envuelto las paredes del castillo tras la desaparición de esa peculiar pandilla?

Edward recorría impaciente la sala de reuniones. Parecía dolido. Hablaba solo.

Bella dijo desde la puerta:

—A la tía Athenodora le trae sin cuidado. Cree que no es un problema. Dice que le darás al padre algo de dinero y que eso será todo.

Edward miró al cielo, profundamente hastiado, y dijo:

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —suspiró, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, gesto que hizo sonreír a Bella incluso bajo esa oscura nube de miseria que Ben había atraído hacia el castillo.

Bella dijo con tono reflexivo:

—Supongo que podrías hacer que lo castraran, como a un caballo.

—Buena idea. ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

—El padre de la chica —contestó Bella, tajante.

Edward se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Esta situación es una desgracia —dijo, apoyado sobre el pelo de Bella. Su pelo... tenía el aroma de una flor, no sabía cuál. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello con la nariz, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y retrocedió.

—Voy a decirle a Ben que va a casarse con esa chica, si su padre lo permite, claro está. También le daré una dote a la joven. Y le diré a Ben que si no cambia de forma de ser y se convierte en un esposo decente, le enrolaré en la armada real. ¿Qué te parece? Además, no le daré ni un centavo. Eso aumentará, sin duda, susincentivos para mantener suspartes en casa junto a su esposa.

—¿Ben no tiene dinero? ¿De su madre?

—No, mi padre la echó al poco de nacer Ben, no le dio ni un penique. Yo pago sus estudios en Oxford y sus tutores.

—Es una idea maravillosa, Edward. Eso le mantendrá a raya. —Se puso de puntillas y le besó en la boca, mientras le acariciaba sus negras y oscuras cejas— De ser el padre de la chica, no estaría segura de querer a Ben como yerno.

—Creo que Teddy Weber estará encantado. Hará que Ben aprenda a dominarse.

Bella lo pensó durante un instante.

—¿Teddy Weber es alto y fuerte?

—Bastante.

—Hagámoslo. Lo podemos anunciar esta noche.

—Incluso podríamos decirle a tía Athenodora que pronto se convertirá en abuela. La irritará sobremanera tener un nieto antes que Sulpicia. —Edward rió al pensarlo.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Por qué?

—Es muy vanidosa, como mi madre. Lo único que las diferencia es que Athenodora es dos años más joven que mi madre. Sí, mi madre estará encantada.

Lord Vulturi llegó para cenar, como había hecho casi a diario desde que Athenodora y él mantenían un idilio. Al finalizar la comida, que seguía sin ser muy buena, pese a que la cocinera juraba seguir al pie de la letra la receta de Sue para preparar la carne de añojo, Edward se levantó y golpeó su copa de vino con el tenedor para captar la atención de todos.

—Ben —le dijo a su hermano pequeño—, esta noche pareces menos muerto que esta mañana.

Ben se sintió esperanzado por el tono jovial de la voz de su hermanastro.

—Sí, me siento bien, Edward.

—Dentro de un rato te sentirás mejor que bien. En realidad, dentro de muy poco te convertirás en un hombre casado. Te casarás con Ángela Weber el próximo domingo. Viviréis aquí, por supuesto. Le entregaré a Ángela una dote.

Con sorprendente agilidad, Athenodora se levantó de un salto y casi tiró la silla al incorporarse con tanta rapidez.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Edward. Es ridículo. Esa idiota se ha quedado embarazada, ¿a quién le importa? Estas cosas ocurren a diario. Dale a Teddy Weber unas cuantas libras, se irá contento.

Sulpicia dijo:

—Edward, Athenodora tiene razón. Esta no es la mejor forma de resolver el problema. Los Weber no son nada, ¡nadie! ¡Por Dios santo! ¡Teddy Weber es un comerciante! Un momento... ¿Te lo puedes creer, Athenodora? ¡Vas a ser abuela! ¡Esto es terrible, terrible!

—No, ¡no pienso ser abuela! No reconoceré al hijo de Ben. Además, supongo que él no es el padre. Ella le ha engañado, le ha seducido. Ben es un niño, sería incapaz de engendrar un hijo.

Edward rió, no pudo contenerse. Miró a Ben, que estaba más blanco que una sábana, aferrando con fuerza la copa de vino, con la mirada vidriosa.

Edward dijo:

—Sí, te convertirás en abuela, tía Athenodora. Y sí, Ben es el padre. La boda se celebrará el próximo domingo, aquí en Pendragon o..., por favor, escúchame, Ben, ¿quieres?

Ben levantó la vista del vino que tenía un hermoso color rojo.

—Te estoy escuchando, Edward.

—Te casarás con Ángela Weber. Serás un buen marido para ella y un buen padre, por lo menos, mejor que tu propio padre, que no es mucho decir, o no volverás a pisar Pendragon. Yo te lo impediré sin tregua. Esta es la situación. Ben, depende de ti. ¿Qué dices?

Ben miró a su madre y después su copa de vino.

Levantó el tenedor y jugueteó con él, después se desplomó sobre la silla. Alzó una mirada lastimera dirigida a Edward.

—A lo mejor no es hijo mío, Edward. A lo mejor, Ángela se ha acostado con otros hombres y...

—No seas idiota, Ben. Era virgen. ¿O vas a intentar decirme que no lo era?

—Tal vez una chica pueda tener muchas virginidades, a lo mejor le crece una nueva para atraer a los hombre jóvenes...

—¿Qué decides, Ben? —preguntó Edward con gran paciencia y voz implacable. Edward había dicho a Bella que no podía imaginar por qué una chica se sentiría atraída por Ben, pero así era. En cuanto al padre de la muchacha, Teddy, se había frotado las manos y había sonreído. No se trataba de una sonrisa bondadosa. « Yo me encargaré de que el chico se comporte», dijo Teddy, y Edward le creyó. Entonces le dedicó a Edward una feroz sonrisa y se dieron un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato.

—Matrimonio —dijo Ben— Escojo el matrimonio.

—¿Y juras que harás cuanto esté en tu mano para ser un buen marido y buen padre?

—Lo juro.

—Bien. Aro, ¿asistirás a la boda de Ben?

Lord Vulturi enarcó una acicalada ceja, sonrió y levantó su copa.

—Será una boda encantadora —dijo— Por Ben y por..., ¿cómo se llama ella?

—Ángela Weber.

—Por Ben y Ángela.

Todos bebieron excepto Athenodora y Ben, ambos con la mirada lastimosa clavada en sus copas.

—Ya está hecho —dijo Edward cuando estuvo por fin a solas con Bella dos horas más tarde en la Habitación Blanca, con la puerta cerrada y la llave echada—Ha sido un día muy largo. Ahora, por fin puedo concentrarme en ti. He estado pensando en este momento desde esta mañana.

—Sí, ya está hecho. Deja que te diga algo, Edward, la señora Black está encantada. Tu madre se ríe a carcajadas porque Athenodora tendrá una nuera de baja cuna y será abuela antes que ella. ¿De verdad? ¿Desde esta mañana?

—¿Recuerdas cuando estabas bailando en el pasillo y tropecé contigo? Sí, desde ese momento en que supe exactamente en qué estabas pensado. Tu mirada lo decía todo, Bella. Todo. Ven aquí.

Bella obedeció, de la ansiedad que sentía estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo a Edward. Era una repetición de la noche anterior, pero mejor, pensó Bella mientras sonreía a su marido que parecía estar al borde de la muerte. Se sentía tan feliz que deseaba cantar, quizá componer una canción para la señora Mullins sobre el pescado al horno de Sue. Susurró al oído de su esposo:

—Podríamos organizar una carrera de gatos para celebrar la boda.

La vida jamás sería aburrida con Bella, pensó Edward. La besó en la sien y se preguntó qué les depararía el futuro. Más momentos de amor, eso era lo que él quería, muchos más.

—¿Te gustaría viajar a Italia, Bella?

—Me encantaría. Me gustaría más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—Pronto iremos —dijo él—, pronto. —Puso su frente sobre la de Bella, inspiró su aroma, inigualable— Me preguntaba qué nos deparará la vida.

—Montones de cosas buenas, espero —dijo ella y le besó en la barbilla— Sabes, Edward, cuando te tomo con los labios, así y tú...

Edward dio un salto. Se endureció en un segundo, algo en lo que no dejaría de pensar durante las doce horas siguientes. Cuando ella empezó a gemir en su boca, fue él quien sintió deseos de cantar de placer.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	32. Capítulo 31

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Bella paseaba siguiendo el camino que conducía a los acantilados de Pendragon, iba silbando y de vez en cuando le lanzaba a Brutus un palo para que fuera a recuperarlo.

—Es una lástima —dijo, mientras le rascaba a Brutus la parte trasera de las orejas—, que no haya carreras de perros, pero es imposible. ¿Te imaginas participar en una carrera, Brutus? No, lo único que sabes hacer es sentarte ahí y menear el rabo, ¿verdad? O recuperar los palos que te tiran. No tienes un cerebro preparado para las carreras. —y volvió a tirarle el palo. Brutus era uno de los perros de Edward, un exuberante terrier que tenía más pinta de Clara que de Brutus, a decir verdad. Un palo salió volando demasiado cerca del acantilado. Brutus frenó justo al borde del precipicio, encogió las patas y se puso a gimotear. No era capaz de ir más allá.

—¿Qué ocurre? Ya entiendo, tienes miedo de que la tierra sea poco firme y te vayas directo abajo. Tienes razón. Lo he lanzado con demasiada fuerza. Déjame lanzar este otro palo, Brutus, lo tiraré en otra dirección. —Se agachó para recoger el palo cuando oyó un sonido sibilante a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y escuchó otro silbido, esta vez muy cerca de su hombro, y cayó por el precipicio.

Gritó, muy alto, aleteó y se precipitó hacia el mar. Golpeó la superficie del agua con la espalda y se hundió como una piedra. Estaba segura de que se había partido la crisma. Llegó al fondo, aunque, gracias a Dios, no con mucha fuerza. Las olas se movían sobre su cabeza, las piedras y la arena le habían desgarrado la ropa y rasgado la piel. Tragó agua, sintió náuseas.

Fueron esas náuseas las que provocaron que recuperase el sentido. El agua la cubría e incluso la ropa le pesaba, consiguió llegar hasta la orilla. Resollaba, se asfixiaba, el agua salada la hizo vomitar, intentaba respirar y olvidarse de su espalda, sobre la que sentía el peso de un sofá a causa del fuerte impacto contra el agua. Piensa en el ahora, solo en el ahora, se dijo. Salió a rastras del agua y se dejó caer con la cara sobre la arena.

Vomitó toda el agua del mar. Temblaba con tanta intensidad que apenas podía respirar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su sangre empapaba la arena mojada.

Miró la sangre, al principio no entendió qué ocurría. Sangre, era su sangre. No había visto su sangre desde que Pequeño Tom la había arañado. La sangre tenía un color apagado, porque estaba mezclada con agua. Había teñido el corpiño de su vestido de un suave color rosado y ahora, manaba de ella y descendía sinuosa hasta el suelo. Bella tragó saliva, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el sonido sibilante había sido una bala penetrando en su cuerpo, que la había empujado por el precipicio y la había hecho caer al agua.

Gracias a Dios que había marea alta, de no ser así, ya estaría muerta.

No quería pensar en ello.

Intentó ponerse en pie, reunió fuerzas para arrodillarse, para poder levantarse, pero un terrible dolor le recorrió de pronto el hombro y gimió por la impresión, por el inesperado golpe lacerante, y volvió a desplomarse con la cara sobre la arena. Tengo que moverme, tengo que moverme. Alguien ha intentado matarme y puede volver a hacerlo. Tengo que escapar, pensó

Oyó a Brutus ladrar con la cabeza asomada por el borde del precipicio.

Tenía que levantarse. Tenía que regresar a Pendragon. No podía quedarse allí. ¿Dónde estaba la persona que debía protegerla?

¡Dios mío! La persona que le había disparado podía asomarse por el precipicio y volver a dispararle. Esta vez para matarla. No podía correr ese riesgo.

No podía, no quería hacerle eso a Edward. Poco a poco, con el pecho henchido de tanto dolor que la hacía jadear, Bella consiguió levantarse, apoyándose sobre las manos y las rodillas. Alzó la vista. Había alguien arriba, lo presentía. Entonces oyó a Brutus gruñir, luego ladrar alto, cada vez más alto.

Observó que se producía un movimiento, luego vio una sombra entre la luz de la mañana, vio una pistola, una mano que la levantaba, que la levantaba y apuntaba hacia abajo, hacia ella. Bella se dirigió a gatas hacia una roca, consiguió caer de bruces tras ella. Un fragmento de piedra se desprendió.

Dios santo, él iba a matarla. Por lo menos estaba allí arriba y no abajo.

¿Era un hombre?

No lo sabía.

Se quedó ahí tumbada, gimoteando, intentando controlar el dolor, escuchando a Brutus ladrar cada vez más fuerte, y luego escuchó al perro chillar.

Ese bastardo le había dado a Brutus.

Silencio.

¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Estaba bajando por el camino? Tenía que moverse, tenía que hacer algo, pero no había ningún sitio al que pudiera ir, no había más que kilómetros de playa cubierta de pesadas rocas, algas secándose sobre gruesos troncos de madera a la deriva.

No había adónde ir, ni una sola cueva donde esconderse. Podía armarse, sí, eso haría. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar una piedra. Demasiado pequeña. No, esa otra resultaría demasiado pesada para ella aunque no hubiera estado herida.

Por fin dio con una. Consiguió darse impulso para llegar a una piedra negra y redondeada, situada justo delante de sus dedos, como si hubiera estado esperándola. Se impulsó hacia esa roca, la rodeó con la mano. Tenía un tacto suave y pesado. La agarró, apoyándosela contra el cuerpo, y consiguió volver a ponerse de rodillas. Presionó la roca y poco a poco logró darse la vuelta para mirar hacia el camino de bajada al acantilado.

No vio nada, no oyó a nadie que bajara.

No oyó a Brutus.

Pasó un tiempo. Bella parpadeó, maldijo para sí, intentó tararear una canción, cualquier cosa para permanecer alerta, pero era difícil, le dolía muchísimo el hombro. Sentía cómo le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas, no podía evitarlo. Saboreó el llanto mezclado con el salitre del agua de mar.

Pasó más tiempo.

Le dolía, aunque seguía con la mirada clavada en el camino del acantilado. Desgarró un pedazo de tela seca de su falda y se envolvió el hombro con toda la fuerza que pudo. No fue un trabajo muy bien hecho, puesto que lo había realizado con una sola mano, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

¿Dónde estaba Brutus? Rezó para que no lo hubieran matado.

Entonces oyó una voz masculina que gritaba su nombre. Estuvo apunto de desvanecerse por el miedo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Edward. Intentó responderle, pero solo le salía un leve susurro de los labios. No importaba. Edward llegaría hasta donde ella se encontraba. Sonrió incluso en el momento en que se hundía en la arena, apoyando toda la mejilla sobre la superficie mojada.

Vio la sombra de su esposo sobre ella, sintió susmanos en su cuerpo y abrió los ojos.

—¿Brutus está bien?

—Sí, ese hombre solo le ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero está bien. Y tú. ..

Bella escuchó que Edward pronunciaba su nombre, cada vez más lejos, hasta que se desvaneció, lejos del miedo. Todo iría bien a partir de entonces. Edward estaba allí.

El pánico puso a Edward al borde de un ataque de nervios. Hizo presión con la mano sobre el pecho de Bella y sintió el leve y lento latir de su corazón. Estaba inconsciente. Al levantar la mano vio que la tenía empapada de sangre. Con delicadeza, apretó mejor el trozo de tela que envolvía su hombro.

Rogó para que Bella siguiera inconsciente. La levantó en brazos y emprendió el largo camino de ascensión por la estrecha senda del acantilado.

Iba a matar a Ben.

—Vivirá, pero es bastante grave, milord.

Edward no podía soportarlo. Bella seguía inconsciente, estaba tan pálida que parecía muerta, tenía la piel fría. Le echó otra manta encima. Cada pocos minutos, posaba su mano con suavidad sobre el pecho de Bella para sentir su corazón.

Miró al doctor Pritchart con ojos demacrados.

—¿Me jura que vivirá?

El doctor Pritchart se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Eso creo. La bala ha penetrado por la parte superior del hombro, lo cual es bueno, hay menos probabilidad de infección, lo que con toda seguridad habría resultado letal. Ahora tengo que darle unos puntos de sutura, tanto en el hombro como en la espalda.

Bella gimió y abrió los ojos.

Edward soltó una palabrota. Bella hizo un mohín de dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¡Por todos los diablos! Hay algo que me duele, Edward, me duele mucho.

—Ya lo sé, vida mía. Aguanta.

—Dele un poco de coñac, eso ayudará. Y luego recuéstela, milord.

Cuando el doctor Pritchart acabó de dar las puntadas de hilo negro, Edward contempló la piel blanca de su esposa, la sangre y el hilo negro convertidos en una amalgama, y no pudo soportar esa visión.

Cerró los ojos. Ella no había dicho nada mientras el doctor Pritchart la cosía. No había hecho ni un solo ruido, pero había apretado las manos de Edward con tanta fuerza que le había hecho daño. Él deseó que Bella se desmayara, pero eso no ocurrió. Entonces dijo:

—Me pondré bien, Edward. Deja de preocuparte. Te he oído decir una y otra vez que ibas a matar a Ben. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha dejado embarazada a otra chica?

—No que yo sepa. No, Bella, se suponía que debía estar contigo. Como le preocupaba que intentaras pegarle si se acercaba demasiado, me dijo que mantendría las distancias. ¿No lo habías imaginado?

—Bueno, sí, vi a Jem, el mozo de cuadras, caminando justo detrás de mí, y penséque era él quien debía asegurarse de que no se me acercara nadie.

—Sí, Jem también debía seguirte muy de cerca. Sin embargo, enfermó del estómago y tuvo que regresar al establo. También le había dicho a Ben que te siguiera de cerca.

—¿No estaba allí?

Edward negó con la cabeza, se puso la mano de su esposa en los labios y le besó los dedos.

—A lo mejor fue él quien me disparó.

—Podría serlo, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Sabe que no es santo de tu devoción, pero ¿por qué iba a querer verte muerta? Eso no tiene sentido, Bella. Toma, un poco de láudano. El doctor Pritchart dice que con un par de gotas más viajarás a un lugar muy agradable donde no existe el dolor.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo, y se bebió toda el agua con láudano.

—¿La chica vivirá?

—Sí —contestó Edward a su madre, y se dirigió hacia el aparador para servirse un poco de coñac— Se llama Bella, no _la chica_, y es tu nuera. Habla con propiedad, madre.

—Tendrías que oír cómo la llama Athenodora.

—¿Cómo la llama?

—Pequeña ingrata.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron de sopetón.

—¿Por qué la llama así?

—Cree que Bella te ha obligado a ordenar que Ben se case con esa inútil. Todo porque es hija de un vicario y tiene una moral muy estricta, demasiado rígida, sin duda. Athenodora también dice que Bella desaprueba su relación con lord Vulturi y que no tiene derecho a hacerlo.

—Yo se lo aclararé a la tía Athenodora —dijo Edward— Estoy seguro de que tú la habrás corregido y le habrás aclarado que yo soy aún más estricto que mi esposa.

—No, no lo hice. No quiero que seas estricto. Un poco de malicia no te sentaría mal, Edward.

—Ben ya ha actuado con suficiente malicia por los dos.

—No es más que la malicia de un niño.

—Ben es un hombre —replicó Edward y se encogió de hombros. En numerosas ocasiones su madre le desconcertaba. Añadió—: Afton me ha dicho que lord Vulturi ha estado aquí, preguntando por Bella.

—Cree que Ben no debería casarse hasta que tu dulce esposa pueda asistir a la boda. Teme que muera y que el pobre Ben tenga que asistir a un funeral y a su matrimonio, que sería, debo admitir, como un segundo funeral.

Edward suspiró. Había tanto que hacer en Pendragon..., pero nada de eso importaba. Lo único que importaba era Bella. Tenía que averiguar quién le había disparado. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre un tercer intento. Dejó a su madre, fue a la pequeña sala de reuniones y le escribió una carta al padre de Bella. Él tenía derecho a saber que había problemas. Era la misiva más difícil que había tenido que escribir en su vida.

—Abre la boca, Bella.

Bella obedeció, pero no abrió los ojos. Era sopa de patatas y estaba deliciosa. Siguió comiendo hasta que Edward dijo:

—Te has comido todo el cuenco. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Bien, ¿cómo está tu hombro?

—No me duele tanto como ayer.

—Bien. Tampoco hay signos de infección, ni de fiebre. Eres valiente y tienes agallas, eso ha dicho el doctor Pritchart. Eres tan fuerte que cree que ni siquiera tendrá que sedarte cuando des a luz a nuestro hijo.

Lo último que había dicho Edward la había llenado de satisfacción, y sonrió, abrió los ojos y miró a su esposo. Frunció el ceño.

—Has adelgazado, Edward. Deberías haber comido un poco de esa sopa.

—Ahora que sé que no vas a subir al cielo antes de tiempo, volveré a comer. —Acarició con delicadeza sus mejillas, sus cejas, le arregló el pelo detrás de las orejas, se recostó sobre ella y la besó.

—Me has dado un susto tan grande que he envejecido un año.

—Eso temía. Sabía que podía morir, y sabía que te hundirías. Eres muy sensible.

Una de sus negras cejas se arqueó con exageración. ¿Que era muy sensible?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con calma.

—Quiero decir que si me ocurriera algo malo, no podrías superarlo. Te sentirías culpable y te corroería por dentro.

—Sin duda alguna. Es mucho más fuerte que eso, Bella. Tal vez, por fin te hayas dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí.

—Por supuesto. Tal vez tan importante como tú lo eres para mí.

Bostezó tranquila mientras sus palabras seguían flotando en el aire en dirección a los oídos de su esposo. Él se quedó callado. Deseaba preguntarle qué había querido decir con eso, pero no lo hizo. La miró mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Escuchó cómo se relajaba su respiración al sumirse en un sueño ligero. Agradeció a Dios que su esposa hubiera sobrevivido.

—Debe de haber sido la sopa de patatas del almuerzo.

Edward no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que decía su esposa. Por un instante, temió que estuviera perdiendo la chaveta.

—¿Qué decías de la sopa de la señora Mullins?

—Que estaba deliciosa. Como todavía no sabe preparar una sabrosa cena, la sopa debe de haber sido el almuerzo. Le estoy muy agradecida. Por favor, dale las gracias en mi nombre, Edward.

—La he oído cantar.

—Entonces ya sé lo que ocurre. Ha compuesto una oda a la patata.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	33. Capítulo 32

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Dos días después Bella estaba sentada en la cama sonriendo. Era una hermosa sonrisa, pensó Edward, mientras mantenía en equilibrio una bandeja. Sobre esa bandeja iban los famosos panecillos de nueces de la cocinera, que desprendían aroma a canela y mantequilla.

A Bella se le hizo la boca agua. Incluso empezó a canturrear la canción de la cocinera dedicada a los panecillos de nueces. Se apoyó la bandeja contra el pecho, se llevó uno de aquellos bollos a la boca sin esperar ni un segundo. Mientras comía, Edward dijo:

—La boda seguirá adelante. He decidido que no se puede perder más tiempo. Te bajaré en brazos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece bien. Hay que meter en cintura a ese miserable de Ben. Yo lo haría ahora mismo, hoy.

Edward rió.

—Querida, si pudiera conseguir que el párroco viniera, lo haría, pero cuando se lo he pedido me ha dicho que iba a visitar a un tío suyo que está muy enfermo y vive en Cork. El domingo se celebrará la boda, tal como habíamos planeado. Bien, para esta tarde he invitado a Ángela Weber a tomar el té. Querrás conocerla, pues se va a convertir en tu cuñada. Creo que te gustará, Bella. Es sincera y correcta, es una bonita muchacha de agradable sonrisa y buen corazón. Lo único cuestionable en ella es su buen gusto y buen juicio, puesto que sucumbió a los dudosos encantos de Ben. Maldito sea, si al menos se diera cuenta de lo afortunado que es.

Bella bostezó y le dio un nuevo mordisco al bollo.

—Ardo en deseos de conocerla. ¿Le pedirás a tu madre y a la tía Athenodora que sean amables con ella?

—Las amenazaré como toca para que se comporten con el civismo razonable.

—Ben ha venido a verme —dijo Bella tras tragar el último pedazo de bollo y alcanzar otro—Se deshizo en disculpas, me dijo que tenía que buscar un regalo de bodas para Ángela, que había confiado en que Jem permanecería a mi lado y que por eso no me había vigilado el día en cuestión.

—Sí —afirmó Edward— Es lo mismo que me ha contado a mí.

—¿No le crees?

Edward se levantó e inició uno de sus habituales paseos por la habitación. Bella deseó ver llegar el día en que no tuviera que caminar agitado con tanta frecuencia, no más de una vez al mes.

—No lo sé —dijo entre dientes— Podría haberte disparado, como me dijiste, pero, insisto, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Milord.

Era Afton. Por una vez no había ni rastro de agonía en su cara. Por una vez permanecía erguido, con los hombros alineados.

Edward estuvo a su lado en un santiamén.

—¡Dios mío! Ha ocurrido algo espantoso. Suéltalo, Afton, puedo soportarlo.

—Lo siento mucho, milord, pero Teddy Weber está aquí. Su hija ha desaparecido.

Edward se quedó mirándole con expresión anonadada.

—¿Qué Ángela ha desaparecido? ¿Pero qué es esto?

—Es lo único que ha dicho el señor Weber, milord. Su hija ha desaparecido. Es un enigma que nos desconcierta a todos. La señora Black ha entrado en uno de sus períodos de enmudecimiento, algo que no ocurría desde hacía mucho. Todos sabemos que está pasando algo muy malo, y ahora esto. Ángela es una persona muy querida, milord.

Edward apenas acertó a asentir.

—Gracias, Afton. Dile a Teddy que bajaré de inmediato y que iniciaremos la búsqueda al instante.

—Sí, milord. —Afton se dio la vuelta hacia Bella, observó que había palidecido y dijo—: Coma un par de panecillos, eso es bueno. Debe asegurarse, milady, de que mantiene el peso adecuado para poder caminarme sobre la espalda.

—Haré que camine sobre tu espalda cuando esté embarazada de mi hijo, Afton. Entonces te oiré gritar.

—¡Vaya si lo hará, milord! Iré a hacerle compañía a Teddy Weber.

Edward asintió, entonces se dirigió a su esposa.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí, en cama, Bella. No quiero que descanses, quiero que pienses en lo ocurrido. Voy a buscar a Ben.

Ben estaba apoyado contra la pared del fondo de la sala de estar, había por lo menos seis metros de separación entre su futuro suegro y él.

Teddy Weber gritó con tanta fuerza que una pastorcilla de cristal estuvo apunto de caer de la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿Dónde está mi hija, granuja?

—No lo sé, señor, se lo juro por la tumba de padre.

—¿Ese viejo bribón? Por lo que he oído decir de él, sé que era un granuja de tomo y lomo, el viejo lord. Os echó a ti y a tu madre a la calle y también a su señoría y a su respectiva madre antes que a ustedes dos. Sí, todo apunta a que el viejo era importante, sí, lo era, y tú sigues sus pasos, ¿verdad? Si yo fuera tú, sin duda juraría sobre la maldita tumba de tu padre, pero jamás juraría por ella. —Teddy sintió deseos de escupir, pero sabía que no podía, no en la sala de estar de Pendragon. Estaba asustado, más asustado de lo que se había sentido cuando su esposa luchaba por dar a luz a Ángela. No había conseguido sobrevivir a una segunda ocasión, maldito fuera él por su lujuria. Ángela, su tesoro, había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba? Alguien se la había llevado, lo sabía.

Ben retrocedió, dando un paso muy corto.

—A lo mejor, ella no quería casarse conmigo, señor. A lo mejor ha huido a Dublín.

—No lo creo, Ben —dijo Edward desde lapuerta— ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido, señor Weber?

—Siempre me prepara el almuerzo a las doce en punto. Yo entro en nuestra casa en el momento exacto en que se oye la última campanada del reloj del pueblo, y ahí está mi adorada Ángela, sonriente, dispuesta a conducirme hasta la mesa. Pero hoy no estaba, ni había comida en la mesa.

—¿Ha hablado con todos los vecinos?

—Por supuesto, milord. No tenía motivo alguno para querer marcharse. Anoche estaba silbando, silbando, con la mirada perdida porque iba a casarse con él, con ese pequeño bastardo. —Teddy Weber dio un paso lleno de furia hacia Ben.

—Yo no le haría daño, señor Weber. Se lo juro.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Ben? —preguntó Edward con tono neutro.

Ben bajó la vista.

—Estuve con lord Vulturi, señor. Me temo que un poco borracho.

—¿Me dirá lord Vulturi si eso es cierto?

—Es cierto, Edward. Yo no le haría daño a Ángela. De veras, no se lo haría, ella me gusta.

—¿Su ropa seguía donde siempre, Teddy?

—La señora Ezra ha dicho que sí, milord. Le ordené que registrase la habitación de Ángela y todas las chucherías que habían pertenecido a su querida madre. Todo estaba ahí, todo seguía en su sitio.

—Organizaremos una partida de búsqueda de inmediato —dijo Edward— Ben tú serás el cabeza de grupo.

—¿Qué hará usted, milord?

—Iré a hablar con lord Vulturi.

Una hora después, Edward estaba en la sala de estar de lord Vulturi, una elegante exhibición decimonónica de mobiliario dorado y blanco que deslumbraba a la vista. Lord Vulturi tenía aspecto de encontrarse en su terreno en medio de esa espléndida belleza.

—Lo que Ben ha dicho es cierto, Edward. Estuvo conmigo. Yo intentaba, eh... reconciliarle con su destino, que no es nada malo, quería darle mi apoyo. Tal vez el hecho de tener una esposa le estabilice, eso es lo que le dije.

—¿Se emborrachó?

—Solo un poco. No me gusta ver a los hombres jóvenes beber demasiado, Edward, ya lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

—Bueno, esa es la realidad. Ben no se fue hasta bien entrada la medianoche. Ha regresado esta mañana a eso de las diez. Tenía un regalo para él, un regalo de bodas.

—¿Y qué era?

—Un hermoso centro de cristal que perteneció a mi madre, para que decore su mesa. Aunque acabo de darme cuenta de que estará en tu mesa. De todos modos, es un bonito regalo que su novia se alegrará de recibir.

—Muy amable por tu parte, Aro.

Lord Vulturi se limitó a asentir.

—¿Dónde crees que está la chica, Edward?

—No lo sé.

—¡Ah! Por si te lo estabas preguntando, mi hombre de confianza, Trupper, vio a Ben llegar. Le trajo hasta aquí. Mis criados no mienten, Edward. Como bien sabes, Trupper estuvo en Waterloo. El hombre no aceptaría que nadie le mintiera.

Edward sabía que eso era cierto. Asintió.

—¿Dónde está el centro de mesa?

—Ben se lo llevó a Pendragon. Lo envolvió a conciencia, porque se iría a caballo y quería protegerlo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Edward había visto un bulto justo en la puerta de entrada de Pendragon.

¡Maldición!

Edward regresó a Pendragon. Teddy Weber dijo que aún no habían encontrado a Ángela. Su búsqueda continuaba, y Ben era el cabeza de grupo.

Edward fue a visitar a su esposa, que tenía aspecto de estar sumida en una profunda reflexión. La contempló durante un instante desde la puerta, tan agradecido que estuviera bien, lleno de tanta gratitud con cualquier fuerza que hubiera evitado que la mataran, que estuvo apunto de gritar de alegría.

Tragó saliva y dijo:

—Bella.

Ella levantó la vista con la frente relajada.

—¿Has averiguado algo?

Él hizo un gesto de negación.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior durante un instante y dijo entre susurros:

—¿Podrías acercarte y abrazarme?

La abrazó hasta que notó que ella le empujaba con delicadeza el torso. La posó con cuidado sobre la almohada.

Le contó lo que lord Vulturi le había dicho.

—Así que Ben no podía tener nada que ver con la desaparición de Ángela.

—Parece que no.

—¿Quién, Edward? ¿Quién puede habérsela llevado?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que eso la estaba volviendo loca. A él también le estaba volviendo loco.

Dos días después Bella se encontraba reclinada sobre un sofá, que un día fuera dorado, y que ahora lucía un color amarillo ceniza bajo la luz del sol que inundaba la habitación, cuando su padre y Sue aparecieron por la puerta.

Bella tuvo la intención de dar un salto, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería muy buena idea y les dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Al ver esa hermosa sonrisa, Charlie sintió un vuelco en el corazón, provocado por el amor y el alivio. Bella estaba viva; se pondría bien. Tenía que verla, ver esa sonrisa, para creer que en realidad se recuperaría. Se acercó al horrible sofá en menos de dos segundos. Abrazó a su hija con cuidado y después la acercó más hacia sí cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el hombro izquierdo herido de gravedad. La besó en la mejilla e inspiró su aroma a rosas.

—Dios, no he dejado de rezar, Bella. —La besó en la frente, en la nariz, la abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz sin hacerle daño— Ahora todo irá bien. Vas a volver a casa con Sue y conmigo.

—Me alegro mucho de veros a los dos. —Bella levantó la cara apoyada en el cuello de su padre y sonrió a Sue— ¿Están bien los chicos?

—Sí, desde luego. Están impacientes por verte. Intentaron convencernos para acompañarnos, pero yo no quería arriesgarme.

—Estás preciosa, Sue.

—Gracias, Bella, pero es pura apariencia. Por dentro estaba hecha un amasijo de preocupación por ti. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto de lo que había imaginado, doy gracias al buen Señor.

—Bella.

Bella levantó poco a poco la cabeza al oír esa voz. Mike estaba de pie en la puerta, Edward se encontraba justo detrás de él. La cara de su esposo permanecía totalmente inexpresiva, sus ojos negros estaban tan reposados como un mar en calma.

—Mike.

—Para nosotros ha sido un alivio ver que estás viva.

—Para mí también. —Se reincorporó— Bueno, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? —y maldijo el hecho de que estuviera allí. No se alegraba de verle. Sin embargo, su visita no le había acelerado el corazón, ni le había hecho sentir deseos de llorar por poseerle. No, verle le había hecho sentir ganas de poner cara de disgusto y pedirle que se fuera.

Esa era la pura verdad. Saboreó esa ausencia de sentimientos hacia el hombre a quien creía que amaría para siempre.

—Yo les escribí, contándoles lo ocurrido —dijo Edward.

Charlie añadió:

—Edward quiere que te llevemos de vuelta a la vicaría.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella, separándose de su padre— Edward quiere que me quede aquí. Lo que ocurre es que tiene miedo de que el culpable consiga matarme al tercer intento. No me iré de Pendragon.

Edward no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a caminar hacia el aparador.

—Entonces ven conmigo a Fowey —dijo Mike, y Edward se puso en tensión, aunque no se dio la vuelta— Tengo algunos gatos de cría, todos ellos fuertes y astutos. Podrías prepararlos para las carreras. Si eso no te interesa, tengo algunos caballos que podrían beneficiarse de tu toque especial.

—No, gracias, Mike. Pendragon es mi hogar. No dejaré mi hogar. Bueno, ¿cómo está Jessica?

Mike sonrió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Edward se dio la vuelta y lo vio, e imaginó a Bella retorciéndose de dolor al contemplar ese gesto, al saber que otra mujer era la causante del mismo, pero su esposa no parecía en absoluto molesta. Edward frunció el ceño. Sí, Bella se limitaba a mirar a su primo lejano con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Era una sonrisa afectada, sin duda, pero Edward no se dio cuenta.

—Su embarazo está muy avanzado —dijo Mike, y Bella pensó que se frotaría las manos de lo orgulloso que se sentía— Me dice que está gorda y fea, y yo me río y la beso.

Bella se dio la vuelta hacia su marido, que parecía más bien una estatua y no un hombre de carne y hueso, y dijo:

—Edward, ¿me besarás cuando esté gorda y me queje por ello?

Él estuvo a punto de tirar la botella de coñac.

—Sí —respondió con parsimonia— Te besaré. Creo que estarás más segura si vuelves a la vicaría, Bella, o si vas a Fowey.

—Es posible. Sin embargo, no voy a ir a ningún sitio. Por si lo has olvidado, no estoy lo bastante bien como para bailar contigo, así que imagino que un viaje también está fuera de mis posibilidades.

Era leal hasta la médula, pensó Edward, y sirvió copa de coñac a los caballeros. Miró a Mike Newton-Greville, vio que seguía siendo un hombre atractivo, un hombre que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría sido de su agrado, pero no en la que se encontraban. No, le habría clavado con gusto una daga en el estómago, le habría insultado, a él y a Bella, que intentaba hacer todo lo posible por demostrar que ya no amaba a ese bastardo. Vaya. La verdad era que Bella no estaba actuando como si su corazón corriera el riesgo de partirse en dos. En absoluto.

Cuando Mike se dirigió hacia él para alcanzar su copa de coñac, Edward vio que cojeaba. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta antes, pero no lo recordaba. En ese momento se preguntó por la causa de la cojera y deseó que no fuera nada que una mujer pudiera considerar enormemente romántico.

—Bella, niña mía —dijo Charlie, acariciándole el pelo—, todos creemos que debes regresar a casa, solo por un tiempo, hasta que se resuelva todo esto.

Bella miró la cara de su amado padre, luego a Sue, que se estrujaba las manos de preocupación por ella, y sonrió.

—Os quiero mucho porque habéis venido. Estaré bien. Edward se asegurará que siga así. —Miró a su marido, ahí de pie, quieto, mientras sostenía una copa de coñac en cada mano. Una para su padre y otra para él, supuso Bella.

—¿Verdad que estaré bien, Edward?

Edward sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Creo que deberías ir a Glenclose-on-Rowan, Bella. Estarás lo suficientemente bien para viajar la semana que viene. Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte en Bowden Close. Los criados te cuidarán muy bien.

Entonces Bella miró de forma directa a Mike. Se dio cuenta de que Edward se había puesto en tensión. Bella sonrió a su primo lejano.

—Dime algo, Mike, y dime la verdad. ¿Jessica se iría sin ti?

—Si yo se lo dijera, lo haría —contestó Mike, y lo dijo con arrogancia. Su voz tenía un tono en extremo detestable.

Bella le sonrió.

—Ríndete, Mike. Ya no me trago esas patrañas. Dime la verdad.

Mike se rindió y dijo sin dudarlo:

—Se quedaría a mi lado y me defendería hasta la muerte.

Bella añadió:

—Bien por ella. ¿Sabes? A decir verdad, yo la odiaba. Quería expulsarla de Inglaterra para siempre, incluso darle un bofetón antes de embarcarla a la fuerza en una nave con rumbo a algún destino lejano. Pero ahora no me parece tan mala. Me atrevería a decir que podría llegar a gustarme, sobre todo si es tan feroz como dices.

»Cuando vengáis los dos a visitarnos a Pendragon, Mike, tomaremos el té y le hablaré sobre la carrera de gatos que celebraremos aquí, en cuanto todo este lío se aclare.

—Tal vez —dijo Edward con calma, sin apartar sus negros ojos de su esposa—, alguno de tus gatos participe en la carrera.

—Nunca se sabe —contestó Mike, sacudió la cabeza mirando a Bella y rió.

—No me iré, papá. Sin embargo, me gustaría que os quedaseis algunos días. Con todos vosotros aquí, ¿qué puede pasarme? No puedo esperar más a que conozcáis a mi suegra, ni que decir tiene a la tía Athenodora y a Ben. ¡Cielos! Ángela ha desaparecido. Nada sale bien. —Bella agachó la cabeza, se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar.

Edward le entregó las dos copas de coñac a su suegro y acogió a su esposa en su regazo. Apoyó su mejilla sobre el cabello de ella y la acunó entre sus brazos.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bella, ya lo verás. Encontraremos a Ángela.

Esa misma noche seguía sin haber rastro de Ángela Weber. La búsqueda fue aplazada hasta el amanecer. Mientras tanto, Edward envió a Peter a interrogar a todos los habitantes del pueblo. Con certeza alguien habría visto algo. Ángela no podía haber desaparecido así como así.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	34. Capítulo 33

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

El reverendo Charlie Swan, barón Barthwaite de Kildrummy en Escocia, miró a la madre de Edward con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y dijo con su voz elegante y profunda, arqueando una ceja:

—Disculpe, señora, pero no estoy seguro de haber escuchado con claridad lo que acaba de decir.

—He dicho, milord, que su hija... bueno, que tal vez, lo mejor sea que su querida hija regrese a Inglaterra con usted, ¿no cree? Si se quedara aquí no estaría segura, ¿verdad? No, estará mucho mejor si se marcha de Pendragon.

Comparada con lo que Sulpicia había dicho la primera vez, aquella aclaración constituía una capitulación por su parte, pensó Edward, mientras miraba con admiración al padre de Bella. Quizá su suegro pudiera convertir a su madre en alguien con diplomacia. Lo cual le provocaría un gran dolor de cabeza.

—Está claro que no es así —replicó Sue, dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en la nariz a esa vieja bruja, aunque Charlie le hubiera dado una oportunidad para cambiar de tono con la presteza suficiente— Sin embargo, estoy segura de que usted, señora, le ha dado su bienvenida.

—La hubiera recibido de mejor ánimo si se hubiera quedado embarazada.

—Habría sido toda una fiesta —dijo Edward, y se levantó—Madre, no creo que debas avergonzar a los padres de Bella de esta forma. Tienes que aprender a escoger el momento oportuno. Hasta ese día, ¿por qué no te limitas a sorber tu taza de té hasta la hora de jugar al _whist _como pareja de Mike Newton-Greville? Tengo entendido que nuestros tres invitados son excelentes jugadores. Siempre has dicho que te gustaría celebrar una partida de _whist. _Ya puedes hacerlo. Señor —añadió dirigiéndose a Charlie—, gracias por venir. Bueno, les deseo buenas noches a todos, voy a ver si Bella se ha tranquilizado.

Edward se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza dirigido a los tres invitados y subió las escaleras. Entró silbando a la Habitación Blanca y vio a Bella tendida boca arriba, con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada; el lazo de seda estaba sobre su barbilla y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Su esposo se sentó en silencio en una silla, junto a ella, cruzó las piernas mientras contemplaba su rostro.

—Deja de hacer eso.

Había pensado que dormía y pegó un brinco al escuchar su voz.

—¿Cómo sabes qué estoy haciendo? —pregunto Edward.

—Me estás mirando.

—Mirarte me produce placer, Bella. —Hizo una breve pausa, siguió tamborileando con los dedos y dijo, pensativo, después de un rato—: Cuando llegué a Glenclose-on-Rowan para hacerme cargo de las propiedades de mi padre y asumir mi nuevo título; lo último que tenía en mente era encontrar esposa. Sin embargo, al parecer, todos mis planes se fueron al traste en el instante en que te vi.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, ese comentario había sido un duro golpe. Se quedó callada.

—La primera vez que te vi, te estabas despegando de la falda los pequeños dedos pegajosos de tu hermano. Estaba claro que le habías dado caramelos para que estuviera callado durante el sermón de tu padre.

—Lo recuerdo. Era un vestido nuevo. Pobre Brady, le preocupaba mucho haberme disgustado. ¡Cielo santo! Intentó lamer el pegote para limpiar la falda.

—Sí, y tú no parabas de reír, mientras le abrazabas con fuerza y yo sentía que el sol brillaba para mí.

Bella sintió tanta plenitud en su corazón que quiso llorar. Deseó saltar de la cama y decirle que era un hombre maravilloso, que era suyo y que lo sería siempre. Pero eso habría supuesto decirle, mirándole directamente a esos ojos negros, que le amaba. No le habría mentido, no en algo tan importante como eso. Sabía que le quería, que deseaba verle feliz, a su lado. Sabía que era un hombre bueno, como su padre y como sus tíos. La volvía loca, sin duda alguna. Pero había experimentado con Edward ese otro sentimiento; esa emoción que le provocó dolor en el corazón al ver a Mike por primera vez hacía tanto tiempo en Londres, ese dolor en el alma cuando él le sonreía. Solo lo había experimentado con su primo lejano.

Por otro lado no había sentido nada parecido a esa excitación que hacía que el corazón le diera un vuelco, que le provocaba ganas de vomitar, mareos y sensación de descontrol cuando Mike había entrado en la sala de estar esa misma tarde. No sintió nada, nada en absoluto. Le dijo a su marido:

—Gracias por recordarme ese maravilloso momento. También te agradezco que le hayas escrito a mi padre y que me hayas dicho que sentías que el sol brillaba para ti.

—Tres veces de nada. Odio tener que decirlo, pero en realidad creo que deberías volver con ellos, Bella. La verdad es que he venido a convencerte.

—Está bien, no soy tonta. No quiero que vuelvan a dispararme; a lo mejor la próxima vez el destino quiere que haya marea baja. Me habéis convencido. Os complaceré a todos.

—No te creo —dijo Edward con voz queda, mirándola— Jamás accederías a dejarme.

Bella rió.

—Era cuestión de tiempo que te lo tragaras como el agua. Tienes toda la razón. ¿Pero es que no os dais cuenta? Resulta muy sencillo estar de acuerdo. Cuando por fin me encuentre bien para viajar, todo esto estará resuelto.

—Es otra de tus características: eres la persona más optimista que he conocido.

—Escucha, Edward. El responsable de todo esto debe de estar volviéndose loco, nada le ha salido bien. Yo estoy viva, y hay tres personas más vigilándome. Tengo la sensación de que no tardará en ocurrir algo, porque el culpable reventará si no intenta terminar lo que empezó. Ahora ven a la cama, Edward, si es que puedes jurarme que no se está cometiendo un asesinato en la sala de estar.

—En realidad, puede que sí, todo depende de lo buenos que sean tus padres jugando al _whist. _

—¡Cielos! ¿Tu madre forma pareja con Mike?

—Sí.

—Ganarán ellos. Mis padres no tienen ninguna posibilidad. Verás, papá y Sue se pasarán el rato riendo y comparando sus cartas, y chismorreando sobre esto y aquello. Son una pesadilla para los jugadores serios.

—No me gusta como suena eso. Mi madre se pone muy seria cuando se trata de diarios y de _whist. _¿Qué hay de Mike?

—Es un experto del _whist. _Espero de veras que Jessica juegue bien.

Cuando Bella habló de Mike su voz sonó como si comentara algo sobre un conocido, sobre alguna amistad lejana. Eso le hizo sentir muy bien. Dijo en un tono relajado y tranquilo:

—¿Verdad que es agradable que nosotros no tengamos nada que ver con esa partida?

—Muy agradable. —Bella le sonrió.

Edward le echó un último vistazo, se levantó y se desnudó. Cuando se hubo despojado de la ropa, se acercó a la cama, pensando, en realidad, por dónde continuarían a la mañana siguiente la búsqueda de Ángela Weber y también intentado averiguar cómo atrapar al asesino y detener esa locura.

—¡Dios mío!

Esa contundente exclamación le recordó la realidad de que estaba desnudo y de que su esposa estaba mirándole la entrepierna. Edward miró hacia abajo. Como era de suponer, tenía una erección tan dura como el hueso del melocotón que Afton había esculpido en la puerta de entrada para que Señorita Crittenden corriera en su busca aquella misma tarde. Se trataba de una técnica de entrenamiento que la señora aprobaría sin lugar a dudas. Eso le había dicho Afton.

Edward retrocedió un paso. La erección se mantuvo, incluso con mayor potencia. Le provocaba una gran satisfacción el que su mujer contemplara su cuerpo. La erección era tan potente que le producía dolor. Sintió deseos de llorar cuando dijo:

—No estás bien, Bella. Olvida todos tus pensamientos lujuriosos. Para ayudarte a recuperar la calma, te recordaré que tu padre, cuya profesión es casualmente la de vicario, está sentado ahí abajo, en la sala de estar.

Bella le sonrió, era una sonrisa de la que él no podía fiarse. Bueno, maldición, ¿a quién le importaba?

Ella dijo:

—Tienes razón. Por lo menos me abrazarás, ¿no?

Claro que la abrazaría, demonios. Cuando Bella estuvo a su lado, Edward sintió su aliento cálido sobre la piel, no, su aliento era más que cálido, era abrasador. La mano de Bella se deslizó hacia abajo por su vientre.

Dios mío, pensó Edward.

—Bella, seguro que no quieres hacerlo.

—No te muevas, milord —dijo ella, y Edward volvió a estar a punto de llorar al oír esas maravillosas palabras de sus labios.

Debía comportarse con nobleza, debía detenerla. Se sintió morir, pero dijo:

—Todavía no estás recuperada del todo, no estás...

—Es solo la mano, Edward, no me lastimaré.

—Está bien.

—He pensado varias veces en aprovecharme de ti. —y así lo hizo.

Antes de caer dormido, Edward se descubrió pensando por primera vez en que su madre podía ser quien quisiera ver muerta a Bella. Era vehemente y malvada, Edward había sido testigo de ello en demasiadas ocasiones. La mente de su madre no funcionaba como la del común de los mortales. Era extremista, tanto en su forma de hablar como en su forma de actuar. Pero ¿por qué iba a odiar tanto a Bella como para matarla? y si tenía un motivo, ¿a quién había contratado para disparar a Bella y hacer que cayera por el precipicio?

No tenía respuesta.

Al final del día siguiente seguían sin noticias de Ángela Weber. Nadie creía que pudiera haberse fugado a Dublín. Todos creían que estaba muerta. Todos creían que alguien la había matado.

Era evidente que la opinión general era que Ben Cullen había raptado a Ángela de la casa de los Weber y la había asesinado.

Puesto que Bella continuaba débil, Edward la llevó hasta la sala de estar, donde su madre se encontraba sirviendo el té de las cinco a todos los presentes.

Se trataba de un grupo bastante numeroso. Cada pocos minutos, Sulpicia decía:

—Anoche me dieron unas cartas asquerosas. Vicario, usted no debería haber ganado.

—Es cierto —convino Charlie encantado por tercera vez, dedicando a su anfitriona la mejor de sus sonrisas de sociedad.

Sue, con su hermoso pelo rojo alborotado, paseaba inquieta por la habitación, algo que Edward hacía con gran regularidad, más en ese momento en que habían empezado a sucederse los acontecimientos aciagos. De tanto en tanto, Sue se detenía, miraba a Bella, que estaba todavía algo pálida, sentía dolor en el hombro y se negaba a tomar más láudano. Sue parecía encontrarse al borde de la desesperación. Edward conocía muy bien esa sensación.

A él también se le había ocurrido una idea.

Sue se dio la vuelta hacia lord Vulturi cuando este entró en la sala de estar. Lord Vulturi dijo mientras permanecía de pie en el quicio de la puerta:

—Creo que Afton se ha tomado un breve descanso y ha abandonado su puesto, así que me he permitido entrar.

—Bienvenido, Aro —dijo Edward— Llegas justo a tiempo para el té.

Lord Vulturi abrió la boca, sin duda alguna para decir algo divertido, y se detuvo en seco. Miró a Sue, que estaba de espaldas a la ventana. El sol de la tarde brillaba sobre su pelo y le daba aspecto a fuego.

—Dios mío es usted preciosa —dijo con calma, y se dirigió hacia ella con premura— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde ha estado? Yo...

Charlie se levantó y se situó frente a su mujer.

—Disculpe, señor, es mi esposa. Soy lord Barthwaite, el padre de Bella.

Lord Vulturi se quedó quieto y desilusionado en el centro de la sala de estar.

—Su esposa. Entiendo.

Bella, que no había oído jamás a Charlie presentarse con su título escocés, se quedó boquiabierta. Ahí estaba su padre, haciendo frente a otro hombre que pretendía invadir su terreno. Toda la arrogancia de los Swan resonó en su voz, cada gota de la sangre de los Swan que corría por sus venas dispuesta a empezar a hervir. Bella se dio cuenta de que su padre habría podido hacer pedazos a lord Vulturi. Era algo asombroso.

Sue no tardó en entrar en acción. Ofreció su mano.

—Soy lady Barthwaite, señor. ¿Y usted es...?

Edward dijo:

—Les presento a lord Vulturi. Aro, sin duda alguna dentro de un rato conocerás al primo lejano de Bella. Ahora está en las cuadras, echando un vistazo a mi caballería.

En ese preciso instante, lord Vulturi se dio cuenta de que Athenodora estaba presente, sentada en silencio a unos cuatro metros de distancia. No parecía en absoluto contenta con él. En realidad, tenía aspecto de querer pegarle un tiro. Lord Vulturi era un hombre de mundo, algo bastante apropiado para los momentos en que, de forma excepcional, metía la pata hasta el fondo, como en esa ocasión. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Athenodora, la tomó de la mano, le acarició los dedos, y posó con suavidad los suyos sobre los labios de ella.

—Es increíble —dijo Bella dirigiéndose a los presentes.

—Por supuesto —añadió Sulpicia— ¿Qué esperabas?

Cuando por fin todos estaban tomando el té, Edward se aclaró la voz y dijo:

—Madre, ¿por qué crees que quieren matar a Bella?

El silencio repentino fue ensordecedor. Todos se quedaron helados y miraron asombrados a Edward. Edward no dejó de mirar a su madre. Ella volvió a dejar con lentitud su taza sobre el plato.

—Lo he estado pensando —contestó por fin con los ojosbien abiertos y la mirada muy fría— como, con toda seguridad, habrán hecho los demás. Creo que tiene que haber sido un hombre que la haya seguido desde su casa. Está celoso porque Bella escogió a Edward y no a él. Ese hombre se siente furioso porque ella no te abandonará, hijo mío. Quiere verla muerta. Ha perdido el juicio. Pregúntale a ella quién es ese hombre.

Edward preguntó:

—¿Quién es ese hombre, Bella?

—No le he visto, Edward. Si me hubiera seguido sin duda le habría visto. Además, ¿acaso un extraño no llamaría la atención en este lugar como una piedra de Stonehenge? No, no puede ser alguien así.

—Se burla de mí, y no pienso tolerarlo.

—Discúlpeme, señora —dijo Bella—, tiene usted razón. No ha estado bien que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, ese hombre no existe.

—¡Ja! ¿Y ese tal Mike Newton-Greville que juega de maravilla al _whist, _aunque tenga unas cartas asquerosas como las de anoche?

—No, señora, no se trata de Mike. Está muy enamorado de su esposa.

Edward se sintió enormemente aliviado al oír eso.

—Tía Athenodora —dijo Edward—, ¿por qué crees que intentan matar a Bella?

—La culpable es Sulpicia—contestó Athenodora con una voz teñida de rencor—, pero no sabe qué hacer. No quiere que nadie ocupe su lugar, y menos que lo haga una insignificante estúpida como Bella, que no hace más que reír, y es joven y hermosa. Sin embargo, también quiere que tengas un heredero. Está entre la espada y la pared. A lo mejor, Bella sigue viva porque Sulpicia no sabe lo que quiere.

—¡Eres una bruja! —gritó Sulpicia, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla— ¡Maldita vaca traidora! ¡Quiero que salgas de Pendragon al instante, y llévate al asesino de tu hijo contigo! ¡Fuera! ¡He dicho que te vayas!

—En realidad —dijo Athenodora—, te había llamado vieja buscona perniciosa.

—Esto —le dijo Edward a su esposa, arqueando casi un centímetro una de sus cejas— no es ni mucho menos lo que esperaba que sucediera.

Charlie Swan levantó una de sus hermosas manos y dijo con su atractiva y profunda voz de vicario que impuso un inmediato silencio, con la mirada fija en Edward:

—Creo que puede servirnos de gran ayuda, Edward. También me gustaría oír lo que los demás tienen que decir. Lord Vulturi, ¿por qué cree que intentan matar a mi hija?

Lord Vulturi se acercó a la chimenea, allí apoyó los codos sobre la repisa. Tenía un aspecto inmaculado con su atuendo de montar, con esas botas negras tan relucientes que se reflejaba su cara en ellas. Parecía tan calmado como el mar al alba y estaba tremendamente atractivo. Contestó:

—Creo que puede ser alguien que desprecie a Edward, que le desee algo malo, alguien que sepa que si le matara, le descubrirían, por eso intenta matar a su esposa, para que culpen a Edward. Eso es lo más probable. Tal vez sea una venganza del culpable. Aunque es bastante joven, Edward ya ha hecho enemigos, lo cual resulta inevitable puesto que es un hombre implacable y afortunado, sobre todo en cuestiones de comercio marítimo.

Charlie dijo:

—¿Se te ocurre alguien que pudiera desearte algo malo en tu profesión, Edward? ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a atacar a mi hija antes que a ti? ¿Cómo castigo o venganza?

—Nadie —contestó Edward.

Charlie se dio la vuelta hacia Ben, que estaba quieto como un mueble apoyado contra la pared del fondo de la habitación, con la evidente intención de pasar desapercibido. Charlie preguntó:

—¿Tú qué opinas, Ben?

—No sé, señor. Pero creo que se trata de algo relacionado con la desaparición de Ángela. ¿No cree?

—Parece probable —contestó Charlie—, puesto que todo ha ocurrido al mismo tiempo.

—Tal vez ese alguien —añadió Ben con mayor dificultad y con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro— no quería que Edward se casara, pero, como lo hizo, intenta deshacerse de Bella. En mi caso, tampoco quiere que me case, y por eso se ha llevado a Ángela. ¿Pero quién querría que ni Edward ni yo nos casáramos?

—Esa —añadió Edward, mirando a su hermanastro con respeto— es una pregunta excelente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ben —dijo Bella, y eso puso en guardia tanto a Sulpicia como a Athenodora— Alguien no quiere que los dos hombres de la casa contraigan matrimonio. Pero ¿por qué?

—Tal vez sean las dos madres —dijo Ben y dio tres pasos hacia su progenitora. Como era de esperar, se alzaron las voces, se encendieron los ánimos y una taza de té se hizo trizas al golpear contra el suelo.

Una vez más, Charlie dijo con una voz dulce y contundente:

—Con eso basta. Edward nos ha dado mucho en que pensar. Sugiero que nos limitemos a hacer eso. —Hizo una breve pausa, miró por un instante a su yerno y dijo—: Alguno de los presentes está implicado en lo ocurrido. Me pregunto quién de ustedes será.

Se oyeron murmullos ininteligibles.

El grupo no tardó en deshacerse después de aquello.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	35. Capítulo 34

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Esa noche, a Bella le dolió el hombro, era algo previsible según le había asegurado el doctor Pritchart, aun así Edward estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sino que echó unas gotas de láudano en un vaso de refresco elaborado con agua de cebada y se la dio a Bella. Edward no se movió de su lado hasta que ella vació el vaso.

La tuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se durmió. Era bastante tarde, unas nubes negras oscurecían la luna menguante que desprendía una luz cristalina a través de la ventana cuando alguien le puso un trapo a Edward sobre la boca. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Se agitó, preparado para la lucha, pero algo le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y le hizo caer de espaldas. El trapo volvió a taparle, le cubría la nariz y la boca. Era consciente, hasta cierto punto, de estar inspirando una sustancia de hedor dulzón y pegajoso que le impregnaba los pulmones, que descendía con sinuosidad hasta el estómago, y que ese hedor, con más fuerza incluso que la del golpe, le adormecía cada vez más hasta sumirle en la inconsciencia.

Bella se sentía pesada, como si el cuerpo le pesara más que una de las piedras de la playa de Pendragon con alguien sentado encima de ella. No creía poder moverse. Pero quería hacerlo. Consiguió levantar una mano, gimió y entonces se le abrieron los ojos de golpe.

Estaba atontada y mareada, tenía un gusto amargo en la boca. En un primer momento creyó que se estaba despertando en su cama. Pero no tardó en descubrir su error.

No quería abrir los ojos, pero acabó haciéndolo y vio la cara de un hombre. Al principio no le reconoció. Entonces dijo despacio:

—La última vez que le vi, estaba tendido en el suelo de su cocina, con la cabeza llena de sangre y el delantal lleno de harina.

—¡Y que lo diga! ¡Menuda listilla está hecha la señora! Ya ve, los grakers me han pillado, ¿qué le parece?

—Usted es Tyler Crowley de la pensión La Soga del Ahorcado en Saint Agnes.

—Qué buena memoria tiene la listilla. Ahora me acuerdo que pensé que estaba de muy buen ver, tan joven e inocente, se había casado hacía solo un día.

—Íbamos a pasar la noche en su pensión. Pero estaba desierta, solo se veía la luz de una vela en una habitación que daba a la fachada. Edward y yo descubrimos el cuerpo de su esposa, ahorcada. No había nadie más, solo usted, tendido inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina. Usted dijo que habían sido los grakers y no paraba de repetirlo. Al día siguiente había desaparecido y también el mozo de cuadras. Edward y yo nos quedamos en casa de Squire Billings, pero no averiguamos nada más. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Los grakers la han traído a este lugar —dijo Tyler , y se rió, con una risa cavernosa que no tardó en convertirse en tos, una tos flemática y repugnante que le revolvió el estómago a Bella.

»Esos grakers... fastidiosos duendes, son todos iguales. No viajan mucho, ¿a qué no? —y volvió a reír un poco más. Empezó a toser de nuevo, lo que pronto detuvo las risas.

Estaba incluso más delgado que antes, con el cabello más despeinado y grasiento, tan sucio y lacio por la grasa que lo tenía apelmazado sobre la cabeza. En ese momento no llevaba el enorme delantal blanco, sino un basto traje de andar por casa que le hacía bolsas por todas partes. Se pasó la mano por la boca, para intentar contener la respiración, y Bella vio una mancha de sangre en la palma. Dijo:

—Está enfermo, señor Crowley .

—Tiene toda la razón, pero al menos yo no estoy muerto, como lo estará usted dentro de un rato, señorita. No tenía que haber habido marea alta, pero así fue. Se tendría que haber roto la espalda al caer al agua. Por todos los demonios, la bala debería haberla dejado seca, pero no fue así, ¿verdad que no? Tiene mucha suerte, sí señor. Es curioso que no haya pensado en la marea alta. Fue un error, eso seguro. Debí haberle dado en pleno corazón, pero no lo conseguí. Nada ha salido bien. Parece que en estos días nada me sale del derecho. Es todo un misterio.

—Mi marido le conoce desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué quería hacerle daño matándome?

—Bueno, verá, la cosa es que...

—Cállate, Tyler .

Bella miró por encima del hombro derecho de Tyler Crowley y vio a lord Vulturi de pie justo en el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, con su ropa de montar y con una vela en la mano.

—Mire, se ha despertado, milord.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Ve a vigilar, Tyler . Por cierto, ¿has matado a Edward?

Tyler Crowley soltó un gruñido sin mirar a lord Vulturi.

—¿Lo has hecho, Tyler ? ¿Mientras dormía? ¿Ya que era tan fácil, pues estaba indefenso y a tu merced?

Tyler Crowley lanzó una mirada a lord Vulturi y volvió a apartar la vista. Sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, no, señor, no he tenido valor. Le conozco desde hace años, el pequeño Edward. Es un buen chico, un hombre excelente. Solo a ella, solo a ella, señor, y aquí la tiene. A Edward no, nunca mataría a Edward. No pienso hacerlo.

Lord Vulturi emitió un profundo suspiro.

—Más tarde hablaremos de esto, Tyler . Ve a montar guardia.

Edward estaba vivo... Bella sintió un intenso alivio, se sentía tan agradecida con Tyler Crowley que le habría entregado todo lo que poseía. Porque se había negado a matar a Edward, a pesar de que lord Vulturi se lo había ordenado. Aquel sitio tenía una sola habitación, tosca, forrada de tablones desnudos que cubrían las paredes y el techo. Era una especie de caserío, posiblemente abandonado, a juzgar por la suciedad que Bella vio en ese momento. Amanecía y la luz grisácea se vislumbraba a través de las mugrientas ventanas. Era una mugre acumulada durante años.

—¿Dónde está este lugar?

—En realidad, estás en el almacén que se encuentra detrás de mis cuadras. No, no pienses que vendrán a rescatarte. Nadie viene por aquí jamás, sobre todo los hombres que buscan a Ángela Weber. ¿Por qué iban a venir? Yo soy lord Vulturi.

—¿Por qué quiere matarnos a Edward y a mí?

Lord Vulturi se encogió de hombros.

—Ayer me di cuenta de que todas las sospechas apuntaba a mí cuando Edward y tu padre empezaron a preguntarnos a cada uno de nosotros por qué creíamos que intentaban matarte. Alguien, más temprano que tarde, se daría cuenta de que el culpable tenía que ser yo.

—¿Alguien?

—Sí, Athenodora, por supuesto. Aunque vuelvo a acostarme con ella, sabía que no podría confiar en que no hablara de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Tiene un extraño sentido del honor. Hace gala de él en contadas ocasiones, y no podía arriesgarme.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué cree que Athenodora en particular descubriría la verdad?

Lord Vulturi se limitó a sonreír.

—Ha sido una noche muy larga, una noche que me ha tenido bastante desquiciado. No estoy acostumbrado a eso. Pero la noche ha tocado a su fin y pronto todo esto también.

Bella escuchó un ruido. Era un gemido apagado, en realidad, un suave susurro; era el sonido emitido por alguien apenas consciente, que podía moverse un poco. Bella intentó sentarse, pero el hombro le dolía demasiado y cayó hacia atrás. El mareo volvió a atacarla, con intensidad, la hizo sentir que flotaba durante un momento. Cuando el mareo disminuyó, cuando vio a lord Vulturi con claridad, el hombre había dejado de parecer hermoso. Sus ojos eran oscuros e inexpresivos, tenía aspecto de loco. Lord Vulturi, el culpable de todas aquellas desgracias. Por lo menos no era ninguna de las madres, gracias a Dios.

Bella se humedeció los labios resecos.

—¿Quién ha sido?

—Ha sido Ángela Weber.

Gracias a Dios, fue lo único que Bella pudo pensar. Gracias a Dios, Ángela seguía con vida.

—¿Por qué la ha raptado? ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¿Acaso Ángela descubrió lo que hacía, y usted se aterrorizó al pensar que se lo contaría a todos?

Lord Vulturi rió. Apagó la vela con la punta de los dedos porque la habitación se había llenado de la sucia luz del sol que se filtraba por las mugrientas ventanas. —Ángela Weber es incapaz de descubrir nada, como tú has dicho. No, no es más que la simple hija de un comerciante. No sabe nada, no es nada. Nada en absoluto. Bueno, es bastante guapa y limpia, no es demasiado tonta para la educación que ha recibido, cosa que me sorprende. No, no ha descubierto nada. Lo único que quiero es mataros a las dos juntas, cuando esta maldita búsqueda termine. Incluso había planeado enterraros en el mismo lugar. Me parece bastante apropiado.

Bella no permitiría que esas palabras la paralizasen, o la aterrorizasen hasta volverla loca, no lo permitiría, pero el miedo paralizador ya se había despertado, en lo más hondo de su ser, tomaba posiciones, crecía, se intensificaba. Edward debía saber que su esposa había desaparecido. Se lo imaginaría. Lo único que tenía que hacer ella era seguir con vida. Tenía que utilizar su ingenio. ¿Pero qué era el ingenio? Debía intentarlo. Bella respiró hondo y dijo:

—No lo entiendo, lord Vulturi. ¿Por qué a las dos? ¿Ben tenía razón? ¿Por algún motivo no quiere que ninguno de los hombres de la casa contraigan matrimonio?

—Ben estuvo muy cerca de descubrir la verdad, en realidad, demasiado cerca, lo que me sorprendió, y tal vez, incluso llegó a preocuparme, aunque solo un poco. Sí, era cuestión de tiempo que la verdad saliera a la luz. Pero, ahora, por fin ha llegado tu hora. Y también la de Ángela Weber.

Edward deseó matar al hombre que le zarandeaba, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que sabía que se le saldrían los sesos de la cabeza. Supo que era un hombre; ese bastardo tenía grandes manazas y era fuerte. Las ganas de vomitar le ascendieron por el gaznate y le asfixiaron durante un instante. Le ardía el vientre. Y entonces escuchó esa maldita voz que estuvo a punto de volver a dejarle inconsciente, era una voz demasiado alta, demasiado alta.

—¡Edward, maldita sea, despierta! Alguien te ha golpeado. ¡Por favor, Edward, abre los ojos!

Por fin, Edward obedeció y abrió los ojos. Vio a Ben.

—Deja de zarandearme o te mato.

—He tenido que hacerlo. Despierta. Tienes que despertar, Edward. Ahora mismo.

La razón volvió a instalarse en su cerebro. Dijo, con la voz cortada, arrastrando las palabras:

—¿Qué problema hay?

—Pero ¿qué diablos le ocurría?

—Tú eres el problema, maldita sea. Te sangra la cabeza. Hay un trapo en el suelo de olor vomitivo y dulzón, alguna especie de droga. No, Edward, recupérate. Bella ha desaparecido. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al reverendo Swan?

—Sí. No. Un momento. Ayúdame a sentarme. Dios, Bella. ¿Ha desaparecido? ¡Cómo es posible!

—Así es. Ha desaparecido, acabo de decírtelo.

La cabeza le dolía un horror, pero ¿a quién le importaba en ese momento? Solo importaba Bella. ¿Desaparecido? ¿Alguien había entrado en la Habitación Blanca, la había golpeado y se la había llevado? Entonces lo supo, por supuesto. Fue por lo ocurrido el día anterior a la hora del té, él había asustado al responsable y este había actuado de inmediato.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué hora es?

—Acaba de amanecer. Yo estaba despierto, no he podido volver a dormir. He estado dándole vueltas a todo esto y quería saber si tú estabas despierto para poder hablar de ello. Dios, Edward, y te he encontrado inconsciente y sangrando, y Bella ha desaparecido. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Voy a vestirme. Vea buscar al padre de Bella. Deprisa, Ben.

Ben salió corriendo, dando un portazo. Edward consiguió levantarse de la cama. Se quedó quieto un instante, se dio cuenta que tenía sangre en la cabeza y en la cara, y se dirigió hacia la cómoda. Se lavó cuidadosamente la herida con el agua fría de la palangana. Por lo menos la sangre ya estaba coagulada y no le correría más por la cara.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, vio en su imaginación la cara sonriente de Bella. Dios, la habían raptado, la habían sacado de su propia cama, y lo ocurrido era culpa suya. No había sabido vigilar, no había tomado ni una sola precaución, pese a saber que se había metido en la boca del lobo. A lo mejor Bella ya estaba muerta, a lo mejor le habían disparado de nuevo y la habían tirado por el acantilado. No, no, maldición. Tenía que impedirlo. Estaba viva, lo presentía.

¿Por qué el culpable no le había matado o raptado a él también? ¿ Le había creído muerto tras golpearle y por eso le había dejado en la cama? ¿Por qué se había llevado a Bella?

Gracias a Dios que Ben había aparecido. Pasados unos minutos, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Charlie Swan entró corriendo en el dormitorio, Sue y Ben le seguían de cerca. Edward acababa de abrocharse los pantalones. Se sentó para ponerse las botas. Dijo con voz fría, calmada y por fin controlada:

—Me han golpeado mientras dormía. Se han llevado a Bella. Durante la hora del té, ayer por la tarde, alguien se aproximó demasiado a la verdad, por eso, el culpable se ha visto obligado a actuar de inmediato. Bien, creo que sé de quién se trata y por qué lo ha hecho. Creo que Ben también lo sabe. Vamos a ver a mi madre y a tía Athenodora.

—No, Edward, yo no lo sé, de veras.

—Creo que en algún lugar de tu ser, Ben, lo sabes. Pero es demasiado doloroso para ti admitirlo. Dentro de muy poco tiempo todo se aclarará. —Tomó de la mano a su hermanastro— Todo saldrá bien. No importa cuál sea la verdad, no te dejaré solo. Confía en mí.

Ben se quedó blanco como un muerto y asintió con lentitud.

Charlie despertó a Mike, ayudó a Sue a abrocharse el vestido y les dirigió hasta el comedor. Afton, la cocinera y la señora Black también estaban allí, alineados como un batallón listo para la carga.

Edward dijo sin más preámbulos:

—Tía Athenodora, ¿quién es el padre de Ben?

—Su padre era el conde de Masen, Edward. Ben es un Cullen, como tú. Lo único malo es que él es el pequeño, y no tú. Tendría que haber sido el conde, y no tú, pero Sulpicia llegó demasiado pronto. Ha sido una pregunta impertinente. Discúlpate.

—Madre, ya es demasiado tarde —dijo Ben con calma y le puso la mano encima del hombro. Estaba listo para enfrentarse a ello, tenía que estarlo. Añadió con voz profunda—: Madre, por favor, ha llegado la hora de decir la verdad. Si no quieres hacerlo por ninguna otra persona, hazlo por mí.

—Querido hijo, Edward miente. Tu padre es el conde de Masen.

—Tía Athenodora—dijo Edward con paciencia—, sabes que ni Ben ni yo nos parecemos en absoluto al conde de Masen. Si no que nos parecemos más a nuestras madres. De usted depende, señora. ¿Quién es el padre de Ben, tía Athenodora? Dínoslo ya. Díselo a Ben. No hay mucho tiempo, Bella ha desaparecido y debemos encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Athenodora sacudió la cabeza con gesto de terquedad.

—Señora —dijo Charlie, levantándose de la silla— Mi hija corre un grave peligro. Díganos la verdad o tendré que hacer algo de lo que con seguridad me arrepentiré. Bien, señora, la verdad, por favor.

Ben dijo con una mezcla de dolor y miedo en su voz:

—Es lord Vulturi, ¿verdad, madre?

Athenodora palideció, se quedó helada, se tapó los ojos con laBernard Leachs manos.

—Lord Vulturi —repitió Charlie con parsimonia.

—Sí, Ben—dijo Edward—, creo que él es tu padre y eso lo explica todo, ¿no es así?

Sulpicia comentó:

—Pero Ben no es guapo como lord Vulturi. ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Qué injusto!

—Pero, Edward —dijo Ben, pasando por alto el comentario de Sulpicia—, yo estuve con él cuando Ángela desapareció, lo juro. Por eso creí que tenía que estar equivocado. Verás, empezaba a preguntarme por qué me dedicaba tantas atenciones, por qué me aconsejaba siempre sobre lo que quería hacer, sobre qué me parecían las cosas. Actuaba como... como si fuera pariente mío, como un hombre que quisiera llamar mi atención, enseñarme, orientarme.

—Como un padre —dijo Ben. —Sí, y eso me ponía la piel de gallina. Por eso fui a tu habitación a primera hora de la mañana. No podía esperar. Quería que me dijeras que era una estupidez, de veras.

—Sí —asintió Edward—, sé que lord Vulturi estaba contigo. Eso solo significa que contrató a alguien para que le ayudara.

Athenodora dijo con mucha calma.

—Yo no quería creerlo, de verdad que no quería. Me obligué a no pensar en ello. Cuando Ángela Weber desapareció, me sentí aliviada, encantada de que se hubiera esfumado, de que no degradaría tu nombre casándose contigo. Deseé que hubiera huido a Dublín. Recé para que fuera cierto. Me mentí a mí misma. Y mira lo que ha ocurrido. Lo siento mucho. —Miró a su hijo y le apretó las manos— Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

Ben no paraba de sacudir la cabeza, no miró a su madre.

Athenodora añadió:

—Aro trajo a Tyler Crowley hace bastante tiempo.

Edward dijo, ladeando la cabeza y con tono de confusión:

—Pero lord Vulturi tenía relaciones con Marie Crowley , eso dijo. Dijo que Tyler era un idiota y un tarado. Me pareció obvio que lord Vulturi no sentía más que compasión por Tyler Crowley . ¿Por qué le permitiría quedarse con él?

Athenodora se encogió de hombros.

—Yo vi a Tyler . Se suponía que no debía verle, pero le vi, salía de los establos una mañana cuando yo me marchaba. ¿Qué hacía allí?, no lo sé.

—Era el brazo ejecutor de lord Vulturi —aclaró Edward—Ya está, ya sabemos suficiente. ¿Ben, señor, Mike, están listos?

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	36. Capítulo 35

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Edward llegaría con su padre. A lo mejor, incluso con Mike. Tenía que seguir con vida, tenía que hacerlo. Bella recordó que le había jurado a Edward que jamás le abandonaría. No estaba dispuesta a incumplir esa promesa.

Lord Vulturi se había quedado callado. Estaba de pie junto a Ángela Weber, con expresión pensativa. De pronto adquirió un aspecto malvado. Bella vio cómo levantaba una de sus botas de montar y golpeaba a Ángela en las costillas.

Bella enrojeció, se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en los codos. Dolía, pero no le importaba.

—Bastardo, no vuelva a hacerlo. Maldito sea, ¡es un cobarde miserable!

Lord Vulturi la ignoró. Y dijo con una voz y una expresión de profundo desprecio, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Ángela:

—¡Es tan vulgar! No podía permitir que se casara con Ben. Habría sido una farsa.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Ángela estaba tendida de costado, retorciéndose de dolor sobre el suelo desnudo. Era delgada, de pelo claro y la piel muy blanca. Era muy joven y hermosa, y de una palidez alarmante. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de día que se le había hecho un nudo a la altura de las rodillas, medias de lana y una zapatilla negra. La otra se le había salido del pie y estaba a varios metros de ella.

—No —dijo lord Vulturi, esta vez con voz meditativa, como si hablara para sí— No podía permitir que se casara con Ben—: En ese momento, volvió a mirar a Bella— ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? La hija de un comerciante no podía ser la futura condesa de Masen. Cualquier idiota en sus cabales se habría dado cuenta de que habría sido una broma de mal gusto. Edward me obligó a hacerlo al ordenar a Ben que se casara con ella el domingo. Tenía que hacer algo y lo hice. Y ayer, en esa maldita reunión para tomar el té que montó tu marido, Ben estuvo apunto de averiguarlo. Y me di cuenta de que los demás pensaban en ello. La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y no podía soportarlo, no hasta que lo hubiera arreglado todo.

Bella dijo lentamente:

—¿Matará a tres personas inocentes porque quiere que Ben sea el próximo conde de Masen? Por todos los diablos, ¿qué le importará quién sea el próximo conde? No tiene nada que ver con usted.

—Menuda pregunta más estúpida, Bella. ¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta de que soy el padre de Ben?

Bella se quedó callada durante un minuto, entonces asintió. .

—Entonces debe de haberle producido una gran alegría que dejase embarazada a Ángela. Dejó embarazada a otra chica en Glenclose-on-Rowan. Es igual que usted, ¿verdad? De tal palo tal astilla. ¿Odia a las mujeres que ha mancillado?

—No seas ridícula. Las mujeres son solo mujeres, están para ser utilizadas, para disfrutar de ellas. Todas sois criaturas estúpidas, o al menos la mayoría de vosotras. En cuanto a mi hijo Ben, en eso de que le guste tanto acostarse con mujeres, sí es como yo, la verdad sea dicha. Algunos somos maestros de ese arte, pero no la mayoría. Por desgracia, Ben pertenece al segundo grupo. No tiene ni mi encanto ni mi inteligencia, pero ya le enseñaré. Mejorará sin duda en cuanto sepa que soy su padre, en cuanto sepa qué le he dado. Sí, en cuanto Ben sepa que el viejo conde de Masen estaba obsesionado, y se aferraba a la idea de no poder confiar en que el hijo de su mujer fuera suyo y no de otro hombre, agradecerá que el destino me convirtiera a mí en su padre y no a ese viejo miserable. ¿Interesante, verdad? El viejo conde plantó las semillas de su propia destrucción. Tengo entendido que su padre fue igual.

—Evidentemente, el viejo conde estaba en su derecho de desconfiar de Athenodora, ¿no es así?

—No debió haber desconfiado de ella, jamás le dio motivos para ello. Nuestra breve aventura fue algo discreto, y Ben, el resultado. No, Dimitri Cullen era un hombre loco e idiota. Por lo menos yo traje a Athenodora a Pendragon cuando él la echó junto con Ben. He cuidado de ambos durante años. Espero que Ben se sienta tan aliviado al saber que lord Masen no es su padre que se tire a mis brazos. —Lord Vulturi sonrió al pensarlo, y durante un instante, su mirada se tornó cálida— Le llevaré a vivir conmigo una temporada para completar su educación.

—¿El conde de Masen era el padre de Edward, verdad?

Lord Vulturi se encogió de hombros, con la mirada de nuevo ida.

—Sé que Sulpicia le había engañado una vez. ¿Era él el padre de Edward o lo era el amante de Sulpicia? No lo sé. Ni me importa. Sí, Ben lo aprenderá todo de mí, su verdadero padre. Todavía es muy joven. No me decepcionará.

Bella dijo:

—¿Si no aprende, le matará también?

—Calla, niña estúpida. Me describes como un monstruo, pero no lo soy. Quiero que mi hijo tenga lo que es suyo. He planeado esto durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto sea el conde de Masen, me casaré con Athenodora y adoptaré a Ben, de esa forma, cuando muera, también heredará mi título y mis tierras. Nadie sabrá jamás que es un bastardo. Será nuestro secreto de familia.

—¿Acaso Ben carece, como usted, su padre, de cualquier tipo de decencia?

Se acercó a ella, con el puño en alto y se detuvo. Se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa lo que creas, ni lo que digas. Hago lo que debo, ni más ni menos. En realidad, tal y como han ido las cosas, no ha sido tan malo que Edward te conociera y se enamorase de ti, ¡menuda idiotez!, ¿verdad? Eso del amor no existe en este mundo sumido en la ignorancia. Pero ese no es en absoluto el tema. Le has aportado una dote fantástica, eso es lo que importa, y eso supone más dinero para Ben y sus herederos.

—Le apuesto a que en este preciso instante Edward ya sabe que usted es la malvada persona que está detrás de esto. Ahora mismo le estará buscando.

—No, te equivocas, todavía no, todavía no. Pero sí dentro de poco. Lloraré tu pérdida, Bella, puedes estar segura. Sí, debo actuar con rapidez. Siento que mueras, pero a largo plazo no eres muy importante. —Vio que Bella temblaba al mirarlo, que estaba tan pálida que ya parecía muerta. Era una lástima, pero no había otra opción—. Escucha —dijo—, no puedo permitir que tengas un hijo, y el buen Dios sabe que eso ocurriría porque ambos estáis consumidos por el mutuo deseo. Quién lo diría, la hija de un vicario. Sí, que tuvieras un hijo complicaría demasiado las cosas. Debes morir, Bella, y la vulgar Ángela contigo.

»En cuanto a Edward, bueno supongo que me tendré que encargar de él personalmente porque Tyler no tiene agallas para hacerlo. Tal vez lo haga rápido, a lo mejor lo hago pasar por un accidente de carro. Eso estaría bien. Sí, Tyler es un cobarde a la hora de la verdad.

Que hablara, Bella tenía que conseguir que siguiera hablando para alargar posponer el momento final.

—¿Qué le pasó a Marie?

—Había olvidado que tanto Edward como tú estuvisteis allí, como testigos de nuestro pequeño drama. Fui yo quien tuvo que colgar a Marie del cuello después de que Tyler la matara tras recibir demasiados insultos de ella, y no es que el hombre no se mereciera la furia de su esposa, es un imbécil y un vago. La estranguló y no tuvo las agallas para colgarla. No paraba de llorar. Entonces, cuando vi que se detenía un carruaje a las puertas de la pensión, le golpeé en la cabeza y le dejé en el suelo de la cocina donde lo encontrasteis. Quién habría imaginado que era Edward con su esposa quien había entrado en la pensión. Me he reído bastante recordándolo.

—Decidió echarle la culpa a los grakers.

—Eso es lo que Tyler quiso hacer. Le dije que nadie sería tan idiota como para creerse esa tontería, pero insistió en ello, dijo que la leyenda contaba que los grakers ahorcaban a sus enemigos. Al día siguiente se sentía a todas luces consumido por la culpa y se emborrachó, y lo soltó todo a gritos, por suerte solo estaba el mozo de cuadras y supo que tenía que huir, y así lo hizo. Y vino hasta aquí. Me desharé de Tyler en cuanto todo esto acabe.

—¿Qué le ocurrió al mozo de cuadras?

Lord Vulturi se encogió de hombros.

—Tyler le estranguló y le enterró detrás del establo, al menos eso fue lo que me contó. Bueno, ya está bien, Bella. Ha llegado la hora de que te despidas de esta vida. Tu padre es vicario, un hombre de Dios. Supongo que alzará una plegaria pensando en ti. ¿Crees en Dios, Bella? ¿Crees en una maravillosa vida después de la muerte para todos los que la merecen?

—Sí.

—Me alegro de que tengas algún consuelo. Bien, te pegaré un tiro limpio esta vez, y todo acabará.

—No le creo. Usted mató a la pobre Marie, no fue el desgraciado de Tyler .

—No, ella le obligó a hacerlo. Intentas distraerme, y no es un buen intento. Se acabó, Bella.

Bella miró la horrenda y negra pistola que lord Vulturi tenía levantada. No podía apartar la vista de ella. No quería morir, no quería. Arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas, se soltó las manos y agarró la pistola. Consiguió cogerle la mano, darle la vuelta hacia arriba y apretar el gatillo. Se produjo una fuerte explosión en la diminuta habitación. Bella oyó como un fragmento de pared saltaba por los aires.

Lord Vulturi le dio un puñetazo en la espalda. La insultó, la volvió a golpear, con fuerza, en la mandíbula, y Bella se dio cuenta de que gemía, sabía que estaba apunto de quedar inconsciente, el dolor del hombro la desgarraba por dentro. Gimoteaba, sin parar, estaba muy asustada, y vio con la mirada dolorida a lord Vulturi salir del caserío. ¿Se marchaba? No, iba a buscar la pistola de Tyler .

Bella intentó levantarse, pero no podía, estaba demasiado débil. Se quedó allí tendida, con ganas de llorar porque no lo había conseguido, porque todo lo que había hecho solo había servido para retrasar lo inevitable.

Era demasiado pronto, vio que regresaba demasiado pronto a la habitación, y en su mano no llevaba una pistola, sino una gruesa cuerda. La envolvía en sus manos, tiraba de ella, para comprobar su resistencia. No quería que la estrangularan, pero no había escapatoria. Lord Vulturi se acercaba cada vez más.

—Tyler siempre lleva una cuerda gruesa. Él mató a Marie, eso es lo que le gusta, estrangular mujeres.

Puso una rodilla sobre el catre y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Se acabó —dijo, y le levantó la cabeza.

Bella intentó resistirse, intentó zafarse. Sintió la cuerda en toda su longitud entorno a su cuello. Se encontraba muy débil, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo. Se esforzó por todos los medios para soltar la cuerda, para que lord Vulturi le quitara las manos de encima, pero eso no detuvo al asesino. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada. Sintió las manos de lord Vulturi apretando la cuerda, sintió cómo los nudos se le clavaban en la piel. La habitación se llenó de sonidos obscenos, de gritos ahogados, y se sentía aturdida, y el dolor del cuello era cada vez más intenso.

No podía morir, no podía, pero ya no había escapatoria, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer .

Entonces, los nudos dejaron de hundirse en su piel, la cuerda empezó a aflojarse. Bella abrió los ojos y miró a lord Vulturi. Tenía en el rostro una mueca de sorpresa e impresión. Soltó un bufido, cayó de lado y se golpeó contra el suelo.

Ángela Weber estaba de pie junto a él, con la pistola descargada en sus manos. Lord Vulturi gimió y ambas mujeres quedaron paralizadas. Ángela, muy tranquila, se arrodilló y le golpeó en la sien con fuerza. Cuando se levantó le dijo a Bella:

—Hemos ganado. ¡Qué hombre tan horrible! ¿Se encuentra bien, milady?

—Sí, gracias. —Tenía la voz rota y tiraba sin parar de la soga. Tenía que soltarse. Su tono era cortante, dolorido, desesperanzado— Todavía no hemos ganado. Todavía queda Tyler . Deprisa, Ángela, está ahí fuera.

Ángela asintió y se arrastró hasta la puerta. La abrió y vio cómo Tyler escapaba al galope. Se dio la vuelta.

—Ha vuelto a huir —dijo, y se acercó caminando poco a poco hacia donde yacía lord Vulturi. Levantó el pie y le pateó las costillas.

—¿Está muerto?

Ángela sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Pero debería estarlo. Le he dado bastante fuerte esta segunda vez.

—No le mates Ángela. Déjalo estar —susurró Bella puesto que el dolor la consumía— Sí, déjalo estar. —A continuación le tendió una mano a Ángela Weber— Me alegro mucho de que vayas a convertirte en mi nueva hermana. Gracias, Ángela. Soy Bella. Te habría dado la bienvenida a Pendragon, pero ese bastardo te raptó antes.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? Pareces un poco mejor, gracias a Dios.

—Sí, no me duele tanto. Siéntate a mi lado, Edward no tardará en llegar.

Cuando Edward, Ben, Charlie y Mike llegaron media hora después, al echar abajo la puerta del caserío, vieron a Ángela sentada sobre un sucio catre mientras sostenía la mano de Bella. Lord Vulturi permanecía inconsciente tendido en el suelo, con las manos atadas con la soga que había utilizado para estrangular a Bella, y sin camisa; habían utilizado los retales para atarle los tobillos.

Edward se acercó al catre, se quedó de pie junto a su esposa sin decir nada, hasta que Ángela se apartó.

Bella sonrió, de oreja a oreja, y dijo con la voz ya no tan rota:

—Ángela nos ha salvado. Le golpeó en la cabeza cuando me estaba estrangulando.

Estrangulándola. Dios santo, Edward empezó a temblar, no pudo evitarlo. Se quedó paralizado, estremecido, tan débil por el alivio, por la gratitud hacia Ángela Weber que sintió ganas de gritar.

Bella sonrió cuando su padre apartó a Edward, se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y la abrazó con fuerza. Hundió la cara en el pelo de Bella.

—Mi querida niña, estás viva. Te ha faltado poco, Bella. Muy poco. Tu voz... tardará un tiempo en curarse. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro —contestó Bella—, ahora ya estoy bien. —y miró a su marido, que la estaba mirando a su vez, y esa mirada era de deseo, de un profundo deseo— Deja que vea a mi marido, padre. —Y Charlie sonrió, la abrazó una vez más y se acercó a Ben, que estaba abrazando a Ángela con fuerza, y ahí estaba Mike, sonriéndole, asintiendo, y había una inmensa gratitud y alivio en su mirada.

—Edward —dijo Bella, expresando todo lo que sentía en su voz, en el brillo de su cara— Por favor, ven y abrázame.

Cuando Edward la rodeó con sus brazos, cuando sintió la presión de su cuerpo, cuando inspiró su esencia, cuando le sintió temblar, supo que todo saldría bien. Se dio cuenta en ese instante de que se sentía una persona nueva. La vida era distinta porque ella era distinta. Veía las cosas de una forma completamente diferente. Sabía lo que importaba, lo sabía de todo corazón. Lo importante era su esposo. Era Edward. Volvió a mirar a Mike, vio a un hombre que le gustaría y a quien admiraría el resto de sus días, sus hijos jugarían con los de él, con los de ese hombre, su condenado primo lejano, a quien le preocupaba Bella lo suficiente como para acompañar a su padre y a Sue hasta Pendragon.

Ahora era simplemente Mike. Así debía ser. Sintió que Edward relajaba el abrazo, y le sonrió, le puso los dedos sobre los labios, le vio en toda su plenitud, vio el infinito amor que sentía por ella, reflejado en sus negros ojos_, _el miedo de haber estado a punto de perderla en el último momento. Ahora era suyo, y le quería con toda su alma y su corazón.

Dijo, deseando no sonar como un sapo croador:

—La garganta se me curará. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que asustarte tanto por mi culpa.

Edward apoyó la frente sobre la de Bella.

—No hables. No quiero que sufras más.

—Créeme, no me duele decirte cómo me siento. Jamás he sido más feliz en toda mi vida. Cuando entraste hecho una furia por esa puerta, sabía que nuestra vida no volvería a ser lo mismo. No habrá más dudas, ni más sospechas, jamás volverás a preguntarte sobre lo que piensa o siente tu mujer. Te he visto, Edward, te he visto de verdad. Me he dado cuenta de que te amo. Con todo mi corazón. Te quiero más de lo que jamás imaginé poder amar a nadie.

Edward le hizo daño al abrazarla, pero a Bella no le importó. Ella cerró los ojos_, _le besó en el cuello y sintió los latidos de su corazón, rítmicos e intensos, sobre el suyo. Miró a Ben, que seguía abrazando a Ángela con fuerza, susurrándole cosas junto a la sien, besándola en el pelo. Bella pensó que tal vez había valido la pena reformar a Ben. De algo sí estaba segura, nadie sabría jamás que no era el segundo hijo del conde de Masen.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	37. Epílogo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora **__**Catherine Coulter.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Era una hermosa mañana de verano de finales de julio. A la salida de Kinsale, en las lindes de los terrenos del castillo, se encontraba el recién dispuesto circuito de carreras de Pendragon, estrenado ese mismo día. La viuda del conde de Masen, Sulpicia Cullen, era la maestra de ceremonias. Al igual que lady Dauntry del famoso circuito McCaulty, se encontraba situada sobre una tarima, rodeada de un centenar de personas, como mínimo.

Los gatos respiraban con agitación e intentaban zafarse del abrazo de sus dueños.

Sulpicia gritó, a un volumen tan alto que pudieron oírla hasta en Cork.

—¡Gatos, preparados!

Señorita Crittenden de los criaderos de Pendragon se había vuelto loca maullando para librarse de Edward, su segundo entrenador, el único con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla quieta. De pronto se irguió como un cañón, tensó todos los músculos. Estaba lista para correr.

—¡Gatos, listos!

Había doce nuevos gatos, algunos confundidos, otros ansiosos por lo que fuera a ocurrir, algunos aburridos, otros deseosos de que las manos de los entrenadores estuvieran llenas de comida, algunos con el simple deseo de tomar el solo dormir en algún rincón a la sombra de un seto.

Ninguno de los participantes, ninguno de los asistentes, ninguno de los entrenadores, sobre todo Bella, tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sulpicia gritó, haciendo bocina con las manos:

—¡Suelten a los gatos!

Los gatos salieron, por lo menos cinco de ellos. Señorita Crittenden se encontraba entre los miembros de ese grupo, gracias a Dios. De no haber sido así la credibilidad de Bella se habría puesto en duda. Corría detrás de Jubileo, una huracanada bestia negra con malévolos ojos verdes, del criadero de Ángela Cullen, cuadras de entrenamiento exclusivo para gatos, que corría sin pausa y con rapidez.

Bella sintió una ráfaga de innoble envidia. No era posible que Ángela tuviera éxito con tanta rapidez, no era justo, no después de todos los esfuerzos que Bella había hecho, de toda su dedicación.

El público, que hasta ese momento no había sabido muy bien qué hacer, empezó a jalear al gato que a cada uno le interesaba que ganara.

El ruido era ensordecedor. Y eso era tan bueno como malo. El ruido hacía correr con todas sus fuerzas a Jubileo y Señorita Crittenden porque Bella le había contado a Ángela que debían acostumbrar a los gatos al jaleo, y así lo había hecho ella, ya que los mozos de cuadras gritaban mucho.

Dos de los felinos, dos gatas manchadas que eran hermanas, de casi tres años y veloces, se detuvieron en seco, se sentaron sobre los cuartos traseros, miraron durante un instante el ridículo grupo de personas chillonas y saltarinas, y empezaron a lamerse entre ellas, pese a todo, tenían las orejas levantadas para escuchar el jaleo. Bella sabía que esa era su forma de enfrentarse al inesperado caos.

Hombretón, un delgado y hambriento cazarratones con manchas blancas y negras de los criaderos de Witcherly, dio un salto repentino, con todos los pelos de punta, se elevó muchísimo, pues era un gato de pelo largo, y cayó sobre un costado, con muestras evidentes de no verse afectado en absoluto por todo el revuelo.

De pronto, de la nada, salió Brutus, el perro de Edward. Irrumpió en la pista, justo por detrás de Señorita Crittenden y Jubileo. Tanto Ángela como Bella se encontraban en la línea de meta, paralizadas por el terror al ver que Brutus atrapaba a Señorita Crittenden, la agarraba por el rabo entre los dientes y la lanzaba a unos dos metros de la pista.

Nadie pensó en mencionar que un perro cerca de un circuito para gatos no estaba permitido.

Edward gritó al perro, pero Brutus no pensaba dejar ese nuevo deporte.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, miró a su pálida esposa, y dijo:

—Vaya. —y salió corriendo a la caza de Brutus.

Jubileo, un gato apasionado y sensato, vio la sombra del perro, supo que le quedaba poco tiempo, se preparó para la lucha, saltó a un mínimo de dos metros de la pista y fue a aterrizar sobre la diminuta espalda del pequeño Liam MacBail. Brutus fue interceptado por la madre de Liam, que le golpeó en la cabeza. Jubileo sacó las garras clavadas en Liam, corrió de vuelta a la pista, se detuvo, confuso, hasta que escuchó a Mike gritar:

—¡Ven aquí, Jubileo, tú puedes hacerlo, ven corre, bichito!

En cuanto a Señorita Crittenden, sacudía el rabo, que gracias a Dios seguía pegado a su cuerpo. Se había reincorporado a la pista y se puso a correr directamente hacia Bella, que parecía su única salvadora en medio del caos ya juzgar por los ladridos del perro enloquecido que oía tras de sí.

Bella odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero se trataba de una técnica de entrenamiento que podría considerarse con seriedad. Un perro persiguiendo al gato. Añadía motivación. Señorita Crittenden jamás había corrido tan rápido en su vida.

Brutus resollaba, le colgaba la lengua mientras perseguía a la gata por la pista, sacudía la cabeza, sin duda para intentar recuperarse del golpe que le había propinado la madre de Liam. Edward corría justo detrás de él.

Señorita Crittenden saltó el último metro veinte, surcó el aire y aterrizó en los brazos de Bella, que estuvo apunto de caerse de espaldas. Brutus ladraba con fuerza, y antes de que Edward pudiera detenerlo, saltó sobre Bella.

Se convirtieron en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, de pelos de gato que salían volando y maullidos.

Brutus lamía la cara de Bella y después ladraba, volvía a lamerla un poco más y luego miraba de reojo a Señorita Crittenden, y ladraba un poco más alto, al tiempo que intentaba atrapar al felino.

Sulpicia gritó, haciendo bocina con las manos para que la oyeran mejor:

—¡Señorita Crittenden es la ganadora!

Edward consiguió quitar de encima de Bella al alteradísimo Brutus, sacar a Señorita Crittenden de debajo del brazo de su esposa y ayudar a la risueña joven a levantarse, a quien le brillaba el rostro por los lengüetazos de Brutus.

Bella vio el ruidoso y alegre grupo de vecinos y pueblerinos. Todo eran chillidos y gritos; algunas personas se reían con tantas ganas que se agarraban los costados.

Atrajo a Edward hacia sí. La sonrisa de Bella era tan amplia que poco le faltó para romperle el rostro.

—Nuestra primera carrera de gatos. Y tenemos una verdadera ganadora. ¿Verdad que ha sido maravilloso, Edward? Nuestra Señorita Crittenden ha ganado, ha ganado de verdad. Ha vencido a Jubileo, y deja que te diga algo, ese gato me tenía preocupada.

Edward no pudo resistirse. Levantó a su esposa en brazos y la hizo dar vueltas en el aire. Bella maulló tan alto como cualquier gato de carreras. Señorita Crittenden le trepaba por la falda con rapidez.

—No hay obstáculo lo bastante grande —dijo Edward mientras liberaba tanto a su esposa como a Señorita Crittenden— para detener una verdadera carrera de gatos.

Sulpicia gritó:

—El premio que pronto se convertirá en legendario para el ganador de la carrera del cuarto de milla es un magnífico conjunto de collares, fabricados a mano por, nada más y nada menos, que la viuda del conde de Masen.

Más vítores. Athenodora hizo una reverencia y se dirigió con calma hacia el lugar en que Bella por fin se había recuperado y sostenía en sus brazos a una Señorita Crittenden más sosegada.

Ángela iba detrás de ella, con Jubileo en brazos, que parecía contrariado, y que, de cuando en cuando, escupía a Señorita Crittenden, algo bastante natural, según le aseguró Bella mientras reía como una tonta. Ben le dio unas palmaditas de consolación a Ángela en la cabeza, de forma bastante parecida al modo en que le dio unas palmaditas al vientre en crecimiento de su esposa, lleno de satisfacción.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque has ganado —dijo Ángela— Ese maldito perro le ha puesto a Jubileo los pelos de punta.

Brutus estaba sentado sobre los cuartos traseros, moviendo el rabo con la sincronía de un metrónomo, levantando polvo, Edward lo sujetaba con firmeza.

Miraba el collar del gato mientras Bella lo ataba al cuello de Señorita Crittenden. El collar tenía incrustadas unas pequeñas esmeraldas, tan verdes como las colinas de los montes irlandeses tras una lluvia estival.

Era un día precioso en la costa del sudoeste de Irlanda, el primer día en que se corría una carrera de gatos en ese lugar. No sería la última.

Afortunadamente, hubo una verdadera ganadora.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a:**_

**Ale74**

**ILJB25**

**Lisa**

**Maary Cullen**

**Mara06**

**Marieisahale**

**mayte Cullen**

**Tanya Masen**

_**Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito, por los reviews, por ponerme en alerta y entre sus escritoras favoritas; y por sus PM. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)**_

_**Enserio a todas gracias.**_

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W. T.**_


	38. Nota

Hola a todas y todos:

quería agradecer a todas las que me escribieron reviews, a las que me pusieron en alerta y en favorita, a las que pusieron la historia entre sus alertas y favoritas.

Para las que no saben como hacerlo, para votar por una pareja o historia, solamente tienen que mandarme un review diciéndome vuestras opiniones.

Hasta hoy, hay solo tres personas que decidieron decirme de que pareja quieren la próxima historia. Las elegidas son Jasper-Bella, Bella-Carlisle y Bella-Edward.

Ahora solo queda que se elija una de estas dos o alguna otra. les doy hasta el martes para votar.

Con cariño

L.A.W.T.


End file.
